lycée
by Translate Alpha and Omega
Summary: Humphrey en est à sa dernière année de lycée et ce sera le plus grand moment de sa vie. Mais il ne sera pas facile car il va être battu, humilié et tout ça, mais il ya quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas s'arrêter.
1. Introduction

Humphrey en est à sa dernière année à l'école secondaire. Cette année sera pleine d'obstacles pour lui. Il va essayer de finir par admettre ses sentiments à la fille de ses rêves.

Humphrey et Rad Richard sont deux frères dans le film. Leurs parents sont morts quand ils étaient seulement 15. Parce que le gouvernement canadien considère que les enfants ici leur responsabilité, ils ont envoyé de l'argent tous les mois pour eux, et Humphrey et Rad a également travaillé dans de bons emplois pour gagner de l'argent. Rad était dans l'équipe de football de son école secondaire, mais il a surtout tenu à l'écart par le quart-arrière et capitaine Garth Daggon. Il était le gars le plus populaire de l'école et lui et sa petite amie étaient la «célébrité» couple de l'école. Garth vice-capitaine et sa petite amie étaient coupler la deuxième «célébrité» à l'école.

Kate et Jade étaient sœurs. Ils étaient le capitaine et vice-capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading. Ils étaient les plus belles filles à l'école et étaient aussi intelligents. Leur moyenne dans toutes les matières à la fin de chaque semestre est généralement supérieur à 85. Les mêmes marques que Humphrey et Rad a chaque semestre. (En fait une paire parfaite pour l'autre, tu ne crois pas?)

Il s'agit de la dernière année de lycée, et Humphrey et Rad intention de faire leurs mouvements cette année.


	2. luttes quotidiennes

Une Honda Civic 2005 a conduit garé dans le stationnement de l'école secondaire de Jasper. Deux gars sont sortis de la voiture. "Une autre journée de l'école secondaire" Humphrey dit. "Hey remonter le moral, c'est notre dernière année ici" Rad dit. «Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ...» Il soupira. Rad savait ce qu'il pensait.

«Hé viens Humphrey, tu vas la faire" Rad, essayant de remonter le moral de son frère vers le haut. "Quoi que tu dises" Humphrey dit, pas convaincu par son frère. «Viens» dit Rad marche à l'entrée. Humphrey secoua la tête et se dirigea après lui.

Lorsque Humphrey marché intérieur, il a vu ce qu'il a vu en général. Autres loups traîner parler les uns avec les autres et tout ça. C'est ce qu'il a vu presque tous les jours. Puis, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, à la fin de ce qu'il a vu la plus belle fille à l'école et lui, dans le monde entier. C'était Maverick Kate. Elle était la capitaine des pom-pom girls et a également été l'une des plus brillantes élèves de l'école, comme lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder son. Elle avait bel or, fourrure beige et étonnants yeux d'ambre qu'il avait toujours se sont perdus po Aujourd'hui, elle portait un jean bleu et une chemise à manches longues blanc. C'était vraiment simple, mais elle a l'air incroyable. Quand elle passait par là, il pouvait sentir le parfum qu'elle mettait.

"Snap out of it Humphrey" il a entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il a fait. Quand il se retourna, il vit que c'était ses trois meilleurs amis Salé, Shakey et Babouche. "Ce que je ne la regarde pas» dit-il, essayant de cacher l'évidence. "Ouais, c'est ça" Salty dit-il allé à son casier. Leurs casiers étaient juste à côté de l'autre de sorte qu'ils ont toujours rencontré là-haut.

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir vers la droite, un loup bleu avec des rayures d'or sur sa fourrure était en son casier parler avec des amis. C'était Maverick Jade. Elle était la sœur de Kate et était le vice-capitaine des pom-pom girls. Elle a également été l'une des plus belles filles à l'école et a été l'un des plus brillants. Rad a été la regarder de loin. "Je suppose qu'il est temps de faire mon déménagement" se dit-il. Il était sur le point de marcher vers elle, mais il vit Fang Simmons venir à lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres, et mit son bras autour de son épaule et a rejoint la conversation. Quand il vit cela, il revint immédiatement à Humphrey et les autres. «Qui suis-je plaisante, je ne serai jamais en mesure d'obtenir son" se dit-il alors qu'il marchait depuis d'autres loups.

«Alors vous les gars fini les devoirs de calcul?" Humphrey a demandé, en essayant de démarrer une conversation. "Ce truc est tellement sanglante dur!" Salty dit. «Tu es dans les milieux universitaires" Humphrey dit tout en prenant quelques livres et classeurs. "Eh bien au moins vous avez un cerveau que vous avez obtenu dans IB" Shakey dit. «Ouais, vous êtes chanceux et Rad vous êtes dans IB. Il devrait être grande pour vous" Babouche dit.

Humphrey et Rad avait aussi quelques-uns des plus brillants gars à l'école. Ils étaient dans le programme de l'IB et étaient donc Kate et Jade, et ils ont eu de nombreuses classes ensemble. Humphrey, Kate, Jade et Rad ont également eu l'honneur rôle dans toutes leurs années à l'école secondaire de Jasper, donc on peut dire qu'ils étaient parfaits pour l'autre.

Humphrey, Rad marchant vers lui et les autres. Il est allé à son casier et l'ouvrit après avoir fait la combinaison. "J'ai essayé?" Humphrey demandé. «Était sur le point, mais ensuite j'ai vu Fang venir et ..." il n'a pas continué. «Viens, on va aller en classe» at-il dit. Ils marchaient dans le couloir et j'ai vu d'autres l'équipe de football avec quelques-uns des pom-pom girls. Humphrey n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a vu. Garth Daggon.

Il était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, mais ce n'était pas ce que Humphrey détesté. La «célébrité» couple était Garth et Kate. Il a vu qu'il avait son bras autour de sa taille tenant dans ses bras. Humphrey n'a pas aimé ce spectacle.

Garth souriait à lui-même parce qu'il savait Humphrey se promenait dans leur direction et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il a mis son bras autour de la taille de Kate. Mais il était aussi souriant pour une autre raison, il va tirer une autre blague sur Humphrey.

En toute honnêteté à Kate, elle n'a pas vraiment ça quand Garth a mis son bras autour de sa taille, mais elle ne l'a jamais montré. Au lieu de cela, elle jouerait avec elle et se rapprocher de Garth. Mais elle savait aussi que Humphrey passait par là et elle savait Garth avait quelque chose de prévu pour lui.

"Humphrey, juste l'ignorer" Salty dit. «C'était les gars rien, c'était juste .." Humphrey n'a pas été en mesure de terminer parce que deux gars qui étaient dans l'équipe de football est venue de deux salles de classe ouvertes et juste jeté 3 ballons d'eau chacun à Humphrey, tout le frapper. Rad, Salé, Babouche et Shakey viens de recevoir de petites projections ici et là sur leurs vêtements, mais l'ensemble du visage Humphrey et sa chemise étaient trempés. L'eau est tombé hors sa fourrure sur son visage et sa chemise était collée à son corps.

L'équipe de football et les cheerleaders riaient. Humphrey, Kate rire un peu, mais il ne pouvait dire qu'elle se força à rire, il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi bas qu'eux. Rad a également vu Jade se forçant à rire un peu, mais l'équipe de football étaient trop occupés à rire avec leur capitaine de constater que.

"Vous avez vraiment besoin d'un bain n'a" Garth dit-il en riant. Humphrey a juste regardé et puis à Rad. Rad lui a alors donné une serviette de son sac de sport. Humphrey, puis a enlevé sa chemise. Il avait des signes révélateurs de muscle et il avait abs dans son abdomen. Humphrey lui-même effacé, puis Rad lui a donné une autre chemise.

«Vous savez Garth si vous voulais voir mon corps que vous auriez pu me demander" Humphrey dit. Garth cessé de rire quand il a entendu cela. Humphrey, Kate rire à son commentaire. «Vous savez Garth, vous avez été tirer les mêmes blagues sur moi maintes et maintes fois. Obtenir du nouveau matériel pourquoi pas vous?" dit-il et il sur sa chemise d'autres et ils marchaient par lui. Puis la cloche a sonné. Humphrey et Rad ont fait leur chemin vers Math Calcul d'abord, rejoint par Kate et Jade. Aujourd'hui allait être intéressant.


	3. déjeuner

C'était la classe Math Calcul maintenant. Humphrey, Rad, Kate et Jade étaient dans la même classe. Garth et les autres ont pris la plupart du temps des classes académiques ou appliqués.

Kate a un peu de difficulté avec la leçon d'aujourd'hui, et Jade pouvait voir qu'elle se débattait, elle aussi. "Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours lui demander de l'aide" Jade a dit en montrant quelques places après elle. Kate se retourna et vit qu'elle était pointé à Humphrey. «Je sais, mais je ne sais pas encore" dit-elle, en regardant en arrière à sa sœur. "Et vous, on dirait que vous êtes aussi de la difficulté avec cette leçon" Kate a dit, en tournant son attention vers Jade. «Je sais, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment il va réagir" Jade dit en regardant le Rad qui était assis à côté de Humphrey. «Je vais lui demander demain après cheerleading pratique» dit Kate. «Je vais lui demander trop" Jade dit.

"Et je suis fait" Humphrey dit de mettre sa plume et fermant son livre de texte de mathématiques et de liant. "Qu'en pensez-vous?" il a demandé à se tourner vers Rad. "On y est presque, juste pour terminer cette dernière ... et fait" dit-il en mettant sa plume vers le bas.

"Wow, nous sommes les premiers à terminer à nouveau" Humphrey dit en regardant autour de la classe et de voir tout le monde continue à faire leur travail. "Ouais, ça devient un peu ennuyeux" Rad dit avec un petit rire. Il a ensuite examiné Humphrey, mais il regardait Kate alors qu'elle travaillait.

"Allez mec, faire un mouvement déjà« Rad dit. Cette cassé Humphrey de son regard. "Je ne peux pas! Je veux dire qu'elle a déjà un petit ami, et pourquoi diable aurait-elle me chercher maintenant. Parce que je veux dire coup d'oeil à Garth, il est fort, il est athlétique, il est intelligent seulement quand il a besoin d'être ... en fait c'est tout ce que je peut venir avec "Humphrey dit.

"Et regardez-vous et Kate ... Votre la fois intelligent, à la fois athlétique et votre elle est belle, votre beau et je suis sûr qu'il ya beaucoup d'autres choses vous deux ont en commun" Rad a dit d'essayer de convaincre son frère. "Eh bien que dire de vous et Jade?" Humphrey demandé. "Je crains que j'ai le même problème que vous avez avec Kate» dit-il d'un air désappointé.

«Voyez, maintenant, pourquoi ne pas vous suivre vos propres conseils?" Humphrey demandé. "Eh bien, c'est juste que Fang obtiendrait ses amis de me battre, même si je suis dans l'équipe" Rad dit. "C'est la même chose avec Kate, Garth personnellement me battre, avec ses amis" Humphrey dit. "Eh bien, il ne se joindre à eux que« Rad dit. «Ouais, mec Hutch est assez agréable" Humphrey dit.

Puis la cloche a sonné, et tout le monde à gauche. "Avoir une bonne journée de classe« M. Davidson a déclaré que ils sont partis. La classe suivante pour Humphrey était physique. Cette classe a volé par assez rapidement. Et maintenant, c'était le déjeuner pour eux. Humphrey, Rad et ses amis avaient le même dîner. Ce fut le déjeuner tiers pour eux. Humphrey avait Physique deuxième période, mais d'autres avaient second déjeuner.

"Alors, où allons-nous?" Salty demandé comme ils ont fait leur chemin vers le parking. "Que diriez-vous de MacDonald" Humphrey suggéré. "Sounds good to me" Rad dit. Ils sont ensuite allés à la voiture Humphrey et Salé, Shakey et Babouche a dans le dos. Ils ont roulé pendant environ 5 minutes à la fin par mail. Il y avait joint un MacDonald en dehors de la commune, mais quand ils sont arrivés là, ils voulaient qu'ils n'avaient pas.

"Oh mon Dieu, ils sont ici" Humphrey dit qu'il a vu Garth, Fang et certains de l'équipe de football là-bas avec quelques-uns des pom-pom girls, y compris Kate et Jade. Lorsque Garth et Fang ai vus, ils ont mis leurs pattes autour de la taille de leur copine, qui étaient Kate et Jade. "Allez Humphrey, oublions les« Rad a dit de sortir de la voiture. Humphrey et les autres sont sortis de la voiture. Humphrey tournés vers la voiture garée à côté de lui. C'était un noir 2005 Dodge Viper convertible avec des rayures signature des deux courses dans la colonne centrale. Sur la plaque d'immatriculation avant, il a déclaré Garth. Son père a acheté la voiture pour lui sur son 18e anniversaire chez un concessionnaire de seconde main, mais il était en très bon état.

"Pourquoi ne pas obtenir ce rebut loin de ma voiture" Garth dit que Humphrey se dirigea vers l'entrée. Garth et ses amis ont caché assis sur des tables à l'extérieur de l'articulation. "Je partirai quand je veux et en plus, je suis désolé pour la voiture qu'il a fini par être possédé par vous" Humphrey a répondu et a marché à l'intérieur avec les autres à la suite. Garth sourit. "Allez les gars, nous allons donner à sa voiture une cure de jouvence" at-il dit. Quelques-uns de ses amis ont pris leurs boissons et de la nourriture et est allé à la voiture. «Garth, nous n'avons pas à le faire, juste l'ignorer" Kate a dit, en essayant de les empêcher de le faire. "Ne vous inquiétez pas Kate il ne faudra pas longtemps» dit-il et marchait derrière eux. Elle secoua la tête et les regarda. "Je me demande si nous avons fait le bon choix" Jade dit. «Je me demande trop" Kate a répondu.

"Humphrey ils vont pour la voiture" Salty dit en regardant à l'extérieur. «Je savais qu'ils allaient« M. Humphrey et se dirigea vers lui. "Vous ne me dérange pas d'acheter le déjeuner droite?" il a demandé. «Non» répondit-il. "Ok, voici l'argent et acheter de la nourriture, je te rembourserai vous sortez" Humphrey dit. "Je vais aussi vous rembourser Salty" Rad dit. "Ok les gars" Salty dit et rejoint la ligne avec ses amis.

"Vous avez quitté les haut-parleurs de plein droit?" Humphrey demandé. «Ouais, je n'ai, pourquoi voulez-vous ..." Rad n'a pas fini quand il a vu un sourire sur son visage. Ensuite, Rad savait ce qu'il allait faire et il sourit aussi. «Viens» dit-il, et ils sont partis par la porte de côté et vint derrière les filles qui regardaient les gars. Kate se retourna et vit Humphrey et Rad. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Humphrey mis sa patte sur sa bouche pour lui dire de rester calme. Elle sourit et elle l'a fait.

"Ok les gars sur trois, on jette les choses dans la voiture et faire un énorme gâchis" Garth dit à ses amis. Ils ont tous hoché la tête. "Ok 1 ... 2 ... 3 NOW!" "Qu'est-ce que PENSEZ-VOUS VOUS FAITES?" la voiture a crié à eux. Certains d'entre eux était si effrayé qu'il tomba en arrière dans la voiture de Garth, avec la nourriture et les boissons qui dans sa voiture aussi. "Vous êtes des idiots!" Garth a crié. Ensuite, la voiture semble se mit à rire. Garth alors remarqué qu'il était en provenance des haut-parleurs et se tourna vers où les filles étaient, et il vit Humphrey tient son mobile et que lui et Rad riaient comme des fous. Kate et Jade ont également rire de la blague des deux frères tiré.

"Quel est le problème, la voiture a obtenu votre langue?" Humphrey dit à travers son rire. "Tu aurais vu vos visages" Rad dit-il en fait une imitation parfaite de leurs visages quand la voiture soi-disant «parlé».

"Qu'est-ce que vous les gars debout autour de les obtenir!" il a crié. Ils étaient sur le point de courir à eux, mais une voiture de police est arrivé. "Nous ne pouvons pas avec lui autour de" Fang dit. "Allez, on y va» dit-il, et ils ont obtenu dans leur voiture avec quelques-uns des pom-pom girls et à gauche. Kate et Jade est resté en arrière. «Plaisanterie de Nice Humphrey" dit-elle en riant un peu. «Merci» dit-il. Puis ses amis sont sortis. "Qu'est-ce qui fait rire tout le monde?" Shakey demandé. Rad et Humphrey se regardèrent, puis se mit à rire à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?" il a demandé.

"Alors, comment êtes vous deux récupérer?" Humphrey a demandé, dans l'espoir de donner Kate un ascenseur. "Oh nous sommes arrivés dans ma voiture là-bas» dit-elle en montrant une année 2007 en or Mercedes e350. "Eh bien, nous devons y aller maintenant, voir les gars yah» disaient-ils. "A bientôt" ils ont répondu.

Ils ont regardé le lecteur voiture éteint. "Wow" Humphrey dit. «Allons, allons manger avant de retourner" Rad a dit de prendre son repas. "Ouais" Humphrey dit et se joignirent à eux. Après 10 minutes, ils ont fini leur repas tout en expliquant ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Ils ont ensuite laissé revenir à l'école.

«Je vous verrai à la pratique" Humphrey dit. «Ouais ok, voir yah" Rad dit. Pratique allait avoir une action aujourd'hui.


	4. pratique

L'école s'est terminée à 14 heures 30 et tout le monde a quitté marcher, ou dans le bus ou parents sont venus les chercher. Certains autres sont restés à cause de réunions de club ou de la pratique du sport.

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe de football et les cheerleaders allait pratiquer un peu plus longtemps parce que le match demain contre Wolverine High School. Les Sharks Jasper (le nom de leur équipe pour tous les sports) ont été la deuxième meilleure équipe dans le quartier, après les Raiders Middleton, qui n'ont jamais perdu un match jusqu'à présent.

Les couleurs Sharks étaient un mélange bleu et blanc. Leur chemise était blanche avec les numéros sur le dos en bleu, et leurs pantalons étaient d'une couleur bleu océan. Aujourd'hui, l'entraîneur Rex a été de les mettre par la formation dur aujourd'hui pour le match de demain. Les Wolverines ont 5ème meilleur équipe dans le quartier, alors qu'ils seraient une équipe difficile. Ils pratiquaient sur le terrain tandis que les pom-pom girls pratiquée sur la piste qui fait le tour du terrain.

La pom-pom girl couleurs uniformes étaient les mêmes que l'équipe de football. Ils avaient l'océan bleu jupes colorées qui ont mis fin à environ 1 ou 2 cm au-dessus des genoux. Ils avaient hauts à manches longues qui couvraient leur poitrine, pour que vous puissiez voir leur abdomen (comme vous avez vu pom-pom girls avec des jupes, mais leurs chemises couvert jusqu'à ce que de quelques centimètres en dessous de leur poitrine, de sorte que les loups photo fille comme ça). Fondamentalement, ils ont regardé 10 fois plus chaudes vêtus de leurs vêtements cheerleading.

L'équipe de football étaient 30 minutes dans leur formation. Ils avaient fini de faire des exercices et maintenant ont été divisés en équipes de deux et faisaient un match d'entraînement. Il y avait un étudiant qui était assis sur les gradins et regarder les pratiques.

Humphrey a été principalement en regardant les pom-pom girls, mais la plupart de son attention était sur Kate. Il se demandait si l'uniforme de pom-pom girls a été faite directement à elle correspondre parce que pour lui, son beau bronzage doré fourrure correspondait parfaitement avec la jupe bleu océan et le haut blanc avec les Sharks de noms en bleu sur le devant. Pour lui, elle avait l'air parfait. Son beau visage, étonnants yeux d'ambre, mince, corps fluet, ses hanches, comment sa queue a couru à l'arrière de sa jupe bleu, l'or que dans ce domaine, elle a juste regardé cette belle pour lui. Même chose entre Jade et Rad. Rad a également vu Jade dans son uniforme, son or, fourrure bleu foncé correspondant parfaitement à sa jupe et chemise.

Il écoutait de la musique sur son iPod tout en la regardant. Il serait toujours bouger les yeux les gars, si elle tourna la tête vers lui. Mais quand elle se retourna pour le voir, elle le regardait pendant environ une demi-minute et quand il tournait la tête, elle se retourna vers les filles et a continué à parler comme si rien ne s'est passé. Garth a vu cela et sa colère accumulée envers Humphrey.

"Allez Garth, obtenez votre tête dans le jeu!" il entendit crier entraîneur. "Yes Sir!" il a répondu. Ils ont pratiqué pendant une heure, tandis que les pom-pom girls les regardait. Certains d'entre eux comparant dont le petit ami était mieux, et qui fut le premier.

«Eh bien, peu importe comment dur ils essayent, ils ne peuvent pas comparer à Kate et les gars de Jade" Rachel dit. "Ouais" ils ont tous dit à l'unisson. "Kate tu es une fille chanceuse» dit-elle. «Je pense que oui" Kate a dit avec un petit sourire. Garth puis regarda et cligna de l'œil vers elle. Kate simplement brandi un de ses pompons à lui avec un sourire. "Vous avez de la chance aussi de Jade" Britney a dit. Elle faisait allusion à Fang. «Ouais, je sais" Jade dit de cette voix hésitante. Elle avait les yeux sur Rad pendant la majeure partie de la formation. Fang a également vu ce que sa colère a grandi à Rad. (Maintenant vous pouvez voir les problèmes au sein de l'équipe, principalement entre Humphrey et Garth, et Rad et Fang)

Après 30 minutes, la formation terminée. "Bon travail les garçons, avoir une bonne nuit de repos aujourd'hui et être prêt pour demain" a déclaré l'entraîneur de partir. "See ya coach ronde" les gars ont dit. L'entraîneur hocha la tête et sortit. «Je vais lui demander maintenant" Jade dit, en regardant Rad. «Attends, tu vas demander maintenant? Kate a demandé. "Ouais, je veux dire, c'est vraiment rien" dit-elle. Jade a ensuite pris son sac et sur elle-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers Rad qui se faisait son truc dans son sac sur la rangée du bas du gradin. Fang sourit quand Rad était sur le point d'ouvrir son sac de sport.

"Hey Rad" Jade appelé alors qu'elle marchait vers lui (rappelez-vous, les filles n'ont pas encore changé, de sorte qu'ils sont encore dans leurs vêtements cheerleading). "Oh, hey Jad ..." il n'était pas en mesure de terminer parce que, quand il ouvrit le sac d'un liquide bleu a explosé au visage. La substance bleue couvrait son visage et certains de ses vêtements. Il a ensuite essuyé le liquide de ses yeux et regarda derrière et j'ai vu l'équipe de football tout en riant, à l'exception Hutch. Même la plupart des pom-pom girls riaient à l'exception de Kate.

"Rad, tu vas bien?" Jade a demandé comme elle est venue vers lui. Elle n'était pas à portée pour le liquide pour obtenir sur elle. Il s'est calmé et a tourné son attention vers elle. «Ouais, je vais bien" at-il dit, en prenant une serviette de son sac et s'essuya le visage. «Je suis désolé que tu aies de voir que« Rad dit, après avoir essuyé la plupart des choses de son visage. "Non, ça va, de toute façon je viens vous demander quelque chose" dit-elle, devient un peu nerveux. Rad a également obtenu un peu nerveux, se demandant si elle allait lui demander de sortir.

"Euh, vous savez que la leçon que nous avions en calcul aujourd'hui?" elle demandé. Rad un peu calmé, mais j'ai été déçue, elle n'allait pas lui demander de sortir. "Ouais, vous avez besoin d'aide avec ça?" il a demandé. "Ouais, c'est un peu difficile pour moi" dit-elle. «Ouais, je serai heureux de vous aider" at-il dit. "Très bien, que diriez-nous commencer maintenant?" elle a demandé, excité. "Euh maintenant, bien sûr, mais où?" il a demandé. "Nous pouvons aller à ma maison» dit-elle. A présent, Kate et Humphrey venaient vers eux.

«Bien sûr» dit Rad. "Bon, euh Kate, Rad venir avec nous à la maison, est-ce ça te va?" Jade a demandé à sa sœur. "Ouais, c'est bon» dit-elle en souriant. "Bon alors allons-y" Jade dit.

"D'accord, voir yah babe" Fang a dit lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres. "Bye Fang" dit-elle et a commencé à marcher vers la voiture. «Je vous verrai demain babe" Garth dit-il en donna Kate une étreinte et un baiser sur les lèvres. "A plus tard Garth" dit-elle. «Je te vois plus tard à la maison Humphrey" Rad dit, marchant Kate et Jade avec son école et sac de sport. "Très bien" dit-il et Humphrey a commencé à marcher à l'école pour prendre ses affaires. Avant, il était hors de vue Kate a volé un rapide coup d'œil sur lui, et elle sourit un peu et a obtenu dans sa voiture avec Rad et Jade et ils sont partis.

Humphrey a ses trucs de son casier et est allé à sa voiture. Mais avant, il était sur le point d'ouvrir le coffre, il a été attrapé par derrière et jeté à terre. Il était couché sur le dos et a vu l'équipe de football lui encerclant et Garth venir à travers. "Que voulez-vous?" il a demandé. Garth n'a pas répondu mais a frappé à plusieurs reprises au visage, il a ensuite roué de coups dans l'estomac à quelques reprises. Quand il eut terminé, il se remit debout. Humphrey crachait du sang et avait désormais sang qui coulait de son nez, et il a eu quelques égratignures et des ecchymoses sur son visage.

«Éloignez-vous de Kate!" il a crié et l'a frappé au visage cette fois et à gauche avec l'équipe. Humphrey faiblement défendu, en utilisant sa voiture sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il a regardé dans le miroir et j'ai vu les dommages causés à son visage. Il y avait des taches de sang sur la fourrure sur son museau quand il a craché du sang et certains avaient des éraflures et des contusions. Certains des éraflures également commencé à saigner un peu et un peu de sang a continué à venir de son nez. Il a ensuite monté dans sa voiture et se rafistolé un peu avant son départ.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Rad rentrés chez eux en marchant. Leur maison était une maison de deux étages, avec une allée de garage deux. La porte d'entrée était sur le côté droit à l'avant de la maison. Lorsque vous entrez dans la maison, à votre gauche, vous voyez que l'espace ouvert principalement une salle de séjour, mais ils avaient transformé cet espace en une zone d'entraînement avec des poids, des machines et des nattes où ils ont fait des sit-ups, push-ups et quelques-uns mouvements de danse depuis ils avaient aussi une chaîne stéréo. "Hey Rad, comment était la leçon?" Humphrey a demandé alors qu'il marchait dans la cuisine.

«C'était bien un ... ce qui est arrivé à vous!" Rad a demandé à voir le visage de Humphrey. «Garth m'a averti de rester loin de Kate" at-il dit de s'asseoir à la table principale dans la salle à manger. "Mais il n'y a pas moyen que je vais prendre les commandes de ce salaud" Humphrey dit en riant un peu. "Mais je vais garder mes distances pendant un certain temps" Humphrey dit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, prêt pour le match de demain?" il a demandé. «L'enfer ouais, ça va être facile" Rad dit.

"Oh ouais, je pensais aussi à se joindre à l'équipe de" Humphrey dit. "Vous étiez?" Rad a demandé surpris. «Ouais, parce que c'est une manière que je peux voir Kate plus" Humphrey dit en souriant. "Et j'ai aussi vu que vous Humphrey, quand nous avons joué pour le plaisir, vous êtes bon dans ce domaine" Rad dit, obtenir un coca dans le frigo. "Mais d'abord je vais voir comment vous êtes bon après le match et après l'école, d'accord?" Rad demandé. "Bien sûr" répondit-Humphrey.

Ils ont ensuite eu une nuit de sommeil tôt pour le grand match demain.


	5. le match

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Rad a été conduite à l'école cette fois avec Humphrey sur le siège passager. «Alors, comment ça s'est passé hier avec Jade?" il a demandé d'essayer de démarrer une conversation. "Il était très bon. Elle a juste besoin d'aide pour cette leçon nous avons fait hier" Rad dit. "Et leur maison était si grand, maison de 6 chambres, immense sous-sol avec un bar, table de billard, une petite salle de cinéma dans leur maison et un tas d'autres choses" Rad dit.

"Wow, tu es tellement sanglante chance tu as d'aller« M. Humphrey. "Alors vous prêt pour le match?" il a demandé. "Heck yah, nous allons gagner ce match" Rad dit confiant au sujet de celui-ci. Ils ont appris à l'école et se rendit à leurs classes que le match a commencé plus tard.

"Hé, je Humphrey ... qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?" Salty a dit qu'il a vu Humphrey. Shakey et Babouche a également vu ce qui est arrivé à son visage. Humphrey avait un peu de bandages sur son visage, et on distinguait un peu de taches de sang. «Garth a décidé d'avoir un entretien avec lui" Rad dit-il en ouvrant son casier. «Ouais, mais je suis d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous voir les gars et je vais vous voir sur le terrain Rad" Humphrey a dit de quitter les gars. »Voir yah Humphrey" répondirent-ils, comme il s'éloigna.

Kate était en son casier parler avec ses amis sur le match. Elle vit alors Humphrey, mais elle a remarqué les bandages et des ecchymoses sur son visage. Ses amis ont vu ce qu'elle cherchait à et haleta quand ils ont vu Humphrey. "Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?" Jade demandé. «Je crois que je sais" Kate a dit Garth regardant avec Fang et les autres. Elle s'approcha de lui.

"Hey Kate, prêt pour le match, ou mieux encore, prête pour la date si je gagne le match pour nous?" il a demandé. «Pourquoi as-tu frappé?" elle a juste demandé, en le regardant d'une réponse. "Quoi?" il a demandé pris au dépourvu. "J'ai dit pourquoi lui avez-vous battre" dit-elle regardant Humphrey comme il passait. «Euh ... je ... Kate Ce n'était pas moi" a déclaré Garth. Malheureusement pour Kate, Garth était un menteur vraiment bon. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour la faire ressembler il ne mentait pas.

Kate allait dire quelque chose, mais la cloche a sonné pour la classe. Elle ne dit rien, mais juste à gauche de sa classe.

Il était temps pour le match entre les Sharks et les Wolverines de Jasper. Le bus de Wolverine est venu à environ 11:30 du matin et l'équipe étaient sur le terrain faire des exercices d'échauffement, se prépare pour le match. Il est maintenant 12h et le match allait commencer dans environ 30 minutes. Les étudiants qui avaient acheté des billets pour le match étaient dans les gradins attendent le jeu pour commencer.

Les pom-pom girls obtenu en lignes de deux à partir de l'entrée de la salle de gym, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe de la maison éclater des portes et sur le terrain. Les étudiants acclamé le moment où ils sont sortis. L'entraîneur est sorti et la dernière, et quand le plaisir était terminée, ils ont repris quelques petits forets avant le match, déjà sur pied en 25 minutes.

Humphrey était dans les gradins, mais il a décidé de descendre sur le terrain. Il passa les pom-pom girls sur son chemin. Kate le regarda comme il marchait le long. D'habitude, il regardait chaque fois qu'il a eu, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas. «Garth avait quelque chose à faire avec ce" pensait-elle. Elle essuya ce froncement de sourcils sur son visage et revint avec les pom-pom girls et d'autres ont poursuivi leurs mouvements.

"Hey Jaws" Humphrey dit en lui donnant un high-five. Mâchoires était la personne qui a lu les annonces dans la matinée, et aujourd'hui, il a été le commentateur du match. "Hey Humphrey", dit-Humphrey tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage?" il a demandé. "Ne demandez pas" Humphrey dit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, prêt pour le match?" il a demandé. "Ouais donc quelles chansons avez-vous prévu de jouer?" Humphrey demandé. "Eh bien, je pensais que vous choisiriez" Jaws dit, le déplacement de l'ordinateur portable à lui. "Bon nous allons voir ici .." Humphrey dit qu'il a parcouru la liste sur iTunes. "Here we go ..." dit-il et le Parti chanson Rock Anthem a commencé à jouer.

15 minutes plus tard, et il était temps pour le match pour commencer. Les Wolverines ont commencé en premier et ce qui est arrivé surpris tout le monde. Dès que le centre a passé le ballon au quart arrière, il a vu une ouverture et le jeta à son coéquipier qui avait une longueur droite de la ligne de but. Les joueurs en défense ne pouvait pas obtenir de lui, parce que les autres avaient les garder occupés et très vite "Touchdown et 6 points pour les Wolverines!" Mâchoires crié sur le micro. La foule était silencieuse, sauf les fans de Wolverine qui y venaient et leurs pom-pom girls.

Le trimestre a été dominé d'abord pour les Wolverines avec deux touchés et un panier du terrain, tandis que pour les Sharks seulement réussi à marquer un but sur le terrain, de sorte que le score était de 15-3. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" Jake demandé. «Ils nous tuer là-bas" dit Ken. "GUYS! Ils n'ont pas encore gagné, nous pouvons encore revenir en arrière dans ce jeu, nous avons trois quarts à gauche!" Garth dit essayer d'encourager son équipe.

Humphrey est allé jusqu'à Rad. "Mise à la crème là-bas» at-il dit. "Non aider" Rad dit en le regardant. "Je pense que j'ai un plan, vous voulez l'entendre?" il a demandé. "Impossible de faire du mal" Rad dit. Humphrey chuchoté dans son oreille. "Cela pourrait effectivement travailler" Rad dit en souriant à Humphrey. Il a ensuite quitté à l'équipe. «Les gars je dois plan" at-il dit. «Pas maintenant Rad! Vous n'êtes même pas sur« Garth dit. L'entraîneur Rex pensé pendant un moment. "Richards, vous êtes sur de Landers" at-il dit. "Good luck" homme Landers dit Rad comme il s'en alla. «Je ne suis toujours pas aller avec elle" Garth dit. «Garth! Ecoutez-le" Hutch dit. "Ok, voici ce que nous faisons .." Rad a commencé comme l'équipe a obtenu dans un cercle et écoutant le plan.

Le deuxième trimestre a commencé et cette fois, les Sharks ont commencé avec le ballon cette fois. Garth a commencé avec le comte et dès qu'il dit «HUT" la balle est venue à lui. Il a ensuite commencé à courir vers le Wolverine de la ligne de but. Ses coéquipiers lui a donné une ouverture et il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il était presque à la ligne de but, mais il a vu deux joueurs venant à sa rencontre. Il a encore continué à courir. Mais alors les deux joueurs ont été abordés par Rad et Hutch qui est venu sur les côtés et a donné Garth un tour clair et il a marqué des points. "TOUCHDOWN POUR LES REQUINS!" Mâchoires crié et tout le monde a commencé en liesse. Les pom-pom girls est venu et a commencé à leur acclamer l'équipe. "YEAH! Voilà ce que je parle!" Garth a crié comme il a été envahi par ses coéquipiers.

Les Wolverines eu le ballon, mais après quatre downs n'étaient pas en mesure de marquer des points. La balle revient sur les requins. Rad a appelé tout le monde à nouveau, et cette fois étonnamment Garth voulait entendre ce que son prochain plan était.

Lorsque Garth a ouvert le bal, Hutch et Rad a commencé à courir sur les côtés en lui. Quand ils sont arrivés juste devant lui, Garth a passé le ballon à l'un d'eux, mais les adversaires ne vois pas qui il la passa aussi, donc ils sont allés après Hutch qui avait l'air de tenir le ballon. Quand ils l'ont plaqué au sol, ils ont vu qu'il n'a pas eu le ballon et qu'ils se retourna et vit Rad y est presque à la ligne de but. Un dernier effort a été mis en quand, mais Rad avait déjà eu passé la ligne de but quand il l'a abordé. "Un autre touché pour les requins!" Mâchoires crié et tout le monde a commencé à nouveau acclamer. Cette fois, l'équipe fourmillaient Rad. Jade était très enthousiaste à propos de celui-ci. Kate regarda et vit Humphrey il souriait à l'Rad.

À la fin du deuxième trimestre, le score était de 18-15, avec les Sharks de rattrapage. Mais dans le troisième trimestre, les Wolverines revint avec une contre-attaque et à la fin de ce trimestre, le score était de 33-27. "Merde ça va être un match serré" Humphrey dit-il.

Le quatrième et dernier trimestre a commencé. Ce n'était pas un bon début car les Wolverines est venu avec un but sur le terrain, en déplaçant le score à 36-27. "Come on! Nous pouvons le faire!" Rad a hurlé, en essayant de garder le moral. "Allez les gars, nous allons montrer notre soutien" Jaws dit au cours de la micro et la foule l'acclamait pour eux, tout comme les pom-pom girls. "Ok les gars ramasser" Garth dit et discuté d'un autre régime. Quand il a ouvert le bal du centre, il la passa à Hutch qui a couru pour la ligne de but. Ses coéquipiers lui fit un chemin à travers, mais ensuite il a vu deux défenseurs venant à sa rencontre. Puis, au dernier moment, il a lancé la balle là où il était et s'est écrasé dans les deux, et Rad qui suivait derrière lui attrapé la balle et a couru pour la ligne de but.

"Un autre touché pour Rad Richards" Jaws dit et la foule l'acclamait encore plus. Après cela, ils ont réussi à défendre leur ligne de but, et maintenant avec 40 secondes à faire, il leur fallait un autre touché pour gagner le match.

"Ok voici le plan" Garth dit. Puis, dès que dès que le centre lui a remis la balle, il la jeta à Hutch, mais il ne fonctionne pas en avant, il a essayé d'esquiver les autres alors qu'ils venaient à lui et il l'a fait pendant trente secondes. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin dans leur zone et vit Rad près de leur ligne de but et il a jeté la balle. 5 secondes à gauche et la balle était presque à lui. Il a ensuite sauté et attrapé l'automne, tout juste à ses bout des doigts et comme il a heurté le sol devant la ligne de but le match s'est terminé.

"REQUINS GAGNER! WIN REQUINS!" Mâchoires crié sur le micro. "Quelle prise par Rad fantastique et ce par un jet Hutch" at-il dit. La foule applaudissaient comme l'enfer maintenant et les pom-pom girls a couru sur le terrain, et certains d'entre eux tenaient leurs petits amis. Humphrey était aussi enthousiaste à propos de la victoire, mais il vit encore Rad sur le sol, tenant son bras. "Oh non ..." at-il dit, et courut vers lui. Il se fraya un chemin à travers l'équipe de football avec aisance et cette Kate surpris quand elle le voyait courir. »Comment pouvait-il le faire, bien sûr il est fort mais il a poussé devant eux quand ils portaient tous leurs engins de" se dit-elle.

"Rad êtes-vous d'accord?" dit-il s'agenouilla près de lui. «Il ya une certaine douleur dans mon bras" Rad dit-il apporta sa tête vers le haut. La foule était un peu silencieux en espérant rien n'est arrivé à Rad. Mâchoires ensuite rejoué une vidéo du dernier toucher et ils ont vu Rad terre avec sa main gauche complètement hors-étiré. "OWWWWW ..." la foule était quand ils ont vu sa plongée. Mais Rad se leva quelques secondes plus tard et a donné un pouce vers le haut avec sa main droite et la foule l'acclamait. Jade poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Rad avait pas gravement blessé, et Kate a eu un sentiment nouveau quand elle a vu Humphrey courir pour aider son frère. "Alors, tu vas lui demander aujourd'hui?" Jade a demandé à sa sœur. "Oui, aujourd'hui, je vais demander" dit-elle, tenant ses pompons dans ses mains et en regardant Humphrey comme il a aidé Rad en dehors du terrain.

Mais à part ça, les nouvelles principale était les Sharks Jasper avait gagné.


	6. La formation et le voyant une fille

Quand le match s'est terminé il était environ 1:30 pm et il y avait encore qu'une heure pour l'école. Mais depuis que l'équipe avait gagné et c'était un vendredi le directeur a décidé de mettre fin prématurément l'école aujourd'hui. Les étudiants presque couru hors de la classe et portables quand ils ont entendu les annonces. Les enseignants étaient également heureux à ce sujet. Les bus aussi venu tôt car à environ 1:40 pm.

Humphrey était à son casier prendre ses affaires quand tout à coup une chemise et une paire de pantalons ont été jetés à la tête. Quand il les a décollé pour voir qui l'a jeté il vit Rad souriant. "Qu'est-ce?" Humphrey demandé. "Votre ticket d'entrée dans l'équipe de football" Rad a dit de marcher jusqu'à lui. "Vous m'avez eu dans l'équipe?" Humphrey a demandé en regardant les vêtements et levant un sourcil. «Eh bien oui et non" Rad a dit d'ouvrir son casier. "J'ai dit à l'entraîneur Rex que c'était votre plan qui a atterri nous le premier touché et il a été impressionné si il voulait me faire voir comment vous êtes bon, et je lui ai aussi dit que vous alliez faire un essai pour l'équipe et j'allais de voir à quel point vous étiez "Rad a dit de prendre un système stéréo portable.

"Donc, nous commençons maintenant?" Humphrey demandé. "Ouais come on" Rad a déclaré à pied sur le terrain. "Mais qu'en est-il de votre bras?" Humphrey a demandé, comme il a vu un peu de bandages autour de son bras gauche de la plongée qui leur a valu le match. "Il n'y a vraiment rien. L'infirmière a dit que c'était une entorse légère, rien de plus, maintenant, allez" Rad dit. «Attends, je vais changer dans ceux-ci et venir" Humphrey dit qu'il est allé aux changements des salles de mettre sur le train.

Pendant ce temps Kate et Jade étaient à leurs casiers. Ils ont décidé de rester dans leurs uniformes cheerleading depuis que l'équipe a gagné et qu'il faudrait du temps pour changer. "Quel match, droit Jade?" Kate a demandé à sa sœur comme elle a pris des trucs sur son casier. "Ouais, je ne peux pas croire Rad a marqué quatre touchés" Jade a dit clairement impressionné. "Je veux dire pour le touché dernière chute avait l'air mauvais, mais il n'a pas démontré que beaucoup de douleur" Jade a dit que elle ferma son casier.

"Je pense que Humphrey est venu avec le premier plan" Kate a dit qu'elle a fermé son casier et prit son sac. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela?" Jade demandé. "Bien avant que Garth a marqué le premier touché, j'ai vu Rad marcher jusqu'à Humphrey et il lui dit quelque chose et j'ai vu Rad sourire, puis il est parti pour les autres» dit Kate. "Peut-être que tu as raison" dit-elle en Jade et Kate a commencé à marcher dans le couloir.

Ils ont ensuite vu l'équipe de football avec quelques-uns des pom-pom girls de passage. Ils étaient encore dans leur cheerleading et uniformes de l'équipe. "Hey Kate" Garth dit-il en vint à sa petite amie. «Nous allons au centre commercial Jasper pour célébrer la victoire, tu veux venir?" il a demandé. "Désolé Garth, j'ai prévoit cet après-midi" dit Kate. "Qu'en pensez-vous Jade, êtes-vous libre?" Fang a demandé à sa petite amie comme il est venu vers elle et la serra contre lui. "Désolé Fang, j'ai aussi des plans" at-elle dit. "Allez les filles nous avons gagné le match!" Garth dit en essayant de les faire venir. "Oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai des plans Garth, peut-être une autre fois" Kate a dit en le regardant. «D'accord, mais vous n'avez pas ce que vous ratez" dit-il et Fang a dit au revoir et leur parti avec les autres. "Je pense que je fais» ils dirent en même temps. Ils ont ri un peu après.

«Alors, tu vas vraiment lui demander non?" Jade demandé. "Oui! Combien de fois dois-je le dire?" Kate dit en souriant. «Viens, on va les chercher» dit-elle et ils ont commencé à chercher.

Pendant ce temps, il n'y avait personne sur le terrain à l'exception de Humphrey et Rad. Humphrey avait obtenu son équipement et uniforme et était prêt à montrer ce qu'il avait. "Ok Humphrey, nous allons commencer avec quelque chose de facile. Je vais vous jeter la balle après l'exécution de 20 mètres, d'accord?" Rad demandé. "C'est bon" at-il dit.

Humphrey, puis a couru 20 verges et Rad a lancé le ballon à sa droite. Humphrey a couru pour elle et a pris facilement. "C'est tout ce que t'as?" Humphrey demandé, mais comme il se retournait, Rad a plaqué au sol. Rad se leva et sourit. «Soyez toujours prêts à tout" at-il dit. Humphrey regarda. "Tu vas profiter de cette n'êtes-vous pas?" il a demandé. "Peut-être" Rad répondu. "Maintenant viens Essayons encore une fois.

Rad a lancé le ballon à nouveau et Humphrey l'a attrapé, et cette fois réussi à esquiver tacle Rad. "Beau travail, mais si vous obtenez dans l'équipe, vous devrez esquiver environ 2 ou 3 à la fois« Rad dit. «Je vais le faire quand je suis dans l'équipe de" Humphrey dit en souriant. "Maintenant, nous allons voir vos compétences s'attaquer" Rad dit. Rad avait le ballon et courait vers la ligne de but. Humphrey a couru à lui, mais il lui a esquivé comme Humphrey plongé sur lui et il a sauté hors du chemin et il a touché le sol.

Humphrey se leva. "Essayez d'anticiper le prochain mouvement de votre adversaire" Rad dit. Humphrey a suivi les instructions de Rad et la prochaine tentative a réussi à lui faire face. "Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour une pause" Rad dit en ôtant son casque. Ils avaient été la formation pendant environ 15 minutes maintenant.

«Vous faites très bien" Rad dit-il bu de l'eau. "Merci, et vous avez vraiment m'a donné de bons conseils" Humphrey dit. "Merci" répondit-il. Ils ont pris un repos de 2 minutes avant qu'ils mettent leur casque en marche. "Que diriez-vous d'un peu de musique?" Rad demandé. «Bien sûr» dit Humphrey. Rad a alors sorti son iPod et il accroché à la chaîne stéréo portative. "Hé, jouer fort» (Stronger par Lazee feat. Dead Avril) Humphrey dit. "Bien sûr" répondit-Rad. "Alors quoi maintenant enseigner?" Humphrey demandé. "Exécuter d'ici à la ligne de but et je vais le jeter à vous et à essayer de l'attraper" Rad dit. "Très bien" Humphrey dit qu'ils ont commencé une autre pratique.

"Où sont-ils?" Kate demanda-t-elle Jade étaient à la recherche d'Humphrey Rad. Ils avaient fouillé le bâtiment scolaire et maintenant étaient à la recherche derrière l'école. "Hey ne vous entendez la musique?" Jade demandé. "Ouais je fais» dit Kate. "On dirait que ça vient du terrain» at-elle dit. Puis elle et Jade ont fait irruption dans une petite série sur le terrain. Quand ils sont arrivés là, ils ont vu Rad et la formation Humphrey. A présent, la chanson déplacé sur Danza Kuduro par Don Omar ft Lucenzo (La dans la dernière scène du film Fast Five).

"Il semble que Humphrey va rejoindre l'équipe de" Jade a dit regardant Humphrey enfuie à travers champs à la ligne de but. "Kate?" elle demandé. Elle n'a pas entendu de réponse. Elle a ensuite regarda sa sœur et vit qu'elle regardait rêveusement Humphrey. "Kate!" dit-elle. Cela lui a éliminé de sa transe. "Tu ne vas pas lui demander?" elle demandé. "Oh ouais, ouais je vais" dit-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Humphrey, qui était presque à la ligne de but. "Hey Humphrey!" elle a crié, espérant attirer son attention.

Humphrey a immédiatement su qui est la voix qu'il était et regarda à sa droite et a vu Kate et Jade (mais il a remarqué Kate plus) encore dans son uniforme de cheerleading. Rad a également entendu Kate et quand il a regardé sur sa droite il vit Jade et elle le regardait. "Jade!" dit-il, puis il a glissé parce qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer la balle à Humphrey. Comme il a glissé, il a lancé le ballon, il est allé en haut.

Humphrey ne regardais pas où il courait comme il avait les yeux sur Kate. Puis il remarqua les agiter frénétiquement leurs mains là où il était en marche. Il n'a pas tout à fait le temps de regarder, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le voir, il s'est écrasé à droite dans le poteau de métal qui tenait les poteaux de but. Kate, Jade et Rad ai vu a frappé le poteau et ils avaient tous que l'expression du visage où il semblait que quelqu'un se faire très mal. Humphrey ne tombe pas comme il a frappé le poteau parce qu'il s'est écrasé à droite dans le pôle et s'arrêta. La partie avant de son corps touchait le poteau et ses deux pattes étaient hors-tendu passé le poteau.

Il a ensuite recula un peu et il semblait qu'il était ivre parce qu'il a été chancelant du succès. Les trois d'entre eux regardaient tituber sur. "Je suis OK" réussit-il à dire en essayant de rester immobile. Ensuite, à partir de la malchance pure, la balle lancée Rad haut quand il glissa et tomba frappé juste Humphrey dans la tête. "OWWWW ..." a été tout Rad pourrait dire.

«Moins OK" Humphrey dit et puis il s'est effondré sur le sol inconscient. "HUMPHREY!" Kate a crié et ils ont tous couru vers lui.

Humphrey ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision était encore floue, mais il vit le visage d'un loup bronzage doré au-dessus de lui. Il sourit. «Si je suis dans le ciel, je suis content qu'ils ont envoyé un bel ange comme toi pour me souhaiter la bienvenue" Humphrey dit en souriant, pensant qu'il était mort. Kate rougit un rouge profond du complément. "Humphrey, tu n'es pas mort" dit-elle rire un peu. Humphrey puis cligna des yeux une fois de plus et vit le visage de Kate-dessus de lui. "Kate. Aïe, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé" Humphrey demandé. Il a alors remarqué qu'il était sur la position couchée sur la rangée du bas des gradins et que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Kate et elle tenait une banquise à la tête.

Humphrey se leva lentement et se redressa à côté de Kate. "Etes-vous sûr que vous êtes d'accord?" Kate a demandé à toucher sa tête avec sa patte droite. Humphrey rougit un peu. "Ouais, je vais bien" at-il dit. Kate puis porta sa main vers le bas. Puis tous les deux senti quelque chose sur leurs mains. Ils ont regardé vers le bas et j'ai vu que la patte droite Humphrey était au-dessus de la patte gauche de Kate. Ils ont ensuite levé les yeux vers l'autre, et rougit, et ils ont tiré leurs mains en arrière. "Je suis désolé" Humphrey dit, toujours rougissante et avait sa tête détournée. "Tout va bien" Kate a dit qui était également en rougissant. Kate puis rapidement volé un coup d'œil à Humphrey. Pour lui, il avait l'air parfait de l'uniforme. Sa gris, sombre fourrure bleue correspond bien avec le pantalon bleu océan et chemise blanche. "Presque mieux que Garth" se dit-elle.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" il a demandé. "Eh bien vous étiez formation et vous avez couru dans le poteau de but" dit Kate. "Wow" était tout Humphrey pourrait dire. "Et vous avez été frappé à la tête avec un ballon de football» dit Kate. «Combien de temps étais-je sortir?" il a demandé. "Environ 15 minutes" dit-elle. «Eh bien, merci de me faire mieux" at-il dit, en lui donnant le sourire chaleureux de son. "Vous êtes les bienvenus» dit-elle, en lui donnant toujours ce sourire qui fait fondre ses entrailles.

«Cela me rappelle ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais que vous alliez faire la fête avec ton copain et les autres« M. Humphrey. Il détestait à-dire le petit ami de mot, surtout quand elle parlait de Garth, mais il se força à le dire pour se rappeler que Kate avait déjà quelqu'un. "Je n'ai pas fait parce que je voulais vous demander quelque chose" dit-elle. "Euh ... Qu'est-ce que c'est?" il a demandé.

"Eh bien, vous savez que la leçon de calcul, hier, bien j'ai du mal à comprendre et ..." "Vous voulez que je vous aide pas?" Humphrey lui a demandé de couper. "Ouais, si tout va bien avec vous, comme si vous ne disposez pas des plans ou quoi que ce soit" Kate a dit, en espérant qu'elle n'a pas le déranger. "Non, il est parfaitement bien» dit-il en souriant. Il a toujours voulu passer du temps avec Kate en aucune façon. Kate sourit quand il a dit oui. «Alors, quand est-ce que vous voulez avoir la leçon?" il a demandé.

Puis Rad et Jade est venu à eux. "Hey Humphrey, de retour d'entre les morts déjà?" at-il plaisanté. "Ouais mec, ils ne m'aiment pas, alors ils m'ont renvoyé" at-il plaisanté en arrière. «De toute façon, moi et Jade vont Crystal Mall, donc je peux avoir besoin de la voiture" Rad dit. "Les gars, vous allez comme ça?" Kate demande, car ils étaient dans leur uniforme cheerleading et le football. "Ouais, nous sommes" dit-elle. "Tout va bien avec moi Rad" Humphrey dit. "Merci mec, je te vois plus tard, puis" Rad a déclaré son frère donnant une tape dans le dos. "Bye Jade" Kate a dit serrant sa sœur. "Bye Kate" dit-elle en arrière et à gauche avec Rad. Rad a pris son stéréo portable et ses sacs et Jade est partie avec son école et sac de cheerleading.

"Donc, comme je l'ai dit, à quelle heure voulez-vous avoir la leçon?" Humphrey demandé. "Que diriez-vous maintenant, puisque vous ne pouvez pas rentrer à la maison" dit Kate. «Très bien, alors allons-y" Humphrey a dit de se lever. Il a pris ses affaires, mettre la courroie de son sac de sport sur son épaule et son cartable sur la même épaule.

"Tu veux que je porter ce pour vous?" il a demandé. «Non merci, je vais bien" dit Kate. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers sa voiture. Ils ont presque l'air d'un couple, heureusement, personne n'était là pour en parler. Humphrey mettre ses affaires dans le coffre et a obtenu sur le siège passager. Kate mis ses affaires dans les sièges arrière et puis elle monta dans la voiture et a chassé du parking de la maison.


	7. Connaissant les uns les autres

ate et Humphrey étaient dans la voiture de Kate conduire à sa maison. Kate avait demandé Humphrey s'il pouvait l'aider avec une leçon de calcul et il a accepté de l'aider. Il avait été environ 5 minutes depuis qu'ils ont quitté l'école et c'était très calme dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que Humphrey a rompu le silence.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de jeu d'aujourd'hui?" il a demandé. "Il était assez proche" dit Kate. "Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai littéralement eu mon coeur dans ma gorge" Humphrey dit en riant. Kate a également rigolé à ce sujet. "Ton frère est vraiment un grand joueur" Kate a dit le regardant. «Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que de nombreux loups" Humphrey dit, donnant un léger froncement de sourcils et regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Kate a vu cela et l'ont acclamé un peu. "Mais qu'est-ce ce que j'ai vu au cours de cette session de formation petite, tu étais assez bon" at-elle dit, en essayant de lui remonter le moral un peu. «Merci» dit-il. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui était le plan que vous a dit Rad avant nous avons marqué notre premier touché?" Kate a demandé à se demander s'il avait fait ce plan. "Oh ... eh bien, mon plan était de Garth à courir avec le ballon tandis que les autres le couvert et pour Rad et Hutch pour fonctionner sur les côtés de Garth protection" Humphrey dit.

«Alors, c'est grâce à vous que nous avons eu la motivation pour marquer le premier touché et gagner le match" Kate dit en souriant. "Quoi? Je n'étais pas celui qui nous a valu la partie. Rad et les autres ne« M. Humphrey. «Peut-être, mais je pense que c'est vous qui nous a valu le jeu" dit Kate. "Merci" Humphrey dit en rougissant un peu. Puis Kate tourné la voiture en route voisinage, mais il y avait de différent dans ce quartier, très différent.

Humphrey a remarqué que les maisons étaient deux fois ou trois fois plus grande qu'une maison normale. Il se souvint alors de ce que Rad avait dit à propos de sa maison, et il ne pouvait pas attendre de le voir pour lui-même. Ils étaient sur Dixon Drive et Humphrey, ces immenses maisons nouvelles de chaque côté. Ils ont eu les allées immenses qui avaient BMW, Mercedes, Range Rover, Jaguar et autres voitures de luxe garées en eux. C'était vraiment un quartier riche.

Ils sont venus en face d'une maison avec une allée de forme ovale (Où l'allée commence à une extrémité de la maison et sort à l'autre extrémité). Kate entra dans l'allée, mais au lieu de parking en face de la maison, il y avait une autre petite route à partir de l'allée et elle a conduit à trois garages garés à côté de la maison, mais il y avait une autre, la même que celle de Kate qui était un couleur noire. "Dont la voiture est-ce?" Humphrey demandé. «C'est la voiture de Jade" dit Kate. Elle a ensuite garé à côté d'elle et ils sont sortis.

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu vivre ici" Humphrey dit alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte. "Ouais, c'est super et tout, mais parfois ça ne devient ennuyeux" Kate a dit qu'elle a ouvert la porte. Humphrey l'a suivie à l'intérieur et a été surpris par l'intérieur. Il vient d'entrer dans la maison par la porte principale et en face de lui se trouvait un grand espace ouvert avec des meubles autour, et sur les côtés étaient volées d'escaliers qui sont allés à l'étage. A sa droite était la salle à manger principale. Il y avait une table en chêne magnifiquement polie à manger. Il y avait même un support pour bouteilles de vin. Il y avait une armoire énorme porcelaine avec assiettes, ustensiles et couverts d'autre part. Le sol était tous alignés avec les carreaux de marbre, en fait, au rez de chaussée entier avait les carreaux de marbre. A sa gauche se trouvait la salle de séjour. Il avait importé tapis, facilement plus de 500 dollars chacun ou plus. Canapés sont très agréables, le système le plus récent stéréo et il y avait encore plus d'espace autour de la maison.

"Wow" M. Humphrey pour la deuxième fois. Kate eut un petit rire comme elle le vit regarder autour. "Hey Kate comment était scho ..." ils ont entendu une voix dire et quand ils se sont tournés, Humphrey, un autre loup bronzage, mais un peu plus à la recherche. "Kate qui est-ce?" elle demandé. "Hey maman et c'est Humphrey Richards, vous le savez, le gars dont je t'ai parlé» dit Kate. "Humphrey c'est ma mère, Eve" Kate a dit Humphrey introduction à sa mère. "Après-midi madame" Humphrey dit.

Eve regarda Humphrey de haut en bas. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'avoir un autre homme autour de sa fille surtout quand elle avait un petit ami. "Vous n'avez pas essayé de faire quelque chose à son droit?" elle a demandé levant son sourcil. Humphrey rougit beaucoup quand elle lui a demandé cela. "MAMAN!" Kate a crié complètement embarrassé et tournant son visage un peu rouge.

«Peu importe, oubliez ce que j'ai demandé, mais ne pas essayer quelque chose" dit-elle à Humphrey comme elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. "Vous voulez changer dans vos vêtements normaux?" Humphrey a demandé à Kate avant de s'asseoir. "Euh non, je crois que je vais rester dans ce qu'après nous terminons" dit Kate. "Que diriez-vous?" elle demandé. «Je pense que je vais faire la même chose» dit-il (rappelez-vous, Kate était encore dans son uniforme de cheerleading et Humphrey était dans son uniforme de football).

Ils ont ensuite marché jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Kate tira une chaise et s'assit et sortit son livre de texte et de calcul liant. «Asseyez-vous» dit-elle à un geste chaise à côté de lui. Humphrey tiré la chaise, mais avant il était assis dans ce qu'il a sorti son livre de texte et d'un liant et quand il était assis était sur le point de s'asseoir, quelqu'un a tiré la chaise en arrière et il est tombé dur sur le sol en marbre et laissa échapper un cri fort.

"MAMAN!" Kate a hurlé en voyant sa mère titulaire de la chaire. "Il suffit de le dépoussiérer avant qu'il s'assoit dessus" dit-elle en souriant. Kate est sorti de son siège et a aidé Humphrey place. «Merci madame» dit-il, ne voulant pas sa colère, même si c'était un peu fou lui-même. «Je vais vous laisser seul maintenant" dit-elle et sortit.

«Êtes-vous d'accord?" Kate demanda-t-elle s'assit. «Rez-de-Belle à regarder, mais pas un bon endroit pour tomber" Humphrey dit-il en riant un peu et avait sa patte sur le bas du dos comme il était assis. Kate eut un petit rire un peu. Elle n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait un grand sens de l'humour ou une personne qui ne pouvait tolérer sa mère. "Vous savez qu'elle a fait exactement les mêmes choses à Rad quand il est venu» dit Kate. "C'est vrai?" Humphrey demandé. Kate hocha la tête. «Je savais qu'il reste une partie des" dit-il en riant. «Alors, allons-nous commencer?" Humphrey a demandé, comme il a ouvert le livre de texte. "Ouais" Kate a dit et elle a ouvert ses notes. "Alors qu'est-ce mal que tu prends?" il a demandé. "C'est avec ce domaine ..."

1 heure plus tard

"Wow, c'est assez facile une fois que vous avez le coup de lui" Kate a dit qu'elle a terminé les devoirs d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. "Ouais, c'est un peu difficile au début, mais une fois que vous savez les bonnes mesures, il est assez facile, il suffit de ne pas confondre par les équations" Humphrey dit. Il venait de passer la dernière heure d'aider Kate à son travail, ce qui était super pour lui, étant donné qu'elle était l'une des plus brillantes élèves de l'école.

"Merci pour votre aide Humphrey, et je suis désolé si je t'ai sorti de rien aujourd'hui" dit Kate. «Cela m'a fait plaisir, et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je suis content que tu m'a appelé, sinon il aurait été ennuyeux" Humphrey dit. Kate décide alors d'avoir une conversation.

«Alors, Humphrey, êtes-vous intéressé à n'importe quelle fille?" Kate demande. Il se raidit un peu ici. Il ne voulait pas dire que c'était elle, mais il ne pouvait nommer les choses qu'il aime à son sujet sans mentionner son nom. "Eh bien ... Ouais ... il ya cette fille" dit-il nerveusement. «Pouvez-vous me dire à son sujet?" elle demandé. "Eh bien ... pour moi, elle est la plus belle fille à l'école, elle est l'une des plus brillantes élèves de l'école, et elle a cette personnalité étonnante où elle est enjouée, sérieuse, attentionnée, gentille, responsable et bien d'autres choses à son sujet» at-il dit en la regardant.

Il regardait pendant qu'elle le regardait. "Ça doit être une fille" Kate pensait, ne sachant pas qu'il parlait à son sujet. Humphrey fixait ses beaux traits. Elle était encore dans son uniforme de cheerleading qui a fait mieux (parce qu'il ne pouvait voir sa région de l'estomac depuis son sommet terminée à quelques centimètres au-dessous de sa poitrine qui a quitté son abdomen ouvert). Ses beaux yeux d'or, fourrure beige, et comment elle avait l'air si chaud et étonnant dans son uniforme.

Kate pour un bref instant eu la même pensée pour Humphrey. Il avait l'air musclé, pas aussi musclé que Garth, mais au milieu, ce qui était vraiment bon. Ils ont été pris dans un regard jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un a parlé.

"Cessez de regarder fixement le corps de ma fille!" Eve a crié de derrière eux. Humphrey immédiatement sortit de lui et regardait droit devant de son siège et a siégé vraiment raide. Kate a donné un soupir ennuyeux. «MOM» dit-elle. "Désolé chérie, en train de vérifier sur vous deux" dit-elle et à gauche. «Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma mère" Kate a dit, en espérant Humphrey n'a pas été ennuyé. "Pas besoin de s'excuser, la plupart des mères sont comme ça, tout simplement pas que surprotectrice. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez de la chance d'avoir son« Humphrey a dit avec un sourire triste.

Kate savait ce que cette conversation avait mis. "Humphrey Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ...» at-elle lancé. «Non, non ... ça va" at-il dit. "C'est juste que parfois elle me manque et j'aimerais qu'elle était toujours là avec nous» at-il dit, une larme sur sa joue venir. Kate se sentait horrible. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion quand Humphrey et Rad avaient 15 ans. Ils étaient de bons amis à sa famille. Mais pour le premier mois, ils étaient vraiment déprimée, mais ils sont restés ensemble et ont aidé les uns les autres. Kate l'attira dans une étreinte et il lui rendit son étreinte.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient fiers de toi" Kate a dit qu'elle sortit de l'étreinte. "Merci Kate, j'en avais besoin" at-il dit en lui souriant. «Le gouvernement aide aussi en envoyant de l'argent à droite?" elle demandé. "Ouais qu'ils font» at-il dit. Depuis leurs parents sont morts du gouvernement a été l'envoi d'une redevance mensuelle pour les aider à assumer les coûts. "Mais quand nous étions jeunes, notre père serait toujours rentrer tard, nous nous sommes demandé pourquoi, il a été payé bien, mais moi et Rad ne savait pas pourquoi il est rentré si tard. C'était jusqu'à ce que, quelques jours après l'accident jusqu'à ce que nous savions . Il nous a laissé 300.000 dollars dans son compte «M. Humphrey. "$ 300.000 dollars?" Kate a demandé avec de grands yeux.

"Ouais, alors que nous avons compris qu'il travaillait tard le soir juste pour nous" Humphrey dit. Père Humphrey et Rad était un ingénieur pour Air Canada. Il a travaillé sous Maverick Winston qui était le directeur des ingénieurs d'Air Canada. "Alors pourquoi ne pas vous jamais utiliser cet argent pour quelque chose que vous avez vraiment besoin?" elle demandé.

"Eh bien j'ai déjà une voiture, moi et Rad part, mais il n'y a rien que nous voulons vraiment parce que nous sommes le sauvegarder pour notre université. En fait, la seule fois que nous ayons jamais tremper dans l'est quand c'est pour une occasion spéciale ou pour une personne que j'ai vraiment, vraiment à "Humphrey dit. Kate écoutait attentivement quand il parlait. Ils avaient parlé pendant plus de 40 minutes maintenant. "Oh yah Humphrey ne vous dérange pas si je vous demande cela?" Kate demanda en rougissant un peu. "Shoot" at-il dit.

«Quand ma mère nous interrompit dernier, ont été effectivement regarder mon corps?" elle demandé. Humphrey vraiment tendu ici. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire ou pas. "Eh bien ... euh ... bien fait ... yah» dit-il finalement. «Je suis désolé Kate, tu dois penser que je suis un pervers ou quelque chose» at-il dit en regardant vers le bas. «Non, non Humphrey, d'ailleurs, à l'école, il ya d'autres gars qui ne prennent jamais leurs yeux de moi" dit Kate. Elle savait Humphrey n'était pas ce genre de gars. Il était gentil, attentionné, aimant gars, les filles quelque chose de rare dans trouver les gars.

En ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Rad et Jade marche po "regarde bien comme vous deux ont été d'apprendre à connaître les uns les autres" Rad dit Humphrey comme il se leva de la table, tout comme Kate. "Alors, comment était le centre commercial?" Kate a demandé à sa sœur. "Il était très bon, nous avons déjeuné, nous avons parlé et nous avons visité quelques magasins" Jade a dit regarder Rad. "Ouais, c'était une journée assez amusant» at-il dit en regardant au Jade.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller" Rad dit, un peu déçu. «Attends, tu t'en vas déjà?" Jade demandé. "Ouais, moi et Rad travaillent tous les deux chez Best Buy le vendredi soir" Humphrey a dit de prendre ses affaires. "Oh, ça va, puis" Kate a dit déçu. Humphrey et Rad est sorti, Jade et Kate suivante. "Merci pour la leçon Humphrey" Kate a dit serrant Humphrey. "Pas de problème" at-il dit étreindre le dos. "Merci pour la journée au centre commercial, j'ai eu un grand temps" Jade a dit serrant Rad. "Moi aussi, à plus tard" dit-il en tirant de retour de l'étreinte (rappelez-vous qu'aucun d'entre eux ont encore changé de leur cheerleading et uniformes de football). Humphrey et Rad monté dans la voiture et à gauche, tandis que Kate et Jade regardé.

"Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?" Rad a demandé alors qu'il était au volant. Humphrey regarda et lui sourit. "Plus beau jour de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant" at-il dit.


	8. visiteur inattendu

e réveil a explosé dans une chambre à coucher et que quelqu'un est tombé de son lit et a frappé le plancher de bois franc dur. "Ugh ..." dit le loup. Il regarda l'horloge. "RAD!" Humphrey cria avec colère. "Pourquoi diable voulez-vous mis mon réveil à 9h00 un samedi?" il cria de la porte.

«C'est à votre tour de faire les tâches ménagères d'aujourd'hui, tu te souviens?" Rad a crié d'en bas. Humphrey vient de faire un soupir et alla dans sa chambre et mis un gilet sur et descendit dans son short.

Quand il est descendu, il a vu dans ses vêtements Rad Best Buy. Le week-end, toujours Rad-ce que les équipes du matin et Humphrey a fait les quarts de soir. Humphrey a pris quelques céréales dans le placard et un bol. Rad venait de terminer son petit déjeuner et était maintenant sur le point de partir.

"Je dois donc passer l'aspirateur en bas, polir les meubles, faire la lessive et tondre la pelouse" Humphrey dit qu'il est allé sur la liste sur le comptoir. "Ouais c'est ce que vous avez à faire" Rad a déclaré devant la porte. Rad et Humphrey toujours partagé le travail. Rad demain serait fait à l'étage et tondre la pelouse à l'arrière.

«Je vous verrai à 3, ok?" demanda-t-il démarré la voiture. "Très bien" Humphrey dit. Rad a alors sorti de l'allée et à gauche comme Humphrey a fermé la porte. "Très bien, la première chose est d'abord, le petit déjeuner, puis faire les corvées" Humphrey dit-il. Il a mangé des céréales pour le petit déjeuner, puis il monta pour prendre une douche.

Après 10 minutes dans la douche, il s'habilla en un short au genou et un t-shirt et a obtenu de faire les corvées. Il a commencé à faire la lessive. Il ramassa tous les vêtements dans le panier de lavage et les jeta dans la buanderie et les jeta dans la machine à laver. Il a mis l'eau de Javel, la température de l'eau et laissé à laver. Lui et Rad ont fait cela par eux-mêmes depuis 3 ans maintenant et il était normal pour chaque week-end.

Il a ensuite quitté pour tondre la pelouse. Il n'a pas fallu si longtemps que la pelouse était plus petit que le jardin à l'arrière. Il a terminé la tonte en 15 minutes environ. Il est revenu à l'intérieur et le linge a été fait. Il sortit les vêtements et se rendit à la cour arrière et de les accrocher sur le portemanteau. Il était maintenant temps pour polir les meubles.

La plupart des meubles dans leur maison était en bois, et ils étaient de bonne qualité qui les rend coûteux. Il avait pour polir la table à manger et ses chaises, les armoires qui tenaient les «fantaisie» assiettes. Il lui a fallu environ 10 minutes pour tout cela. Il y avait plus de choses dans le sous-sol, mais il l'a fait et Rad ensemble. Il a ensuite déménagé à l'aspirateur qui était la dernière partie de ses tâches. Il aspirateur au rez de chaussée entier et il lui a fallu un total de 25 minutes.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je suis fait, le temps de travailler» at-il dit en souriant à lui-même. Il a enlevé sa chemise comme il a eu à travailler sur zone à l'avant de la maison. D'habitude, il a travaillé avec pas de chemise. Même à travers son blanc, fourrure gris sur sa face avant, on pouvait voir qu'il avait 6 abs, et qu'il avait picore la poitrine qui a montré qu'il était musclé et fort.

Ils avaient aussi un système stéréo dans le même endroit que leur zone d'entraînement. Il a accroché son iPod à l'autoradio et a joué la chanson "DJ Got Us Falling In Love». Il s'est ensuite rendu sur le tapis roulant, et mettez à 7 minutes. Humphrey avait été sur le cross-country et piste et les équipes de terrain en classe de 9 à 11. Il était un coureur rapide. Sa position la plus haute en cross-country est 5ème et il avait terminé 1er en athlétisme. Il n'a pas rejoint cette année car il a pensé à se joindre à l'équipe de football.

Quatre minutes après sa course, la chanson se termina et «Mme «Droit de comportement Mindless commencé à jouer. "Madame est droit ici" dit-il écouté la chanson, de toute évidence référence à Kate. Puis, trois minutes plus tard, il a fini son temps sur le tapis roulant. Il a ensuite déménagé aux poids. Il a ensuite choisi 'The One' de la chanson de Backstreet Boys. Il aimait parce qu'il ne voulait faire les choses dans les paroles des chansons. La chanson a commencé à jouer et il a commencé avec les poids seule main. Il a pris les £ 15 £ 20 pour les poids et démarré. Il a fait 30 pour chaque bras.

Tout en les faisant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chanter la chanson. Il était un bon chanteur, comme il avait une voix incroyable. Il a fini de faire le 30 pour chaque bras quand la chanson terminée. Il a ensuite déménagé sur des sit-ups et des push-ups. Puis la chanson «I Want It That Way» a commencé à jouer. Ce fut une autre chanson Humphrey aimé et chanté un peu pour ça aussi. Il a terminé ses sit-ups, faisant 45 d'entre eux (ce qui explique l'abs 6) et s'est engagé sur push-ups.

Il a alors entendu quelqu'un sonne à la porte. "Entrez!" dit-il tout en faisant les hauts-poussoirs. Puis un bronzage doré loup marchait po Elle était vêtue d'un jean bleu clair et une chemise à manches longues noir. "Hey Humphr ..." elle n'a pas été en mesure de terminer quand elle le vit faire des push-ups. Humphrey reconnut la voix et regarda à sa droite et a vu Kate regardait avec la bouche ouverte.

"Kate!" il a ensuite tombé après avoir fait le dernier push-up qui s'élève à 45 depuis qu'il se sentait un engourdissement dans ses bras après avoir fait un si grand nombre d'affilée. "Humphrey!" elle a crié quand elle a vu tomber vers le bas.

«Êtes-vous d'accord?" demanda-t-elle l'aida à se relever. Elle a mis sa patte autour de son bras gauche tout en l'aidant et il les sa patte sur le droit de la hanche. Quand ils se levèrent vu le corps de Kate Humphrey. Il avait 6 abs qui ont montré clairement à travers son blanc-grisâtre sapin sur le ventre et la poitrine. Garth avait 8 abs, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé, mais la vue de Humphrey, sans chemise, ses abdos et picore la poitrine, il avait l'air si chaud pour elle.

Humphrey se rend alors compte qu'il avait la main sur la hanche de Kate et ils étaient tous les deux à se regarder. Ils ont ensuite mis fin à leur transe et prit leurs mains les uns les autres et se retourna pour ne pas être en face de l'autre, et ils en rougissant.

"Je suis désolé" Humphrey dit encore et toujours opposé rougissant. "Non, c'est de ma faute" Kate a dit, cherche aussi loin et profondément rougir. Ils ont ensuite tourné pour faire face à l'autre. Kate savait maintenant ce que Humphrey ressemblait sans chemise et elle l'a aimé. Humphrey pense Kate avait l'air bon à rien.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kate?" Humphrey a demandé d'essayer de passer de ce qui s'est passé. «Je suis venu vous voir, je suis désolé si j'ai interrompu votre séance d'entraînement" dit-elle en regardant autour de l'espace d'entraînement. "Non, je n'ai fait de toute façon» dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. "Tu veux un verre?" il a demandé. «Certains jus d'orange serait bien" Kate a dit qu'elle avait l'air autour de la place. Elle vit alors sur la chaîne stéréo qu'il jouait 'The One'. Elle vit alors une liste de chansons de Westlife.

Humphrey, puis la rejoint avec sa boisson. "Ici, vous allez" at-il dit. "Merci" répondit-elle. Humphrey a lui-même une cannette de coca. "Vous aimez écouter de boys bands que je vois" dit-elle. Humphrey suis un peu gêné, elle a vu cela. "Ouais, moi et Rad comme leurs chansons" at-il dit. Kate hocha la tête à ça. Elle savait beaucoup de gars n'a jamais écouté boys bands, mais elle a été impressionnée que Humphrey dit qu'il a fait.

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ici?" il a demandé. Il n'avait pas encore mis sa chemise. «Je suis venu ici pour te voir, et c'est la première fois que je viens ici» dit-elle en regardant autour. "Vous voulez que je vous visiter?" il demanda en souriant. "Ce serait bien" dit-elle, en souriant aussi. "Très bien, suivez-moi" dit-il et il a dirigé l'étage Kate. Lorsque vous arrivez à l'étage, il ouvre et il ya 4 chambres. L'entrée de la chambre à coucher principale sur la gauche. Deux portes droite quand vous venez. Ils étaient Rad et chambres Humphrey. Et la chambre vers la droite était la chambre d'amis. Il y avait aussi une salle de bains avec une baignoire à droite, entre la chambre et la salle de Humphrey.

"Wow, il semble grand" Kate a dit en regardant autour. Humphrey lui a montré l'ensemble de l'étage. Alors que dans la chambre des maîtres Kate vu une photo du lit de Humphrey, Rad et leurs parents. C'était quand Humphrey et Rad 13 ans. "Il a dû être quelque chose avec eux" Kate a dit en souriant en regardant l'image. Puis de l'autre côté du lit, elle a vu une photo d'elle et de ses parents. Ils étaient vraiment des amis proches. Puis, alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche Humphrey dans la chambre, elle a vu une photo à côté de son lit de lui et elle. Ce fut lors de la danse du printemps quand ils étaient en 9e année. Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là. Elle et Humphrey a eu un très bon moment et ils avaient dansé ensemble.

Après l'étage, il la conduisit au sous-sol. C'est là que la télé était. Un 45 pouces LCD Toshiba. Ils ont également eu 250GB PS3. Toujours dans le coin, ils avaient un piano et deux guitares. "Vous les jouer?" elle demandé. "Ouais, moi et Rad jouer du piano et de la guitare à la fois« M. Humphrey. Après avoir montré le sous-sol, ils remontèrent au rez de chaussée.

"Merci de m'avoir fait visiter" Kate a dit qu'elle était à la porte d'entrée. "Pas de problème" at-il dit. "Oh, et tu peux venir ce soir?" elle demandé. "Tu veux que je vienne?" Humphrey a demandé, surpris. "Ouais, mon père veut te parler» dit Kate. "Euh ... bien sûr, je viendrai après avoir fini le travail, qui est à environ 20 heures" Humphrey dit, vraiment extatique à ce sujet. "Bon, je vais vous voir alors, au revoir» dit-elle laissé sa voiture. "Bye" Humphrey dit-il en la regardant d'entraînement hors tension.

Comme il a fermé la porte. Il a sauté et a fait un coup de poing poing en l'air. "OUI, OUI, OUI!" il a crié de joie.


	9. Un autre visiteur

Il était presque 15 heures maintenant, et Humphrey se préparait pour son quart de travail chez Best Buy. Il mit la chemise bleue et des jeans de couleur beige, et maintenant attendait en bas, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait hâte après le travail, en voyant Kate à nouveau.

Plus tôt aujourd'hui, Kate était venu, alors qu'il faisait son entraînement (sans chemise). Ils ont eu une conversation agréable et il lui a montré autour de la maison. Puis, avant de partir, elle lui dit de venir parce que son père voulait lui parler. Humphrey a ensuite obtenu un peu inquiet à ce sujet.

«Que faire si il pense que je vais essayer d'obtenir Kate me plaît, parce qu'elle a déjà un petit ami, ou peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que je la vois plus?" Humphrey pensé. Il devenait de plus préoccupé par le second. Maintenant, il a eu peur d'aller la voir.

En ce moment, il entendit la voiture tirant dans l'allée, et quelques secondes plus tard, Rad entra "Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?" Humphrey demandé. "Il était très bon. Nous allons faire un nouvel arrivage de jeux la semaine prochaine" Rad dit. "Très bien" Humphrey dit. "Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?" Rad demandé.

«C'était la même chose que n'importe quel autre week-end, fini ma moitié des corvées et j'ai eu une visite inattendue" Humphrey dit. "De qui?" Rad demandé. Humphrey ne répondit pas mais sourit. Rad instantanément reçu le message. "Elle pourrait être intéressé à vous, après tout" Rad dit en riant un peu. «Alors, qu'est-ce que vous les gars?" il a demandé.

"Eh bien elle est venue pendant que faisais mon entraînement" Humphrey dit. «Elle vous a vu sans chemise droite?" Rad demandé. "Ouais, elle n'a" répondit-il. »Puis je lui ai montré autour de la maison et elle m'a demandé de venir chez elle" Humphrey dit. "Vous un fils de pute chance" Rad dit en souriant.

"Mais elle a dit que son père veut me parler, et je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose bonne ou mauvaise" Humphrey dit s'inquiéter. "Ne vous inquiétez pas homme, je suis sûr qu'il va veux juste avoir une conversation normale avec vous" Rad dit en essayant de calmer son frère.

"Ouais, je suis sûr que vous avez raison" Humphrey dit. "Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller travailler maintenant. Je te vois dans la nuit" Humphrey a dit de partir. "Très bien, voir yah" Rad dit. Il entendit le lecteur voiture sur et maintenant il a assisté à sa moitié des corvées. «D'abord un déjeuner, puis corvées" Rad dit-il. Il s'est fait quelques sandwichs et s'est fait un coca. Il a terminé son repas en 5 minutes et s'est mis au travail.

Il a vu les vêtements à l'extérieur sur le portemanteau. Il est allé les chercher et il les prit dans le panier et les ont tenus à l'étage à côté de la table à repasser qui était dans la chambre d'amis. Il ferait le repassage plus tard. Il est redescendu et a pris le vide. Il en a parlé et a commencé à aspirer toutes les chambres. Il y avait des endroits beaucoup plus pour lui de passer l'aspirateur si pour lui, il a fallu 30 minutes pour terminer toutes les chambres et les 2 salles de bains (l'autre dans la chambre principale).

Il est ensuite retourné vers le bas pour obtenir le jet de cire pour meubles. Il a également pris un morceau de tissu et monta. Le polissage lui a fallu 15 minutes pour toutes les chambres. Il est alors venu vers le bas pour faire la tonte du jardin à l'arrière. Il est sorti en face de la maison et a ouvert la porte de garage. Il a alors sorti la tondeuse à gazon électrique et il a fallu à l'arrière par la porte sur le côté de la maison.

Le jardin à l'arrière lui a fallu 20 minutes pour le faire. Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'il avait fini ses corvées. "Eh bien, c'était rapide» se dit-il. Depuis qu'il était à l'extérieur, et ce fut une journée chaude, il portait une chemise sans manches et un short similaires de ce Humphrey portait. Il a pris la tondeuse à gazon arrière vers l'avant et le mettre dans le garage.

Il a alors vu le cerceau de basket-ball qu'ils avaient, ce qui a été fixé dans l'entre-deux garages et sur le dessus d'eux. "Pourrait tout aussi bien jouer au ballon» at-il dit. Il est ensuite allé à l'intérieur et a saisi le basket-ball et a mis ses chaussures de sport. Il a ensuite ressorti.

Le premier coup il a fait allé en plein dedans "Swish" Rad a dit que la balle n'a pas touché quoi que ce soit, mais est passé à travers. Il a attrapé le ballon et a fait un autre coup et encore une fois il est allé po

On pourrait dire Rad était excellent au basket-ball, et qu'il était donc Humphrey. C'est parce qu'ils ont toujours utilisé pour jouer à deux sur un seul côté de leur père. Ce furent des jours très bons où il serait juste lui, Humphrey et leur père. Et puis leur mère les appelait à des collations et des boissons. Rad sourit à ces souvenirs. "Wish you were here papa» dit-il en regardant la balle.

Il sortit de sa mémoire et fait un autre coup de feu. Leur maison était de 5 maisons en baisse par rapport à une intersection. Ensuite, une Mercedes couleur or s'arrêter au panneau d'arrêt.

Jade roulais sur la route d'érable. Elle a été à la recherche de la maison 792. Elle l'a trouvé et j'ai vu un gris, bleu foncé loup basket-ball extérieur. Elle a reconnu lui comme Rad. Étonnamment, il avait l'air chaud pour elle.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir tout son corps, car il portait une chemise sans manches, elle a vu les signes révélateurs de muscle, et comment il a regardé sous sa fourrure. Elle garé sur le côté de l'allée et est sorti. Elle portait un jean bleu clair et une chemise blanche. Rad n'a toujours pas la remarquer.

"Hey Rad" dit-elle alors qu'elle marchait derrière lui. Rad a alors jeté la balle avec une force beaucoup plus. Il se retourna. "Jade?" at-il dit. La balle a frappé juste au dessus du panier et revint à lui et l'ont frappé à la tête. «Aïe» dit-il en se frottant la tête. "Rad, êtes-vous d'accord?" Jade a demandé, comme elle s'approcha de lui. "Maintenant, je sais comment Humphrey a ressenti quand il a été frappé avec le football» at-il dit en riant un peu. Jade aussi rigolé à ce sujet. C'est l'une des choses qu'elle aimait parler de lui. Il y eut alors un silence maladroit jusqu'à ce que Rad a cassé.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" il a demandé. «J'étais juste sur mon chemin du retour de Super Store. Ma mère m'a demandé de faire un certain nombre de choses" Jade dit. "Euh .. Tu veux venir à l'intérieur, car c'est un peu chaud ici" Rad dit. «Non merci, je dois être rentrer à la maison maintenant de toute façon" Jade dit. "Oh, et une dernière chose" dit-elle. «Qu'est-ce que« Rad demandé.

«Mon père veut te parler» at-elle dit. "Tout comme Humphrey droit?" il a demandé. "Ouais ... attendez, comment savez-vous qu'il veut lui parler aussi?" elle demandé. "Quand je suis rentré du travail Humphrey m'a raconté comment Kate est venu et qu'elle lui a dit" at-il dit. "Je dois donc venir aujourd'hui?" il a demandé.

"Non, demain sera meilleur, car il parle avec Humphrey aujourd'hui" Jade dit. «Très bien, alors je crois que je vais te voir demain" Rad dit. "Ouais, tu vois demain yah" dit-elle marcher vers sa voiture. "Bye Rad» at-elle dit de sa voiture. "Bye" répondit-il. Il a ensuite regardé le lecteur de voiture hors tension et Jade regardé Rad disparaître dans sa maison de son rétroviseur.

"Merveilleux, Winston a Humphrey que le démarreur et je suis le plat principal" Rad a plaisanté comme il est allé au sous-sol pour jouer un peu de PS3.


	10. le tournage

Il était maintenant presque 20 heures et Humphrey était sur le point de quitter le travail. «Alors, vous avez des plans pour le reste du week-end?" Michael demandé. Michael était un autre des amis Humphrey à l'école et a été son collègue à Best Buy. Il avait la fourrure d'argent avec des stries noires qui couraient sur son visage à ses jambes. Lui et Humphrey ont tous deux travaillé comme le jeu, la télévision et les commerciaux de vente au détail d'ordinateurs portables. Et n'a donc Rad.

"Euh, je n'ai pas grand-chose prévu. Mais je ne suis pas sûr" Humphrey dit qu'il partait. "Quoi qu'il en soit, voir yah à l'école, puis" dit Michael. »Voir yah" Humphrey dit qu'il a quitté le magasin. Il est monté dans sa voiture et s'en va. Il est rentré en 15 minutes environ.

"Hey Rad» dit-il en entra "Hey Humphrey, comment était le travail?" il a demandé. «Oh, vous savez, l'habituel" Humphrey dit-il en s'asseyant. "Que faites-vous tout habillé pour?" Humphrey demandé. Il a vu Rad était vêtu de ses jeans et chemise manches eu de suite, avec une chemise qui habituellement bouton, mais le laisser ouvert comme un style sur la chemise sans manches.

"Vous ne vous souvenez? On allait voir Real Steel avec Salé, Shakey et Mooch" Rad dit. "Oh merde" Humphrey dit. "Mais je dois aussi aller voir le père de Kate soir" Humphrey dit. «C'est l'homme va bien, nous pouvons re-programmer" Rad, essayant de faire de son frère maintenant se sentir exclu.

"Non, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez aller avec les gars, mais leur dire pourquoi je ne peux pas venir, ça va?" M. Humphrey. "Bien sûr que je vais leur dire" Rad répondu. «De toute façon, je dois aller se rhabiller" Humphrey dit précipiter à l'étage. Rad allait le déposer à proximité de la maison de Kate, puis d'aller voir le film.

Humphrey rapidement lavé son visage et mettre sur l'eau de Cologne sur son cou. Quand il est descendu, il était vêtu d'un jean et une chemise à manches courtes robe (cette chemise vous touche vers le haut de votre cou à quelque part près de votre taille). "Allez, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou je vais être en retard" Rad dit-il monta dans la voiture. Humphrey rapidement monté dans la voiture et ils sont partis.

La volonté de Kate et de la maison de Jade était d'environ 15 minutes. Les choses étaient silencieux dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Humphrey prit la parole. «Je suis désolé je ne serai pas en mesure de rejoindre les gars" dit-il. "Non, ne vous inquiétez pas" Rad dit.

"Peut-être que nous pouvons aller voir un autre film à un autre moment ou vous et moi pouvons aller voir le film" Rad dit, en regardant le bon côté. "Ouais, sonne bien" Humphrey a déclaré remonter le moral. Rad alors allumé la radio et il y avait de grandes nouvelles.

«La Banque de Jasper avait été volé quelques minutes plus tôt. Témoins rapportent un loup habillé en noir avec un masque est venu dans la banque et a tiré un tour de son pistolet en l'air. Il a ensuite forcé la caissière de lui remettre un million de dollars en cash, ce qu'il a fait. Ils ont ensuite dit qu'il fut dehors, ils le virent parler sur un téléphone cellulaire alors qu'il a couru avec le sac d'argent. Il a dû avoir un complice attendait quelque part. La police est à la recherche de ce Tout le monde l'homme. Il est rappelé à rester en état d'alerte pour ce loup et rester à l'intérieur "la voix de la station de radio.

"Wow" Rad et Humphrey a dit à la fois dans le même temps. Rad a poursuivi sa route vers leur quartier.

Pendant ce temps Kate est sorti de la voiture de son ami. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements elle est allée à la rencontre Humphrey po «C'est un film génial" dit-elle de l'extérieur. "Très bien Kate, vous voyez le lundi à l'école» dit Rachel. "Rendez-vous ensuite" Kate a dit et comme agité par Rachel gauche.

Téléphone de Kate sonna. "Bonjour" dit-elle. "Kate où es-tu?" sa mère a demandé. "Je suis à environ 5 minutes à pied de la maison. Ne vous inquiétez pas maman, je vais venir a Humphrey encore arrivé?" elle demandé. «Non, il n'a pas" répondit-elle. "Quoi qu'il en soit, venez à la maison bientôt chère, je vous aime» dit sa mère. "Je t'aime aussi" Kate a dit et a raccroché le téléphone.

Pendant ce temps Rad a chuté Humphrey par une rue qui conduit à la maison de Kate, car il se faisait tard pour le film. «D'accord, le film est d'environ 2 heures, et il est maintenant tellement 8:25 serez ici à 10h30, d'accord?" Rad a dit de la voiture. "Bien sûr chose" Humphrey dit de la fenêtre. Rad puis sont repartis.

Humphrey a commencé à marcher dans la rue. Sur sa gauche, un parc où les jeunes louveteaux viendrait jouer. A sa droite était une rue de maisons. Il savait que devant lui à la jonction a été Dixon Drive et sa maison était huit maisons en bas de la jonction.

"J'espère que son père a quelque chose de gentil à dire sur moi" Humphrey pense, un peu peur. Pendant ce temps, sur le trottoir d'en face, un loup déguisé en noir regardait Kate. "Peut-être que je peux ajouter de plus à ce jour avec une rançon" se dit-il.

Il a ensuite obtenu dans son téléphone. "Luke, tu es là?" il a demandé. "Ouais, où es-tu?" il a demandé. «Je connais un moyen de doubler notre argent» at-il dit en souriant diaboliquement.

Kate était maintenant à la jonction et traversait la route. Humphrey était encore loin d'elle, mais elle pourrait le faire croire. Il sourit quand il la vit. Elle n'a toujours pas le voir. Mais ensuite, il a vu quelque chose qui fait son arrêt cardiaque.

Il a vu le voleur se faufiler derrière Kate. Humphrey se mit à courir, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Kate se promenait, garde sa propre entreprise. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière. Elle a essayé de crier mais l'attaquant a mis sa patte sur sa bouche et tenait son fusil à la tête. Au moment où elle se sentait la buse du pistolet, elle cessa de se débattre.

"Bon c'est ça, tu vas doubler mon salaire» a déclaré l'attaquant. Puis, tout d'un coup elle fit un pas difficile à pied de l'attaquant et il a crié et poussé vers le bas sur le trottoir. Kate tomba sur sa face, mais rapidement basculé sur son dos et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit l'arme pointée sur lui.

"Espèce de salope, maintenant, allez» at-il crié. Kate avait trop peur de bouger. Elle a vu que l'attaquant était sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette, mais ensuite elle a vu un loup gris le plaquer au sol. «Ne t'avise pas de la toucher!" Humphrey a crié comme il a combattu avec l'attaquant. "HUMPHREY!" Kate a crié de soulagement et de choc.

"KATE! COURIR!" Humphrey a hurlé comme il se releva. Kate hocha la tête et a couru vers sa maison. L'attaquant se leva rapidement et coups de poing dans le visage Humphrey. Il a été surpris par le coup de poing et est tombé un peu en arrière.

"Vous voulez être un héros, vous avez obtenu votre souhait!" l'attaquant a crié comme il a chargé Humphrey. Humphrey alors attrapé et tenu ses entrailles main mais l'erreur a été faite, il a attrapé la main avec le pistolet. L'attaquant a rapidement tourné dans l'abdomen Humphrey et il est immédiatement tombé en arrière.

Avec ce coup, beaucoup de loups dans les maisons entendu et a appelé la police. Mais alors, une voiture est venue par l'attaquant et Humphrey, qui était agenouillé sur un genou. "Allez vous en!" le conducteur a crié. L'attaquant a donné un coup de pied Humphrey au visage et a obtenu dans la voiture et sont partis. Humphrey se leva et serra son abdomen avec sa patte, et à travers sa douleur a vite couru après Kate.

Kate n'a jamais cessé de fonctionner jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le devant de sa maison. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. "Dieu merci, Humphrey m'a sauvé" dit-elle. "Oh non ... Humphrey" elle vient de réaliser, mais comme elle se retourna, elle vit Humphrey courir vers elle. "Humphrey!" elle a crié de joie parce qu'il avait l'air correct.

Il a ralenti dans un jogging et obtenu d'elle, mais quand il était à un pied de celle qu'il s'est effondré dans ses bras. "HUMPHREY!" Kate a crié de peur pour lui. Elle a également fixé avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle vit alors qu'il tenait sa région de l'estomac. Elle retira sa patte et j'ai vu que le sang saignait d'elle et elle a vu la blessure par balle.

"MAMAN! PAPA!" Kate crié par l'avant. En quelques secondes, son père est sorti en courant. "Kate ce qui est wron ..." il n'a pas fini quand il a vu Humphrey saignait beaucoup. Eve a également sorti et j'ai vu Humphrey. "Oh mon Dieu, Winston me chercher des serviettes de la maison, nous devons arrêter la veille des saignements dit que elle est allée à côté de sa fille.

"Kate ce qui s'est passé?" Eve demanda-t-elle posa ses pattes sur la plaie, mettre la pression. Eve était un chirurgien à l'hôpital de Jasper. Elle savait quel genre de blessure Humphrey a et elle savait qu'il allait en mourir sans traitement immédiat. «Je rentrais chez moi ... puis j'ai été sauté ... l'attaquant a sorti une arme ... mais Humphrey m'a sauvé" Kate a dit, elle pleurait maintenant, ses larmes tombant sur les joues Humphrey.

"Kate ... s'il vous plaît ... ne pas pleurer ..." Humphrey dit faiblement à travers la douleur. "Humphrey!" Kate a crié et l'embrassa. Il a ensuite commencé à tousser. Winston est sorti en courant de la maison avec des serviettes. Eve les placer sur sa blessure. Ils ont alors entendu les sirènes de police et une voiture de police s'est arrêtée devant la maison.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" l'agent a demandé, comme il s'agenouilla par eux. "Humphrey a été attaqué par un homme armé" Eve a dit. Ensuite, partenaire de l'agent par radio avec les autres. «Cette voiture 249, nous avons confirmé qu'il voyait de tireur, mais nous avons une blessure, un service d'urgence demande" at-il dit. "Il n'y a pas de temps pour que, si nous n'obtenons pas de lui un hôpital maintenant, il pourrait mourir" Eve a crié.

«Nous allons vous donner une escorte policière" a dit l'officier et par radio avec le reste de la force pour continuer à chercher le loup. Winston mis Rad dans le siège arrière de sa 2011 BMW Série 7, tandis que Kate monta avec Humphrey et Eve assis à l'avant. "Se souvenir de Jade, vous et Lilly verrouiller les portes et qu'on ne vienne pas en" Winston dit à Jade comme il monta dans la voiture et a laissé derrière la voiture de police.

Ils étaient maintenant à 5 minutes de l'hôpital. Ils avaient conduit pendant 6 minutes avec escorte policière, mais Humphrey avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était couché sur la banquette arrière, avec sa tête sur les genoux de Kate et elle tenait une serviette bien serrée sur son ventre.

"Kate .." dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Humphrey rester avec moi, ça va bien se passer" Kate a dit, les larmes venir aux yeux. "I.. Ne ... pense .." at-il dit. "Pas de Humphrey, ne le faites pas, s'il vous plaît. Je vous en supplie" Kate a plaidé, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout comme ils sont arrivés à l'entrée pour les urgences Humphrey fermé les yeux et a cessé de respirer.


	11. Récupération et Le Talk

Humphrey s'est réveillé avec un soupir. "Où suis-je?" il a demandé. Il leva lentement la tête et vit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il a alors vu un gris, le loup bleu foncé assis sur une chaise dans la salle. Il était endormi. Il a été Rad.

"Rad?" Humphrey demandé. "HUMPHREY!" Rad a crié quand il a entendu son frère l'appeler. Il s'est précipité vers son lit. "Qu'est-il arrivé?" Humphrey lui ai demandé. "Tu ne te souviens?" Rad lui ai demandé, surpris que Humphrey ne se souvenait pas. "Eh bien ... je me souviens va se déposer en vous, alors je me dirigeais vers la jonction ... J'ai alors vu Kate ... et quelqu'un se faufiler derrière elle ..." Humphrey arrêté que tous les événements d'hier lui revint.

«Où est Kate! Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" Humphrey a demandé tout d'un coup, clairement inquiet à son sujet. "Whoa, whoa Humphrey" Rad a dit que Humphrey posa sa tête vers le bas. "Elle va bien. Je pense qu'elle est à la maison ou quelque chose" Rad dit. «At-elle se faire du mal?" Humphrey demandé. "Non, elle n'a pas, merci de vous" Rad dit en souriant à son frère.

"Oh, Dieu merci" Humphrey a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il était vraiment inquiet au sujet de Kate. "Alors quelle est ma blessure?" il a demandé. "Tu t'es tiré une balle dans le ventre, et tu as failli mourir sur la table d'opération parce que vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, mais le chirurgien a été déterminé pour vous sauver" Rad dit. «Je suppose que je dois chirurgien pour sauver ma vie" Humphrey dit en souriant. «J'étais celui qui vous a remboursé Humphrey" Humphrey et Rad a entendu une voix qui disait derrière eux. Rad a souri comme le chirurgien entra, mais Humphrey a failli s'évanouir sous le choc.

"Humphrey, rencontrer votre chirurgien et maintenant nouveau médecin" Rad a dit rester à l'écart et de laisser le médecin venir au lit. "Vous avez sauvé ma vie?" Humphrey a demandé, encore sous le choc. Il ne pouvait croire maman Kate l'a opéré et lui a sauvé la vie. "C'était le moins que je pouvais faire Humphrey, vous avez fait après tous les risques ta vie pour sauver ma fille" Eve a dit placer sa patte sur le côté de son oreiller. "J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa" Humphrey dit à Eve. Eve ne pouvait dire si une personne se trouvait juste à regarder par les yeux. Et Humphrey disait pas un mensonge. Elle sourit quand il a dit ça parce qu'il disait la vérité qu'il serait vraiment la protéger.

Elle se tourna alors vers Rad. "Et merci à vous Rad» at-elle dit. "Pour quoi faire?" il a demandé. «Pour laisser votre nuit d'amusement, de faire Jade-vous et Lilly étaient en sécurité" at-elle dit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était rien" Rad dit en souriant. Il savait qu'il aurait-il fait la même chose si Jade a été attaqué. "Tu avais l'air après Jade et Lilly?" Humphrey demandé. Rad hocha la tête.

1 heure après Humphrey a été admis à l'hôpital

Rad, Salé, Shakey et Babouche ont regardé "Real Steel" le film. Ils étaient environ 50 minutes dans le film. "Jusqu'à présent, ce film est vraiment bon" Shakey chuchota aux autres. "Dommage Humphrey manqué" Babouche dit alors qu'il se gorgé de pop-corn. Rad roula les yeux. Il sentit alors son buzz téléphone portable dans sa poche. Comme il s'agissait d'un film, il a gardé son téléphone en mode silencieux. Il a pris le téléphone avec sa patte. "Bonjour" dit-il.

"Rad ... c'est vous?" il entendit Kate demander à l'autre extrémité. Il pouvait dire qu'elle pleurait terriblement. «Kate, calmez-vous ... ce qui ne va pas?" il a demandé, en essayant de la calmer. «C'est ... Humphrey" elle en sanglotant. Rad s'est arrêté. "Quelque chose de grave s'est passé" dit-il. "Ok Kate, où es-tu?" il demanda calmement. «Je suis ... à l'hôpital ..." sanglota-t-elle. «Je suis sur mon chemin!" dit-il à travers le téléphone et a commencé à se lever de son siège. "Rad ... où allez-vous?" Salty demandé. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Humphrey ... vous les gars prendre le bus ou taxi retour à la maison» dit-il avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier et à l'extérieur du cinéma.

Il a couru à l'extérieur et est monté dans sa voiture et fonça vers l'hôpital. Il a ensuite allumé la radio pour écouter les nouvelles.

"Le loup qui a volé la banque est toujours en liberté, et il est encore plus dangereux que tout ya environ 1 heure il a été repéré dans la zone riche de Jasper et un jeune homme a été tué dans l'estomac alors qu'il tentait de sauver quelqu'un d'autre , les témoins disent "la voix du diffuseur de nouvelles dit.

«Dans le domaine riche ... Jade!" Rad dit-il. Au feu suivant, il prit la prochaine rue à droite et a continué vers la maison de Jade. Il sortit son téléphone portable et l'appela. "Jade?" il a demandé. "Rad, c'est toi?" répondit-elle. "Ouais, c'est moi, mais tout d'abord, êtes-vous d'accord?" il demanda, inquiet pour elle.

"Ouais, moi et Lilly sont très bien, mais je ne sais pas si ce voleur est toujours là?" dit-elle, la peur dans sa voix. "Ok, écoutez-moi, je serai là dans 5 minutes, si vous voyez un bleu Honda Civic tirez dans votre entrée, c'est moi et ouvrir la porte pour moi, d'accord?" lui dit-il. "Très bien" dit-elle. Rad a raccroché le téléphone et a continué.

Il y arriva en moins de 5 minutes et il est allé jusqu'à la porte. "Jade! Ouvre, c'est moi!" Rad a crié à la porte. Il a alors entendu patte-étapes à venir à la porte et l'ouvrit et il vit Jade. "Jade êtes-vous d'accord?" demanda-t-il est venu et a fermé la porte derrière lui. Jade vient immédiatement l'embrassa. "Merci d'être venu» dit-elle. "Hey ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet" at-il dit tout en serrant dans ses bras. Ils ont ensuite retiré de l'étreinte. "Toutes les portes de la maison sont verrouillées et l'alarme est sur" Jade a dit qu'elle et Rad s'est assis à la table à manger.

«Jade, qui est-ce?" ils ont entendu une voix derrière eux. Rad se retourna et vit un loup blanc pur, avec les yeux de lavande. "Oh Lilly, c'est Rad, il va à mon école. Rad cette Lilly, elle va à Middleton High School" Jade dit. Rad sourit. "Ravi de vous rencontrer" at-il dit. "Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi" Lilly ledit dossier.

Middleton High School a été le meilleur High School dans le district (études et le sport, ainsi en quelque sorte). Ils ont eu le programme IB, et ils ont des équipes sportives nombreux. Ils sont venus d'abord dans de nombreux tournois sportifs. Mais le bilan est leur football. Ils ont gagné la coupe du district cinq fois de suite, et je n'ai jamais perdu un match en 3 ans. Lilly faisait partie de cette école. Elle était en 11 e année et était sur l'équipe de cheerleading.

«Je suis désolé d'entendre parler de Humphrey" Jade a dit de mettre sa patte sur Rad. "Ouais, j'étais sur le chemin de l'hôpital, mais ensuite je me suis inquiet pour toi" Rad dit en regardant au Jade. Ils ont été pris dans un regard. Mais malheureusement, Lilly était là pour le casser. "Alors combien de temps vas-tu rester ici?" elle demandé. Ils ont tous deux mis fin à ce regard. "Eh bien, je vais rester ici pendant encore une heure, juste au cas où, si c'est bien avec vous" at-il dit en regardant au Jade. "Sa fine" dit-elle, contente qu'il pourrait rester pendant une heure.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" il a demandé à Jade. "Eh bien, je ne connais pas beaucoup, mais de mon chambre à l'étage J'ai regardé dehors par la fenêtre et a vu Humphrey couchée sur le sol, le sang tachant sa chemise sur le front, et il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang" Jade a dit regardant vers le bas. Rad devenait de plus préoccupé par le second. "Mais alors, depuis que ma mère est un chirurgien et médecin, elle a réussi à ralentir le saignement un peu" Jade a dit mais il a été interrompu.

"Ta mère est un chirurgien?" Rad a demandé les yeux écarquillés. "Ouais, depuis environ 10 ans maintenant" Jade dit. «Retour à votre frère, puis une voiture de police est arrivé et puis j'ai vu mon papa aider Humphrey dans le siège arrière de sa voiture avec Kate obtenir sur le siège arrière avec Humphrey et ma mère se mettre en place avant et ils sont partis avec le voiture de police devant eux. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en leur donnant un fini Jade escort ". "Et vous avez vu tout cela à partir de la fenêtre de votre chambre à coucher?" Rad demandé.

"Eh bien ma fenêtre me permet de voir quoi que ce soit en face de la maison" Jade dit. "Eh bien, je l'espère Humphrey dans de bonnes mains" Rad dit. Il voulait vraiment aller le voir. Il ne voulait pas perdre son seul membre de la famille, surtout quelqu'un comme Humphrey. "Vous pouvez aller le voir maintenant" Jade dit. "Mais toi" Rad demandé.

«Cela a été une heure et Humphrey vous besoin de plus, et je pense que ma mère est de faire l'opération sur lui" a dit Jade. «Eh bien ce sera une surprise pour lui" a dit Rad rire un peu. «De toute façon je vais voir yah, et n'hésitez pas à me contacter en cas d'erreur de quelque chose" Rad dit-il en sortit par la porte. "Ne vous inquiétez pas" dit-elle. Rad ensuite monté dans sa voiture et s'en va.

Retour au présent

"Donc, vous êtes allé à la maison de Jade pour voir si elle allait bien?" Humphrey demandé. «Ouais» répondit Rad. "Tu m'as fait peur à mort Humphrey, je pensais que tu allais mourir" Rad dit. "Pourquoi, parce que vous me me manquer non?" dit-il en souriant. Rad a joué avec la plaisanterie. "Non, parce que l'équipe de football aurait commencé à s'en prendre à moi» dit-il en riant. Humphrey rit aussi.

"Humphrey" Eve a appelé, elle était près de la porte. "Oui?" il a demandé. "Vous avez 3 visiteurs" dit-elle. "Hey Humphrey!" Salé, Shakey et Babouche dit comme ils sont venus po "Hey guys" Humphrey rappelé. «Comment vous sentez-vous?" Shakey demandé. "Que pensez-vous, je me suis tiré une balle dans l'estomac, j'ai failli mourir, et maintenant je suis trop fatigué pour bouger» dit-il.

«C'est notre Humphrey" Salty dit-il, sans le savoir, a apporté sa patte vers le bas sur le ventre Humphrey. Humphrey grincé des dents à la douleur. "Same old Humphrey" Babouche a dit qu'il a également frappé Humphrey au même endroit. Il grinça des dents encore plus. "Ne jamais changé" Shakey dit comme il a également frappé Humphrey. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient mal plus et ils ne le voyais pas grincer des dents à la douleur, mais Rad et Eve.

«Les gars!" Rad a crié. "Quoi?" répondirent-ils. "Vous n'êtes lui faire du mal" Rad dit-il en se fraya un chemin à travers eux à Humphrey. «Je pense qu'il est temps de quitter" Eve a dit, faisant signe à la porte. "Mais ..,« ils ont commencé. "NOW!" Eve a crié et ils ont immédiatement couru à travers la porte.

Mais quand Eve regarda par la porte, elle a vu quelqu'un et lui sourit. "Oh Humphrey ...» dit-elle tout en regardant dehors. «Oui» gémit-il, tenant toujours son estomac. "Tu as un autre visiteur" dit-elle en le regardant. «Je ne pense pas que je peux prendre une visite plus" at-il dit, en posant sa tête vers le bas et en fermant les yeux. «Non, même si c'est moi?" une nouvelle voix dit. Humphrey a immédiatement ouvert les yeux et a tiré se redressa et vit Kate à la porte.

"Kate?" il a demandé. Kate se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa étroitement. Humphrey tressaillit de douleur. "Oh, pardon ..." Kate a dit et était sur le point de sortir de l'étreinte, mais Humphrey posa ses pattes autour d'elle. «C'est un bon type de douleur» at-il dit. Kate sourit. Ils ont sorti l'autre quelques secondes plus tard.

«Comment vous sentez-vous?" Kate demanda-t-elle bien assis sur le bord du lit Humphrey. «Eh bien, honnêtement, je me sens mal" Humphrey dit. "Combien de temps avez-vous d'être à l'hôpital?" elle demandé. «Il doit être ici pour seulement aujourd'hui et de demain Kate" Eve dit qu'elle a Humphrey un plateau des antibiotiques. "Alors, je vais retourner à l'école le mardi?" Humphrey demandé. "Oui" répondit-elle.

Puis Winston entra "Bonjour Humphrey" at-il dit. "Sir" Humphrey et Rad fois dit en même temps. "Kate pourrait nous laisser une minute" il a demandé. "Bien sûr, papa» dit-elle. Elle savait que son père voulait encore parler Humphrey et Rad. "Bye Humphrey" dit-elle en lui donnant une accolade. "Désolé, mais je pars tout de suite, j'ai du travail à faire à la maison" at-elle dit. «C'est bien, je vous verrai mardi" at-il dit. "Je suis impatient de le mon héros" dit-elle et elle a rapidement quitté. Humphrey ne pouvait croire qu'elle appelait son héros. Alors que Kate se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, elle rougit quand elle l'appelait cela.

«Maintenant, je peux avoir un mot avec vous deux" Winston dit-il en tira une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit Humphrey. "Oui, monsieur" ils ont tous deux dit nerveusement. «Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Humphrey, je tiens à vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour sauver ma fille» dit-il mettre sa patte sur la patte Humphrey. «Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle monsieur" Humphrey dit. "Et Rad, je tiens à vous remercier pour le contrôle sur mes filles" at-il dit en regardant à Rad. "Vous êtes le bienvenu monsieur» dit-il.

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu ici pour vous dire. Je sais que vous avez des sentiments pour Kate et Jade" at-il dit en regardant à deux d'entre eux. Humphrey et Rad a gelé à ce sujet. Ils ont immédiatement su pourquoi il était là. Ils ne seraient pas en mesure de parler à Kate et Jade plus.

«Monsieur, si vous ne voulez pas nous parler de vos filles, nous sous ..." Rad n'a pas fini quand il a entendu Winston riant. «Je sais que tu aimes mes filles, je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas ok avec lui" at-il dit. Rad et Humphrey avaient tous deux leurs mâchoires ouvertes. «J'aime beaucoup vous deux, vous me rappelez tellement de ton père" Winston en souriant. Leur père et Winston étaient amis très proches, au travail et à l'extérieur.

«Et pour vous dire la vérité, je veux que Kate et Jade se retrouver avec vous deux" at-il dit. Qu'il a fait. Humphrey juste évanoui sur son oreiller et Rad est tombé sur la chaise derrière lui, mais il était encore conscient. "S ... Si ... Monsieur?" il a demandé, clairement choqué.

«Je sais qu'ils ont déjà fiancés, mais je ne peux pas les forcer à rompre avec eux, d'autant plus que Tony est un ami proche de la mienne, mais vous deux semblent bon pour eux. Je ne dis pas de les amener à se débarrasser de leurs petits amis, mais soyez vous-même et continuer à essayer avec eux, ne jamais les abandonner "Winston leur dit Humphrey revient de l'inconscience.

"Nous allons continuer à essayer monsieur" Humphrey dit. Heck, il avait été éprouvante pour les quatre dernières années. "Vous avez notre parole monsieur" Rad dit. «Bon, et ne parler à personne de cette discussion, en particulier les filles et ma femme" at-il dit qu'il était à la porte. «Nos lèvres sont scellées" Humphrey dit. Winston sourit et s'en alla.

"Désolé Humphrey, mais je dois y aller. Je dois nettoyer le sous-sol" Rad a dit qu'il était sur le point de partir. "Très bien Rad, voir yah" Humphrey dit-il en posa sa tête vers le bas. »Voir yah" Rad dit et à gauche.

Humphrey ferma les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, parce qu'il voulait se préparer à son arrivée retourner à l'école le mardi.


	12. Hero Welcome Back

Rad était au volant de la voiture cette fois, puisque Humphrey était sur le siège passager et avait encore une certaine reprise à faire de sa blessure par balle.

"Alors, comment était l'école le lundi?" Humphrey demandé. «Où dois-je commencer ... bref, vous avez été l'objet dans chaque classe hier" Rad dit en souriant. «J'ai été?" Humphrey demandé. "Hell yeah, tout le monde parlait de vous. Ils me posaient et les gars si vous étiez ok, et ils ont ces rumeurs stupides sur la façon dont vous avez été tiré" Rad dit, commence à rire.

"Oh oui, comme quoi?" il a demandé. «Comme vous étiez un agent secret envoyé adolescent par le gouvernement, qui a vécu une vie secrète jusqu'à maintenant" Rad dit en riant. "Eh bien, c'est l'école secondaire pour vous, on ne s'ennuie jamais" Humphrey dit, riant aussi.

"Mais il ya une rumeur, que vous pourriez ou ne pourriez pas aimer" Rad dit, obtenir un peu inquiet. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" il a demandé depuis Rad avait un visage grave. "Eh bien parce que Kate était celui que vous avez sauvé ..." Rad a commencé "... ils pensent me Kate sont ensemble maintenant?" Humphrey a demandé l'interrompant. "Eh bien oui" Rad dit.

"C'est absurde" Humphrey dit, même si, dans son esprit, il a aimé l'idée de lui et Kate d'être ensemble. "Mais ce n'est pas tout" Rad a commencé. «Ce n'est pas?" Humphrey demandé. «Oh non, maintenant, parce que vous avez pris une balle, vous pourriez être l'entretien de l'école pendant un certain temps et que votre popularité va augmenter" Rad dit.

"Juste parce que je me suis tourné ma popularité va augmenter?" il a demandé. "Peut-être" Rad répondu. «C'est tout simplement stupide" Humphrey dit. «Je sais» répondit-Rad. Ils ont ensuite appris à l'école et a garé la voiture. Étrangement, Humphrey, Salé, Shakey et Babouche les attendait.

"Hey Humphrey» disaient-ils marcher vers lui. "Whoa ... Je suis encore blessé!" Humphrey a crié comme il a sauté en arrière et couvert son estomac. "Ouais ... Désolé pour ça" Salty dit. «De toute façon, pourquoi êtes-vous les gars nous attendent?" Humphrey demandé.

"Parce que je leur ai dit de« Rad a dit que il a obtenu son cartable et Humphrey. "Pourquoi?" Humphrey a demandé comme il a mis son cartable sur ses épaules. "Parce que dès que nous entrons par la porte, vous serez envahi par les gars, et nous allons les garder loin de vraiment vous faire du mal, comme quoi ces trois fait retour à l'hôpital, mais juste au cas où" Rad ladite pointe pour les gars. «Nous avons dit que nous étions désolés" Shakey dit.

«De toute façon les gars, gardez Humphrey au milieu et assurez-vous que personne ne reçoit de lui, mais si nous voyons qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'entre eux, donnez-lui un peu d'espace" Rad dit. "Gotcha" les trois d'entre eux. "Bon, on y va" Humphrey dit-il franchi les portes.

Dès qu'ils ont franchi les portes, avec Humphrey à l'avant, petits confettis a explosé à l'entrée et la plupart des 12 e année dans le couloir crié "BON RETOUR HUMPHREY". "WOW" fut tout ce Humphrey pourrait dire.

«Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je vous dis, juste être heureux, ils ne sont pas venus en cours d'exécution à vous" Rad dit. Mais quand Humphrey fit quelques pas en avant, ils ont vu un groupe de 12 e année de la venue pour eux. "Je suppose que tu parlé trop vite" Humphrey dit Rad. Rad a ensuite sauté dans la façon de maintien. "Alright guys, back up un peu, il est toujours en mauvais état, afin de lui donner un peu d'espace" Rad dit. La foule fait ce qu'ils ont dit, et Humphrey traversa lentement.

«Eh bien, c'était intéressant" Humphrey a dit que lui et les gars se dirigea vers leurs casiers. "Ouais, comme je l'ai dit, vous serez exposé ici depuis un certain temps" Rad dit.

«Vous savez avec cette popularité, nous serons en mesure de passer du temps avec la foule populaire" Shakey dit. «Comme je veux passer du temps avec ces gens coincés jusqu'à" Humphrey dit-il en ouvrant son casier. "Moi aussi, et de plus, Humphrey a failli mourir, si les gens voient que d'être cool ou génial, je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec eux" Rad dit-il fermé son casier.

«Retour au sujet, il n'y a pas moyen que je vais passer du temps avec ceux stuck-up" Humphrey dit qu'il a attrapé quelques livres. «Êtes-vous m'appeler un stuck-up?" ils ont entendu une voix dire. Ils se retourna et vit Kate se tenait là avec un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

"Kate!" Humphrey dit, et il accidentellement tiré un livre de texte, ce qui était au-dessous de papiers et d'un liant, qui est ensuite tombé sur le sol. Humphrey laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Rad a ensuite fait signe aux autres qu'ils doivent partir. »Voir yah ronde Humphrey" dit-il en lui tapota le dos et s'en alla avec les autres.

Humphrey se pencha et commença à ramasser les papiers et les liants. Kate a également été abordée et l'a aidé. «Quand j'ai rencontré stuck-up, je ne parle pas de vous, vraiment" Humphrey dit, espérant qu'elle n'était pas en colère.

"Tu sais que je plaisantais juste à droite. Je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre le loup qui m'a sauvé" Kate a dit en se levant avec certains de ses papiers et de le mettre dans son casier. Humphrey sourit comme il a mis son liant et le reste des papiers po Kate a eu son cartable et tenait un livre liant et le texte de sa poitrine (comme vous avez vu des filles à l'école tiennent leurs liants près de leur poitrine, à droite?)

La plupart des loups dans le couloir les regardaient, certains souriant, certains faisant que "ohh" le visage, et d'autres disent que la rumeur pourrait être vraie.

"Oh, et ça me fait penser" dit Kate. Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. Humphrey rougit beaucoup, dès qu'il sentit ses lèvres douces embrasser sa joue. Il la dévisagea. Kate a également rougit comme elle recula. Humphrey comme la façon dont la rougeur en correspondance avec les pièces de fourrure blanche sur ses joues, il la faisait paraître encore plus belle. Tout le monde dans le couloir fait que «oooohhhh 'son quand elle l'embrassa. "Bienvenue héros de retour» dit-elle et a commencé à marcher le sens opposé.

Humphrey regarda s'éloigner et, tandis qu'il regardait, posa lentement sa patte sur la joue, elle embrassa. Rad a été regarder le tout dans le couloir autres et se dirigea vers lui. «Alors, c'était comment?" il a demandé.

Humphrey juste continué à regarder dans la direction de Kate était à pied. «Je ne suis jamais laver cette joue plus jamais" dit-il avec cet amour sourire malade sur son visage. Rad juste un petit rire. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

«Vous êtes beaucoup plus proche de ce tendant à la promesse de son père, vous savez que« Rad dit. "Ouais" Humphrey dit de cette voix amoureuse malade. «Maintenant, je dois continuer à essayer de Jade" Rad dit. "Quoi qu'il en soit venu à passons à la classe" at-il dit. Humphrey a finalement mis fin à celui-ci. "Oh oui ... à venir» at-il dit, et marchait à sa suite.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un qui regardait tout cela se dérouler à partir d'un autre couloir. C'était Fang.

"Gotta Tell Garth propos de cette" at-il dit à deux autres gars derrière lui. Ils ont tous deux hocha la tête et se dirigea derrière Fang comme ils sont allés trouver Garth.

Kate est allé à son casier et Jade l'attendait. Jade remarqué que tout le monde aurait été à regarder Kate. "Pourquoi tout le monde vous regarde?" elle a demandé à sa sœur. "Eh bien, je remercie Humphrey pour me sauver, lui a donné un petit cadeau de bienvenue" Kate a dit en rougissant à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Jade demanda en souriant. "Je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue" Kate a dit.

"Quel a été sa réaction?" Jade a demandé, avide de connaître. "Eh bien, il a été pris de court par elle» dit Kate. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis juste content qu'il va bien, et je suis étonné de voir à quelle vitesse il est, je veux dire, il a été abattu samedi et c'est mardi" Kate a dit qu'elle et Jade a commencé à marcher à leur classe, où ils se réuniraient Rad et Humphrey. «Je sais, c'est un gars fort" Jade dit.

Pendant ce temps, Garth a parlé à certains de l'équipe de football dans le couloir quand Fang est arrivé avec Mark et Butch. "Hey Fang" Garth dit. "Hey Garth" répondit-il. «Vous savez les nouvelles sur la façon Humphrey sauvé Kate droite?" il a demandé.

"Ouais" Garth demandé. Même si Humphrey sauvé sa petite amie, il n'a toujours pas comme lui car il a toujours essayé de Kate. "Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" il a demandé. "Eh bien, j'ai vu les deux hommes parler ... et pendant un certain temps, il semblait plus que des amis» dit Fang. "Quoi?" Garth, sa voix plus en plus fort un peu.

"Et à la fin de celui-ci, j'ai vu l'embrasser sur la joue Humphrey" Fang terminé. "Quoi!" Garth a crié. "Ce salopard va payer pour venir près d'elle» dit-il, la colère dans sa voix claire. Mais à leur insu, Hutch écoutait la conversation. "Je dois dire aux autres" dit-il à lui-même et à gauche. Mais il aurait dû rester quelques minutes de plus

"Mais Garth, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal quand il est dans cet état, ça va juste montrer à tous que tu es un monstre" Butch dit. "Exactement, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas lui faire de mal ... pour l'instant" at-il dit. «Je vais attendre quelques jours de plus et puis voir» dit-il, un sourire se former sur son visage.

"Il obtiendra ce qui va venir à lui» dit-il. La cloche a sonné et puis ils sont partis pour la classe.


	13. les Réunions

Il était maintenant jeudi. Il a été 2 jours depuis Humphrey est de retour à l'école de l'hôpital après une blessure par balle qu'il a obtenu de la protection de Kate, mais pour lui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Parce qu'il était un héros, presque tout le monde a voulu traîner avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas descendre tout couloir pendant 3 secondes sans recevoir une grande patte, une vague de jeunes filles, et les loups pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient traîner quelque part.

Mais Humphrey n'a jamais aimé l'attention. Il voulait juste qu'ils arrêtent de lui éviction. Les seules personnes qu'il voulait passer du temps avec son Rad étaient frère et ses amis Salé, Shakey et Babouche. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient toujours là. Et Humphrey n'était pas un de ces loups a été pris dans la gloire. Il voulait juste les choses revenir à la façon dont ils étaient, mais il savait que ce serait un moment avant que cela n'arrive.

Mais il y avait un plus côté de lui sortir de tout cela, il est arrivé à passer plus de temps avec Kate. Chaque fois que l'heure du déjeuner, Kate se réunira avec Humphrey de son casier et on se dirigeait vers la cafétéria. Kate dirait Garth qu'elle serait de manger avec Humphrey mais pour lui de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais Garth savait qu'elle pourrait être en baisse pour lui.

Rad a également pu passer plus de temps avec Jade à cause de cela. Kate et Humphrey ont été se rapproche ces derniers jours et ont donc Rad et Jade. Ils ont été d'apprendre à connaître les uns les autres beaucoup mieux et il y avait même des rumeurs qui circulent qu'ils pourraient un nouveau couple.

Mais ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles pour Rad, car contrairement Humphrey, il n'avait aucune blessure et Fang habituellement le pousser contre les casiers quand lui et certains de ses hommes ont passé Rad.

Rad ne serait pas faire ou dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas la peine. Il se contentait de les regarder pendant quelques secondes alors qu'ils marchaient sur et qu'il continuerait son chemin. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qui était sur le point de changer.

Rad a été par son casier. Il était midi et il a été saisissant son déjeuner et allait rencontrer Humphrey dans la cafétéria. Il a fermé le casier et était sur le point de partir quand quelqu'un a appelé son nom.

"Hey Rad" il a entendu quelqu'un crier. Il se retourna et vit Raven Hutch venir vers lui. Hutch était un de ses amis et Humphrey de la 9e année. Il était un gars très bien. Il était également au programme de l'IB et était dans l'équipe de football. Il n'était pas comme Garth ou les autres. Il pensait que Garth était un bon capitaine et ainsi firent les autres, y compris Rad et Humphrey, mais il n'aimait pas son attitude qu'il avait envers Humphrey.

La même chose avec Fang. C'est pourquoi la plupart du temps, il avait le dos Humphrey et Rad. Son meilleur ami est CANDU. Il était dans l'équipe de basket-ball. Juste parce qu'il était un peu plus courte que d'autres loups ne veut pas dire qu'il n'était pas bon. Il était dans l'équipe de football pour 2 saisons.

"Hey Hutch, quoi de neuf?" Rad a demandé comme il se retournait. "J'ai entendu quelque chose Garth et Fang a dit et il participe Humphrey" at-il dit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Rad a demandé, maintenant pleinement l'intention d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire Hutch. Il savait que Garth ne songerait à faire quelque chose pour Humphrey parce que Kate a été traîner avec lui ces deux derniers jours.

Il ne se soucie pas si Garth et Fang l'a choisi à la place de Humphrey. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour son frère, et en plus Humphrey a été encore remis de la blessure.

"J'ai entendu dire que Garth il pourrait planifier pour faire face à Humphrey personnellement parce que Kate est avec lui ces quelques jours" Hutch dit. "Savez-vous quand?" Rad demandé. "Non, je n'ai pas entendu dire que« Hutch dit.

"Bon, je vais vous dire Salé, Shakey et Babouche à propos de cela aussi, mais pas un mot de cela à Humphrey ou Kate, ok?" Rad dit Hutch. "Gotcha" Hutch dit et à gauche pour se retrouver avec Candu. Rad puis à gauche pour rejoindre Humphrey dans la cafétéria.

En raison de Humphrey «popularité», il était difficile pour lui de se rendre à la table, il était moins depuis qu'il a été généralement fréquentée par les autres barèmes de 12 ans qui veulent s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais Salé, Shakey, Babouche et Jaws ne les retenir ou de faire quelques menaces.

Rad se fraya un chemin à travers la petite foule de loups autour de la table était assis à Humphrey. "Allez les gars! Get a life!" Rad a dit car il a obtenu à travers la foule et s'assit. «J'ai essayé de dire que bro, mais il ne fonctionne pas" Humphrey dit.

Mais heureusement, un enseignant venu et s'est brisé la foule, et ils allèrent tous comme si rien ne s'était passé. "Incroyable" Humphrey dit en les voyant s'éloigner. "Il s'agit simplement d'obtenir ridicules" Jaws dit-il en s'asseyant. Parlez-moi, je veux dire qu'ils le traiter comme s'il était une célébrité comme Johnny Depp ou quelqu'un quand il n'ya pas de célébrité "Shakey dit.

«Même si je ne suis pas la célébrité qui me fait toujours mal" Humphrey dit. "Désolé mec" Shakey dit. Humphrey était assis à côté de Kate et Rad était assis à côté de Jade et de ce fait certaines loups gardés en regardant eux. "Je pense que c'est vrai" ils ont entendu dire qu'un loup. "Ouais, je pense qu'ils vont sortir" a déclaré un autre loup.

Honnêtement, Humphrey et Rad aimé l'idée de sortir avec leurs filles rêveuses, mais ils n'ont pas les rumeurs, car elles n'étaient pas vraies. «Je suis fatigué de ces rumeurs" Rad dit en regardant autour. "Désolé Kate" Humphrey dit en la regardant. "Ouais, désolé Jade" Rad dit.

«C'est les gars bien, je veux dire, nous savons que ce n'est pas vrai" dit Kate. "Oui, et nous allons vous expliquer à Fang et Garth à propos de ce qui se passe" Jade dit. En toute honnêteté, Kate et Jade ne dérange pas les rumeurs qui circulent à leur sujet et les deux gars, mais ils aimaient un peu.

«Alors, Rad, j'ai fait l'équipe de football?" Humphrey demandé. "Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas censé jouer n'importe quel genre de sport physique à droite?" Rad demandé. "Ouais, mais je veux juste savoir" at-il dit. "Eh bien je l'ai dit l'entraîneur Rex à propos de la pratique nous avons eu le vendredi, et il m'a dit que vous avez du talent, alors oui, vous êtes dans l'équipe" Rad dit en souriant.

"Super, quand dois-je commencer?" Humphrey dit clairement excité. "Attends là, vous commencez quand maman de Jade dit que vous êtes dans un état 100% pour jouer" Rad dit. «Félicitations Humphrey" Kate a dit de lui donner une étreinte rapide. Humphrey toujours aimé quand elle l'embrassa. Rad lui donnait toujours un clin d'oeil quand elle fait ça.

En ce moment, Kate et les téléphones cellulaires Jade bourdonnaient. Ils ont tous deux regardé et j'ai vu que c'était un message de leurs petits amis. "Désolé Humphrey, mais je dois y aller" Kate a dit qu'elle attrapa son sac et se leva. "Ouais Rad, moi aussi" Jade a dit qu'elle aussi a attrapé son sac. "Tout va bien, donc nous allons voir un peu de temps?" Humphrey demandé. «Bien sûr» répondit Kate en souriant et les filles à gauche.

Humphrey et le groupe fini leur déjeuner quelques minutes plus tard et laissé à leurs casiers. Alors que Humphrey se faisait son affaire, Rad a pris les autres à quelque distance de Humphrey sorte qu'il serait hors de la grenaille oreille.

«Qu'est-Rad mal?" Salty demandé. "Ouais, pourquoi pas Humphrey avec nous pour cette chose que vous avez à nous dire?" Babouche demandé. "Il ne s'agit pas ici parce que c'est sur lui" Rad dit. Quand il dit que les autres ont concentré leur attention sur ce qui Rad avait à dire.

«Hutch entendu dire quelque chose de Garth" Rad a commencé. «Garth a apparemment dit qu'il va faire quelque chose pour Humphrey parce que Kate semble être passé du temps avec lui que Garth" Rad dit. Les autres ne pouvaient pas croire ce que Rad a juste dit.

"Ce salopard baise va battre Humphrey juste parce qu'il est un meilleur ami à Kate qu'il était" Salty dit. "Kate n'est pas petite amie Humphrey!" Rad dit, en essayant de mettre clairement. "Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il va pour lui?" Shakey demandé. "Je pense qu'il a peur de perdre la plus belle fille à l'école pour Humphrey" Jaws dit. "Mais vous Rad?" Babouche demandé.

"Et moi?" Rad demandé. "Jade a également passé du temps avec vous plutôt qu'avec Fang, alors ne pensez-vous pas qu'il va te chercher?" Mâchoires dit. «Regardez, Humphrey est le membre blessé ici, pas moi. Et d'ailleurs, je peux prendre soin de moi. Il peut envoyer toute l'équipe derrière moi, je m'en fous" Rad dit.

"Mais à cause de ce que Garth pourrait faire pour Humphrey, nous devons tous garder un oeil sur Humphrey cette semaine" Rad dit. "Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?" Salty demandé. "Si vous voyez Garth ou Fang ou un membre de l'équipe de football qui les suivent viennent vers Humphrey, l'un d'entre nous doit toujours marcher jusqu'à Humphrey et commencer à parler de lui" Rad dit.

"C'est ça ton plan?" Shakey demandé. «Regardez, car nous avons tous ne seront pas là, nous ne devrions pas le laisser être seul quand l'équipe est là. Quand nous allons vous et parlez-lui, nous allons les empêcher de se rendre à lui, car il y aura un autre loup, ils aurait à se battre pour obtenir de lui "Rad terminé.

"Mais nous avons tous ne sera pas suffisant" Babouche dit. "Jaws, pouvez-vous ajouter cette info sur Ken trop?" Rad a demandé Jaws. "Bien sûr, je vais lui donner des nouvelles à propos de cette" at-il dit. "Ok les gars, a le plan?" Rad a demandé à chacun d'eux. "Ouais" ils ont tous dit à l'unisson. En ce moment, Humphrey est venu vers eux.

"Hé les gars" dit-il, inconscient de ce dont ils parlaient. "Oh hey Humphrey" ils ont tous dit. "Qu'est-ce que vous parlez?" il a demandé. "Oh ... euh ..." il bégayait. "... Les devoirs" Rad dit. "D'accord?" M. Humphrey. «Viens, on va aller devant les tribunaux à l'extérieur» at-il dit. Rad a mis sa patte à ses lèvres pour dire aux autres de se taire au sujet de la conversation qu'ils ont eue. Ils ont tous hoché la tête. Ils ont tous ensuite suivi après Humphrey.

Pendant ce temps Kate et Jade allé dans le couloir de football où Garth et Fang les attendaient. "Hé les gars" ils ont tous deux déclaré. "Hey" ils ont tous deux répondu. «Qu'avez-vous à nous appeler pour?" Kate demande. "Pourquoi es-tu sortir avec lui?" Garth demandé. "Avec qui?" Kate a demandé, sachant déjà la réponse. «Avec Humphrey!" Garth a crié. "En va de même pour vous Jade" Fang dit.

«Écoutez, je suis avec lui juste comme des amis" dit Kate. «Même moi, je viens de sortir avec Rad comme des amis" Jade dit. Ils ont essayé de les défendre. "Qu'en est-il de la baiser?" Garth demandé. "C'était juste un baiser amical" Kate a dit, en essayant de ne pas laisser Garth arriver à elle. Heureusement pour elle, il était de l'acheter.

"Très bien, mais permettez-moi de clarifier ce point» at-il lancé. "Si jamais vous allez à nouveau près de lui, ou de faire tout contact avec lui, il en paiera le prix" Garth dit alors qu'il quittait. "Même chose pour Rad trop" Fang a dit qu'il suivait Garth. "Qu'est-ce que nous voyons en eux?" Kate a demandé, en secouant la tête, réalisant l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. "Je ne sais pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" Jade demandé.

"Nous allons juste faire ce qu'ils disent, si nous ne voulons pas Humphrey et Rad payer pour nos erreurs» dit Kate. "Humphrey a vécu déjà assez" dit Kate. Elle a ensuite examiné fond d'écran sur son téléphone portable. C'était une photo plus récente. C'était une photo de Humphrey et son. Prise le jour venu Humphrey retourner à l'école de l'hôpital.


	14. la lutte

Pour le reste de la semaine, Rad et les autres ont gardé un oeil sur Humphrey. L'un d'eux serait toujours avec lui si les autres n'étaient pas là. Plan d'Rad n'a pas fonctionné.

Parfois, ils verraient un d'entre eux commencent à marcher vers Humphrey sans le connaître. Mais alors, si Salé, Ken, Jaws, Babouche, Shakey et Rad étaient là, l'un d'eux allait toujours vers lui et commence à lui parler. Puis, tandis que Humphrey a parlé, ils n'auraient établir un contact visuel avec le membre de l'équipe de football.

Fondamentalement, vous avez pu lire le message à travers leurs yeux. «Si vous voulez Humphrey, tu dois passer par moi d'abord» a été le message que les gars essayé d'envoyer à l'équipe de football. Mais quand environ 3 ou 4 membres de l'équipe de football sont venus, Rad, Ken et Jaws se promenait à Humphrey et parler avec lui.

Ils ne voulaient pas les yeux maintenant, car ils ont commencé à faire passer le message. Pour cette raison, ils sont devenus ennuyé par elle et ils sont allés à Garth.

«Garth nous ne pouvons pas obtenir de lui« Butch dit. «Oui, à chaque fois que nous essayons de se rapprocher de lui, Rad et les autres s'approcher de lui" dit Johnny. «Garth, qu'allons-nous faire?" Fang demandé. Garth pensé pendant un moment.

«Est-il toujours blessé?" il a demandé. "Ouais, il devrait être en pleine forme après le week-end" dit Fang. «C'est pourquoi ils sont le protéger" Garth dit. "Que voulez-vous dire?" Mark demandé. "Je veux dire, ils pensent que je vais lui casser la gueule alors qu'il est encore en mauvais état" Garth dit.

«Alors quoi, nous attendre après le week-end?" Fang demandé. "Eh bien, je dois quand même, mais vous pouvez aller pour Rad, car il n'est pas blessé" Garth dit en souriant. Fang sourit à cette. "Je vais le chercher après l'école» at-il dit. "Mark, Butch, Johnny" il a appelé. Ils se tournèrent vers lui quand il a appelé leurs noms. "Nous allons avoir une conversation avec Rad après l'école» dit Fang en souriant à ce sujet. Les autres se regardèrent en souriant.

Il était le déjeuner aujourd'hui. Salé, Babouche et Shakey était allé quitté l'école pour le déjeuner. Comme c'était une promenade de 15 minutes à pied de l'école au centre commercial, et leur période de repas est de 75 minutes, donc ils eu assez de temps.

Rad rencontré Humphrey dans la cafétéria. "Hey bro" at-il dit. "Hey Rad" Humphrey dit, mais il était trop occupé à regarder autour de Kate. "Humphrey je ne pense pas qu'elle va venir aujourd'hui" Rad dit. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?" il a demandé.

"Eh bien, qui pensez-vous appelé Kate et Jade sur leurs téléphones portables?" il a demandé. Humphrey a ensuite eu l'image. "Sérieusement, c'est quoi ce bordel, c'est son problème?" il a demandé. "Je pense qu'il sait que nous essayons de les amener à nous aimer, mais je pense qu'ils font" Rad dit.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Humphrey demandé. "Je veux dire, ils pourraient nous aiment, mais Garth et Fang ne voulons pas que cela se produise, donc je pense qu'ils leur ont dit de ne pas traîner plus avec nous" Rad dit. "Quels sont-ils, leurs pères?" Humphrey a demandé, clairement en colère. "Mais je pense que Kate et Jade vont avec elle parce qu'ils savent ce que Garth et Fang va faire pour nous si ils ont continué à nous voir" Rad dit.

"Je ne sais pas ce que Kate voyait en lui« Humphrey dit en regardant vers le bas. "Ouais, et je ne sais pas ce que Jade a vu dans Fang" Rad dit. Il y avait un peu de silence gênant entre eux. "Hé, je vais aller à la salle de bain et viens, ça va?" Rad dit. «Bien sûr» dit Humphrey. Rad, puis se leva de la table et quitta la cafétéria.

Garth a également été à la cafétéria et il vit Rad quitter. Il a alors sorti son iPhone et a commencé à envoyer des SMS à quelqu'un. Il a envoyé le message. Fang se sentait un buzz depuis son iPhone et il l'a sorti et j'ai vu qu'il a reçu un message. Le message a été "Il a laissé la cafétéria. Fang sourit à cette. "Alright guys, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire" at-il dit à Mark, Butch et Johnny. Ils ont souri et hoché la tête.

Rad se promenait à une salle de bain qui était passé dans le couloir de football. Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas de loups dans le couloir. Il n'a même pas entendre bavarder ou voir toutes les loups passent devant lui. Il était trop concentré sur ce qu'il quand il était juste en face du couloir de football, quelqu'un l'a attrapé par la chemise et l'a jeté par la porte ouverte.

Rad s'est écrasé dans des poubelles, les renverser. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Johnny à la porte. "Donc vous pouvez me jeter aussi loin, mais vous ne pouvez pas même jeter un ballon de football 5 mètres" Rad dit en riant lui-même comme il se leva lentement.

Johnny était sur le point de lui donner un sur la mâchoire avant que quelqu'un l'arrêta. "Whoa il Johnny" dit Fang. "Oh, regarde, c'est le bâtard tête" Rad dit en souriant. Fang se contenta de sourire dans un premier temps, avant de donner une ventouse Rad-coup de poing à la mâchoire. Rad est tombé sur un genou, genoux sur l'autre du poinçon.

«C'est pour la remarque que vous venez de" Fang dit. Il a ensuite saisi par Rad son épaule et le fit monter à la hauteur des yeux. "Et cela est d'être venus près de Jade" at-il dit. Il a ensuite roué de coups durs dans l'estomac. Rad retomba sur le sol se tenant le ventre.

Mark et Butch puis s'approcha de lui et le ramena en place, tenant à la fois de son front pattes antérieures, de sorte qu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'exécuter. Fang puis s'approcha de lui et l'a frappé au visage. Il l'a frappé, encore et encore. Ses coups étaient de plus en plus dur et le sang se mit à saigner du nez Rad et ses lèvres, et il y avait des ecchymoses sur son visage.

Fang était sur le point de le frapper à nouveau, mais Rad, a convoqué toute la force qu'il avait, ensuite parce que Mark tenait son droit Avant-bras, il saisit le devant de sa chemise et tiré Mark avec son avant-jambe droite, en Fang. Mark et Fang est tombée sur le sol. En utilisant sa patte libre maintenant, il a rapidement frappé Butch dans le visage et l'a attrapé par la chemise et l'a jeté dans les deux autres.

"C'est tout ce que t'as?" Rad a demandé en essuyant un peu de sang coulait de sa lèvre avec sa patte. Fang se leva, mais a été expulsé dans l'estomac par Rad. Mais Mark et Butch se précipita pour lui, la lutte contre le sol.

Humphrey devenait inquiet. Rad n'était pas rentré. Ce qui pourrait prendre un gars si longtemps? Il a ensuite regardé autour de la cafétéria pour le voir. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas entouré par d'autres loups qui voulaient être près de lui. Mais il a raté Kate. Il a vu Garth parle avec ses amis, mais il a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Fang n'était pas avec lui. Les deux d'entre eux étaient les meilleurs amis, et ils ont généralement passé du temps ensemble.

Humphrey, puis se retourna pour regarder dans l'autre sens. Il a ensuite réalisé quelque chose. Si Fang n'était pas là, et Rad avait pas encore revenue, cela pourrait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il se leva rapidement et à gauche pour la sortie. Il a ensuite regardé à l'endroit où Garth était assis, mais vu qu'il n'était plus là. Humphrey a alors couru hors de la cafétéria.

Hutch vu Humphrey court de la cafétéria, il a donc décidé de le suivre. "Hey Hutch, où vas-tu?" Candu demandé. "Je dois vérifier Humphrey" dit-il poursuivi. Candu également se leva et pris avec lui. "Je vais venir aussi» dit-il. Hutch hocha la tête et ils ont commencé à marcher dans le couloir de football.

Rad a été projeté contre le mur de briques. Son corps a glissé lentement vers le bas sur le sol dur. Une partie de la fourrure sur son visage était tachée de sang, et vous pourriez juste faire des hématomes sous la fourrure. Même son estomac était lié à des bleus, à partir du nombre de fois où elles coups de pied et de poing là. Il était couché sur le sol, avec sa partie de son dos contre le mur.

Fang et les autres n'ont pas été gravement blessé. Fang craquer ses doigts. Il a alors marché vers lui et se mit à genoux sur une de ses pattes de derrière. «Éloignez-vous de Jade" at-il dit. Rad juste levé les yeux, et cracha un peu de sang sur son visage. Fang est devenu furieux et a été sur le point de le frapper.

Puis quelqu'un a attrapé sa patte et quand il a regardé vers le loup, il vit le poing d'une patte à venir sur son visage. Il tomba en arrière. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit Garth debout. «Garth ce que vous êtes ..." at-il lancé. "Je pense qu'il a reçu le message" Garth dit. Il regarda Rad comme il a été faiblement essayant de se lever.

Juste à ce moment, Humphrey a couru po "RAD!" il a hurlé dès qu'il a vu son frère sur le sol, saignant un peu. "C'est quoi ce bordel, c'est votre problème!" Humphrey leur hurlait comme il a aidé son frère, qui a craché un peu de sang.

"C'était juste un avertissement Humphrey" Fang dit. "Ce sera vous ou pour le pire ... si vous approchez Kate" Garth dit. «Pourquoi Garth, quel est votre problème?" Humphrey a demandé comme il a mis le bras autour de son Rad, en aidant à le soutenir vers le haut.

"Mon problème, c'est que vous" at-il dit. "Pourquoi serait-il ..." Humphrey arrêté. Il sourit en regardant Garth. «Tu me vois comme une menace, n'est-ce pas?" il a demandé. "Vous. HA! Votre aucune menace" Garth dit un sourire narquois. "Tu as peur que Kate pourrait tomber pour moi» dit-il en souriant. Garth commençait à s'énerver maintenant, principalement parce que Humphrey avait raison. "Vous n'aimez pas vraiment vous faire? Vous avez fait toutes ces mouvements, quand tu l'as embrassée, quand vous mettez votre patte autour de sa taille ... tout cela était pour me montrer que je ne pouvais pas avoir son" Humphrey dit.

Garth était insensible à cela. "Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas me prendre Humphrey" at-il dit, alors que les gars derrière lui se préparait. "Il ne peut avec nous» dit une voix. Ils se retourna et vit Hutch et Candu debout. "Et nous!" plus de cinq voix dit. Ils ont regardé à sa gauche et a vu Jaws, Ken, Salé, Babouche et Shakey. Ils sont revenus du centre commercial.

La lutte a eu lieu derrière l'école, et le parc est proche de la droite, où ils étaient, mais vous ne pouviez pas le voir à cause du mur.

"Ce n'est pas fini" Garth dit-il, Fang, Johnny, Butch et Mark gauche. "Rad tu vas bien?" Humphrey demandé. "Rien de ce qui ne peut pas guérir" Rad dit, retrouver son équilibre. Il avait quelques coupures et des ecchymoses ici et là sur son visage. "Viens, on va te rafistolé" Hutch dit.

Ils sont allés sur la voiture de Humphrey. Il avait une trousse de premiers soins dans sa voiture, c'est comment il se rafistolé lorsque Garth avait un peu «parler» avec lui. Ils patché Rad en place, et parce qu'il était un joueur de football, il a rebondi assez rapide, et maintenant n'a pas besoin d'aide.

"Oh yah les gars, vous savez ce qui s'en vient?" Hutch demandé. "Quoi?" ils ont tous demandé. "18e anniversaire de Kate" at-il dit.


	15. La recrue a du talent

Le week-end passé par assez rapidement. Humphrey était allé à l'hôpital pour voir Eve de sa blessure. Elle lui a dit qu'il était parfaitement apte à rien maintenant. Il était content parce qu'il venait de rejoindre l'équipe de football, et qu'ils avaient un match à venir dans mardi.

C'était comme un lundi. Les loups ont endormi le matin car c'était après le week-end et vous avez eu à entrer dans le mouvement nouveau. Mais Humphrey était excité car ce serait son premier entraînement de football et que son premier match sera demain.

"Ne peut pas attendre pour la pratique" Humphrey dit-il, Rad et les autres étaient au déjeuner. «Je sais, vous avez dit que pour les 3 derniers jours", a déclaré Rad. «Ce que je ne peux pas l'aider" Humphrey dit en souriant.

"Oh yah gars, juste obtenu un nouveau jeu" Jaws dit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Ken demandé. "Uncharted 3" at-il dit. "Pas du tout, comment est-il?" Salty demandé. "Il est tellement terrifié awesome" Jaws dit. "Lucky you" a déclaré Babouche. "Qu'en pensez-vous Rad et Humphrey, puisque vous travaillez chez Best Buy, je suis sûr que vous obtenez une sorte d'escompte pour les employés" Jaws dit.

«Nous avons des jeux à l'esprit, mais ne pouvons pas décider quoi acheter», dit Humphrey. "Quels sont-ils?" Shakey demandé. "Uncharted 3, Battlefield 3 et Modern Warfare 3", a déclaré Rad. "Choix difficile" dit Ken. "Mais nous pourrions finir le week-end prochain", a déclaré Humphrey.

Kate et Jade étaient dans la cafétéria aussi avec leurs amis, Janice, bonbons, Rachel et Reba. "Alors les filles, excités pour le match de demain?" Bonbons demandé. "Ouais, ça va être génial, mais nous montons contre les Raiders Middleton" Jade dit. «Qui sait, nous pourrions briser leur série", a déclaré Janice. "Aucune équipe n'a jamais rompu leur série de victoires 3 années», a déclaré Rachel.

«Qui sait filles, nous pourrions être chanceux cette année, je veux dire, c'est pas les séries éliminatoires ou des finales", a déclaré Reba. "Mais je suis sûr que l'homme de Kate, Garth, va faire de son mieux pour gagner" dit Rachel. "Et je suis sûr Fang serait également désireux de se venger", a déclaré Janice. "Ouais, mais je suis sûr que Kate et Jade connaissent leurs mecs vont faire de leur mieux, droit des filles?" Reba demandé.

Kate et Jade étaient occupés à autre chose. Ils cherchaient à Rad et Humphrey. Kate n'a jamais semblé remarquer jusqu'à présent comment beau Humphrey regardé. Il l'avait vu sans chemise, et elle aime beaucoup, et que le temps a été un moment vraiment difficile. Mêmes pensées traversaient l'esprit de Jade sur Rad.

"Les filles!" Rachel a crié. Cette Kate et arrière Jade à leurs sens a. "Quoi?" Kate demande. "Que faisiez-vous deux à regarder?" Bonbons demandé. "Oh rien" ils ont tous deux répondu. D'où Kate et Jade étaient assis, si ils ont regardé en face, devant les filles, elles fixaient Humphrey et Rad.

Les filles décalées leurs vues à cet angle et se retourna pour voir que Kate et Jade fixaient Humphrey et Rad. Les filles regardaient avec mâchoires ouvertes. "Pensez-vous deux comme eux?" Reba demandé. "Qui?" Jade a demandé, en rougissant légèrement. "Humphrey et Rad" Rachel dit.

«Les filles, vous avez déjà amis, vous avez deux les Alphas de l'équipe" Sweets dit. «Vous ne savez Humphrey a également rejoint l'équipe", a déclaré Kate. "Mais fondamentalement, c'est l'Oméga rapport à Garth», a déclaré Janice. "Rad est un bon choix de Jade, mais il n'est pas aussi bon que Fang et aussi que vous avez déjà un petit ami», dit Rachel. Kate et Jade soupira. Juste à ce moment, la cloche a sonné, et ils ont fait leur chemin vers leurs classes.

Le reste de la journée se passa vite. Quand l'école terminée, les bus sont arrivés, certains loups marchaient à la maison et d'autres sont allés en voiture ou en bus de la ville. Comme d'habitude, l'équipe de cheerleading et de l'équipe de football sont restés après l'école pour la pratique, mais cette fois encore, plus de temps pour le match du lendemain.

Humphrey et Rad fait leur chemin vers les vestiaires. Quand ils sont arrivés ils ont vu dans le reste de l'équipe de football là-bas. Ils ont également vu Hutch. «Gars de Look, la viande fraîche" Fang a dit qu'il a vu Humphrey. Humphrey juste roula des yeux et se dirigea vers un endroit ouvert sur le banc pour lui de garder son sac de sport.

"Ravi de vous voir sur l'équipe Humphrey" Hutch dit alors qu'il marchait vers lui. «Merci» dit-il. "Vous voulez montrer à Kate?" Hutch lui chuchota à l'oreille, juste au cas où si Garth est venu. «Surtout pas, parce que ... eh bien, je vais faire de mon mieux" Humphrey dit. "Qu'en est-Rad?" il demandé. "Il fait aussi de son mieux chaque pratique et jeu", a déclaré Hutch. L'équipe a ensuite quitté les vestiaires et sortit. Rad et Humphrey ont été les derniers à partir.

Ils marchaient le long de l'entrée de l'équipe de football est à court de chaque match. «Vous savez, c'est vraiment cool lorsque nous manquons d'ici et sur le champ en face de la foule" Rad dit. "Je parie", a déclaré Humphrey. "Hey man, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez courir avec nous demain", a déclaré Rad. Ils sont alors venus à l'extérieur.

Quand ils sont sortis, Humphrey, le reste de l'équipe de football à sa droite, se réchauffer, se parler et de faire quelques mouvements de la pratique, et certains essayant de montrer aux pom-pom girls qui étaient célibataires. Certains n'ont pas eu leurs casques car la pratique n'a pas commencé. Ils attendaient entraîneur Rex.

Les cheerleaders étaient déjà dans leurs uniformes et se parlaient les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce que Mme Johnson s'est présenté, qui était professeur de gymnastique de la fille à l'école. Kate et Jade parlaient quand ils ont vu Humphrey et Rad sortent. Encore une fois, Kate remarqua combien attrayant Humphrey était dans son uniforme. En ce moment, l'entraîneur Rex et Mme Johnson sont sortis en même temps. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la vingtaine et la rumeur était qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils savaient à propos de cette rumeur, mais ne font rien de lui.

"Bon équipe ramasser" Coach Rex appelé tournant vers les gars. «Les filles Bon, nous allons mettre au travail" Mme Johnson a dit que elle se dirigea vers les filles.

"Ok les garçons, nous avons aujourd'hui un étudiant spécial joindre à notre équipe. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver un de nos étudiants les plus talentueux", a déclaré l'entraîneur Rex. Tout le monde dans l'équipe cherchait à Humphrey. Il a volé un rapide coup d'œil à Kate. Kate a également volé un rapide coup d'œil à lui, et ils ont tous deux rencontré les yeux de chacun en même temps. Garth s'est fâché depuis Humphrey n'a pas tenu compte de son avertissement.

«Nous sommes honorés de l'avoir dans l'équipe, car il était aussi à cause de lui que nous avons marqué le premier touché dans notre dernier match" dit-il. "Mais l'entraîneur, n'a pas Rad nous dire le plan" Garth demandé. "Humphrey m'a dit et puis je vous ai dit" Rad dit. "Oui, si comme je le disais, nous sommes honorés de l'avoir dans l'équipe et je suis sûr qu'il sera précieuse" at-il dit.

"Très bien les garçons, 3 tours autour du terrain. Bouger!" Coach Rex a crié et ils ont commencé. Les filles ont également commencé leurs exercices et de travailler sur de nouveaux mouvements pour le match. L'équipe a terminé ses tours et déplacé sur les exercices. Ils ont travaillé sur des exercices spécifiques et se sont répartis en groupes de 2 et continué les exercices.

Même si Humphrey et Rad étaient frères, Rad ne prenait pas facile sur Humphrey car il serait confronté à bien pire dans le match de demain. Les cheerleaders ont pris une pause de 5 minutes. Ils ont commencé à parler de l'école, leur vie, mais la plupart des discours était sur les gars. "Kate et Jade sont tellement chanceux d'avoir des gars comme Garth et Fang», a déclaré Ashley. "Ouais" toutes les filles ont dit en même temps. Kate et Jade juste roulé leurs yeux. Ils avaient les yeux sur deux gars bien, mais ils n'étaient pas Garth et Fang.

C'était Humphrey et Rad. «Filles bien, pauses plus« Mme Johnson a dit. Les filles ont attrapé leurs pompons et je suis retourné à la pratique. Garth et Fang ont remarqué que leurs copines regardaient Humphrey et Rad. Maintenant, ils voulaient vraiment leur faire du mal, quelle place pourrait être mieux qu'un terrain de football et sur le point de commencer un match d'entraînement.

"Très bien les garçons ramassent, le temps d'un match d'entraînement" Coach Rex dit. L'équipe a recueilli et attendait ses instructions. Il a battu l'équipe en deux équipes. Garth et Fang, et la plupart des gars qui les ont suivi ont été une équipe. Humphrey, Rad et Hutch avait une équipe avec quelques-uns des autres. "Très bien les garçons, aucune retenue. Traiter ce comme le match que vous aurez demain» dit-il en lui tendant le ballon à l'équipe de Garth. "Parce que nous avons seulement 15 minutes jusqu'à notre pratique est terminée, chaque équipe sera autorisée uniquement en baisse de seulement 1" Coach a dit et il s'en alla à l'écart.

Garth a appelé son équipe et recroquevillé. "Alors, quel est le plan Garth?" Mark demandé. "Ce sera facile, mais je veux que vous ciblez Humphrey et Rad s'ils ont le ballon, et les aborder avec plus de force" Garth dit en souriant. "Tous les gars hocha la tête.

Hutch appelé chacun de son côté et ils recroquevillé. "Donc, Humphrey, quel est le plan?" Hutch demandé. "Attendez-moi?" il demandé. "Ouais Humphrey, je veux dire que c'est juste un match d'entraînement», dit Connor. Connor était un autre joueur, qui aimait Humphrey. La plupart des gars de cette équipe étaient composées de joueurs de l'équipe qui ne détestait pas les deux frères.

"Ok, depuis leur départ, gardez un oeil sur la balle et ne les laissez pas atteindre notre objectif en ligne", a déclaré Humphrey. Ils ont ensuite obtenu dans leurs positions et le match a commencé. Ce fut la chance de Humphrey pour montrer aussi Garth pas le sous-estimer.

Le match a commencé et Garth a ouvert le bal. Rad a couru droit sur lui. Il allait détourner la défense avec lui-même tandis que Humphrey abordé Garth. Le plan a fonctionné. Une partie de la défense sont allés pour Rad, donnant Humphrey un espace ouvert. Humphrey boulonné à Garth. Garth se retourna et vit Humphrey fonctionnant à lui, mais il était trop tard, comme il a été plaqué au sol.

Les filles avaient terminé leur pratique et sont désormais regarder le match d'entraînement. Ils ont vu Humphrey tacle Garth et la plupart ont été stupéfaits. "At-il juste ..." Reba commencé. "... Oui il ne" dit Janice. Kate a également été surpris par cela. Seuls quelques loups de l'équipe pourraient s'attaquer Garth et Humphrey, c'était sa première fois sur l'équipe et il a abordé le plus fort joueur de l'équipe au sol.

"Wow" était Kate pourrait dire. Maintenant, l'équipe de Humphrey a ouvert le bal. Dès centre est passé Humphrey le ballon, Garth et Fang ont percé leur défense et ont couru droit sur lui, mais Humphrey a commencé à courir avec le ballon. Lorsque Garth et Fang étaient sur le point de s'attaquer à lui Rad abordé Garth et depuis ils couraient dans la même direction, Garth est tombé sur Fang. Humphrey a vu cela comme une chance et a lancé le ballon à Hutch qui a couru pour la ligne de but.

"Touchdown pour l'équipe de Humphrey», a déclaré l'entraîneur Rex dans les coulisses. Encore une fois, les filles étaient plus étonnés, mais cette fois à Rad. "Il a juste abordé les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe», a déclaré Rachel, avec large des yeux. "Wow" a été tout Jade pouvait dire. Kate et Jade n'ont jamais pris leurs yeux maintenant.

Garth et Fang avaient assez maintenant. "Ok, main le ballon à Humphrey parce que son équipe a marqué le touché», a déclaré Rex. Garth jeta dur à Humphrey, mais il l'a attrapé avec facilité, impressionnant Kate encore plus.

Dès centre est passé à Humphrey, il fit quelques pas en arrière et regarda quelqu'un pour passer à. Il a vu Rad et a lancé le ballon sur lui. Mais comme Rad pris, il a été abordé de plein fouet par Garth et Fang. Mais le tacle était plus difficile que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Quand ils sont tombés sur l'herbe, Rad avait sa gauche avant-patte (ou avant avant-jambe, parce qu'il est un loup) tendu et Fang a atterri sur le bras, et il sentit quelque chose larme dans ses bras.

Garth et Fang se levèrent. «Le goût de votre propre médecine», a déclaré Fang. Mais Rad n'était pas de se lever. Garth a alors réalisé ce qu'ils ont fait. Humphrey, Rad ne pas se lever, mais cette fois, il a regardé dans beaucoup plus de douleur que de la partie. "Rad!" il a crié et a couru à son frère. Les filles ont également vu la chute de Rad, et Jade sont devenus très inquiets quand il ne se releva pas.

Humphrey se fraya un chemin à travers les hommes et monta à côté de Rad. «Je pense que ... quelque chose ... déchiré ..." at-il dit, tout en maintenant sa patte (ou d'avant-jambe) hermétiquement. C'était le même bras, il a pris la balle qui leur a donné la victoire contre les Wolverines.

Coach Rex est également venu jusqu'à Rad et s'agenouilla. "Il dit qu'il aurait déchiré un muscle", a déclaré Humphrey. "Ok, le garder stable et je vais appeler une ambulance», a déclaré Rex et il s'est levé et a sonné l'hôpital. Les gars effectuées Rad et le déposèrent sur le banc à l'écart du champ. Humphrey est devenu furieux. «Garth va prendre maintenant» dit-il.

Parce que la pratique avait cessé, ils ont enlevé leurs casques. Il est allé jusqu'à Garth par derrière et l'a attrapé et l'a frappé au visage. Garth est tombé sur l'herbe et Humphrey était au-dessus de lui. Fang a alors saisi Humphrey et l'a jeté au sol et il a commencé à le frapper, mais pour être abordée par Hutch. Il y avait maintenant un combat entre Humphrey et Garth, tandis que Hutch tenu Fang dos. Les filles ont vu ce qui se passait et Kate sont devenus inquiets pour Humphrey car il pourrait avoir des ennuis ou que Garth serait passer à travers avec lui.

"Break it up!" ils ont entendu l'entraîneur Rex hurler. Lorsque Humphrey et Garth n'a pas empêché, il a couru là-bas et a obtenu entre les deux. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!" il a hurlé. "Ce salaud a déchiré son muscle" a crié Humphrey. "Calmez-vous" Rex dit que Humphrey et Garth se sont calmés. «Écoutez, vous n'avez pas à lutter à ce sujet, et Garth et Fang, qui était un geste stupide de tirer sur un coéquipier" Rex a crié à eux. Ils baissèrent la tête basse.

"Et Humphrey, ne laissez pas votre colère obtenir le meilleur de vous" Rex lui dit. Humphrey juste hoché la tête. Puis l'ambulance est arrivée et les ambulanciers loup a Rad à l'hôpital.

Pratique a pris fin avec ça. Humphrey a été le dernier à quitter le vestiaire. Il n'a pas changé de nouveau dans ses vêtements comme il le faisait toujours quand il est rentré.

Il est allé à l'aire de stationnement et est allé à sa voiture. Quand il a mis son et les affaires de Rad dans le coffre, quelqu'un l'a appelé. "Humphrey?" Il se retourna et vit Kate avec son sac. Elle était également encore dans son uniforme cheerleading. "Oh ... hey Kate" Humphrey dit.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé si vous deviez voir que plus tôt ...» at-il lancé. "Non, non, c'est ok, je veux dire, je sais que j'aurais fait la même chose si cela arrivait à Jade ou mon autre sœur Lilly" Kate a dit, se rapprocher de Humphrey. "Vraiment?" il demandé. "Vraiment", dit-elle. Ils ont maintenant penchant sur la voiture. «Alors, vous avez regardé vraiment super en pratique aujourd'hui", dit-elle. «Oui, quelques-uns des autres m'ont dit que trop" at-il dit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ne peut pas attendre pour le match de demain» at-il dit. "Moi non plus" Kate dit. "Eh bien, je vous verrai demain" Kate a dit marchant vers sa voiture qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa voiture. "Voir yah", a déclaré Humphrey. Ils ont tous deux à gauche et attendu pour demain.


	16. le Debutant

Après Humphrey avait cette petite conversation avec Kate, il a conduit directement à l'hôpital pour vérifier Rad et voir s'il était ok. Il a atteint l'hôpital en 10 minutes, a garé sa voiture et est allé à l'intérieur. Il a vu la réception et a parlé à l'infirmière.

«Excusez-moi, avez-vous un patient du nom Rad Richards?" il demandé. «Oui, nous le faisons, il est au deuxième étage, chambre 214" dit l'infirmière. «Merci», répondit Humphrey et il est allé à l'ascenseur.

Il a trouvé la chambre et frappa à la porte. "Venez" il entendit quelqu'un appel. Quand il est allé à l'intérieur, il vit Rad assis sur le lit et Eve vérifier ses résultats. "Bonjour Humphrey" dit-elle. «Bonjour madame», répondit-il. "Rad m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé" dit-elle. "Ouais, eh bien ces choses se produisent», a déclaré Humphrey. "Donc, c'est quelque chose de sérieux?" Humphrey a demandé.

"Eh bien sorte de« Rad dit. "Oui, il arracha un de ses muscles dans son bras gauche", a déclaré Eve. «C'est rien de majeur, mais il doit se reposer pendant environ 5 jours avant qu'il ne puisse commencer quelque chose de nouveau physique", dit-elle. "Cela signifie donc que ..." Humphrey a commencé. "... Cela signifie que je vais rater le match de demain, ce qui signifie que vous aurez à prendre ma place», a déclaré Rad.

"Mais, c'est l'Middleton Raiders, ils sont la meilleure équipe dans le quartier", a déclaré Humphrey, ne pas aimer l'idée de son premier match étant contre les champions en titre. "Hey, tu voulais être sur l'équipe" Rad dit 'pour vos propres raisons dit-il dans sa barbe ", mais ça va être génial parce que vous aurez la chance de jouer contre les meilleurs» Rad dit.

Humphrey juste hoché la tête, toujours pas sûr de savoir si il a fait le bon choix. Rad a remarqué et a essayé de lui remonter le moral. "Venez sur l'homme, il ne sera pas si mal que ça, et en plus elle sera là" lui dit-il la dernière partie. "Bon, je vais lui donner un coup" at-il dit. «C'est l'esprit", a déclaré Rad.

"Okay Rad, vous êtes libre d'aller et n'oubliez pas de faire quelque chose pénible avec ce bras de la vôtre" Eve dit qu'elle était sur le point de partir. "Merci Dr Maverick" at-il dit. «Allons Allons-y, vous avez besoin de tout le sommeil dont vous pouvez obtenir pour le match de demain" Rad dit en se levant. Tout son bras gauche était couvert de bandages. Humphrey le suivit et ils ont quitté l'hôpital.

Le lendemain,

Tout comme le match contre les Wolverines, le match a débuté à 12h30, et il y avait un rachat où les étudiants pouvaient acheter des billets pour assister au match, qui était de 5 dollars.

Ce match serait le plus grand match de la saison à ce jour, mis à part les séries éliminatoires et le reste de celui-ci, parce que ce match était le choc des titans, d'abord par rapport à la deuxième, le champion en titre contre runner-up.

Les Raiders étaient déjà arrivés. Leur équipe était sur leur moitié de terrain, faisant quelques exercices d'échauffement, tandis que leurs cheerleaders fait quelques mouvements impressionnants pour déclencher leurs fans qui sont venus avec eux pour regarder le match. Il y avait deux gradins sur un côté du terrain. L'un d'eux se remplissait de fans de requin, tandis que l'autre blanchisseur était déjà rempli avec les fans Raider (étudiants qui vont à l'école secondaire).

Les pom-pom girls du requin étaient également, en faisant leurs mouvements. Même si Lilly, Kate et Jade étaient sœurs, pendant les matchs, ils parlaient à peine à cause de la rivalité entre les écoles. «Alors que pensez-vous qui va se passer ce match?" Rachel a demandé à Kate, alors qu'ils attendaient pour l'équipe de sortir.

"Les Raiders vont gagner, mais parce que nous avons Humphrey, peut-être que cela pourrait changer", dit-elle. "Humphrey, c'est un rookie, il ne sera pas un match pour eux, je ne pense même pas que l'entraîneur va le laisser jouer», a déclaré Rachel en riant un peu, mais s'arrêta lorsque Kate lui a donné un regard furieux. «Vous savez Rachel, il jouera pour Rad" Jade dit que la marche vers eux. «Nous verrons» dit-elle.

Dans le vestiaire des garçons, les gars ont été eux-mêmes préparant pour le match. «Venez, nous avons été battus 3 fois de suite par eux, ce qui est le quatrième va faire" dit Mark. "Ouais, le score de l'an dernier était 21-3", a déclaré Johnny. "Allez les gars, ça va être différent cette fois" Garth a dit d'essayer de motiver son équipe. "Ouais, quatrième fois sera la bonne", a déclaré Fang, en essayant de plaisanter.

Humphrey était assis avec Hutch. Il vient d'obtenir son maillot de l'équipe. Son nombre était de 47. Le numéro de Rad était de 27. «Alors, tu excité?" Hutch demandé. "Nerveux est plus de lui", a déclaré Humphrey. "Hé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que vous allez faire une grande" Hutch dit tapotant le dos. "C'est juste que, je tiens Rad jouait aussi" at-il dit. En ce moment, un loup entra, il avait des bandages autour de son bras gauche et portait l'uniforme de l'équipe.

"Rad?" ils ont demandé à tous. "Hé les gars» dit-il, comme si de rien n'était. "Que faites-vous ici?" Connor a demandé. «Je suis ici pour le match" dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Humphrey. «Mais n'êtes-vous pas blessé?" Hutch demandé. "J'ai dit que j'étais pour le match, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais jouer ici" at-il dit. Puis l'entraîneur Rex marchait po

«Alors les garçons, vous êtes prêt à faire ces voleurs partent avec rien?" il a demandé, aussi souriant. "Oui nous le sommes!" ils ont tous crié. «C'est mieux comme ça» dit-il. "Maintenant, même si Rad est ici, dans les couleurs de l'équipe, il ne jouera pas à cause de sa blessure au bras, mais il sera sur le banc de touche fournissant un soutien et d'encouragement" at-il dit. Tout le monde hocha la tête. «Eh bien? Sortons là! Allez bouge!" at-il déclaré gestes à la porte qui donnait sur le terrain. Les gars tous crié dans l'excitation et facturés sur cette porte.

La foule a applaudi quand ils ont vu leur équipe sortir sur le terrain. Garth a été le premier à s'épuiser. Il cligna de l'œil à Kate qui lui a donné un petit sourire. Le reste de l'équipe est sorti. Humphrey a manqué à l'arrière de l'équipe. Et enfin entraîneur Rex et Rad sortis.

Jade a été surpris de voir Rad. Elle savait qu'il ne jouerait pas à cause de son bras, mais il a encore montré dans son uniforme. Les Raiders ont également vu Rad sur le banc de touche. "Il ne joue pas" l'un d'eux. "Ça va être plus facile que d'habitude» dit le capitaine en regardant le reste de son équipe. Dans les matches précédents, même si les Raiders ont remporté eux, Rad est le seul joueur dans l'équipe qui a le plus de plaqués contre les Raiders.

«Attendez, c'est qui?" un joueur demandé. "Qui?" un autre a demandé. "Ce nombre 47, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant" on disait en regardant Humphrey. "Qui se soucie, il ne fera pas une différence» dit le capitaine.

Ensuite, les arbitres sont arrivés sur le terrain. Les entraîneurs ont appelé leurs équipes et ont discuté de leurs plans de match. Ils sont venus sur le terrain. Les Raiders ont eu pour commencer le match. Ils ont apporté la balle au centre, et les équipes ont pris leurs positions offensives et défensives. Le centre a passé le ballon et le jeu a commencé.

Le quart-arrière a pris un peu de recul à la recherche d'un coéquipier pour passer à. Leur paroi offensive tenait jusqu'à la défense de la Shark, et les quelques joueurs qui ont obtenu grâce ont été abordées par l'arrière complète et demi qui protégeaient le quart arrière. Il a alors vu un de ses coéquipiers ouvert et a lancé le ballon lui. Fang a vu la passe et a sauté de la balle, mais il était un peu élevé et il est tombé au sol. Le joueur a couru avec le ballon à ses coéquipiers lui donnant couvrir.

"Touchdown pour les voleurs" Jaws dit sur le micro. Les fans de voleurs étaient ravis et se sont levés de leurs sièges et ont applaudi. Le score était maintenant de 7-0. "Vous savez, ils ont pris un peu plus de temps pour marquer le premier touchdown de la saison dernière", a déclaré Rad. "Vraiment?" Humphrey a demandé, qui était assis à côté de lui. Rad juste hoché la tête.

Les Sharks ont obtenu la balle maintenant. Hutch qui était au centre, il est passé à Garth, qui était le quart-arrière. Son infraction a essayé de leur mieux pour garder leur mur à distance, mais certains d'entre eux est passé. Garth vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix, alors il a couru avec le ballon. Il a couru de large, puis tout d'un coup il est passé à Fang qui dirigeait une certaine distance à côté de lui, mais un de leurs joueurs intercepté la passe et a couru pour la zone de fin du requin.

Il était rapide et agile et joueur et "un autre touché pour les Raiders" Jaws dit sur le micro. Les fans de Raider à nouveau irruption dans une joie et leurs cheerleaders étaient debout et en mouvement. Le score était maintenant de 14-0. Le premier trimestre s'est soldé par le score 14-3. Le deuxième trimestre n'a pas été bon non plus avec les Raiders marquer un autre touché et un but de champ, tandis que les Sharks juste réussi à marquer un but sur le terrain. Le score à la fin du deuxième trimestre a été de 24-6.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" Fang a demandé, haletant. "Allez les gars! Donne-moi tout ce que vous avez" Garth a crié. "Coach, nous allons nous détruit là-bas», dit Butch, aussi haletant. L'entraîneur a alors commencé à penser, il a alors vu Humphrey et a eu une idée.

"Humphrey" il a appelé. Humphrey leva les yeux vers lui. "Vous serez sur de Garth" at-il dit. Humphrey est devenu aux yeux écarquillés. Etait-il juste substitue Garth pour lui? Garth également regarda les yeux écarquillés. "Mais l'entraîneur ..." Garth a commencé. "Non, mais de Garth, je veux voir comment Humphrey peut faire, et de veiller à ...» dit-il. "Fang, Butch, Marc, Johnny, vous êtes tous hors tension. Connor, Erick, Ryan et Brody, vous êtes tous sur" Rex dit.

Ceux qui ont été retirés murmuraient sous leurs voix. "Il va bousiller encore plus" Garth dit qu'il a pris son casque et s'assit. «Eh bien les gens, on dirait que nous avons des substitutions" Jaws dit au micro. "Il semble que l'entraîneur Rex a sorti la grosse artillerie et mis en évidence de nouveaux joueurs" at-il dit. La foule a commencé à jeter des commentaires sur eux, et quelques chuchotements sur la décision qu'il vient de faire.

"Nous avons aussi un débutant dans l'équipe, et son nombre est 47" Jaws dit, mais il n'allait pas dire le nom. La foule a vu le nombre. "Bienvenue dans le jeu Humphrey" Hutch dit que Humphrey s'approcha de lui.

Kate a été surpris que Humphrey a duré Garth. «Qu'est-ce que l'entraîneur idiot de penser qu'il fait?" Reba demandé. "Ouais, il a juste pris nos gros canons pour eux et une recrue», a déclaré Rachel. "Allez les filles, donner Humphrey et les autres une chance" Kate a dit, se tournant vers eux, puis regarder en arrière à l'avant.

Le capitaine des Raiders se dirigea vers Humphrey. «Droit de Rookie?" il demandé. "Ouais Humphrey a répondu." Michael loi de mon nom »dit-il.« Et c'est un conseil d'ami, rester hors de notre chemin "dit-il retourna à son équipe. C'était un peu plus grand que Garth et regarda fort . "Comme l'enfer" Humphrey a répondu et a tourné à marcher à sa position. Les Raiders ont eu le ballon. Humphrey était l'un des demis de coin. Le quart-arrière a le ballon et il est passé trop Michael, qui était le receveur de passes cette fois. Il a couru avec la balle sur le bord du champ et il ressemblait à une course claire à la zone des buts.

Mais il était de 10 mètres de celle-ci et à droite sur la ligne où il sortait, quand il a entendu une voix venant du côté de lui. Il se retourna et vit venir le loup, droit dans les yeux. Il a été abordé et ils ont tous deux chuté hors de la limite du champ. Toute la foule et même les deux équipes et les meneuses de claques ont été abasourdis par ce qui s'est passé. Le plus rapide, plus fort, plus agile joueur dans l'équipe Raiders a été abordé, et que c'était quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Retour sur le terrain, "Ugh ... ce qui s'est passé" Michael a dit qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait été abordé. Il a ensuite regardé pour les yeux et vit un loup gris debout sur lui. C'était le numéro 47, ou par son nom, Humphrey. "Je vais rester sur votre chemin, si vous restez hors de moi» dit-il et a commencé à s'éloigner. Les fans de requin alors éclaté dans bravo pour le numéro 47. Garth et les autres ne pouvaient pas croire non plus. Ils fixaient avec leurs mâchoires ouvertes.

Kate et les cheerleaders ont également été stupéfaits. "At-il juste que ...» dit Rachel. "Oh oui, il n'a" Janice dit. Kate a juste eu un sourire sur son visage. Elle se tourna alors vers les autres. «Voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit» dit-elle, puis regarda à nouveau Humphrey.

Humphrey a été accueilli par de hautes pattes et tapes dans le dos par toute l'équipe. The Raiders capitaine revint à son équipe. "Mike, ce qui était que« l'un d'eux a demandé. «Rien, il a juste eu de la chance. Parce que le ballon était sorti des limites du terrain et que les Raiders ont été les derniers titulaires, c'était maintenant les Sharks.

Connor qui était au centre, il est passé à Hutch qui était le quart de ce depuis Garth n'était pas là. Il a lancé le ballon à Erick, mais il fut bientôt attaqué une fois qu'il a le ballon. Ils étaient 40 mètres de marquer un touchdown. Encore une fois Connor a passé le ballon à Hutch, mais cette fois il a couru avec le ballon tandis que les autres l'ont protégé. Hutch a couru 20 verges, et maintenant environ 4 Raiders étaient sur lui et gagner. Il a alors vu Humphrey courir de l'autre côté, et de toute sa force, Hutch a lancé le ballon à Humphrey, avant qu'il ne soit abordée au sol.

Humphrey a attrapé la balle et a continué la course. Il était maintenant 5 mètres de la ligne de but mais il a vu 2 joueurs venant sur le côté et 2 joueurs derrière lui. Il fit un dernier effort. Il a sauté et a plongé dans la ligne de but. Les joueurs derrière lui aussi plongé pour l'attraper par les jambes, mais ils discutable leur saut et ne sont pas et vient de s'écraser dans l'herbe.

"Touchdown pour les Sharks!" Jaws crié sur le micro. L'ensemble Sharks gradins a explosé avec l'acclamation de la foule. Leurs cheerleaders ont également célèbrent. "Numéro 47, où avez-vous été tout ce temps" Jaws dit sur les micros. Il savait que c'était Humphrey, mais ne voulait pas dire à la foule pour l'instant. L'équipe de Humphrey a couru vers lui et a juste sauté sur lui. Ils étaient tellement extatique. Après quelques secondes d'être étouffé, Humphrey a finalement réussi à se lever. Il a vu le tableau de score et il était maintenant 24-13.

Garth et Fang ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Humphrey avait marqué son premier touché, et il était venu contre les Raiders. Les Raiders ont également été complètement abasourdis par cette. Il était un débutant, et il a marqué tout en esquivant leurs meilleurs joueurs.

Kate ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Humphrey ressemblait le meilleur joueur là-bas en ce moment. Il avait abordé le joueur le plus athlétique des Raiders, et il venait de marquer un touchdown. "Wow, c'est incroyable ..." Sweets dit qu'elle et les autres pom-pom girls regarda Humphrey. Il a même qui accroche le regard de certains des cheerleaders simples, mais il y avait un loup, il avait attiré son attention avec avant le début du match.

Parce qu'ils ont marqué, le ballon est allé maintenant aux Raiders. Ils avaient seulement réussi à marquer un but de champ dans leurs quatre downs parce que Humphrey avait intercepté une passe et que ses actions étaient motivants toute l'équipe pour montrer les Raiders qui ils avaient affaire. Et avant la fin du trimestre, les Sharks ont réussi à marquer un but champ, gracieuseté de numéro 47.

À la fin du troisième trimestre, le score était de 27-16. Le quatrième et dernier trimestre a été un moment vraiment tendue. C'est parce que Humphrey encore, a marqué son deuxième touché, portant le score à 27-23. Mais le voleur aussi ont tout donné, marquant un touché et un field goal. A la fin du match, le score était de 37-30, comme Hutch a marqué le touchdown final. Les Raiders ont gagné, mais pas comment ils ont aimé.

Bien sûr, les Sharks ont perdu, mais ils avaient acquis un nouvel acteur sur cette perte. La foule était toujours dans leurs sièges. Jaws alors décidé de leur montrer qui était le numéro 47. Il a zoomé sur l'appareil pour lui, et a montré son image dans le grand écran. La foule l'a vu, mais il avait encore son casque et a parlé à Rad. La foule a alors commencé à applaudir pour lui. Il se tourna vers eux.

«Ils sont pour vous applaudir», a déclaré Rad. "Retirez votre casque" at-il dit. "Mon quoi?" il demandé. "Montrez-leur qui tu es et je parie qu'ils allaient sûrement être surpris." Alright "dit Humphrey et enlevé son casque alors. La foule se tut pendant quelques secondes quand ils ont vu qui que ce joueur exceptionnel était. Mais ensuite, ils ont commencé à applaudir pour lui, et donc ne les pom-pom girls, et le reste de l'équipe. Garth, Fang et les autres aussi applaudi, à contrecœur.

Humphrey regarda autour de lui. Il n'a jamais senti aussi ... admiré. Mais quand il regardait autour de lui, il s'arrêta dès que ses yeux tombèrent sur un bronzage loup doré. Kate lui donnait que réconfortant sourire de la sienne. Humphrey a également souri quand il la vit. Pendant ces quelques secondes, ils se sentaient comme s'ils étaient les seuls dans le monde. Alors que s'est terminé quand quelqu'un a versé cette énorme seau d'eau sur Humphrey.

Humphrey a regardé autour et a vu que ses coéquipiers avaient fait. Il a juste ri. Il se tourna vers Kate et secoua la tête alors qu'il sourit. Kate aussi rigolé un peu. Elle a alors brandi un de ses pompons sur lui et ensuite avec les autres pom-pom girls de retour aux vestiaires.

Dans le vestiaire de l'homme, la plupart d'entre eux avaient changé dans leurs vêtements normaux et à gauche. Seulement Rad et Humphrey ont été laissés. "Vraiment bien aujourd'hui Humphrey travail" at-il dit. "Merci, mais ce n'était rien», dit Humphrey, dans la modestie. "Vous avez vraiment surpris tout le monde aujourd'hui", a déclaré Rad. "Eh bien c'est comme ça que je suis, je peux être surprenant" Humphrey dit-il essuya la fourrure sur son visage.

"Et j'ai vu ce regard à Kate", a déclaré Rad. «Eh bien, puisque vous étiez sur le banc de touche, je parie que vous fixaient Jade tout le match", a déclaré Humphrey. "Que je ne vais pas nier" Rad dit en riant un peu. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps d'aller", a déclaré Rad. Ensuite, lui et Humphrey a quitté les vestiaires pour leurs derniers cours de la période.

Lorsque la journée s'est terminée, Humphrey et Rad ont fait leur chemin à la voiture. «Alors, vous avez beaucoup de devoirs?" Rad a demandé. "Juste un peu, que diriez-vous?" Humphrey a demandé. "Pareil pour moi" répondit-il. "Hey Humphrey, Rad" ils ont entendu quelqu'un crier. Ils se regardèrent et virent Jade et Kate vient à eux.

"Super match aujourd'hui Humphrey" Kate a dit. «Merci» dit-il. «Alors Rad, comment va ton bras?" Jade a demandé. "Ce n'est pas grave, je dois juste attendre environ 2 ou 3 jours avant que je puisse retourner à l'entraînement» at-il dit. "Donc, Humphrey, allez-vous sur l'équipe?" Kate demande. "Il ya quelques raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime» dit-il en regardant Kate. Ils ont de nouveau été pris dans le regard.

Mais il a éclaté lorsque Jade et Rad ont tous deux donné la toux suggestives. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ferions mieux de se passer, nous avons beaucoup de travail", a déclaré Kate. «Très bien, moi et Rad ont aussi du travail à faire" Humphrey dit. "Bye les gars, et félicitations Humphrey" Kate a dit qu'ils ont obtenu dans leur voiture, qui n'était pas loin de Humphrey et la voiture de Rad. "Voir yah", a déclaré Humphrey. Ils ont ensuite assisté à la Mercedes or quitter le parking.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour son anniversaire?" Rad a demandé. «Allez, tu crois qu'elle va inviter quelqu'un comme moi pour son parti?" Humphrey a demandé. Il voulait aller à son parti, mais pour une raison que lui et Rad n'a jamais eu invitations. "Mais qu'est-ce au sujet de la façon dont elle te regardait?" Rad a demandé. "C'est juste regarder, rien d'autre", a déclaré Humphrey.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons à la question, si vous avez êtes invité, que feriez-vous chercher?" Rad a demandé. «J'ai déjà quelque chose en tête pour son cadeau" Humphrey répondu. Lui et Rad puis monta dans la voiture et est parti.


	17. Père et fils

Même si les Sharks avaient perdu le match contre les Raiders, Humphrey a de nouveau été le discours de l'école parce qu'il avait été la principale raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas perdu par une marge importante. Il avait marqué 2 touchés et un but de champ, les meilleures stats d'un débutant Shark au cours des 9 dernières années.

C'était un autre vendredi de la semaine. Les loups étaient heureux que ce soit le week-end et beaucoup d'entre eux ont l'intention de passer du temps avec des amis ou en famille. Mais tout cela pourrait avoir à attendre en raison de samedi soir. C'était le 18e anniversaire de Kate, et ses soirées étaient généralement génial pour incroyable.

Il était le déjeuner maintenant pour Humphrey et ses amis. "Alors les gars, allez-vous à la fête de Kate samedi?" Hutch demandé. "Vous savez qu'elle mains des invitations et dans les 2 dernières années, je n'ai pas une" Humphrey dit en regardant son déjeuner. "Moi non plus, et qui comprend aussi le parti de Jade", a déclaré Rad.

«Rassurez-vous les gars, cette fois, il peut être différent" Salty dit d'essayer de leur remonter le moral. Rad et Humphrey soupira. Ils se demandent pourquoi ils n'ont jamais été invité à leurs partis parce que chaque année ils sont généralement distribués invitations en les plaçant sur les casiers de leur ami. Humphrey ne sait pas qui a fait la mise mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'a jamais eu un.

Pendant ce temps, Kate et certains de ses amis marchaient dans un couloir de placer des invitations d'anniversaire ainsi que les casiers de leur ami. Kate a fait cela chaque année pour son anniversaire. "Donc cela va être une partie plus que l'an dernier?" Reba demandé. "Pas vraiment, sur le même« Kate a dit. Elle est ensuite venue à son casier Humphrey et placé une invitation à ce sujet. "J'espère qu'il s'agit cette fois» se dit-elle.

«Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que Humphrey et Rad ne s'est jamais présenté à chacun de vos anniversaires?" Rachel a demandé. "Ouais, je veux dire que vous les gars ne mettre les invitations sur leurs casiers, mais seulement leurs amis apparaissent" Sweets dit. Cela a provoqué Kate à réfléchir sur cette situation en profondeur.

Depuis la 10 e année, elle voulait qu'il vienne à sa fête d'anniversaire, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Et généralement, le lendemain, à l'école, elle voulait lui parler, mais il est resté loin d'elle et puis elle diminuerait le sujet et a pensé qu'il était occupé.

Mais pour être occupé ces deux dernières années dans une rangée et sur son anniversaire était tout simplement stupide. Mais néanmoins, elle espérait qui viendrait cette fois. Elle a placé invitations long de son casier et Rad et leurs amis casiers ainsi. "Eh bien c'est tout le monde" Kate a dit que le panier des invitations à ses amis avaient tenu était vide. "Donc, c'est combien de loups?" Jade a demandé. "40 loups", a déclaré Kate. "Cela devrait être une partie de plaisir» dit Janice alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir suivant.

Mais dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Garth et ses amis sont venus dans le même couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant Humphrey et les casiers de Rad. "Prenez leurs invitations", a déclaré Garth. Mark a eu deux invitations et les donna à Garth. "Garth, rappelez-moi encore pourquoi faisons-nous cela?" Johnny demandé. "Et pourquoi avoir fait cela pendant les deux dernières années, a demandé à Butch.

"C'est parce que nous ne voulons pas qu'ils viennent à la fête et tout gâcher pour Kate», a déclaré Garth. "Alors pourquoi at-elle leur donner invitations?" Mark demandé. «Parce qu'elle pense que ça va être amusant d'avoir encore et tout ce qui pourrait aller mal" Fang dit comme il a déchiré l'invitation de Rad et jeta les morceaux dans la poubelle.

"Et nous ne voulons pas qu'elle se sente mal par eux sur sa journée spéciale" Garth dit-il déchiré Humphrey et l'a jeté à la poubelle. Et comme ils étaient venus, ils étaient partis. Personne n'était dans le couloir quand ils ont arraché Humphrey et Rad invitations. Garth a fait que depuis la 10 e année quand il a commencé à sortir avec Kate.

Il n'a jamais voulu Humphrey à venir près d'elle parce que quand il a rejoint l'école en 10e année, avant de se rendre en voyant Humphrey et Kate assis sur un banc bien parler. Dès lors, il savait que Humphrey avait une chose pour Kate, et il a essayé de faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de Kate.

La cloche sonna et quatrième déjeuner a commencé, et pour d'autres, il s'agissait de la quatrième période. Humphrey et les gars sont allés à leurs casiers et ont trouvé les invitations. «D'accord, une invitation à la plus grande fête de l'année" Salty dit-il Mooch haute pawed. "A également obtenu un" at-il dit. "Hey moi aussi" Shakey dit-il rejoignit les autres.

"Invitation à la soirée de Mme Kate" Hutch dit comme il a tiré l'invitation de son casier. "Pareil pour moi", a déclaré Jaws. Aussi Ken est venu en courant dans le couloir pour eux. "Hé les gars deviner quel parti je vais le samedi soir" at-il dit. Le monde "Kate" a répondu. "Vous pariez» dit-il gaiement.

Humphrey et Rad tant soupiré en même temps. Ils avaient l'espoir d'obtenir invité cette fois, mais ils devinaient Kate ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent cette fois-ci. Humphrey a été le plus durement touchés des deux. Il voulait la voir cette fois, et il a eu le cadeau parfait à l'esprit pour une fille comme elle. En outre, il aurait été la meilleure chance pour lui d'admettre ses sentiments pour elle, même si elle avait un petit ami, mais quand même.

Mais tous ces rêves et ces espoirs ont été anéantis par ne pas obtenir ce morceau de papier. Les autres les regardaient et leurs visages immédiatement chuté. Rad ne prenait pas trop dur, car il était en amour avec Jade, mais Humphrey a regardé comme il était au bord des larmes.

"Humphrey, c'est bon ..." Hutch commencé. «Non ... juste l'oublier" Humphrey dit-il en attrapant ses livres et classeurs et s'est cogné la fermeture du casier. "Rad ce sujet ..." Jaws commencé mais s'arrêta quand il vit Rad près son casier et s'en alla sans rien dire. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre eux?" Ken a demandé au repos quand ils ont vu les deux frères lamentablement à pied off.

École semblait aller moins vite ce jour-là pour Humphrey. Il était maintenant dans sa cinquième classe de l'époque qui était français, et la classe était sur le point de finir en 10 minutes, de sorte que l'école se termine à 14h40. "Pourquoi suis-je recevais tellement travaillé jusqu'à à ce sujet?" Humphrey lui-même demandé. "Si elle ne veut pas que je vienne, très bien!" dit-il, commence à se mettre en colère. "Mais pourquoi ...» at-il demandé. "Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que je vienne?" se demandait-il à nouveau.

"Je veux dire, elle semble gentil avec moi, mais pourquoi elle m'invite pas» at-il demandé à nouveau. En ce moment, la cloche a sonné et tout le monde est parti. Il était toujours assis, plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit son nom appelé. "Humphrey?" Il se retourna et vit le professeur l'a appelé. "Oh ... désolé Madame, juste perdu dans ses pensées" at-il dit. «C'est bien», dit-elle, d'emballage ses notes. Humphrey se leva et quitta la classe et se dirigea vers son casier.

Parce que c'était un vendredi, il n'y avait pas la pratique du football aujourd'hui. Coach Rex n'a jamais donné à pratiquer juste avant le week-end. Les pom-pom girls n'ont également pas pratique.

Humphrey a atteint son casier et vu les gars tous l'attendaient. "Quoi?" il demandé. "Humphrey Nous voulions juste vous faire savoir que, si vous n'allez pas ..." Hutch regarda les autres et ils hocha la tête et il a continué "... nous n'allons pas" at-il dit. Humphrey a été choqué par cela, mais en même temps il savait maintenant ses amis avaient le dos, peu importe quoi.

«Les gars, il va bien" at-il dit. «Non Humphrey, nous sommes sérieux", a déclaré Shakey. "Non les gars ... Je veux dire que tout va bien. Bien sûr, je suis déçu que je ne peux pas y aller, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous ne devraient pas non plus" at-il dit. «D'ailleurs, moi et Rad peux trouver d'autres choses à faire", a déclaré Humphrey. "Etes-vous sûr?" Salty demandé. «Oui, je suis sûr" at-il dit, en faisant un petit sourire. "Très bien, mais il suffit d'appeler l'un de nous et nous serons là" Jaws dit qu'ils ont quitté.

Humphrey juste hoché la tête. Il a ensuite pris son sac et se dirigea vers sa voiture dans le parking. Il a vu Rad attendait. "Hey Rad" at-il dit. "Hey, vous ne croiriez pas qui j'ai reçu un appel de" dit-il sur son sac dans le coffre. "Qui?" Humphrey a demandé. "Kate et le père de Jade" at-il dit. "Que veut-il?" Humphrey a demandé. "Il a juste dit de venir à sa maison après l'école», a déclaré Rad.

Kate a vu deux d'entre eux de parler, et j'ai remarqué que Humphrey ne la regardait. Elle a trouvé ça bizarre car il devrait normalement essayer de regarder tout moment. "Kate quel est le problème?" Jade a demandé. "C'est juste que ... Humphrey ne me regarde pas» dit-elle à sa sœur. "Hé, regardez, maman est là", dit-elle. Kate regarda à sa droite et a vu sa mère les attend. "Allons-y" dit-elle. Jade et Kate attrapé leurs sacs et avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Humphrey et elle monta dans la voiture et ils sont repartis.

"Alors, venez, dit-il à le rencontrer dès que l'école a plus de" Rad dit qu'il a obtenu dans le siège et Humphrey du conducteur sur le siège du passager. Ils arrivèrent à la maison en 15 minutes. Ils sont sortis de la voiture et est allé jusqu'à la porte. Mais avant qu'ils sonné à la porte, quelqu'un appelait. "Les garçons de plus ici." Ils se regardèrent et virent Winston debout près de la porte de la porte qui conduit à l'arrière de la maison.

Ils sont allés jusqu'à lui. "Après vous deux» dit-il avec un sourire. «Monsieur l'après-midi" disaient-ils. «Viens» dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'espace ouvert à côté de sa maison. Ils l'ont fait, ils le suivirent. "Alors, comment se passent les choses avec les filles?" il demandé. Humphrey ne veut pas dire qu'il ne soit pas invité, alors me fait un mensonge. «Ça va bien monsieur" dit-il. «Bon» dit-il.

"Euh, monsieur», dit Rad. «Pourquoi avez-vous nous appelez ici?" il demandé. "La raison est à cause de cette" dit-il en se dirigeant vers une porte de garage sur le côté de sa maison. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et la porte s'ouvrit et il y avait ce genre de route dans les bâtiments du parc de voiture qui a été un demi-tour et semblait mener droit dans l'espace ouvert sur le côté de la maison. "Suivez-moi" Winston dit alors qu'il marchait en jeu. Ils ont juste regardé les uns les autres, haussa les épaules et le suivit.

Quand ils descendaient au sous-sol, ce qu'ils ont vu surpris tellement que quand ils ont vu à la fois la vue, à la fois de leurs mâchoires est tombé et ils ont chacun fermé mâchoires de l'autre. Il y avait 5 places de parking, mais c'est ce qui était stationné en eux.

Il y avait une Aston Martin DBS 2009. Il y avait une Ferrari California 2009. Il y avait une Ford Mustang Super Snake 2010, une Dodge Viper ACR 2010 et une Nissan GTR 2010. Même si ils ont fermé les mâchoires de l'autre, ils sont tombés de nouveau ouverte. "Je vois que vous êtes deux époustouflé", a déclaré Winston, en riant un peu.

"Où avez-vous ..." Humphrey démarrer. «C'est un peu de mes passions. J'ai décidé d'acheter 5 voitures et je l'ai fait, et ceux que je voulais et qui ont été à un bon prix" at-il dit. Les deux frères se sortit de la transe. "Tu veux aller les tester?" Winston demandé. "Vous voulez que nous les conduisons?" Rad a demandé. "Pas dur, course", a déclaré Winston.

"Quelles voitures pouvons-nous choisir?" Humphrey a demandé presque immédiatement. «N'importe qui vous voulez" at-il dit. "Osselets sur l'Aston Martin" Humphrey crié comme il est allé pour la voiture. «Je vais choisir le Dodge" Rad dit qu'il est allé pour cela. "Bon, je suppose que la mine de la GTR", a déclaré Winston. «Mais où allons-nous à la race?" Humphrey a demandé à partir de la fenêtre de la voiture. «Il ya une piste à seulement 5 minutes d'ici la course", a déclaré Winston. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend" Rad dit-il démarré le moteur. Les trois d'entre eux ont alors conduit dans le garage souterrain et sur la route, et pour ce moment, les problèmes de la journée de Humphrey avait disparu.

Trois heures plus tard,

C'était un beau spectacle à regarder les trois voitures refoulent dans la maison. "C'était génial!" Humphrey a crié comme il est sorti de la voiture. "Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu nous battre", a déclaré Rad, souriant comme Winston est sorti de la voiture. "Vous avez fait bon pour la première course, mais vous avez besoin pratique» at-il dit.

«Où avez-vous appris à conduire comme ça?" Humphrey a demandé. Les trois d'entre eux ont conduit leurs voitures autour de la piste et avait une petite course, avec Winston gagner. «Eh bien, moi et ton père avait l'habitude d'avoir ces petites courses de temps en temps", a déclaré Winston. Les trois d'entre eux, puis remonta vers l'espace ouvert et à côté de la maison et Winston a fermé la porte de garage.

"Monsieur, pourquoi avez-vous de nous appeler ici?" Rad a demandé. "Eh bien ... ne pas obtenir la mauvaise façon, mais j'aime mes filles, plus que tout au monde et je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux", a déclaré Winston. "Mais vous deux, j'ai connu votre père depuis que lui et moi étions peu, et que vous vous sentez comme deux fils à moi" Winston dit en regardant les deux.

Humphrey et Rad ont été vraiment touchés par ça. Mais il y avait plus. "Et aussi, tous les deux sont trop bon pour ne pas avoir un père, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrangé ce petit reçois ensemble comme un temps de collage et je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous les deux fans de voitures" at-il dit. "Je pense que nous avons eu de notre père", a déclaré Humphrey. "Quelle voiture avait-il?" Winston demandé. "Une BMW M5" Rad dit. «Oui, lui et j'ai toujours l'habitude de courir sur certains week-ends pour le plaisir, croyez-le ou non, mais votre père me battait dans sa BMW M5 quand j'étais dans le Mustang", a déclaré Winston.

"Pas du tout", a déclaré Humphrey avec de grands yeux. "Ouais, il était si bien" dit Winston. «Alors avez-vous deux avez un bon moment?" il demandé. "Ouais" Humphrey a répondu immédiatement. "Certainement" fut la réponse de Rad. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il se fait tard, et nous ferions mieux être off" dit Humphrey. "Oui, nous devrions« Rad convenu.

"Merci pour le jour le plus excitant de nos vies monsieur" Humphrey dit qu'il a obtenu dans la Honda. "Vous êtes les garçons bienvenue" at-il dit, et sourit à eux comme ils sont repartis.


	18. souvenirs

Humphrey et Rad étaient sur le chemin du retour après une journée bien remplie de la course. «Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que papa était capable de le battre dans sa voiture", a déclaré Rad. Ils discutaient entre eux sur ce que Winston avait dit où leur père avait réussi à le battre.

"Oui, et quand était-ce?" Humphrey a demandé alors qu'il conduisait. "Je pense qu'il voulait dire quand nous étions 14", a déclaré Rad. "Mais je ne peux toujours pas croire que papa était capable de le battre dans sa BMW M5. Je veux dire que c'est une bonne voiture, mais de la façon dont monsieur était au volant, il ressemblait à un pro" Humphrey dit.

Mais environ 5 minutes après avoir quitté la maison, une Porsche Cayenne à quatre roues tiré vers le haut dans l'allée et quatre loups est sorti. Eve avait ramassé ses filles cette fois. Elle était allée à Middleton pour ramasser Lilly et elle ramassé Kate et Jade.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi au centre commercial, ayant l'après-midi d'une fille. Ils ont vérifié sur quelques magasins et acheté quelques articles tels que des vêtements, des parfums et quelques épiceries. «Que les jolies filles N'était-ce pas? Il suffit de nous quatre d'avoir un bon temps" Eve a demandé à ses filles. "Ouais, et ça fait un moment que nous avons passé du temps ensemble" Jade a dit qu'ils ont pris les sacs à l'intérieur.

Quand ils marchaient à l'intérieur, ils ont vu Winston assis sur une des chaises de salon en lisant un livre. "Nous sommes de retour Winston", a déclaré Eve. Il a détourné son attention de l'ouvrage et leur sourit. "Salut les filles" dit-il en se levant et se dirigea vers eux. Il serra Eve et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

«Comment s'est passée ta journée?" il demandé. «C'était assez bon. Ça fait un moment que les filles et j'ai passé du temps ensemble», a déclaré Eve. «C'est agréable d'entendre", a déclaré Winston et regarda ses filles, qui prenaient les vêtements qu'ils avaient achetés. "Alors, comment était du temps avec vos filles de maman? Passé un bon moment?" il demandé.

"Oui papa, nous avons acheté beaucoup de nouveaux vêtements" Kate dit-elle en regardant une nouvelle paire de jeans, un réservoir-top et une ceinture assortie. "Que diriez-vous Lilly?" il demandé. "Ouais, j'ai eu un bon moment aussi bien», répondit-elle. «Alors Winston comment s'est passée ta journée?" Eve a demandé, comme elle alla à la cuisine. «Honnêtement, c'était le plus plaisir que j'ai eu depuis longtemps" at-il dit en souriant.

"Pourquoi est-ce que papa?" Kate demande. «Parce que Humphrey et Rad sont venus aujourd'hui" at-il dit. Kate et Jade ont été surpris par cela et étaient vraiment intéressés par ce qu'ils ont fait. "Ils sont venus?" la fois d'eux a demandé en même temps. "Oui, j'ai effectivement invité les plus" at-il dit.

«Voyez, tandis que vous, les filles ont eu du plaisir de votre propre, j'ai appelé Rad et Humphrey de venir et je leur ai montré ma collection privée de voitures, et nous sommes allés sur le circuit de course qui n'est pas trop loin d'ici", a déclaré Winston. «Vous leur avez montré votre collection?" Eve a demandé. Elle a été surprise, puisque Winston seulement montré sa collection de loups-il vraiment confiance ou des amis très proches, et il semble qu'il se confie Humphrey et Rad.

"Quelles voitures sis ils utiliser?" Kate demande. "Humphrey utilisé l'Aston Martin DBS et RAD permettant la Dodge Viper ACR" at-il dit. "Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez cher?" Eve a demandé. «J'ai utilisé le GTR, et ils étaient vraiment bien pour les débutants" at-il dit. "Pourquoi est-ce?" Jade a demandé.

«Parce que même si j'étais en tête pendant presque toute la course, ils ne sont jamais loin derrière et dans certains cas, ils ont même pris tellement qu'ils étaient juste derrière moi", a déclaré Winston. "Je pense que c'est une compétence qu'ils ont obtenu de leur père", a déclaré Winston et il a également soupira à la mémoire. Eve a remarqué cela. "Winston je suis sûr qu'il est heureux avec ce que vous essayez de le faire» dit-elle en mettant sa patte sur son épaule.

Froncement de sourcils de Winston disparu après avoir entendu cela, et une petite apparition. "Ils me rappellent beaucoup de leur père, et ils ont aussi certains traits de leur mère» dit-il. Winston remarqua alors qu'il montait dans ce moment, et a décidé de changer de sujet.

«Alors Kate, vous avez planifié votre anniversaire n'est-ce pas?" il demandé. L'anniversaire de Kate était demain et son parti serait dans la nuit, mais elle ne voulait sortir avec ses amis et Garth dans le centre commercial dans l'après-midi puisque le parti était dans la nuit.

"Ouais, je l'ai fait. Moi et mes amis vont aller à Jasper Mall dans l'après-midi et je serai de retour vers 15 heures et se préparer pour la fête, mais je compte sur vous pour que tout soit prêt papa" dit-elle. Winston savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Ils ont tous deux prévu sa fête d'anniversaire pour la nuit. Il y aurait un DJ tout d'abord, jouer certaines de ses chansons et d'autres aussi. Il a également embauché une entreprise de restauration pour préparer la nourriture pour le parti, car il serait trop de travail pour le réveillon de la préparation de la nourriture et des boissons. Il a également embauché quelques gardes de sécurité du travail en payant eux supplémentaire pour éviter tout parti-casseurs de casser une entrée depuis ce qui s'est passé sur son 17e anniversaire. Et la fête allait avoir lieu dans le sous-sol depuis le système stéréo principal table de billard, piste de danse, et le bar était là-bas, ainsi que la table où le DJ serait.

Il y avait aussi une porte qui menait au sous-sol pour le garage souterrain où Winston gardé ses voitures, et, très probablement, Garth pourrait montrer certains de ses amis les voitures que son père avait. Mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait plus de son anniversaire, c'était pour un loup d'être là, et ce n'était pas Garth.

"Girls" appelé Eve. Kate, Jade et Lilly se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine et j'ai vu Eve. "Le dîner sera prêt dans 15 minutes» dit-elle et retourna à sa cuisine. "Pourquoi ne pas vous les filles aller à l'étage et se laver et être prêt pour le dîner», dit Winston. "Bien sûr papa" Lilly dit-elle monta l'escalier, suivi par Kate et Jade.

Ils avaient chacun leur propre chambre avec une salle de bains dans chacune d'elles. Kate est allé dans sa chambre et a mis les sacs contenant ses nouveaux vêtements sur le lit. Elle a ensuite jusqu'à sa coiffeuse pour garder sa nouvelle affaire de parfum là.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de photos sur sa table. La plupart d'entre eux étaient d'elle et de ses amis et de son et Garth, mais il y avait deux qu'elle a toujours fait en sorte qu'elle regardait. C'était une photo d'elle et Humphrey quand ils étaient 12. Cette image était à un mariage d'un ami proche de la famille de la sienne et la famille de Humphrey. Ils étaient Scott Dagger et Jenny Foster, ou maintenant le couple est connu comme Mark et Jenny Dagger. Scott était un ami proche de la famille de Humphrey et Jenny était un ami proche de la famille de Kate.

Flashback

C'était le 27 Juin 2005. Kate et Humphrey avait seulement 12 ans. Comme c'était Jade et Rad. Un ami proche des deux familles se mariait. Jenny était dans sa chambre avec sa demoiselle d'honneur et demoiselle d'honneur, en mettant la touche finale.

"Etes-vous sûr je regarde super maman?" demanda-t-elle a fait un tour de corps dans le miroir. "Oh chérie, tu es magnifique» at-elle dit à sa fille. Sa mère était Caroline Foster. Son père, Bruce Foster, était en dehors de parler à Winston comme épave émotionnelle. "Vous pensez qu'il va aimer?" elle demandé. "Chérie, il sera stupide de ne pas vous quand il vous voit" ils ont entendu une voix dire. Ils se tournèrent et virent Eve entrer dans la salle. "Matin Eve" Jenny dit. "Matin Jenny", dit-elle, puis tourna son attention vers la demoiselle d'honneur, Kate.

«Alors Kate vous ce qu'il faut faire droit?" elle a demandé à sa fille. "Oui maman, vous m'avez demandé que, comme 20 fois déjà" dit-elle. Eve se contenta de rire. Maintenant, vous pourriez penser que Kate est un peu jeune pour être la demoiselle d'honneur, mais Jenny l'a choisie parce qu'elle la connaissait vraiment bien et ils avaient passé quelque temps ensemble. Jenny était comme une autre maman de Kate et ses sœurs. «Vous allez faire grand Kate" Jenny dit-elle s'agenouilla pour embrasser. Jenny portait la robe blanche de mariée traditionnelle, avec un collier de perles autour du cou, que Scott avait acheté pour elle et une fleur blanche et rouge au-dessus de son oreille droite. «Je suis vraiment nerveux» dit-elle en se levant. «Je ne peux pas imaginer comment Scott est« Caroline dit.

Dans une autre salle, Scott recevait la conférence de ses amis sur la manière dont il sera un prisonnier une fois qu'il se marie. «Les gars, nous allons encore traîner" at-il dit. "Mais pas tant que ça comme au bon vieux temps" l'un d'eux. "Pourquoi ne peux pas vous les gars être comme Humphrey ici» dit-il en donnant Humphrey une tape dans le dos. «Parce qu'il est trop jeune pour comprendre" dit un autre. "Je ne suis pas si jeune" Humphrey dit. Il était le témoin de Scott pour la cérémonie. Rad faisait partie de l'garçons d'honneur et Jade a également fait partie des demoiselles d'honneur.

"Ok les gars, pouvez-vous me donner, Humphrey et Rad peu de temps seul?" il demanda à ses amis. "Bien sûr, comme vous aurez 10 minutes de plus masculin liberté loup" l'un d'eux dit alors qu'ils sortaient. «Alors, vous savez quoi faire Humphrey?" il lui a demandé. "Oui, reste avec vous à l'autel, tenant la bague, et pendant que vous dites les voeux, je regarde à Kate de passer le ..." il s'arrêta quand il a réalisé ce qu'il a dit. Rad a commencé à rire. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire sur, je sais que tu vas regardes Jade" et rad cessé de rire quand il a dit cela.

"Ok les gars, vous deux comme eux n'est-ce pas?" il demandé. "Oui" ils ont tous deux répondu. «Faites-moi une faveur" at-il dit. "Alright" dirent-ils. "Ne jamais renoncer à essayer de gagner leurs cœurs. Je sais que vous êtes tous deux encore jeune, mais que vous vieillissez, vous saurez ce que je veux dire" at-il dit. Humphrey et Rad a juste regardé les uns les autres et se tourna vers lui. "Maintenant, allez, il n'ya aucun moyen que je vais rater mon propre mariage" Scott a dit qu'il marchait avec Humphrey et Rad suite.

Tout le monde était à l'autel, en attendant que la mariée apparaisse. Les garçons étaient tous debout dans une ligne courbe derrière le marié et Humphrey était debout à côté du marié tenant l'oreiller sur lequel l'anneau a été maintenu. Puis la musique a commencé assez tôt et vous avez vu la fleur fille marcher sur le tapis rouge au centre jetant des fleurs dans l'air. Lilly était la fille de fleur pour celui-ci. Son blanc, fourrure argent correspondait bien avec la robe blanche qu'elle portait.

Alors quelques-uns des deux demoiselles d'honneur sont venus marcher derrière elle et l'épouse marchait derrière eux, avec Kate tenant l'oreiller avec l'autre bague à côté de Jenny et les deux autres demoiselles d'honneur derrière elle. Scott a été époustouflé par la beauté de Jenny regarda. Sa belle fourrure rouge et blanc. Il semblait que c'était juste elle et lui dans le monde. La fleur rouge et blanc au-dessus de son oreille correspondait parfaitement avec sa fourrure et robe.

Pour Jenny, Scott aussi avait l'air incroyable. Bien sûr, il était vêtu d'un smoking, mais il semblait incroyablement beau pour elle. Sa fourrure d'argent semblait correspondre le tux noir. Et il restait là, pas rompre le contact visuel avec elle.

Mais pour Humphrey, il y avait un loup d'or qui a attiré son attention. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche à manches longues et une fleur blanche au-dessus de son oreille gauche. Kate a également vu comment beau Humphrey a regardé et a été prise par lui au cours de cette période.

30 minutes plus tard, après les discours, les vœux et le baiser est venu à la fête. Le mariage a eu lieu dans un immense jardin et mais ils sont allés à l'intérieur pour la célébration dans une immense salle de bal où il y avait un groupe qui jouait (vous savez, avec un piano, violons). Le nouveau couple de l'émission dansait dans le centre de la salle de bal avec comme en avait d'autres, mais beaucoup regardé le nouveau couple. Winston et Eve ont également dansé comme l'étaient les parents de Humphrey, Chris et Anne Richards. Humphrey et Rad étaient assis à la table. Ils avaient les yeux sur la table 17 où Kate et Jade étaient assis à regarder tout le monde.

C'est alors que leur père est revenu. "Allez les gars ont du plaisir» dit-il. Ils ne restèrent silencieux et regarda Kate et Jade. Son père a regardé et entendu. Chris avait fourrure principalement gris et bleu, qui Rad et Humphrey avait principalement. Mais leur mère a eu un manteau d'argent pur de la fourrure. Elle était occupée à parler avec ses amis en ce moment. «Les gars, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose» dit-il en prit un siège à côté d'eux. "Quand j'ai demandé à votre mère sur notre première date, j'étais tellement nerveux que je transpirais littéralement partout" dit-il. "Vraiment?" ils ont tous deux demandé, les yeux écarquillés. Il a juste souri.

"Oui, et bonne raison aussi parce que votre mère était plus beau loup le à l'école que même les stars de l'équipe de football lui avait demandé sur les dates, mais elle a dit non, et j'ai pensé que si elle se tourna vers le bas, quel espoir aurais-je , mais je suis allé avec elle, et elle a dit oui et à partir de cette date, nous savions tous les deux que nous étions censés être les uns avec les autres »leur père. "Donc, fondamentalement, n'abandonnez pas sur les choses et, surtout, ne pas abandonner sans essayer au moins» dit-il et se leva et retourna à leur maman. Humphrey pensait ce qu'il disait et se leva et alla à la table 17.

"Vous savez que c'est un grand mariage" Jade dit. "Ouais, mais ça va être mieux si je dois danser avec quelqu'un», a déclaré Kate. "Je pense que vous allez obtenir votre souhait" Jade a dit qu'elle a vu Humphrey marcher jusqu'à eux. Il tapota sur l'épaule Kate avec sa patte. Elle a regardé autour et a vu. "Hey Kate ..." dit-il. "Hey Humphrey" répondit-elle doucement. "W-vous le feriez ... l-like t-danser ... avec moi?" il demandé. Kate était vraiment content qu'il lui a demandé. «Oui» dit-elle et prit sa patte dans la patte et ils sont allés à la piste de danse. Et assez vite, Rad est également venu à la table et a demandé Jade si elle voulait danser et elle a dit oui.

Les deux «jeunes» couples dansaient à côté de l'autre. Winston a vu cela et a pris une photo d'eux.

Fin du flashback

"Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour-là», a déclaré Kate. Elle a mis l'image vers le bas. Une autre image est d'elle et Humphrey en 9e année pour la danse du printemps. Humphrey était beau dans sa chemise de robe bleue, pantalon noir et cravate rouge. Et Kate était magnifique dans sa robe rouge et que la moitié chandail qui ne monta vers le bas de la poitrine. Ils avaient tous deux allés ensemble pour que l'un et n'a donc Jade et Rad. Ils sont allés comme des dates.

Kate s'est ensuite rendu dans sa salle de bain, lavé son visage et descendit pour le dîner.


	19. shopping

Il était samedi. Humphrey s'est réveillé à 7h du matin pour une raison aujourd'hui. Et cette fois-Rad avait pas régler l'alarme, mais il l'a fait. Même Rad n'était pas encore parce qu'il s'est réveillé à 7h30. Humphrey a vu son frère dormait encore, alors il est allé vers le bas pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il est allé à la cuisine, sortit quelques œufs du frigo, un carton de lait, et un oignon et les champignons. Il a chauffé le four et mettre une poêle à frire sur lui, et il a placé cuillerée de beurre dans la casserole pour faire fondre.

Il a coupé les oignons et les champignons et mélanger avec l'oeuf, qu'il venait de terminer coups. Il verse ensuite le mélange dans la poêle et cuire l'oeuf pendant 5 minutes avant qu'il l'a sorti et l'a placé sur une plaque. Il a ensuite fallu quelques tranches de bacon et également placé dans la poêle à frire. Encore une fois, il les cuire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient près de croustillant. Il a ensuite mis tous les bols et les casseroles dans l'évier de la cuisine et remplit les avec de l'eau. Il se lavait plus tard.

Rad a entendu quelqu'un cuisine en bas, donc il se força à obtenir et il descendit pour voir Humphrey manger son petit déjeuner, avec un verre de jus et en écoutant le 92,1 FM Jewel. "Vous êtes levés tôt", a déclaré Rad. "Je me suis réveillé à sept heures aujourd'hui" at-il dit. "Et je vois que vous avez fait le petit déjeuner" Rad a dit qu'il a vu une autre plaque avec des œufs et du bacon sur elle et un verre de jus à côté de lui. "Merci pour le petit déjeuner", dit-il s'assit et se mit à manger.

"Pas de problème", a déclaré Humphrey. «Vous savez, Hutch, Jaws et Ken seront au centre commercial d'aujourd'hui", a déclaré Rad. "Ouais, je sais, ils m'ont dit aussi" Humphrey dit qu'il a terminé son petit déjeuner et le mettre dans l'évier avec les autres plaques et casseroles. "A quelle heure partez-vous pour le travail encore?" il a demandé Rad. "A 10 ans, pourquoi?" il demandé.

«Parce que je vous rejoins, car je veux regarder dans le centre commercial pour quelque chose", a déclaré Humphrey. "Exactement ce que vous cherchez?" Rad a demandé en levant un sourcil. "Rien, juste regarder autour et de voir s'il ya quelque chose que j'aime" Humphrey répondit calmement. Rad savait que quelque chose était en hausse parce que Humphrey a toujours donné une raison de ses actes, mais il a joué avec elle.

"Très bien alors, mais vous feriez mieux de prêt" Rad a dit qu'il a également terminé son petit déjeuner. «J'étais sur le point de" Humphrey dit qu'il est allé à l'étage et dans la salle de bain qui était dans la chambre des maîtres. Rad a décidé de se laver les plaques jusqu'à ce qu'il a été fait.

Il lui a fallu environ 4 minutes pour terminer les plats et les verres, et il les a laissés dans l'autre évier pour la vaisselle à sécher en laissant le ruissellement de l'eau dans l'évier. Humphrey était sous la douche pendant environ 10 minutes quand il est sorti. Il est ensuite allé dans sa chambre pour s'habiller tout Rad a pris sa douche.

Humphrey est allé dans sa chambre avec une serviette couvrant la moitié inférieure de son corps. Sa poitrine blanche et fourrure de ventre semblait plus lumineux et plus propre après le lavage, et sa fourrure sur le dos également regardé lisse, mais honnêtement, il était extrêmement difficile. Les deux Rad et Humphrey ont obtenu leur fourrure rêche de leur père. Leur mère était la seule personne dans la famille avec un manteau lisse, et ils ont pensé que les filles avaient poil lisse de fourrure.

Il a mis sur certains boxeurs et des jeans et s'est ensuite rendu à sa coiffeuse. Il a mis l'eau de Cologne appelé Ice Blue Wolf sur son cou et les aisselles. Il s'est ensuite rendu à son cabinet et une chemise à manches longues qui généralement touche UP choisi. Il se regarda dans le miroir tandis que boutonner sa chemise. Il savait quel jour c'était aujourd'hui, l'anniversaire de Kate. Mais malheureusement, il n'a pas obtenu une invitation.

Mais il allait lui faire un cadeau d'anniversaire, et il avait quelque chose dans l'esprit d'une boutique de bijoux, il vit dans le centre commercial. Il a alors entendu la douche éteindre dans la salle de bain et Rad se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller pour le travail. Humphrey a ensuite pris son portefeuille et descendit attendre Rad.

Rad est descendu en quelques minutes, vêtu de son pantalon kaki et une chemise bleue avec le logo Best Buy. "Bon laissez-y Humphrey" dit-il en sortit. Humphrey le suivit et ils ont obtenu dans la voiture, avec Rad conduite, et à gauche.

Pendant ce temps, un bronzage doré loup vient de se lever de son lit et était sur son chemin vers le bas pour le petit déjeuner. Et comme elle est arrivée à la cuisine, "Surprise!" sa famille a crié. Kate a été prise par la surprise. "Happy Birthday Kate" Winston dit comme il est venu et serra sa fille. "Merci papa" Kate a dit que elle est revenue le bras.

"Ma petite fille, 18 ans déjà», dit Eve, au bord des larmes comme elle est venue l'embrasser après Winston a sorti de l'étreinte. «Je serai toujours votre petite fille maman", a déclaré Kate. "N'oubliez pas vos soeurs" Jade a dit que elle et Lilly est venu et a embrassé Kate. "Joyeux anniversaire Kate" Lilly dit. «Merci les gars» dit-elle quand elle a été faite.

«Alors Tu ne vas pas vous préparez à passer l'après-midi avec vos amis?" Eve a demandé. "Mais ce n'est pas une heure", a déclaré Kate. "Bon, si vous avez une chance de prendre le petit déjeuner et aller, donc aller chercher Kate prêt et petit déjeuner sera prêt en 20 minutes" Eve dit qu'elle a commencé la cuisinière. «Maman Alright" dit-elle alors qu'elle marchait à l'étage. «Aujourd'hui va être grand» se dit-elle.

Humphrey et Rad ont atteint le centre en 25 minutes. Il était 10h20. Ils sont sortis de la voiture et est allé à l'intérieur. «Je vais garder les clés d'accord?" Humphrey a demandé Rad. "Bien sûr" Rad a déclaré remise des clés à Humphrey. Ils sont ensuite allés à l'intérieur. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes dans le centre commercial et les dernières boutiques ouvraient. Je te retrouve dans environ 40 minutes ok? ", A déclaré Humphrey." Rad Alright "dit-il en alla de Best Buy sortie dans le centre commercial.

Le centre commercial était de trois étages. Le magasin Best Buy était au deuxième étage et il a également pris le troisième étage ainsi avec un escalier intérieur de la boutique reliant les deux étages. Humphrey allait au troisième étage, mais à la boutique d'un bijoutier a appelé les diamants de Baxter. Il est allé à l'intérieur.

Il y avait des vitrines qui abritaient de nombreuses bagues, colliers, boucles d'oreilles et autres objets de valeur. Humphrey était à la recherche sur la section de collier. Il a vu beaucoup de beaux colliers. Ils étaient faits d'or, d'argent et de perles. Certains ont même eu quelques diamants en eux. Mais Humphrey était à la recherche de quelque chose qui était parfait. Il a ensuite jugé dans une affaire séparée avec tous les colliers de grande classe.

C'était surtout un collier en or qui était le groupe qui a couru à l'arrière du cou sur les côtés, mais à partir de là, les bandes d'or se sont un peu plus épais et c'est ce qui était au centre du collier à l'avant. Il y avait une émeraude bleu-vert dans le centre du collier, avec deux diamants de chaque côté de celui-ci. Humphrey a vraiment repris par celui-ci. Il savait que ce serait le cadeau parfait.

Un commis de magasin a remarqué qu'il regardait autour et arrêté à ce collier donc il est allé jusqu'à lui. "Puis-je vous aider avec tout ce monsieur?" il a demandé poliment. "Oui, pouvez-vous me dire à propos de ce collier ici?" Humphrey a demandé. "Oui ... c'est un carat émeraude 20, avec deux diamants 15 carats, 30 carats ainsi tous ensemble. Et ils sont attachés à la chaîne de l'or 29 carats. L'émeraude a été exploité en Inde et les diamants ont été expédiés à partir de l'Afrique du Sud" le greffier a dit. "Wow" était Humphrey pourrait dire en souriant.

"Combien ça coûte?" Humphrey a demandé. "Le collier vaut la peine (juste estimation du coût que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les bijoux mais je ne sais quels sont ceux qui sont chers) 2000 $" dit le greffier. "Combien est-il l'impôt?" Humphrey a demandé. "Avec l'impôt, il est de 2250 $» dit le greffier. "Aussi monsieur, si vous achetez ce, qui est-il?" le loup derrière le comptoir demandé. "C'est pour une fille, c'est son 18e anniversaire», a déclaré Humphrey.

"Ah ... cadeau spécial pour son droit" at-il dit en souriant. «Ouais», répondit Humphrey. "Donc, vous êtes sûr que c'est celui que vous voulez?" il a demandé, en veillant. «Oui, je suis sûr", a déclaré Humphrey. Il savait qui était celui du moment où il a posé ses yeux sur elle. Le loup a ensuite pris hors de la vitrine, alors qu'il était encore dans sa boîte et l'a pris à la caisse où Humphrey également allé.

Le loup tapé dans le prix et a placé le cas où le collier était dans un sac plastique qui portait le nom de la boutique sur elle. "Sera-ce comptant ou à crédit?" il demandé. «Crédit» Humphrey a répondu. Il a ensuite mis sa carte de crédit dans l'appareil et tapé le code PIN et le loup imprimé le reçu. Humphrey a signé l'une des recettes qui seraient conservés par le magasin alors qu'il a pris l'autre. "Merci beaucoup monsieur" dit le loup. "Non, merci" Humphrey dit qu'il a quitté le magasin avec la présence de Kate.

Humphrey puis sortit pour le parking et comme il avait les clefs, il ouvrit les portes et mettre le sac dans la voiture et verrouillé et est retourné po Mais avant d'aller chez quelqu'un appela son nom. "Hey Humphrey" il entendit quelqu'un appel et il a regardé derrière et j'ai vu Hutch, Jaws et Ken. "Hé les gars» dit-il en se dirigeant vers eux. "Que faites-vous ici?" demandèrent-ils.

«Tout est venu avec mon frère au centre commercial, il travaille jusqu'à environ 15 heures aujourd'hui" at-il dit. «Vraiment, alors qu'est-ce que vous mettez dans votre voiture?" Jaws demandé. "Euh ... ce n'était rien ... juste quelque chose que j'ai acheté" Humphrey dit avec hésitation. "Uh huh ... qu'avez-vous acheté?" Hutch demandé.

"Look bien, c'est quelque chose pour Kate bien" Humphrey répondu. «Ha, vous avez dit Jaws, tu me dois 10 dollars", a déclaré Ken. "Euh, bien ... ici" Jaws dit lui remettant dix dollars. "Donc nous allons aller à l'intérieur?" Humphrey a demandé. "Oui, permet de" Ken a dit et ils sont allés à l'intérieur. Il était 11h30 ce jour.


	20. Plans et nouveaux régimes

«Maman, je pars Garth maintenant" Kate a dit qu'elle descendait les escaliers. "Très bien ma chérie" Eve dit qu'elle étreint sa fille à la porte. "Amusez-Kate" Winston dit qu'il est venu pour voir Kate à la porte. "Merci papa" dit-elle mis sur ses chaussures. Elle portait un jean, une chemise noire et un bouton jusqu'à chandail sur la chemise. «Nous devrions avoir environ trois quarts de la partie prêt au moment où vous revenez, d'accord?" Winston dit.

«Papa Bon, vous aime" dit-elle alors qu'elle se rendait à la Dodge Viper convertible dans son allée. "Je t'aime aussi" ses parents ont dit. Garth est sorti de sa voiture et a donné une accolade Kate. "Happy Birthday Kate" dit-il en lui ai aussi donné un baiser. "Merci" dit-elle gentiment, comme elle monta dans la voiture, et ils sont repartis.

«Alors Kate, prêt pour la fête?" Garth demandé. "Ouais, ça va être génial», dit-elle, faisant un sourire, et elle a regardé par la fenêtre du passager. "Y at-il quelque chose de mal?" il lui a demandé. Il pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. "Non, ce n'est rien de vraiment, vraiment excité pour le parti de commencer" dit-elle, espérant qu'il la croire, et heureusement qu'il a fait.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que ça va être une soirée inoubliable" at-il dit. Ils se dirigeaient vers Jasper Mall où ils passent le plus clair de l'après-midi avec leurs amis. Fang était venu plus tôt pour ramasser Jade et ils se retrouver dans l'un des cafés au centre commercial.

«Alors Humphrey qu'avez-vous chercher?" Jaw demandé. Ils étaient maintenant juste errent autour du centre commercial, en visitant les sports et les magasins de jeux, et quelques magasins de vêtements pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils aimaient. «Je ne vais pas vous dire que« M. Humphrey. "Alors Rad ne le sait?" Ken demandé.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ne" Humphrey dit. Ils marchaient maintenant dans Best Buy. Ils ont vu Rad parler avec Michael. "Hey Rad" Hutch appelé. "Hé les gars" à la fois Rad et Michael dit. "Que faites-vous ici?" Michael demandé. "Juste traîner au centre commercial», répondit Jaws. "S'intéressait à rien. Modern Warfare 3 vient de sortir", a déclaré Michael. "Ne me dérange pas si je prends un coup d'oeil" Ken a dit qu'il est allé à la section de jeux.

«Je vais aussi voir s'il ya des jeux que je vais comme" Jaws dit alors qu'il suivait Ken avec Michael. «Je vais aller voir la section ordinateur portable" Hutch dit que lui aussi quitté le groupe, laissant seulement Rad et Humphrey. "Bon, qu'est-ce que vous obtenez elle?" Rad a demandé en souriant. "Get qui quoi?" Humphrey a demandé, obtenir un peu nerveux. "Vous savez qui je veux dire", a déclaré Rad. Il lui donnait que «je ne suis pas acheter le visage.

"Très bien, je l'ai eue un collier cher à partir des diamants de Baxter" Humphrey dit, espérant Rad serait pas en colère. "Le collier avec l'émeraude au centre, deux diamants à côté et une chaîne en or non?" Rad a demandé calmement. "Ouais, c'est le ... attendez ... comment saviez-vous?" Humphrey a demandé, clairement surpris par la façon dont son frère savait.

"Parce que je prévois aussi d'obtenir Jade la même exacte de son 18e anniversaire, qui est le mois prochain", a déclaré Rad. "Donc, vous savez combien il avait raison?" Humphrey a demandé, parce que si il allait le faire, il doit connaître le coût.

"Ouais, $ 2000» dit-il calmement. "Donc, vous n'êtes pas fou, je l'ai pris sur le compte de notre père est parti pour nous?" il demandé. Rad a progressé de grands yeux dès que Humphrey a dit cela. Et puis Humphrey a obtenu les nouvelles qu'il ne savait pas à ce sujet.

"Vous l'avez pris sur le compte?" il demandé. "Hé, vous auriez fait la même" Humphrey dit, en essayant de garder la situation ne dégénère. "Vous avez raison" Rad dit. «Alors, quand allez-vous lui donner?" il demandé. "Ah ... je n'ai aucune idée ... exactement", a déclaré Humphrey. "Que diriez-vous aller à la fête et lui donner" Rad dit suggéré.

"Oh oui, c'est une idée géniale, je vais le parti, sans invitation, et les gardes à l'extérieur de la maison va littéralement me jeter dans les poubelles", a déclaré Humphrey, sa collecte de voix. "Whoa, calmer l'homme", a déclaré Rad. "Ouais, tu as raison ... désolé", a déclaré Humphrey.

«Regardez, nous trouverons un moyen, ne vous inquiétez pas", a déclaré Rad. C'est alors que les autres sont revenus de regarder autour. "Allez Humphrey Allons chercher quelque chose à manger" Hutch dit. "Bien sûr, je verrai Rad yah" at-il dit alors qu'il sortait avec les autres. "Voir yah Humphrey" Rad a répondu et il se remit au travail.

Garth tiré vers le haut dans le terrain de stationnement du centre commercial. Lui et Kate sortit et se dirigea vers l'entrée. "Fang m'a dit que lui et les autres se réunirait en face de Best Buy" Garth a dit que lui et Kate a pris l'escalator menant au deuxième étage. "Bien sûr", dit-elle. Quand ils arrivèrent à la boutique, ils ont vu l'ensemble du groupe les attendait.

Mark, Butch, Rachel, Janice, Jade, Johnny, Fang, Reba, Christie, Jennifer et Andrew étaient là. "Happy Birthday Kate!" Ils ont tous crié et s'approcha d'elle. "Merci les gars», comme elle a reçu les étreintes de chacun d'eux. "Alors, quel est le plan Garth?" Mark lui a demandé. "Ne me demandez, demandez la fille d'anniversaire», a déclaré Garth. "Très bien Kate, alors que faisons-nous» demanda Reba. "Eh bien, je m'apprêtais à aller à Debenhams et voir les vêtements, vous les filles pouvaient venir si vous voulez» dit-elle, à laquelle presque tout de suite les filles d'accord avec elle.

"Très bien, que diriez-vous nous nous réunissons à la cour de nourriture lorsque vous les filles sont fait" Garth suggéré. "C'est tentant", a déclaré Kate, et ils rompu en groupes distincts.

"Hé les gars, que diriez-vous nous trouver quelque chose à manger?" Jaws suggéré. "Ouais, je veux dire, nous avons parcouru pendant plus de 1 heure et demie, et je meurs de faim», a déclaré Ken. "Bien sûr, nous allons y va à la foire alimentaire», a déclaré Humphrey. L'aire de restauration était au deuxième étage et il était Debenhams et Best Buy.

Quand ils passèrent Best Buy, ils ont vu Rad quitter et se joignirent à eux. "Hey Rad, que faites-vous?" Hutch demandé. «Directeur m'a donné le jour de congé précoce pour une raison" Rad dit. "Lucky bâtard" Humphrey dit en plaisantant.

Kate et ses amis étaient en train de regarder à travers les vêtements à Debenhams. Elle regardait à travers les vêtements qui étaient près de l'entrée de la boutique, et elle avait le dos tourné à l'intérieur de la boutique, alors qu'elle faisait face à l'entrée. Puis, quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit Humphrey et ses amis marchent par.

Humphrey se promenait par ses amis, avec lui devant. Il a regardé dans le magasin et a vu Kate là, en regardant à travers des vêtements. Il a paniqué parce qu'elle peut le voir, mais il a ensuite regardé en arrière avant, et prétendait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Rad a également remarqué Jade dans le fond et a également fait ce Humphrey a fait.

Kate regarda marcher par, et se demandait pourquoi Humphrey n'a pas dit «hey» comme il le faisait habituellement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre sa patte sur elle. Elle regarda ensuite son téléphone portable pour le moment et vu qu'il était 12h30 et a décidé qu'il était temps d'aller à la cour de nourriture. "Hey les filles, je pense que nous devrions rencontrer les gars maintenant" Kate a dit de quitter la boutique. "Mais il ya cette nouvelle section où ils ont des vêtements les plus étonnantes», a déclaré Rachel, refusant de quitter. "Come on, ils ne vont nulle part" Kate a dit de partir. Les autres ont réussi à convaincre Rachel pour finalement partir et ils sont allés à la cour de nourriture.

Garth et les gars attendaient en face de Subway. Puis il a vu quelque chose qui l'inquiète vraiment. Humphrey et les gars aussi sont entrés dans la cour de la nourriture, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu. "Fang regarder» dit-il en pointant sur eux. "Qu'allons-nous faire?" il demandé. "Juste ignorer ... mais s'ils font quelque chose, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire», a déclaré Garth et Fang hocha la tête.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous en voulez manger?" Humphrey a demandé. "Que diriez-vous d'un McDonalds?" Rad a suggéré. "Ou Pizza Hut?" Hutch dit. "Allons à Pizza Hut", a déclaré Humphrey. Ils sont allés près de l'endroit et j'ai vu une table ouverte et alla s'asseoir. «Pourquoi ne commande pas vous les gars et je serai de retour, je viens d'utiliser les toilettes" Humphrey dit en se levant. «Alors que je" Rad dit alors qu'il suivait Humphrey.

Quand ils sont arrivés dans la salle de bain Humphrey a commencé à parler avec Rad. «Alors que vais-je faire?" il demandé. "Eh bien, vous pourriez essayer de se faufiler dans la partie" rad proposées. "Mais ils ont quelques gardes de sécurité, et que je devrais savoir depuis que je suis celui qui a été jeté à la poubelle lors de son dernier anniversaire pour essayer d'obtenir à" Humphrey dit.

"Ou vous pouvez demander aux gars de détourner une partie des gardes pendant que vous faufiler dans" Rad dit. "Cela pourrait effectivement travailler", a déclaré Humphrey, commence à sourire. «Voyez, maintenant Venez et laissez-y leur dire" Rad dit. Ils ont ensuite quitté la salle de bains, mais l'un des stands ouverts et Mark sont sortis. "Je pense que Garth va trouver ça intéressant» dit-il à lui-même.

Lorsque Humphrey et Rad rentrés ils ont dit Hutch, Jaws et Ken sur le plan et ils ont accepté de lui venir en aide. "Ne vous inquiétez pas Humphrey, nous vous couvrons", a déclaré Hutch. "Merci vous les gars», a déclaré Humphrey.

Mark retourné à l'endroit où Garth et les gars étaient assis, attendant que les filles. "Garth vous croira pas ce que j'ai entendu alors que j'étais dans la salle de bains» dit-il en s'asseyant. "S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas être une de tes blagues, parce que si c'est le cas, vous devriez avoir purgé que dans les toilettes», dit Butch et les autres gars se mit à rire. "Qu'est-ce qu'il marque?" il demandé. "Rad et Humphrey ont discuté sur la façon de se faufiler dans le parti de Kate" at-il dit. "Tell me more" Garth dit qu'il était pleinement l'intention d'écouter ça.

"Eh bien Hutch et certains de ses gars vont essayer de distraire les gardes alors qu'il se faufile dans« Mark a dit. "Bon à savoir, et je sais comment arrêter que« Garth dit en souriant. En ce moment, les filles sont arrivées. "Comment faisait des courses pour les vêtements des filles?" Fang a demandé. «C'était assez bon" Jade a dit que elle s'assit. Tout en marchant à eux, elle a vu le Humphrey et Rad assis avec les autres de l'autre côté de la cour de nourriture, tout comme Kate.

«Je serai de retour, je viens d'utiliser les toilettes Kate dit." Bien sûr babe "Garth dit qu'il a gardé son siège pour elle. La salle de bain des dames était de l'autre côté de la cour de nourriture et elle a dû passer devant Humphrey et les autres.

Le téléphone de Humphrey a commencé à sonner tout d'un coup. "Je dois prendre ce gars» dit-il en se levant et s'éloigna. Il n'a pas remarqué Kate allait passer devant lui. "Bonjour?" répondit-il. "Humphrey" une voix joyeuse dit à l'autre extrémité. «Oncle Daniel?" il demandé. Ce n'était pas son vrai oncle mais Humphrey et Rad toujours appelé leur oncle ou tante de sorte qu'ils n'ont pas à dire leur nom tout le temps. Son vrai nom était Daniel White et il était un autre ami proche de la famille de Humphrey et Rad. Il était un jeune adulte.

"Humphrey J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service" at-il dit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Humphrey a demandé. "Moi et ma femme ont ce dîner où aller, et bien il serai tous les adultes et nos chiots Jake et Justin seront laissés de côté et je me demandais s'ils pouvaient passer la nuit avec vous parce que nous sommes obligés de venir à la fin de la nuit »dit Daniel. "Eh bien ..." Humphrey a commencé.

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger suis-je, parce que j'ai entendu parler de cette partie de loups seront présents ..." mais Humphrey lui couper la parole. "Oh non ... Je n'irai pas pour son parti" at-il dit, et comme il a dit que Kate passa derrière lui et elle l'entendit. Dès qu'elle a fait, son coeur est tombé. Elle avait envie pour lui de venir à son parti, mais maintenant, il se sentait comme si quelqu'un avait arraché que l'espoir et jeté dans un trou. Humphrey ne savait pas qu'elle était passée par lui.

«Je vais le faire" at-il dit. "Merci Humphrey» dit Daniel. «Je vais les déposer à 19:00 ok?" il demandé. "Ouais, c'est parfait», dit Humphrey. "Très bien, prendre soin Humphrey" at-il dit. "Bye" a répondu Humphrey et il a raccroché, et il se dirigea vers les autres. "Rad, nous avons de nouveaux plans pour ce soir» dit-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Rad a demandé.

"Nous allons Babysitting chiots de l'Oncle Daniel", a déclaré Humphrey. "Donc, le plan est éteint?" Jaws demandé. «Je vais voir à ce sujet" Humphrey dit. Pendant ce temps Kate s'était revenir à sa table et s'assit à côté de Jade. Sa sœur pouvait dire quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. "Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" elle demandé. "Humphrey ne sera pas en mesure de venir» dit-elle en regardant sa sœur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il va au moins vous voir pendant quelques minutes" Jade dit. "Je l'espère Jade, je l'espère", a déclaré Kate.


	21. le Parti

Kate et Jade ont été déposés à la maison. Il était 3h30 l'après-midi. Peu plus de trois heures restantes pour le parti de commencer. Sauf que, les filles d'anniversaire n'a pas été vraiment excités. La raison en est parce que le gars qu'elle voulait venir ne serait pas en mesure d'. Jade n'aimait pas voir sa sœur déprimé, surtout un jour comme celui-ci.

"Allez Kate, je suis sûr qu'il veut venir, mais je ne peux pas, pour une raison" Jade dit. «Ça a été comme ça pendant les 2 dernières anniversaires et il a toujours quelque chose occupée", a déclaré Kate. Ils étaient à l'étage dans la chambre de Kate. "Venez nombreux Kate, vous ne pouvez pas être comme ça quand nos amis viennent" Jade a dit, comme elle brossé les cheveux et la queue de sa sœur. "Tu as raison Jade, je ne peux pas" Kate dit.

«Je vais devoir accepter que Humphrey n'est pas intéressé à moi», dit-elle. «Attendez, vous vous dites comme Humphrey?" Jade a demandé. "Eh bien ... Je crois que je n'ai cessé de croître sentiments pour lui sur un certain temps depuis la 11e année», a déclaré Kate. "Mais qu'en est-Garth?" Jade a demandé. "Je ne vois rien en lui plus, diable, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis tombé pour lui en premier lieu», a déclaré Kate.

"Qu'en pensez-vous et Fang?" Kate a demandé à sa sœur. "La même chose avec vous et Garth. Même moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tombé pour lui" Jade a dit de regarder par la fenêtre. "Je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour Rad maintenant", dit-elle. "Vraiment?" Kate a demandé. "Ouais, je me sens comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre", dit-elle.

«C'est la même chose que je ressens avec Humphrey chaque fois que je le vois», dit Kate, faisant un sourire. Ils ont ensuite entendu des coups sur la porte. "Venez" Kate a appelé, et son père a marché dedans "Hey Kate, quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que vous avez l'air triste quand tu es revenu» dit-il avec inquiétude. "Oh c'est rien papa, et Jade m'a aidé à en parler", a déclaré Kate, ne voulant pas dire la vraie raison.

"Très bien alors, mais n'oubliez pas, si vous avez des problèmes avec tout ce que vous voulez parler ..." at-il poursuivi, mais Kate et Jade lui coupa. "... Venez discuter avec vous ou maman à ce sujet" dirent-ils en même temps avec le sourire. «C'est mes filles» dit-il et a fermé la porte. Ils ont ensuite entendu des bruits à l'extérieur à l'avant de la maison. "Je pense que les camions de la société de restauration sont ici», a déclaré Kate.

"Tu as raison" Jade a dit qu'elle était à la fenêtre. Kate se leva et rejoignit. Elle a vu 2 camionnettes de livraison sont venus et les loups ont été déchargement des produits alimentaires, des plateaux et des boissons. "Cela va être un enfer d'un parti" Jade dit. "Que ce soit", a déclaré Kate avec un sourire triste.

Humphrey et Rad étaient à la maison maintenant. Ils ont été percés afin qu'ils jouaient sur leurs instruments. Humphrey jouait de la guitare et Rad jouait du piano dans le sous-sol. Ils étaient venus à la maison à environ 4 dans l'après-midi. Ils attendaient oncle Daniel pour y déposer ses chiots à leur place. Cela a ruiné les plans de Humphrey parce qu'il avait l'intention de se faufiler dans le parti de Kate et lui donner le collier et enfin avouer ses sentiments pour elle.

Mais tout cela a changé quand il a dû prendre soin de Justin et Jake. Les deux d'entre eux ont ensuite entendu une voiture tirant dans leur allée. Ils ont arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient et sont allés à l'étage. Ils ont ouvert la porte et j'ai vu une Chrysler 300 dans leur allée. "Hé les garçons» dit Daniel comme il est sorti.

"Hey Oncle Daniel" Humphrey et Rad dit en même temps. "Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce désagrément" dit-il ouvert les deux portes arrière de sorte que ses fils puissent sortir. "Jake, Justin, tu te souviens Humphrey et Rad-ce pas?" il demandé. Les deux chiots hocha la tête. Ils étaient 6 et 8 ans, encore très jeune.

"Hé les gars" Humphrey dit qu'il a rencontrés lors de l'étape avant. "Nous serons de retour demain, et je vais vous donner un appel en ce moment très bien, et puisque c'est le week-end, vous pouvez les laisser aller au lit quand ils le veulent» dit Daniel comme il est rentré dans sa voiture. «Sûre» Rad dit. La voiture a alors sorti de l'allée et il partit, et Humphrey et Rad a pris Jake et Justin intérieur.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous en voulez faire?" Humphrey a demandé. "Avez-vous des systèmes de jeu?" Jake demandé. Il était celui qui avait 8 ans. «Oui, nous le faisons, PS3 qui est de 250 gigaoctets", a déclaré Rad. "Quels jeux avez-vous?" Justin a demandé. "Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller vers le bas et vous pouvez choisir" Rad suggéré. Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et suivis Humphrey et Rad dans le sous-sol.

"Wow gars vous avez un sous-sol vraiment cool" Jake dit en voyant le piano, la guitare, un petit bar, un mini réfrigérateur, des canapés en cuir à l'avant de la Toshiba 47 pouces TV LCD. "Voici les jeux qui conviennent à votre âge" Humphrey dit qu'il leur a remis 5 jeux. Ils étaient FIFA 09, F1 2010, Need for Speed Hot Pursuit, Madden 11 et Motorstorm: Arctic Rift. «Jouons Madden" Jake a dit qu'il a pris le CD de l'affaire.

"Bien sûr" Humphrey dit en se retournant sur la PS3 et Jake a mis le CD pouces Humphrey et Rad avaient deux contrôleurs de sorte qu'il pourrait y avoir deux joueurs. "Les gars, vous pouvez commencer à jouer, je serai de retour" Humphrey dit qu'il est allé à l'étage. Rad a décidé de le suivre. «Tu vas à la fête n'est-ce pas?" il a demandé à Humphrey.

Même avant l'arrivée des chiots, Humphrey était habillée pour elle. Il a connu sa meilleure paire de blue-jeans sur un bouton rouge et bleu rayé chemise et des chaussures de Airwalker sur, avec une veste en cuir sur la chemise. «Oui, je dois essayer" Humphrey dit-il en attrapant les clés. Rad connaissait les chiots demanderaient où il est allé, mais il a déjà eu l'excuse.

Humphrey était sur le point de partir quand Rad a appelé. "Humphrey" il a appelé et Humphrey se retourna pour voir Rad tenant un sac avec des diamants du nom de Baxter sur elle. «N'oubliez pas la chose la plus importante" at-il dit en lui tendant le sac. "Merci bro" Humphrey a déclaré son frère donnant une accolade. Il s'est ensuite rendu à l'extérieur, a démarré sa voiture et a quitté la maison de Kate.

Rad est redescendu et a rejoint les deux chiots. "Où est Humphrey?" Justin a demandé. «Il est parti pour obtenir pizza" Rad dit-il s'assit et regarda les chiots jouent les uns contre les autres. Il était déjà 19h15.

La plupart des invités étaient arrivés à la fête de Kate. Et la plupart d'entre eux étaient dans le sous-sol de parler les uns aux autres, la danse, certains jouant au billard et d'autres étaient de la piscine derrière la maison car il y avait un escalier du sous-sol qui a conduit à l'étage à l'extérieur de la piscine.

Kate était principalement le centre d'attention. Elle parlait avec ses amis et d'avoir un très bon moment. Elle était avec Jade, Rachel, Janice, bonbons, Reba, Christie et Nicole. «C'est une partie impressionnante", a déclaré Janice sur la musique. "Ouais Kate. Bien mieux que l'an dernier", a déclaré Nicole. "Merci les filles", a déclaré Kate. Puis Garth est venu.

"Profiter de votre Kate parti?" il demandé. "Ouais Garth, il s'est avéré meilleur que j'aurais pu imaginer", dit-elle. Elle portait une robe noire, avec un peu de maquillage sur les joues et une bonne odeur de cannelle d'un de ses parfums. "Heureux de l'entendre», a déclaré Garth et retourna à son groupe. Mais à l'intérieur de Kate, s'il y avait un loup plus à la fête, alors qu'il aurait été le meilleur anniversaire jamais.

Hutch, Candu, Jaws, Ken, Salé, Shakey et Mooch étaient dans un groupe de parole et de s'amuser. Mais si Humphrey et Rad étaient là, alors qu'il aurait été deux fois plus amusant car ils seraient les rois de la fête. «C'est un grand gars du parti", a déclaré Hutch. "Et la nourriture est incroyable" Mooch dit qu'il est passé par un autre sandwich doigt. "Mooch stop, vous êtes allé à travers 2 plateaux d'entre eux déjà, laisser un peu pour le reste d'entre nous" Salty dit. "Désolé les gars, je suis juste vraiment faim" at-il dit. «Tu as toujours faim" Shakey plaisanté, faisant rire un peu.

Hutch a alors remarqué quelque chose avec Kate. Elle souriait, mais il ne pouvait dire que c'était un faux sourire. "Hé les gars» qu'il appelait tout en tenant sa boisson. "Pourquoi pensez-vous que Kate regardant vers le bas?" il demandé. "Peut-être que Garth a larguée?" Babouche a suggéré à laquelle il a reçu 5 coups sur le dos de sa tête.

«Même Garth n'est pas assez stupide pour lui vider, et pourquoi un gars faire de l'anniversaire de la fille, c'est le pire moment pour le faire" Jaws dit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il peut impliquer quelqu'un qui n'est pas à ce parti" Hutch dit comme il se tourna vers eux. "Vous pensez que c'est Humphrey?" Ken demandé. "Pourrait être, je veux dire, j'ai vu Kate le regarde fixement à quelques reprises», a déclaré Hutch. "Donc vous pensez ..." Salty commencé mais il s'est arrêté quand lui et les autres ont commencé à le traiter.

"Oh ce chien sournois" Salty dit. «Vous pensez que Kate a chuté pour lui?" Shakey demandé. "Je ne dis pas oui, mais pourrait être", a déclaré Hutch. "Mais si elle a, ensuite Humphrey est un fils chanceux de pute" dit Ken. «Peut-être, mais ce fils chanceux de pute n'est pas ici», dit Hutch.

Humphrey a garé sa voiture sur le côté de la rue et se dirigea vers la maison avec la présence de Kate. Quand il est arrivé à l'avant de la maison, il a vu un garde de sécurité devant la porte. Il pensait qu'il devrait essayer l'approche directe premier, alors il se dirigea vers lui.

"Soirée là» at-il dit à la garde. "Nom s'il vous plaît" at-il demandé. "Humphrey Richards" répondit-il. "Avez-vous une invitation?" il demandé. Humphrey a fait une faible tentative de vérifier ses poches et chemise. «Désolé, je ne l'ai pas" at-il agi. «Alors vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas", a déclaré le loup. "Mais j'ai besoin de voir Kate" Humphrey persistait. "Désolé, mais si vous avez une invitation, je ne peux pas vous laisser" le loup dit.

Garth était dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre et quand il était sur son chemin vers le sous-sol, il s'arrêta à l'avant de la porte et reconnut la voix du loup comme Humphrey. Il a ensuite couru en arrière en bas et à son groupe. «Écoutez les gars, Humphrey est là et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser, got it?" at-il dit. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Ils ont juste hoché la tête et se leva et partit avec lui.

Humphrey a cessé de discuter avec le gardien et vit que la porte à côté de la maison a été ouverte. Il a ensuite rapidement, mais discrètement, courut à l'air libre, mais au dernier moment, il a été arrêté par derrière. "Oh, allez!" Humphrey a crié. Derrière le portail Mark et Johnny ont été essayant de ne pas tomber en riant.

Humphrey a alors décidé d'appeler Hutch sur son téléphone cellulaire. Mais dans le sous-sol, Garth avait demandé au DJ de monter le volume et il a fait plaisir. Hutch n'entendait pas sa bague de téléphone cellulaire. Humphrey a essayé d'appeler les autres, mais le même problème avec ça. Humphrey a décidé d'abandonner. Parce que sa prochaine idée brisait une entrée et il ne pouvait se payer pour cela et que Kate et sa famille pourraient ne pas l'aimer après.

Garth regardé Humphrey marcher hors de la fenêtre avant de la maison. "Désolé Humphrey, vous n'étiez pas dans la liste des invités" dit-il à lui-même et est redescendu et a rejoint le parti. Humphrey se promenait le long du trottoir, vraiment en colère contre lui-même. Retour à la maison, Winston était venu d'en haut et a décidé de vérifier sur les gardes.

"Soirée Max" at-il dit. "Soirée M. Maverick" dit-il poliment. «Aujourd'hui, at-il des ennuis?" il demandé. «Il y avait ce loup qui est venu et a demandé à venir à l'intérieur, il a ensuite donné cette tentative stupide de pénétrer à l'intérieur", a déclaré Max. "Quel est son nom?" Winston demandé. "Je pense que c'était ... Humphrey Richards" dit Max. Les yeux de Winston s'agrandirent. «Où est-il allé?" il a demandé rapidement. "Il a commencé à marcher de cette façon" Max a fait avec son avant-jambe. Winston a sprinté après lui.

«Je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu une chance avec elle" Humphrey dit-il, une larme venant de son œil. "HUMPHREY!" il a entendu quelqu'un appeler son nom. Il se retourna et vit Winston courir vers lui. «Monsieur?" il a demandé, perplexe. Winston s'arrêta et se pencha sur le capot de sa voiture, reprenant son souffle. "Je ne suis pas ce que je l'habitude d'être» dit-il dans un souffle.

"Que faites-vous ici monsieur?" Humphrey a demandé. "Tu es venu et puis vous avez quitté sans dire salut", a déclaré Winston. «Monsieur, ne pas mettre le blâme sur votre fille, mais moi et Rad n'a pas obtenu une invitation", a déclaré Humphrey. «Vous ne l'avez pas?" Winston a demandé, surpris par cela. «Alors, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi à l'intérieur, ils vont comprendre si vous êtes avec moi et vous pouvez appeler Rad", a déclaré Winston.

"Merci pour l'offre monsieur, mais nous sommes baby-sitting deux chiots d'un ami proche de la famille de la nôtre et bien je l'ai dit rad je vais essayer d'y entrer, et je ne peux pas le laisser avec tout le travail que c'est moi qui l' a accepté de s'occuper d'eux », a déclaré Humphrey. "Prendre la responsabilité Humphrey, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimé vous et Rad" Winston dit en souriant. "Je suis désolé si j'ai fait tout monsieur de troubles» at-il dit. "Pas mal du tout Humphrey», a déclaré Winston.

Humphrey se souvint alors de quelque chose. "Sir pourriez-vous me faire une faveur?" il demandé. «Tout Humphrey" Winston répondu. «Pourriez-vous donner ceci à Kate, c'est son cadeau de ma part et peut vous donner après tout le monde a quitté?" Humphrey a dit en lui tendant le sac. "Bien sûr chose Humphrey" Winston a répondu gentiment. "Avoir une nuit bon monsieur" Humphrey dit qu'il partit. "Vous aussi, Humphrey" Winston dit. Il a ensuite revint à sa maison et a gardé le sac avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la partie.

Humphrey était au volant quand il a reçu un appel. «Bonjour» répondit-il. "Hey Humphrey, c'était comment?" Rad a demandé. «Je n'ai pas pu entrer, mais son père va donner le cadeau à sa pour moi", a déclaré Humphrey. "Oh c'est gentil ... Hé! Arrêtez non interrompant Jake" Rad dit. "Rad, ce qui se passe?" Humphrey a demandé.

"Oh, je vais jouer Madden avec Jake, et ... vous arrêter non pause, je suis sur un appel" Rad dit encore. «De toute façon, vous allez obtenir la pizza droite?" il demandé. "Pizza?" Humphrey a demandé. "Ouais, tu te souviens?" at-il dit. "Oh ok, je vais le chercher», dit Humphrey. "Voir yah jusque-là" Rad a dit et a raccroché. Humphrey a ensuite conduit à un Pizza Hut, a obtenu deux pizzas de poulet et conduit à la maison pour une nuit de plaisir. Il était 20h30 au moment où il est rentré à la maison.

4 heures plus tard

La plupart des invités étaient partis. Garth a été le dernier à quitter. Il a dit que ses goodnights à Kate et laissé dans son retour à la maison de voiture. Kate a fermé la porte et immédiatement assis sur le canapé, avec quelques larmes venant de ses yeux. "Kate, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" sa mère demanda alors qu'elle était assise à côté de sa fille. "Il n'est pas venu maman" dit-elle. "Qui chérie?" elle demandé. «Humphrey», dit-elle.

Winston détestait voir sa fille comme ça et a décidé de donner le cadeau de Humphrey maintenant. "Kate il est venu» dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle si elle était entre ses deux parents. "Il n'a, alors pourquoi n'at-il rester?" elle demandé. "Parce qu'il a dit qu'il gardait deux chiots d'un ami proche de la famille qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, mais il a été en mesure de venir à livrer ce« Winston a déclaré Kate remettre le sac.

Kate ouvrit le sac et en sortit un boîtier bleu de bijoux en cuir. Elle l'ouvrit et son monde a été soudainement rempli de joie. Ce qu'elle a vu était un beau collier de chaîne en or avec une émeraude de collier bleu verdâtre au centre et deux diamants jumeaux à côté de lui. Même Winston et Eve ont été choqués et étonnés de ce Humphrey obtenu leur fille.

«C'est ... c'est beau" Kate a dit le regardant toujours dans son étui. "Comment at-il réussi à l'obtenir?" Eve a demandé à haute voix. "Winston, vous n'avez pas lui prêter de l'argent que vous avez fait?" elle demanda à son mari. «Non Eve, je n'ai pas" dit-il en regardant toujours le collier. Kate se souvint alors de quelque chose Humphrey lui a dit.

Flashback

«Ouais, alors nous avons compris qu'il avait travaillé tard dans la nuit juste pour nous», a déclaré Humphrey. Le père de Humphrey et Rad était un ingénieur pour Air Canada. Il a travaillé sous Winston Maverick qui était le directeur des ingénieurs d'Air Canada. "Alors pourquoi ne pas vous jamais utiliser cet argent pour quelque chose que vous avez vraiment besoin?" elle demandé.

"Eh bien, j'ai déjà une voiture, moi et partager Rad, mais il n'y a rien que nous voulons vraiment parce que nous gagnons pour notre université. Fait, la seule fois que nous plongeons dans c'est quand c'est pour une occasion spéciale ou pour une personne que j'ai vraiment, vraiment fous de "Humphrey dit.

Fin du Flashback

Kate a été surpris. Il a pris l'argent de son compte de leurs parents pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. "Tu ne vas pas à mettre?" Eve a demandé à sa fille. «Non» dit Kate. «Pourquoi pas», demanda Winston. "Parce que je veux Humphrey pour mettre cela sur moi, et demain je vais aller à sa maison et passer la journée avec lui" Kate dit en souriant.


	22. Tel père, tel fils

Il était 7h du matin sur un autre dimanche. Humphrey se réveilla exceptionnellement tôt aujourd'hui. Il Rad et passé un bon moment hier soir. Même s'il avait l'intention de se faufiler pour le parti de Kate, il a dû faire du babysitting deux chiots d'un ami de la famille. Mais ils se sont bien amusés.

Cette nuit-là, à 11h30 dans la nuit, ils ont joué le jeu de la gare. Ils ont joué Madden, FIFA, Need for Speed et d'autres jeux. Humphrey a également apporté une pizza après avoir tenté d'entrer dans le parti de Kate, et ils ont eu leur pizza avec du coke. Lorsque les chiots s'étaient endormis sur le canapé après avoir joué tellement, Humphrey et Rad a portés à l'étage pour les chambres de leurs parents et eux rentrés dedans pour un sommeil de bonne nuit.

"Quelle journée hein?" Humphrey a déclaré que lui et Rad étaient sur le point de s'endormir. «Ouais», répondit Rad. "Par ailleurs, que pensez-vous de la réaction de Kate sera quand elle voit le cadeau?" il demandé. "Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr que Garth ou les autres auraient obtenu son chemin mieux présente" Humphrey dit. "Cessez d'être homme de manière négative" Rad dit d'essayer de remonter le moral de son frère. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit Humphrey" Rad dit alors qu'il quittait sa chambre. «Bonne nuit Rad" Humphrey a répondu comme il a éteint les lumières et s'endormit.

Le lendemain,

Humphrey s'est réveillé à 7h du matin, ce qui est inhabituel pour lui, mais il ne pensait pas que tout ça, alors je suis allé sur ses activités quotidiennes. Il descendit et allumé la radio pour écouter les nouvelles du matin et de la musique. Il était assis sur le comptoir table quand Rad est descendu.

"Matin Humphrey" at-il dit. "Matin Rad" répondit-il. "Alors, quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui?" Rad a demandé. "Je ne sais pas vraiment», a déclaré Humphrey. "Hey comment faire lorsque les chiots se réveillent, nous jouons un peu de basket avec eux devant le garage où le filet est« Rad proposées.

"Je ne sais pas Rad, je veux dire, n'est-ce pas un peu court?" Humphrey a demandé. "Allons, nous pouvons jouer les uns contre les autres, comme moi et Justin contre vous et Jake», a déclaré Rad. "Bon, je vais lui donner un coup" at-il dit. "Mais quand jouons-nous?" il demandé. "Que diriez-vous à 9h?" Rad dit. Humphrey a juste regardé fixement lui.

"Vous voulez jouer au basket-ball avec 6 et 8 ratons année à 9 heures du matin, un dimanche, après une longue nuit?" Humphrey a demandé. «Quand vous mettez comme ça, oui" Rad répondu. "Eh bien, ça fait un moment que je jouais au basket, donc je suppose qu'il sera bon de faire ressortir la vieille étoile", a déclaré Humphrey, exhibant ses muscles. "Ouais, ce sera", a déclaré Rad, en riant un peu.

«Alors que le temps ne nous réveillons eux?" Rad a demandé. "Que diriez-vous à 8h du matin?" Humphrey a suggéré. "Parfait, et que vous avez à les réveiller", a déclaré Rad. "Pourquoi moi?" Humphrey a demandé, ne pas aimer l'idée. "Parce que je dois faire le petit déjeuner pour vous tous" Rad dit de sortir des céréales pour les chiots et les œufs pour lui et Humphrey. Humphrey juste grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et monta.

Kate se réveilla de sa longue fête hier soir. La fête avait duré jusqu'à 12h30 et elle avait seulement 7 heures de sommeil. La raison pour laquelle elle s'est réveillée tôt parce qu'elle était et Jade ont l'intention d'aller à la maison de Humphrey et Rad et passer toute la journée avec eux.

Elle est allée à la salle de bain dans sa chambre. Elle avait une douche rapide, se brossa pointus, K-9 dents, mettre quelques nouveaux vêtements. Elle s'est réveillée à 7h30, de sorte que le au moment où elle descendit pour le petit déjeuner, il était presque 8h du matin. "Maman du matin" dit-elle alla dans la cuisine et sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner.

"Matin Kate, comment avez-vous dormi?" elle a demandé à sa fille. «J'ai très bien dormi" répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux. "On dirait que quelqu'un est dans une bonne humeur aujourd'hui" sa mère a dit malicieusement. "Bon, alors peut-être que je suis un peu" dit-elle en plaisantant. "En passant, c'est Jade up?" elle a demandé à sa mère. "Oui, elle se réveilla quelques minutes avant vous. Elle est dans le salon maintenant avec ton père", dit-elle. «Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font" Kate a dit qu'elle sortit de la cuisine.

Kate est venu dans le salon. "Ah Kate, j'étais sur le point de vous appeler" son père a dit que elle s'assit. "Avez-vous besoin de moi pour quelque chose papa?" elle demandé. "Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous et Jade avez prévu pour la journée" at-il dit. "Eh bien ..." Kate a commencé en regardant sa sœur. "... Nous prévoyons à la tête de leur maison et de passer quelques heures là-bas" Jade dit. "Ensuite, nous irions à Jasper Mall et peut-être voir un film et manger le déjeuner là-bas, puis de retourner à leur maison et revenir à la maison" Kate terminé.

«D'accord, juste faire en sorte", a déclaré Winston. "Tout le monde Bon, le petit déjeuner est prêt», a déclaré Eve à partir de la cuisine, et Kate, Jade et leur père est allé à la cuisine. Lilly dormait encore, car il était le dernier jour du week-end.

Quand ils sont allés dans la cuisine, ils ont vu quatre assiettes avec des oeufs sur eux, quelques tranches de pain avec de la confiture d'orange ou de fraise. Il y avait aussi de l'orange et le jus de pomme et des fruits après le repas principal. "Vous avez vraiment fait un réveillon du lot» Winston dit-il en s'asseyant. "Eh bien, les filles auront disparu pendant un certain temps, ils ont besoin d'un grand petit-déjeuner", dit-elle.

«Maman, tu sais que nous aimons garder notre chiffre" Jade dit-elle rentrée dans son petit déjeuner. «Oui, oui, vous avez deux jeunes et belles filles qui se soucient que de leur chiffre" Eve dit sarcastiquement. "Quoi qu'il en soit, alors comment êtes-vous deux va leur maison?" Winston demandé. "Eh bien, nous nous demandions si vous pourriez nous laisser tomber à proximité de leur maison", a déclaré Kate. "Bien sûr que je peux, ce ne sera pas un problème" at-il dit. Eve s'assit avec eux et ils ont continué de manger.

Retour à la maison de Humphrey, il pensait à une façon de se réveiller Jake et Justin. Il était à l'entrée de la chambre des maîtres, en pensant à une certaine façon de les réveiller. "Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé un moyen de les réveiller?" Rad a demandé, comme il l'a rejoint. «Pas vraiment», répondit Humphrey. "Permettez-moi de vous montrer comment c'est fait" Rad dit, la fissuration les doigts dans sa patte et la marche vers le lit.

«Les gars viennent, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, nous avons une grosse journée devant nous" Rad dit près du lit. Les chiots gémit un peu. "Il est trop tôt, 1 heure de plus», répondit Justin. «Votre père m'a dit que je pouvais utiliser le seau» dit-il gentiment. Ils ont immédiatement sauté du lit et a couru aux toilettes et Rad et Humphrey entendaient commencer à se brosser les dents. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire en obtenant le seau?" Humphrey a demandé. "Facile, avoir un seau d'eau froide et de le jeter sur eux. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour vous rappeler une fois?" Rad dit-il à gauche en descendant à finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Humphrey se contenta de rire de lui-même et est allé prendre une douche.

Les deux chiots finis se brosser les dents et est descendu pour le petit déjeuner. Rad avait déjà fini de préparer le petit déjeuner. "Alors, que vous les gars avoir?" il demandé. "Céréales" ils ont tous deux dit. Rad a alors sorti une boîte de céréales de flocons de maïs et un carton de lait et leur verse un bol chacun et gardé à la table et ils ont commencé à manger. «Vous avez juste finir, et il ya le jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur si vous voulez», a déclaré Rad. Il allait prendre une douche. Humphrey juste fini de prendre son et descendit dans une chemise sans manches et un short de sport.

Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça Humphrey? "Demanda Jake." Parce que nous allons jouer au basket quand nous aurons fini de manger, il a dit de commencer à manger son petit déjeuner "at-il dit.« Mais ne sommes nous pas un peu court pour jouer à ce âge? "demanda Justin." Non, en fait il est bon de commencer à jouer à cet âge, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera moi et vous contre Rad et Justin "Humphrey dit qu'il a terminé son petit déjeuner. C'était un mangeur rapide . Rad puis descendit dans la même tenue Humphrey a été rapidement et mangé son petit déjeuner, tandis que les autres attendaient.

Il était environ 09h15 quand ils sont sortis. La météo était plutôt agréable. Le soleil était de sortie, il y avait une légère brise. Et il y avait d'autres loups les promenades. "Bon les gars, vous prêt?" Humphrey a dit en tenant le ballon. "Qui commence?" Jake demandé. "Nous allons faire une boule de saut", a déclaré Rad. "A quoi?" Justin a demandé. "Boule de saut est où deux joueurs de chaque équipe se rend au centre et l'arbitre ou un autre joueur qui a le ballon jette en l'air un des joueurs doivent passer à leur côté», a déclaré Humphrey. Les chiots ne comprenaient toujours pas. «Comme cette" Rad a déclaré montrant un exemple de cela. Après avoir vu cela ils ont compris ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

"Okay pourquoi ne pas commencer le match en deux off" Humphrey dit. Les deux chiots puis sont venus au centre de l'allée et se font face et sont entrés dans la position Rad leur a montré. Humphrey puis se pencha et lança la balle en l'air, mais pas trop haut et Justin a le ballon et l'a transmis à Rad et le match a commencé.

Winston était au volant de sa BMW 7 Series 2011 avec Kate sur le siège avant et Jade dans le dos. Ils étaient environ une centaine de mètres de leur maison, mais Kate a dit son père d'arrêter le trottoir près d'un parc. Elle lui a dit qu'ils allaient marcher jusqu'à leur maison. "Alors quelle heure vous les filles que je vous prends à?" il a demandé à partir de la fenêtre. "Peut-être que Humphrey pourrait nous offrir un retour à la maison, mais nous allons vous appeler si nous avons besoin de quelque chose papa" Jade dit. "Très bien alors, avoir une bonne filles de jour" at-il dit, et partit. Kate et Jade puis ont commencé à marcher à leur maison.

Humphrey a tiré un autre coup dans le panier gagner le match. "Nous gagnons!" Jake crié avec enthousiasme. Humphrey est venu vers lui et lui a donné une grande patte. "Nice jeu Humphrey" Rad dit de donner à son frère une tape dans le dos. "Nice jeu Jake" Justin a dit féliciter son frère. Le match était monté jusqu'à 20, et le score terminé sur 20-17. Humphrey et Rad a donné tout ce qu'ils ont les uns des autres, mais quand Jake ou Justin avait le ballon, ou si les deux chiots ont essayé de le faire à partir de l'un d'eux, ils se la couler douce sur eux.

"Que diriez-vous les gars essayer vos coups?" Humphrey dit. "Et plus tard, vous pourriez essayer de dunk la balle», a déclaré Rad. «Mais nous ne sommes pas trop courte pour cela?" Jake dit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous occuperons de cela", a déclaré Humphrey.

Kate et Jade étaient pas trop loin de leur maison. Leur maison était de 4 maisons plus bas depuis la sortie, et ils montaient à cela. «Alors que pensez-vous qu'il va dire quand il vous voit?" Jade a demandé. "Je ne sais pas mais je l'espère ..." Kate a cessé de parler quand elle a vu quelque chose. "Kate, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Jade a demandé. Mais Kate regardait toujours quelque chose, mais maintenant, avec un sourire réconfortant. Jade regarda dans la direction sa sœur regardait, et elle a également eu le même sourire.

Ils ont vu Humphrey et Rad jouer avec les chiots. Ils riaient, avoir un grand temps. Ils pratiquaient leur tremper, même les petits et pour cela, Humphrey tenue Jake dans ses pattes et Jake eu le ballon, donc Humphrey se heurterait au panier et Jake serait dunk la balle po Rad fait la même chose pour Justin. "Et il dunks, et la couronne est en délire. L'debutant vient de faire son premier dunk" Humphrey a hurlé comme s'il était un commentateur lors d'un match de Jake. Il a ensuite mis le descendre et lui a donné une grande patte.

«Ils sont vraiment super avec les enfants" Jade ledit regardant toujours Rad. "Ouais" Kate a dit en regardant toujours Humphrey. «Il est vraiment super avec les enfants, quelque chose que j'ai toujours aimé de lui» se dit-elle. Elle se souvint alors quelque chose, tout comme Jade, sur la façon dont Humphrey et Rad regardé. «Ils ressemblent à leur père" ils ont tous deux pensaient à eux.

Flashback

Ce fut quand ils étaient tous les 9 ans, toujours jeunes chiots. Leurs deux familles étaient en vacances en camping en Alberta. Kate était avec ses deux soeurs jouant tag. «Les filles, il est temps pour le dîner" leur maman a crié du feu de camp. Il était 19 heures dans la nuit. «Maman Coming" Kate a crié comme elle et sa sœur a couru à un feu de camp.

«Comment s'est passée ta journée les filles?" Winston a demandé comme il est venu dans les bois après une randonnée. "C'était super papa" Lilly a hurlé comme ils l'ont plaqué au sol. Winston se mit à rire comme leurs filles dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. "Allez les filles, que votre père pour que nous puissions avoir le dîner" Eve dit en attirant leur attention. "Anne, sont des garçons tant de mal?" elle demandé.

Puis un loup avec un beau manteau d'argent est sorti d'une autre tente avec des assiettes en papier. «Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile quand vous obtenez ils toute leur énergie à partir de leur père" Anne dit en souriant. En ce moment, un loup bleu clair et gris foncé courait vers eux quand il a soudainement été attaqué par deux plus petites versions de lui.

«Nous avons toi papa!" Humphrey a crié triomphalement. "Vous avez fait sûr fils» dit-il en riant. "Et si je course, vous deux pour le camping, c'est juste 30 mètre de distance." Vous êtes sur "Rad dit. Ils ont alors commencé à courir vers le camp, mais Chris faisait semblant de courir lentement tandis que Humphrey et Rad couru les uns les autres. Ils ne voit pas où ils allaient et réellement percuté Kate et Jade qui étaient en quelque sorte dans le chemin. Quand ils ont cessé de rouler, Humphrey était couché sur le dessus Kate et Rad était couché sur le dessus de Jade, leur nez touchant presque.

Ils étaient tous en rougissant. "Désolé" Humphrey dit nerveusement à sa descente Kate. "Ouais, Jade désolé" Rad dit à sa descente de Jade. "C'est Ok les gars" ils ont tous deux répondu. Chris est ensuite venu à eux. «Je suis trop vieux pour vous affronter gars» dit-il en souriant à ses fils. Il était couché, mais il était si heureux quand ses fils avaient un grand moment. Même chose avec Winston et ses filles.

«Bien vous trois, je parie que vous avez faim" Anne dit du feu de camp. "Oui, nous sommes" Chris a dit à sa femme. "Eh bien allez", dit-elle, faisant des gestes avec sa patte à venir pour le dîner. Humphrey et Rad juste couru à leur maman.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Humphrey et Rad étaient assis sur le journal en regardant le ciel nocturne. Il y avait tant d'étoiles, des millions d'autres de ce qu'ils voient habituellement dans les banlieues. "Wow" dit-il à lui-même. "Ouais je sais" Kate a dit assis à côté de lui. C'était quand Humphrey et Kate étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ont tous deux assis ensemble en regardant le ciel nocturne. Jade a également rejoint et s'assit à côté de Rad.

Mais derrière eux, chacun de leurs parents regardaient. «Ils font un couplage mignon n'est-ce pas?" Chris demandé. "Oui ils le font", a déclaré Winston.

Fin du Flashback

Kate sortit de son rêve et retourner dans le monde réel. "Eh bien, nous ferions mieux de les rejoindre», dit-elle. «Ouais», répondit Jade. "Hey Humphrey!" elle appela. Humphrey a entendu son nom et il se retourna et vit Kate et Jade marche vers eux.


	23. Une journée ensemble

Humphrey et Rad se retourna pour voir Kate et Jade marche vers eux. "Oh non", a déclaré Humphrey. "Quel est le problème?" Rad a demandé. «Que faire si elle veut discuter de mon présent, je veux dire, quoi d'autre pourrait être dans le sac», dit Humphrey. Kate tenait un sac en plastique, et il y avait certainement quelque chose à l'intérieur.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est sûr", a déclaré Rad, en essayant de rester positif. "De toute façon" Humphrey encore dit. "Hé les gars" Kate a dit qu'ils sont venus sur leur manière d'entraînement. "Hey Kate" Humphrey dit. "Hey Jade" Rad dit. Jake et Justin étaient curieux de savoir qui sont ces filles étaient, et dit que la seule chose qui Humphrey et Rad ne veulent pas entendre.

"Humphrey, Rad, sont-ils vos copines?" Jake demandé. Kate, Humphrey, Rad et Jade tous rougit quand Jake dit cela, surtout Jade et Kate. «Ils ne sont pas nos amies», a déclaré Humphrey, ses joues encore lus. Jake et Justin se regardèrent, puis sourit méchamment. «Que faites-vous deux ..." Humphrey a commencé.

"Humphrey et Kate, assis dans un arbre, les baisers" ils chantaient et riaient. Humphrey juste giflé sa patte sur sa tête. "Chiots", a murmuré dans un souffle. Kate n'a pas vraiment gêné par cela, en fait, elle a trouvé que c'était mignon. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller à l'intérieur gars" Rad dit à Jake et Justin. Jake a attrapé la balle et lui et son frère est allé à l'intérieur. «Vous voulez entrer?" Rad a demandé. "Bien sûr" Jade a dit, et elle a suivi Rad po Humphrey et Kate étaient désormais seuls sur.

«Alors, comment était votre parti hier?" Humphrey a demandé. «Il était grand ..." dit-elle, en souriant un peu. "Avez-vous reçu mon cadeau?" il demandé. "Ouais, et je voulais ...» dit-elle, mais Rad est sorti. «N'êtes-vous pas venir dans deux?" il demandé. "Ouais venir», répondit Humphrey. "Rentrons" at-il dit. "Ouais, let" Kate a dit et elle et Humphrey marchait po

Kate a vu le gymnase alors qu'elle marchait dans que la dernière fois. Quand elle avait interrompu la séance d'entraînement de Humphrey. "Alors qu'est-ce que vous les filles ici?" Rad a demandé. "Nous pensions passer la journée avec vous les gars" Jade dit. "Pourquoi?" Humphrey a demandé. "Parce que quand nous étions jeunes, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde et ça a été un moment depuis que nous avons quatre traîné ensemble», a déclaré Kate. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'esprit?" Humphrey a demandé.

"Eh bien ... nous pourrions aller à Jasper Mall, pendre là pour quelques heures, déjeuner là-bas, et puis moi et Jade allons rentrer à la maison", a déclaré Kate. «Alors que pensez-vous Humphrey? Ça sonne bien?" Rad a demandé. "Ouais c'est le cas, mais un problème" at-il dit. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Rad a demandé. Puis il ya eu plaisir criant comme Jake et Justin ont couru passés à courir les uns des autres et remonter. «Que» dit Humphrey.

"Ils pourraient venir avec nous, ce ne sera pas un problème" Jade dit. "Jake, Justin descendu un instant" Humphrey a crié en bas. Ils accoururent vers lui. "Comment voulez-vous les gars se sentent d'aller au centre commercial?" il demandé. Jake et les yeux de Justin élargi quand il a dit cela.

"Vous voulez dire que nous allons regarder un film?" Jake a demandé, l'excitation dans sa voix. "Nous allons voir ce que les films sont là", a déclaré Rad. «Nous avons toujours voulu voir Happy Feet 2" a déclaré Justin. Rad et Humphrey se regardèrent, puis les filles. "Vous ne me dérange pas de voir Happy Feet 2?" Humphrey a demandé. "Non, nous ne sommes pas gênés du tout. Cela pourrait être un beau film», a déclaré Kate. "Alors quelle heure vous les gars veulent quitter?" Jade a demandé.

"Que diriez-vous dans environ 30 minutes, moi et Humphrey besoin d'un lavage après ce match. Ils avaient raison. Même s'ils avaient une douche le matin, lui et Humphrey vraiment donné leur plein contre l'autre dans ce match." Bien sûr, nous pouvons attendre "Kate a dit." Ok les gars, Kate et Jade seront avec vous pour l'instant, il ne faut pas faire quelque chose ou demander quelque chose de stupide, d'accord? "Humphrey dit qu'il se promenait à l'étage.

"Oui Humphrey" dit Justin. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, les deux bébés ont demandé aux filles quelques questions. «Alors, vous deux ne sont pas vraiment leurs petites amies?" Justin a demandé. Kate et Jade se contenta de rire. "Non, nous sommes juste de bons amis" Kate a dit qu'elle était assise sur une des chaises de salle de table à manger. "Etes-vous sûr?" Jake demandé. «Oui, nous sommes sûrs" Jade dit alors qu'elle était assise par sa sœur. "Ce qui est dans le sac?" Jake demandé.

"Oh ... juste quelque chose pour Humphrey" Kate a dit, ne va pas dire que c'était le collier. «Est-ce un cadeau pour Humphrey?" Justin a demandé. "On pourrait dire que« Kate a dit. "C'est vraiment gentil de votre part», a déclaré Jake. «Merci ... et pourquoi avez-vous dit cela?" Kate a demandé. "Parce que notre père nous a dit qu'ils n'aiment pas célébrer leurs anniversaires depuis leurs parents sont partis" Jake dit. "Vraiment?" Kate a demandé. «Oui, notre père nous a dit qu'ils ne veulent pas d'un parti ou quelque chose d'autre", a déclaré Jake.

Kate et Jade puis savaient pourquoi Humphrey et Rad jamais venu à l'école sur leurs anniversaires. Kate n'a jamais oublié l'anniversaire de Humphrey, mais chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui souhaiter, il n'était pas à l'école, et qu'il était déjà 18 que son anniversaire était en Septembre et son anniversaire était en Octobre. Kate et Jade se regardèrent puis retour à chiots. Ils étaient sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il s'est arrêté quand ils ont entendu Humphrey et Rad descendre. "Tout le monde est prêt?" Humphrey a demandé, comme il est descendu.

Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, un bouton gris de chemise et mettait des chaussures de sport. Rad était habillé de la même façon sauf qu'il portait une chemise rayée rouge et or. «Oui, nous sommes prêts" Kate a dit de se lever. Ils sortirent et Humphrey vu qu'il y aurait petit problème. «Alors Humphrey vous conduisez à droite?" Rad a demandé. "Ouais" dit-il. Humphrey a ouvert la porte du passager avant pour Kate et elle a dit merci et intensifié po Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le siège du conducteur.

Rad, Jade et Jake étaient assis dans les sièges arrière avec Jade et Rad par les portes et Jake dans le milieu. "Où va Justin s'asseoir?" Jade a demandé. "Il peut s'asseoir avec moi" Rad dit-il en ramassa Justin dans ses pattes et l'a placé sur ses genoux. "Vous tous à l'aise?" Humphrey a demandé, comme il attaché à sa ceinture de sécurité. "Oui, nous sommes" répondit Rad. Humphrey renversé sur l'allée et ils se dirigea pour le centre commercial.

C'était à 15 minutes en voiture du centre commercial d'où Humphrey et Rad vivaient. Dans ce disque, Kate était occupé à penser à ce que Jake lui avait dit. Humphrey n'a pas célébré son anniversaire depuis que ses parents passé loin. Elle se sentait triste pour lui. Et à l'école la plupart du temps, il était amusant, gentil, attentionné, loup joyeux. Il était seulement sérieux quand il est venu aux études, mais même alors, vous avez pensé que quelqu'un comme lui irait pour n'importe quel parti ils pouvaient. Elle a été ramenée de sa pensée quand Humphrey a appelée.

"Kate est quelque chose de mal?" il demandé. «Non ... non, juste perdu dans ses pensées», dit-elle. Humphrey savait qu'elle mentait, mais discuterait avec elle plus tard. Quand ils sont arrivés au centre commercial, Humphrey a garé la voiture et ils sont tous allés à l'intérieur, avec Jake et Justin vient en courant, mais pas trop loin de Humphrey et les autres. «Alors qu'allons-nous faire en premier?" Rad a demandé.

«Pouvons-nous aller voir à quelle heure ils montrent le film?" Justin a demandé. "Bien sûr, puisque le cinéma n'est pas si loin", a déclaré Humphrey. Ils ont ensuite marché là-bas. Le Mall Jasper avait 16 écrans de cinéma, ce qui était beaucoup. Humphrey a vérifié les horaires et sortit. "Quelle heure est-il maintenant?" il demandé. «Il est maintenant 12 heures", a déclaré Kate. «Ils montrent une à 12h30, les gars vous voulez aller pour cela?" il a demandé aux deux chiots.

"OUI!" les chiots ont crié. "Bon, je vais payer pour vous les gars», a déclaré Humphrey. «Kate, pourquoi ne vous gêne pas et Jade des collations et des boissons?" Humphrey a demandé. "Bien sûr Humphrey, allez les gars, vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous aimez" Kate a dit qu'elle et Jade a pris Jake et Justin au comptoir de casse-croûte. "Quel film allez-vous voir Monsieur?" demanda le loup. 6 billets pour Happy Feet 2 s'il vous plaît "Humphrey dit." Quelle est la tranche d'âge? »At-il demandé.« Quatre adolescents et deux chiots "at-il dit. Parce que le film était en 3D, il en coûte trois dollars supplémentaires." Ce sera 76,5 $ monsieur "dit-il. Humphrey a payé le loup et a obtenu les billets et alla à la rencontre avec Rad et les autres.

Il vit avec toutes les collations et les boissons. "Vous avez des billets" at-il dit. "Vous avez payé pour nous?" Jade a demandé. «Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas beaucoup" dit-il aidé Kate avec le pop-corn et des boissons. "Quoi qu'il en soit, allons donc nous pouvons avoir de bonnes places", a déclaré Rad. Ils sont allés au cinéma et ont obtenu leurs sièges et ont regardé le film.

2 heures plus tard

"Ce film est vraiment génial" Jake a crié sortant du cinéma. «Je dois admettre, il était plutôt bonne", a déclaré Rad. "Ouais, je fus surpris" Jade dit. "Que pensez-vous de ce Humphrey?" Kate a demandé. «C'était un beau film, mieux que je pensais que ce serait" at-il dit. Il était 14h30 quand ils sont sortis. "Alors vous les gars pour le déjeuner?" Rad a demandé. "Oui, nous sommes", a déclaré Justin. "Allons à la cour de nourriture et de voir ce que nous pouvons manger" Humphrey dit.

Ils marchaient vers l'aire de restauration qui était de l'autre côté du centre commercial, avec les filles à l'avant et les gars dans le dos. "Donc, allez-vous lui demander?" Jade a demandé à Kate. «Oui, mais que pensez-vous qu'il va dire?" elle demandé. "Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va refuser" Jade dit. «Je suppose que tu as raison", dit-elle.

À l'arrière, Humphrey et Rad parlaient. "Vous ne savez qu'elle a le collier dans le sac à droite?" Humphrey a demandé Rad. "Ouais, et alors?" il demandé. «Alors? Que faire si elle veut revenir, ou dire qu'elle n'est pas intéressée?" Humphrey a demandé de commencer à obtenir paniqué. "Venez sur l'homme, rien de mauvais va se passer, me faire confiance", a déclaré Rad et ils ont continué. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cour de nourriture, ils ont trouvé une table assez grande pour eux et s'assirent.

«Que voulez-vous les gars veulent avoir?" Rad a demandé. «Pouvons-nous aller et voir ce qu'ils ont?" Jake demandé. "Bien sûr, vous pouvez venir deux", a déclaré Rad. «Et vous deux?" il demandé. "Je viens avec vous et je vais également choisir de Kate» dit-elle en se levant. "Mais Jade, je ..." elle commencé. "Vous remercier de m'avoir plus tard" Jade chuchota à l'oreille de Kate. "Rad, diriez-vous que je viens ..." Humphrey dit. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez parler avec elle maintenant" Rad lui chuchota. «Très bien, nous serons de retour", a déclaré Rad et lui, Jade, Jake et Justin se sont rendus aux différents lieux de restauration.

«Alors ...» Humphrey a commencé. «Alors ...» Kate a également dit. Il y avait alors un peu de silence gênant entre eux. «Il ya quelque chose que je ..." ils ont tous deux commencé mais arrêté. "S'il vous plaît, vous devez d'abord», dit Humphrey. "Humphrey, je voulais juste parler du présent que vous m'avez donné" dit-elle. «Regardez, je comprendrai si vous ne l'aimez pas, et vous êtes de retour, il" dit-il.

«Non» dit Kate. Cette Humphrey surpris. "Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez parler» at-il demandé. «Je voulais vous dire que c'est le plus beau cadeau que n'importe m'a jamais eu» dit-elle en prenant sur la boîte le collier était à l'intérieur et l'ouvrir. "C'est vrai?" Humphrey a demandé. "Oui, il est" dit-elle en lui souriant.

«Alors, pourquoi avez-vous apporté ici?" il demandé. "Parce que ... je voulais que tu mets sur moi" dit-elle. La mâchoire de Humphrey presque tombé et son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. "Y-Tu veux m-me mettre sur vous-y" il balbutia. Kate rit un peu à sa nervosité. «Oui, je le veux» dit-elle en lui tendant la boîte. Humphrey sourit un peu. Il prit le collier de son étui et alla derrière Kate. Elle a déménagé ses cheveux hors de la voie (comme dans le film où les loups ont des crinières, donc dans cette histoire ils ont aussi, mais comme leurs cheveux qui descendent à leur cou comme dans le film). Il a mis le collier en face d'elle et a amené les deux extrémités à l'arrière de son cou et il leur a fixé.

Ses pattes légèrement touché à l'arrière de son cou, et elle en riant à la sensation de picotement, il est parti et elle l'aimait. Humphrey allait venir à l'avant et regarder, mais Kate tourna la tête vers la droite et le nez touché. Deux d'entre eux étaient dans un regard verrouillé. Humphrey ne pouvait pas croire que la situation était maintenant. Il pensait que ses yeux d'ambre étaient belles, mais un gros plan pour eux, et ils avaient l'air magnifique.

Kate ne pouvait pas croire à quel point ses beaux yeux bleu glacier étaient. Les caractéristiques sur son visage. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi beau ou aussi fort que Garth, mais en ce moment, elle ne se souciait pas. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils sont restés comme ça, mais ils ont tous deux clignotaient en même temps et ont détourné le regard, à la fois en rougissant un rouge profond.

"John Humphrey retourne à son siège." Alors ... comment ça ressemble? "Elle a demandé, les joues encore un peu rouge." Il semble belle ... "Humphrey a déclaré à la regarder. Il y eut encore un silence gêné entre eux, mais heureusement Rad et les autres sont venus dans le temps. "Hé les gars» dit-il. "Hey Rad» dit-il se tournant vers son frère. Jake et Justin sont également venus et se sont assis avec leur Happy Meal de McDonald. Jade est également venu avec une salade et des sandwiches de métro pour elle et Kate. Rad lui-même et Humphrey une pizza, où ils seraient aussi diviser obtenu.

"Donc, il l'a mis sur vous n'est-ce pas?" Jade chuchoté à Kate avec un sourire. Kate regarda son collier puis de nouveau vers elle et sourit. "Oui, il n'a" elle a chuchoté à lui. «Tu vois, je dit que vous n'aviez rien à vous soucier de« Rad chuchoté à Humphrey. Humphrey regarda Kate puis de nouveau à son frère. "Oui, vous avez raison» dit-il en souriant.

Inconnu de Kate et Humphrey était que Jade et Rad a tout vu arriver. Vous ne pouvez pas le croire "Rad dit quand il a vu se toucher le nez." On dirait qu'il est fait pour vous Kate Jade "a dit quand elle également leur toucher le nez. Mais Jade et Rad n'étaient pas les seuls à le constater. On un loup noir avec reflets argentés de la fourrure qui a tout vu arriver. Il retourna à la table, il était assis à. "Vous ne sauriez croire ce que j'ai vu" dit-il. "Qu'avez-vous vu Mark?" un loup brun avec un ventre blanc a demandé. "Ouais" un loup avec fourrure rouge et stries blanches sur son dos.

"Okay Butch, Johnny. J'ai vu Kate et Jade", dit Mark. "Et alors?" ils ont tous deux ladite au même moment. «Ils traîner avec Humphrey et Rad" at-il dit. Les yeux de Butch et Johnny élargies quand ils ont entendu cela. "Où?" ils ont tous deux demandé. Mark a déplacé son corps hors de la voie et ils ont vu eux assis à une table, manger et passer un bon moment. Surtout Humphrey et Kate. Ils ont alors remarqué le collier sur le cou Kate '. «Où at-elle obtenu ce collier de?" Johnny demandé.

"Humphrey a obtenu pour elle" dit Mark. "Comment le savez-vous?" Butch demandé. «Parce que je l'ai vu mettre sur elle et ils ont également touché le nez", dit Mark. "On doit dire Garth et Fang sur ce" Johnny dit. "Et nous allons, je vais l'appeler et lui dire", dit Mark. Il s'est ensuite tourné pour regarder Humphrey. "Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez eu vous-même pour« at-il dit.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils avaient quitté le centre commercial et est retourné à leur maison. «Ce fut une journée formidable" Jake a dit qu'il est allé à l'intérieur. "Les gars, vous pouvez jouer sur le play-station jusqu'à votre père vient" Humphrey dit, et dès qu'il dit, ils se sont précipités vers le sous-sol. "Donc, vous les filles apprécié votre journée?" Rad a demandé. "Très" Jade dit. Rad et Jade se regardèrent, puis à Kate et Humphrey. "Okay les gars, nous avons vu ce qui s'est passé dans le centre commercial", a déclaré Rad.

Les yeux de Kate et Humphrey élargies. "Vous ne pouvez pas parler à personne" dirent-ils en même temps. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne serons pas" Jade dit réconforter sa sœur. "Ouais, je veux dire, pourquoi aurions-nous?" Rad dit. "Hey Humphrey, Rad!" Jake appelé à partir du sous-sol. "Ouais?" ils ont tous deux répondu. "Je parie que vous ne pouvez pas nous battre à la FIFA» at-il dit. «Tu es tellement sur" Humphrey dit qu'il a couru en bas suivie par Rad. Jade et Kate ont simplement ri et descendit avec eux,

Après 2 heures de jeu, leur père est venu et ils lui ont dit qu'ils avaient le meilleur temps jamais. Il leur sourit et dit ses remerciements à Humphrey et Rad et à gauche. "Vous, les filles veulent rentrer chez eux?" Humphrey a demandé. Kate regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 17h30. "Oui, nous mieux" dit-elle. «Nous allons vous donner un lift" at-il dit. Ils ont ensuite obtenu dans leur voiture et sont partis à la maison de la jeune fille.

C'était à 15 minutes en voiture de leur maison. Ils se sont arrêtés dans l'allée en face de la maison. Ils sont sortis de la voiture et est allé jusqu'à les étapes. "Merci pour ce grand jour Humphrey" Kate a dit lui donnant une accolade. Le cœur de Humphrey encore sauté un battement, et il lui rendit son étreinte. Rad se contenta de rire en le voyant comme ça, mais était également de la même manière lorsque Jade bras. "Merci Rad" dit-elle. «Ne parle pas» dit-il. Ils ont avec une voix traînante de l'étreinte et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Humphrey et Rad se regardèrent, mais ne vous attendez pas à la prochaine chose se produise. Parce que Humphrey avait le visage tourné sur le côté, Kate vite arrivé et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Parce que Humphrey fixait Rad, il n'a pas vu que si son cœur s'est arrêté deux battements ce moment et il a mis sa patte sur sa joue alors qu'il regardait Kate raccompagne à la porte.

Rad ne pouvait pas croire ce qui s'est passé, mais aussi Jade est venu et lui a donné un rapide baiser sur la joue et elle revint avec Kate. Les deux frères avaient les pattes de leurs joues. Kate et Jade leur a donné un dernier regard avec un sourire et marchant à l'intérieur.

Humphrey et Rad seulement revinrent à la Honda Civic et a obtenu po "fait ce que je pense qui s'est passé?" Humphrey a demandé avec sa patte encore sur sa joue. "Oui c'est arrivé", a déclaré Rad avec sa patte sur sa joue ainsi. «Ce que je peux dire honnêtement que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie!" Humphrey a crié dans l'excitation dans la voiture. "Pareil pour moi" Rad dit en souriant. Ils ont ensuite conduit hors de l'allée et conduit à la maison.

Garth et Fang a tout vu arriver en face d'eux. Garth était dans sa Dodge Viper et Fang était dans sa Dodge Challenger. Leur sang bouillait quand ils ont vu cela. Leurs voitures étaient garées deux maisons de Kate et la maison de Jade, mais depuis il a eu lieu à l'avant de la maison, ils pourraient facilement voir. Garth a sonné Fang sur son téléphone. «Que devons-nous faire?" il demandé. «Demain, à l'école, ils vont le faire, et je vais m'assurer de lui", a déclaré Garth. «Je vais aller Rad", a déclaré Fang. "... Et laissez-Humphrey pour moi" at-il dit.


	24. L'épreuve de force et de rupture

C'était une autre lundi ordinaire à l'école secondaire Jasper. Une Honda Civic tiré vers le haut dans le parking de l'école et deux loups est sorti. "Hier, c'était incroyable" Humphrey dit-il en attrapant son sac et sac de sport sur le siège arrière. «Oui, oui, il était« Rad dit d'accord avec son frère comme il a également pris son sac et sac de sport à partir des sièges arrière.

"J'ai dit que vous n'aviez rien à vous soucier lorsque vous lui avez donné ce collier" Rad dit qu'ils commencent à marcher à l'une des entrées de l'école. «Ouais, ouais, tu avais raison" Humphrey dit-il en secouant la tête en plaisantant au commentaire de Rad. "Comment était-il?" Rad a demandé. "Quoi?" Humphrey demandé de revenir.

"Je veux dire, quand je regardais vous deux, vous deux gelé lorsque votre nez se touchèrent, c'était comment?" Rad dit encore. "Oh ...", a déclaré Humphrey, se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé. "Eh bien ... comment puis-je en rupture il ... C'était comme si nous étions les seuls dans le monde. J'ai regardé dans les yeux, elle regardait dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient tellement ... Je ne peux pas trouver les mots pour l'expliquer. Lorsque J'ai regardé en eux, ils étaient si beaux et vous pourriez facilement dire que c'est une compassion et merveilleux loup "M. Humphrey regard perdu dans le ciel.

"Wow, c'est quelqu'un étoile frappé" Rad dit pour le plaisir. Humphrey tout lui sourit en retour. "Vous voulez dire que l'amour frappé par" at-il dit. "Vous avez été frappé d'amour pour elle depuis que nous étions 10" Rad a déclaré que Humphrey l'a frappé à l'épaule et sourit. "Que diriez-vous?" il a demandé à revenir. "Oui j'étais aussi. Vous voyez j'ai admis et vous n'avez pas" Rad dit encore. "Whatever" Humphrey a répondu clairement.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment de l'école et j'ai vu le spectacle habituel. Les loups se promenaient avec leurs amis, aller à leurs casiers et se raconter le week-end. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers qui se trouvaient à proximité de leurs casiers étaient dans le couloir à côté de Kate et Jade casiers.

Ils ont atteint leurs casiers, fait leurs combinaisons et leur ouverts et ont commencé à mettre leur substance dedans "Donc, vous avez été certainement surpris par le droit de baiser?" Rad a demandé. "J'ai littéralement failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque, je veux dire littéralement sauté cœur deux battements», a déclaré Humphrey, se souvenant de cet événement. "Quel genre de baiser pensez-vous que c'était?" Rad a demandé. «Que voulez-vous dire?" Humphrey a demandé.

"Je veux dire pensez-vous que c'était un baiser amical, ou de baiser" un baiser ", a déclaré Rad. «Que voulez-vous dire par là?" Humphrey a demandé. "Je veux dire, pensez-vous qu'ils vont tomber pour nous", a déclaré Rad. "Que je ne suis pas sûr, mais revenir à la question précédente, je pense que c'était de la baiser" un baiser ", a déclaré Humphrey. «De toute façon, c'était peut-être juste le moment", a déclaré Humphrey. "Cessez d'être un tel pessimisme" Rad dit-il en fermant son casier.

"Hé les gars" ils ont entendu quelqu'un appeler. Humphrey et Rad regardé dans le couloir et j'ai vu Salé, Babouche et Shakey venir vers eux. "Hé les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe" Humphrey dit qu'ils se sont rencontrés. «Comment s'est passé votre week-end?" Salty demandé. Rad et Humphrey se regardèrent en souriant. "Le meilleur week-end que nous ayons jamais eu" Humphrey dit. «Attendez, il était le meilleur week-end, même si tu n'es pas venu à la fête d'anniversaire de Kate?" Shakey demandé.

«Il y avait une autre chose que nous avons eu le lendemain qui a pris nos esprits hors que« Rad dit en souriant. "Oh ... Très bien alors, c'est juste que ... nous avons pensé vous les gars pourrait se sentir vers le bas que vous n'étiez pas en mesure de venir" Mooch dit. "C'est Ok les gars ... de toute façon comment était la fête?" Humphrey a demandé. «C'était tellement, flipper homme incroyable!" Salty crié. «Oui, il y avait une piste de danse incroyable, la nourriture incroyable, les boissons, la nourriture ..." Mooch dit, mais a été coupé.

"J'espère que vous n'avez pas mangé toute la nourriture" Humphrey dit en plaisantant. "Je souhaite que j'aurais pu", a déclaré Babouche. Les gars ont ensuite partagé un rire. "Mais vous savez quelle est la chose la plus surprenante était?" Shakey dit. "Quoi?" Humphrey et Rad fois demandé en même temps. "Hutch a dit qu'il a entendu Kate lui dire Jade sœur, qu'elle souhaitait Humphrey était ici" Shakey dit. Quand il a dit que, maintenant Humphrey savait Kate a dû lui envoyé une invitation, mais qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il n'a pas trouvé un sur son casier.

"Elle a fait?" il demandé. "Ouais, je veux dire, au début, nous ne croyons pas qu'il" Shakey dit lui-même et salé et Mooch gestes. "Mais ensuite nous espionné» sur eux, alors que nous croyions "Salty dit. "Vous espionné sur la fille d'anniversaire et sa soeur?" Rad dit. «C'était le seul moyen pour nous de savoir si c'était vrai, alors ne nous juge pas», a déclaré Babouche.

"Peu importe les gars, comme je l'ai dit, moi et Rad amusé ce week-end", a déclaré Humphrey. "Maintenant, allez, soyons tête de classe" at-il dit, et cinq d'entre eux se mit à marcher dans les couloirs de loups. Pendant ce temps, Kate et Jade ont parlé à certains de leurs amis dans l'autre couloir.

"Kate, où avez-vous obtenu ce collier?" Rachel demanda-t-elle regarda le collier en or, les diamants et émeraude jumeaux. "C'est tellement beau», dit Janice, également regardant fixement. Rachel, Janice, Reba, bonbons, Julia et Diane étaient tous à regarder le collier. "Garth doit avoir vraiment dépensé beaucoup pour vous que« Sweets dit. "En fait, c'était Humphrey qui m'a fait cette" Kate a dit.

Toutes les filles regardaient puis éclata de rire. "Humphrey, c'est un bon Kate" Reba ladite récupération de rire. "Je ne plaisante pas", a déclaré Kate avec un visage sérieux. "Vous n'êtes pas?" demandèrent-ils. "Mais comment pourrait-il vous faire cela?" Julia dit. "Que je ne vais pas dire« puisque Kate n'a pas voulu dire où Humphrey avait obtenu son argent. "Mais Humphrey ne obtenir ce collier pour moi", a déclaré Kate. "Mais il n'y était pas à la fête", a déclaré Reba.

«Mon père a elle et a dit que c'était de Humphrey», a déclaré Kate. Puis la cloche a sonné pour les classes et tous se dirigèrent vers leurs classes. Les deux premières périodes ont volé en assez rapide et maintenant c'était le déjeuner pour eux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de grand va se passer ce déjeuner et il était un peu une affaire personnelle.

Garth et les gars étaient dans le couloir de la salle de gym. "Alors, quel est le plan Garth?" Butch demandé. "Facile, j'ai vu que Humphrey gauche est le déjeuner dans sa voiture quand je suis passé par elle. Quand il va l'obtenir, il va essayer de certains travers cette porte" Garth dit pointant vers les portes qui ont conduit à l'extérieur. »Puis, quand il est presque à la porte, nous obtenons lui", a déclaré Garth. "Mais qu'en est-Rad?" Johnny dit. "Il va se demander pourquoi Humphrey est trop long donc il va aller voir ce qui lui est arrivé, mais quand il vient ici ou à l'extérieur, je vais lui", a déclaré Fang. "Très bien les garçons, se mettre en position», a déclaré Garth. Ils gars alors rompu.

Humphrey est allé à son casier pour obtenir son déjeuner avec les gars derrière lui. "Merde, j'ai oublié mon déjeuner dans la voiture", dit-il fermé le casier. «Je vais vous rencontrer à la cafétéria" at-il dit. «Bien Humphrey" Rad dit que lui et les autres gars est allé. Humphrey puis se dirigea vers le parking. Quand il est arrivé à l'extérieur il est allé à sa voiture tout de suite et a obtenu son déjeuner. Il décide alors de lieu de prendre le chemin le plus long, il irait dans le couloir de la salle de gym. Il a alors marché à cette entrée de l'école.

Mark Humphrey vu approcher et signalé les autres, il a été à venir. Ils ont tous en position. Humphrey se promenait à l'entrée qui, de l'endroit où il se promenait, était caché par un mur de briques, car c'était un coin. Il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui et il a regardé en arrière en avant dès qu'il est venu dans le coin, mais il a immédiatement reçu un coup de poing à son museau et il est tombé sur le sol dur.

Quand il roula sur le dos, il a vu Mark, Johnny, Butch, Andrew et Fang tous debout autour de lui. «Ce que les gars de l'enfer?" demanda-t-il tenu son museau. «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" demanda-t-il en se levant. «Vous savez exactement ce que vous avez fait" dit une voix. Humphrey a reconnu immédiatement. "Qu'est-ce Garth, qu'ai-je fait?" il a demandé que Garth est venu de là où il était. "Vous avez été trouvé près de Kate" dit-il en se trouva face à face avec lui.

"Je ne recevais pas ..." Humphrey n'était pas en mesure de terminer comme il a reçu un coup de poing vicieux à la mâchoire. Humphrey nouveau tombé sur le sol. Garth s'agenouilla aussi. "Je l'ai vue vous embrasser sur la joue" at-il dit. Humphrey s'est alors rendu compte qu'ils connaissaient. «Vous êtes surpris que je connais n'est-ce pas?" at-il dit. Humphrey n'a pas répondu. "Quand vous êtes allé au centre commercial le dimanche, Mark, Butch et Johnny avaient également disparu ce jour-là. Ils étaient dans la cour de nourriture" Garth dit-il en se levant.

Mark Humphrey et Johnny attrapé par ses pattes avant (bras) et le tenaient. «Ils m'ont aussi dit que vous lui avez acheté un collier et qui ..." Garth n'a pas fini comme il a défoncé Humphrey dans le visage. «... Votre nez touché» finit-il. Il y avait un peu de sang coulait maintenant d'une coupure dans la bouche de Humphrey. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire à ce sujet?" Garth dit. Humphrey a juste souri.

"Au moins, je sais maintenant qu'elle aime plus» dit-il en regardant Garth dans les yeux. Ceci a exaspéré Garth tellement qu'il a donné le coup d'Humphrey dans l'estomac. Mark et Johnny let Humphrey tombent sur le sol, serrant son ventre avec ses pattes. Humphrey puis leva les yeux vers Garth, avec une patte tenant le ventre. "Ce n'est même pas un quart de celui-ci" at-il dit et l'a frappé au visage.

Il avait été environ 10 minutes depuis Humphrey avait quitté pour obtenir son déjeuner. "On ne peut pas emmener tout ce temps pour obtenir son déjeuner de la voiture", a déclaré Rad, se demandant où était Humphrey. "Peut-être qu'il a dû aller à la salle de bain", a déclaré Shakey, à laquelle il a reçu un coup sur la tête de Salé. Rad a décidé qu'il devrait aller voir ce qui se passe avec Humphrey. «Dites-Hutch me rencontrer au parking si je ne suis pas ici en 7 minutes" Rad dit et à gauche pour voir où était Humphrey.

Retour à l'entrée du couloir de la salle de gym, juste à l'extérieur, Humphrey a été jeté à droite dans certains poubelles par Garth. Le truc à eux chuté de plus et Humphrey a lutté pour se lever. Garth s'approcha de Humphrey, qui était maintenant sur le terrain face à la douleur. «Comment vous sentez-vous?" Garth a demandé, comme il était agenouillé à voir le visage de Humphrey. «Vous me dites", a déclaré Humphrey et frappa rapidement Garth droit dans le visage. Garth recula de ce coup de surprise.

Humphrey a vu cela comme un avantage, ne pas courir, mais de se battre. Alors que Garth se remettait encore du poinçon, Humphrey lui coups de pied dans le tibia et cela a Garth jusqu'à son genou et Humphrey l'a frappé au visage et Garth est retombé sur le sol. Mark, Johnny et Butch tous couru et traités Humphrey au sol pour l'empêcher de prendre le dessus. Ils se levèrent et Butch et Johnny lieu Humphrey par ses pattes de devant (bras). Garth à cette époque avait récupéré de la brève compteur par Humphrey et il avait un peu de sang coulait de sa bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que Garth, vous avez besoin de votre groupe d'idiots pour vous aider?" Humphrey a déclaré, à laquelle il a reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Butch et Johnny. Ils l'ont laissé aller de nouveau et il est tombé au sol se tenant le ventre. "Si c'est ce que vous voulez jouer, très bien!" Garth a crié et l'a frappé dur dans les côtes. Le coup a causé assez de douleur pour Humphrey à crier.

Rad a entendu le cri du parc automobile et a couru à l'endroit où il l'entendait. De loin, il vit Humphrey sur le terrain, étant battu par Garth et Mark, Johnny regarder plus. Puis toute la rage en Rad, depuis Garth avait commencé à s'en prendre à Humphrey a été libéré. Il a juste couru à toute vitesse à Garth, avec l'intention plein sur le blesser. Mais il aurait dû prêter attention au loup qui venait à lui de côté. Butch avait abordé Rad au sol et l'a tiré vers le haut.

Rad était un peu étourdi de la chute mais a vu une patte venue à son visage. Fang poing Rad si fort dans le visage qu'il retomba sur Butch et il laissa Rad tomber au sol en maintenant le côté de son museau. «Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec vous et Jade" dit-il en fixait Rad. «Et maintenant, tu vas payer» dit-il alors qu'il commençait à coup Rad dans l'estomac. Rad a reçu quelques coups durs à l'estomac, mais il a ensuite saisi la jambe de Fang et l'a tiré vers le bas et il a obtenu au-dessus de lui et a commencé à le frapper au visage. Butch, qui était sur le banc de touche a vu cela et a attrapé Rad hors Fang. Il le tenait, même s'il était en difficulté. Fang se leva, la récupération de lutte le dos de Rad, et abordé Rad au sol.

Pendant ce temps à la cafétéria, tout le monde était inconscient de la lutte massif en descendant à l'extérieur. "Hé les gars" Hutch dit-il rejoint Salé, Shakey et Babouche. «Où est Humphrey et Rad?" il demandé. "Humphrey dit qu'il est allé chercher son déjeuner de la voiture, mais il ne se présente pas après un certain temps et Rad allés vérifier sur lui, et maintenant il n'est pas là" Salty dit. «Quand at-il quitté Rad?" Hutch demandé. "Il est parti il ya environ 10 minutes", a déclaré Babouche.

Hutch puis regarda autour de lui et vit que l'équipe de football n'a pas été à la cafétéria et la plupart d'entre eux avaient troisième déjeuner. "Salty viens avec moi», dit Hutch. Salty se leva de son siège et a suivi Hutch extérieur de la cafétéria. "Quel est le problème?" il demandé. «Allons recherche pour Humphrey et Rad, je veux dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu dans les airs", a déclaré Hutch. "Ok, où voulez-vous commencer à chercher d'abord?" il demandé. "Le couloir de la salle de gym», dit Hutch, et ils ont fait leur chemin.

Quand ils sont arrivés dans le couloir de la salle de gym, ils ont vu personne là-bas, mais Hutch entendu quelque chose. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" dit-il à haute voix. Il s'est alors dirigé vers la porte, et ce qu'il a vu en dehors de lui horrifié. Garth battait jusqu'à Humphrey, qui était littéralement sur le sol et son visage plein de contusions. Il a également vu Rad sur le terrain, avec pas aussi mauvaises blessures comme Humphrey mais toujours mauvais, avec Rad le battre. "Salé!" Hutch crié. «Va chercher entraîneur Rex et dites-lui de venir ici" at-il dit. Salty a également pris un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et j'ai vu le combat en cours. "Que vas-tu faire?" il demandé. "Donnez-leur sauvegarde» dit-il et inculpé par la porte. Salty couru au bureau de l'entraîneur Rex.

Garth était sur le point de donner Humphrey autre coup de poing quand quelqu'un lui a plaqué au sol. Il a immédiatement été frappé au visage par Hutch. «Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?" hurla-t-il le frappa à nouveau. Garth alors ramené une de ses jambes (pattes de derrière) et donné le coup d'Hutch dans l'estomac. Hutch est tombé au sol et a été attrapé par Johnny et Mark qui le retint. Garth n'a prêté aucune attention à Hutch et est allé pour Humphrey.

Humphrey était maintenant sur le sol, essayant de se lever. Il avait des ecchymoses sur son visage et il sûr d'être ecchymoses sur son ventre et la poitrine. Rad a été également à proximité, sur le terrain, avec presque les mêmes blessures que Humphrey. Garth est allé jusqu'à Humphrey. "Et c'est pour s'assurer que vous n'avez pas essayer quelque chose de nouveau» dit-il en allait lui donner un dernier coup de poing.

"Assez!" quelqu'un a crié de derrière. Tout le monde se retourna et vit entraîneur Rex, totalement choqué par la scène devant lui. "Descendez-les!" hurla-t-il poussé Mark et Johnny loin de Hutch. Garth s'était levé et s'éloigna, et avait donc Fang. Rex est allé du côté de Humphrey immédiatement. "Humphrey, où avez-vous mal?" il a demandé la vérification de son corps. "Principalement ... m-ma poitrine ... et le visage et le ventre», il toussa. Hutch est allé du côté de Rad et j'ai vu qu'il avait les mêmes blessures que Humphrey.

"Attrapez-les au bureau de l'infirmière. Elle va voir s'ils ont besoin d'une ambulance" at-il dit. Hutch aidé Humphrey et salé qui était venu avec l'entraîneur Rex aidé Rad et ils sont allés à l'intérieur. Coach Rex était juste sans voix alors qu'il regardait la plupart des joueurs étoiles de son équipe. «Ce qui était tout cela?" il demandé. Ils sont tous restés silencieux. Il a ensuite Garth. «Savez-vous sa blessure qu'il a obtenu de la protection de Kate?" il demandé. «Même si cette blessure est guérie, et que vous avez été à plusieurs reprises coups de poing et coups de pied dans le ventre, vous pourriez avoir rouvert" il a hurlé la dernière partie. "Il pourrait être une hémorragie interne si vous avez causé sa rupture» at-il crié. «Et vous» dit-il en montrant Fang. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Rad?" il demandé.

Il s'est ensuite tourné et fait face à chacun d'eux. "Vous allez tous dans le bureau du proviseur" dit-il en ouvrant la porte et les fit marcher à l'intérieur. "Vous considérez un miracle s'il ne renvoie pas tous. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, et vous restez, vous êtes tous viré de l'équipe, et vous ne serez pas en mesure de rejoindre n'importe quel sport ou un club pour l' reste de l'année »dit-il en refermant la porte.

Kate se promenait avec ses amis dans un couloir de parler, mais elle a vu Hutch aider un Humphrey boiteux marcher à travers. Kate haletait dès qu'elle a vu Humphrey et courut à lui. "Humphrey ce qui s'est passé?" elle demandé. «Demandez à votre copain" at-il dit clairement et Hutch poursuivi l'aider. Jade a également vu Rad dans l'état de Humphrey. Comme il passait près d'elle, il dit: «Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez jamais vu en lui» dit-il et Salty a continué à l'aider à travers.

Kate et Jade sont maintenant très en colère contre Garth et Fang et ce fut la dernière goutte. Garth et Fang ensuite couru en eux, sur leur chemin vers le bureau du directeur. "Kate a eu ses pattes croisés devant sa poitrine, et elle a eu le feu clair dans ses yeux." Ce que je veux même pas savoir? "Dit-elle. Garth n'a pas répondu. Elle a voulu le gifler, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas 't vaut la peine. "Nous sommes à travers" dit-elle s'éloigna.

Jade a également augmenté de Fang. "Je voudrais vous gifler, mais à quoi ça sert. Nous sommes à travers" dit-elle et s'éloigna avec Kate. Garth et Fang est resté là, maintenant sentir comme de vrais idiots, et ils ont continué la marche vers le bureau du directeur.


	25. conséquences

"Aïe!" Humphrey a crié que l'infirmière scolaire placée crème anti-douleur sur son visage les bras et la poitrine. «Vous savez, si vous restez encore, il sera moins douloureux" Nurse Emma dit. Elle était l'infirmière de l'école pour Jasper High School. Elle était dans la trentaine, qui était encore assez jeune. Elle prévoit de passer à travailler à l'hôpital.

«Tout faire» dit-elle fini étalement de la crème sur sa fourrure à la poitrine, pattes avant (bras) et le visage, puis placé ces longues bandes de pansements sur certaines zones de la poitrine et les bras et quelques bandages sur son visage pour la plupart contusions graves. "Humphrey, êtes-vous fait?" Rad a demandé, comme il venait de la salle de bains.

Rad avait son traitement. Il a également reçu la crème anti-douleur et avait les longues courroies de bandages sur sa poitrine, que vous ne pouviez pas voir car il portait une chemise et quelques bandages sur son visage. "Ouais, je suis foutu" Humphrey a déclaré mettre sa chemise. "D'accord vous deux, les bleus devraient être mieux dans le jours", a déclaré Emma Infirmière. "Assurez-vous que vous ne faites rien pénible» dit-elle de les remettre deux bouts de papier.

"C'est pour quoi?" Humphrey a demandé. «Ce sont pour vous sortir de la pratique du football, juste au cas où», dit-elle. "Très bien, merci infirmière Emma" Humphrey et Rad dit alors qu'ils quittaient la salle médicale. «Chaque fois que les garçons», elle a rappelé que ils ont fermé la porte.

"Quelle heure est-il?" Rad a demandé. «C'est après 12 heures", a déclaré Humphrey. «Attendez, donc notre déjeuner est terminée et nous nous dirigeons vers la quatrième période», a déclaré Rad. "Oui, nous devrions« Humphrey dit et ils sont allés à leurs casiers pour récupérer leurs cartables. Quand ils atteignirent le couloir leurs casiers étaient, ils ont vu Mooch, salé, Shakey et Hutch là à attendre pour eux.

"Les gars, ne vous censés être en classe?" Rad a demandé. «Nous sommes, mais nous étions inquiets pour vous afin que nous attendions ici pour vous de venir" Salty dit. "Merci les gars" Humphrey dit qu'il a été accueilli par patte secoue et patte poings. "Alors, comment est-il mauvais?" Hutch demandé. "Pas si mal" Humphrey dit. "Ouais ... l'infirmière nous a dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire tout effort physique pour le prochaines jours" Rad dit.

"Ouais ... nous étions inquiets parce que vous avez l'air comme l'enfer d'ici», a déclaré Shakey. "Comment mauvais regardons-nous?" Humphrey a demandé. "Eh bien, nous pouvons voir les bandages de bras et que vos visages avoir bandages et une sorte de crème", a déclaré Babouche. "Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est grâce à ce salaud Garth" Humphrey dit-il en fermant son casier et a mis son sac sur ses épaules. "Ouais ... qui savait qu'il Fang et pourrait obtenir si jaloux», a déclaré Rad.

"Oh yah ... Hutch moi et Rad dois vous remercier», a déclaré Humphrey. "Pourquoi?" il demandé. "Parce que si vous et salé n'était pas venu, Dieu sait ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous", a déclaré Rad. "Ne vous inquiétez pas les gars», dit Hutch. "Par ailleurs ce qui est arrivé à Garth et Fang?" Rad a demandé. Les gars ont juste regardé les uns les autres et sourit.

«Parce qu'ils ont été capturés battre d'autres loups, ils ont été suspendus de l'école pendant 2 semaines", a déclaré Hutch. "Et ils ont été expulsés de l'équipe de football et qu'ils ne peuvent pas adhérer à un club de sport ou pour le reste de la 12e année», a déclaré Babouche. »Leur sert droite" Rad dit-il mis les bretelles de son sac sur son épaule.

«Viens sur la tête de let en classe», a déclaré Humphrey et ils sont tous partis. Salty restés à l'étage principal depuis sa classe était là. Shakey et Babouche sont allés au deuxième étage depuis leurs classes étaient à cet étage et Humphrey, Rad et Hutch se promenaient dans les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. "Oh ... j'ai oublié de vous dire" Hutch dit qu'ils ont ouvert les portes au troisième étage.

«Dites-nous quoi?" Humphrey a demandé. "Il ya encore plus de nouvelles» dit-il en souriant. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Rad a demandé. "Kate et Jade ont rompu avec Garth et Fang après le combat", a déclaré Hutch. «Ils ont fait?" Humphrey et Rad ont tous deux déclaré en même temps. "Ouais, ça va autour de l'école au sein de la 12e année et à certains de la 11e année de" Hutch dit.

Humphrey ne s'est jamais senti heureux. Il a finalement eu la chance de dire à Kate ce qu'il ressent pour elle comme il allait faire en 10e année. Mais cela a changé lorsque Garth montré. Vous voyez, Garth rejoint Jasper High School en 10 e année, et même s'il était nouveau, sa vue a toutes les filles de ce grade chute sur lui même Kate.

Flashback

C'était une autre journée en Septembre et Humphrey et Kate se promenaient le long. Humphrey avait un énorme béguin pour Kate et allait lui dire ses sentiments. «Prenons un siège", a déclaré Kate. Ils s'assirent sur un banc sur le terrain de l'école. Rad était quelque part, que ce soit avec les gars ou que vous essayez de dire à Jade de ses sentiments.

"Kate il ya quelque chose que j'ai envie de vous dire" at-il dit. "Oui Humphrey?" Kate dit. Vous pourriez dire qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour Humphrey, mais pas aussi fort que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais les sentiments quand même. "J'aime ..." il n'était pas en mesure de terminer comme des loups de filles tombaient tête sur pattes pour le nouveau. Et pour cette année, si c'était Kate.

Fin du Flashback

Humphrey n'a jamais pu dire Kate depuis qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait lui parler plus tard, mais n'a jamais fait comme elle a passé la plupart de son temps avec Garth à partir de ce jour-là, alors dès qu'ils ont commencé à sortir et ont alors le «couple de célébrités» de l'école. Humphrey maintenant ce que sa chance, mais il a dû choisir le moment.

Hutch atteint sa classe, même s'il était à quelques minutes de retard. "Très bien, voyez les gars yah» dit-il et est allé po Humphrey et Rad continué à marcher à leur classe, qui a été l'histoire qu'ils avaient ensemble. «Tu es tellement va faire de votre déménagement sur Kate maintenant?" Rad a demandé. "Bien sûr", a déclaré Humphrey. "Un mouvement j'aurais fait il ya 2 ans" dit-il avec déception dans sa voix. Rad savait aussi qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose quand il a eu la chance.

Il était également trop tard pour dire Jade sur ses sentiments quand Fang a obtenu son premier. Mais maintenant, il essaie de ne pas refaire la même erreur et il n'y avait Humphrey. Parce que même si Kate et Jade sont simples, il ya aussi d'autres gars dans le même grade qui tenteront d'obtenir leur attention.

Dès qu'ils sont entrés dans la classe, tout le monde détourné leur attention. «Qu'est-ce tout le monde regarde?" Humphrey a demandé. "Nous avons entendu parler de la lutte" un loup dit. "Nous voulions tous pour dire que Garth a eu ce qu'il méritait", a déclaré Christian, un élève de la classe. Quand il a dit que les loups ont commencé à applaudir pour Humphrey et Rad. "Tout le monde Bon, de retour au travail" a dit le professeur.

Le reste de la journée se composait de Humphrey et Rad hausse de leur popularité. Apparemment, après quoi Garth et Fang fait, Humphrey et Rad ont été considérés comme des héros parce qu'ils avaient résisté à eux, et ils étaient des étudiants les plus populaires à l'école, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien sûr.

École se termine à l'heure habituelle et Humphrey et Rad est allé à leurs casiers où les gars étaient. «Alors, vous avez beaucoup de devoirs?" Salty demandé. «Nous sommes dans IB, nous avons toujours devoirs" Humphrey dit en riant un peu. "Hé les gars" Hutch dit comme il est venu avec ses affaires de sport. "Humphrey, Rad, tu viens pour la pratique du football?" Hutch demandé.

"Non, nous ne sommes pas", a déclaré Humphrey. «Souvenez-vous, nous avons dit que l'infirmière nous a dit de ne pas faire tout effort physique pendant 5 jours", a déclaré Rad. "Ah oui, j'oubliais, voir de toute façon les gars yah et aller mieux» dit-il allé dans le couloir de la salle de gym. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons y aller ou notre bus partira sans nous", a déclaré Salé. "Très bien alors, voyez les gars yah" Humphrey et Rad dit. "Voir yah" le trois d'entre eux rappelé.

"Allez, on mieux de partir" Humphrey dit. Rad accord avec lui et ils ont pris tous leurs trucs et alla le parking. Ils ont mis leurs affaires dans la voiture et sont partis. Kate et Jade ont vu partir. Ils avaient été laisser sortir pour le cheerleading pratique tôt dans la journée et étaient maintenant en direction de leur voiture. "Tu vas dire à papa ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui?" Jade a demandé à Kate.

"Ouais, nous lui dirons que nous avons rompu avec Garth et Fang en raison de la lutte qu'ils ont eu avec Humphrey et Rad", a déclaré Kate. "Je vais dire aussi" Jade a dit que ils ont mis leurs trucs dans la Mercedes. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons mieux", a déclaré Kate. Ils ont ensuite monté dans la voiture et sont partis pour la maison.

2 heures plus tard

Humphrey et Rad étaient à la maison, faire leurs devoirs sur la table de la salle à manger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent à leur porte. "Coming», a déclaré Humphrey. Quand il a ouvert la porte, il a trouvé le père de Kate là. «Monsieur?" Humphrey a demandé, surpris. "Bonjour Humphrey, peut entrer?" Winston demandé. "Bien sûr," dit-il. Humphrey a fermé la porte derrière lui.

"Après-midi monsieur" Rad dit qu'il est venu pour voir qui était à la porte. "Après-midi Rad" Winston dit. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose monsieur?" Humphrey a demandé. «Non, non Humphrey, je viens parce que je voulais parler avec vous deux sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui", a déclaré Winston. "Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé?" Humphrey a demandé.

"Oui, Kate et Jade m'a parlé de la lutte et de l'éclatement à l'école aujourd'hui", a déclaré Winston. "Et je voulais dire que je suis désolé", a déclaré Winston. "Sir" Humphrey et Rad ont tous deux déclaré en même temps. "Parce que si je n'ai pas pester vous deux de continuer à essayer pour mes filles, alors vous n'auriez pas été blessé» dit-il et il le pensait.

"Non, monsieur, c'est à cause de vous, nous avons la chance de dire à Kate et Jade ce que nous ressentons", a déclaré Humphrey. "Et en plus pour Kate, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle" Humphrey dit. "Même ici monsieur" Rad dit. «Je sais que Humphrey, vous avez risqué votre vie pour elle" Winston dit, se souvenant du jour où Humphrey a sauvé Kate de l'agresseur armé.

«De toute façon c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici, et je vous laisse deux de finir votre travail» dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. "Merci d'être venu Monsieur" Rad a déclaré que lui et Humphrey attendait à la porte d'entrée et Winston est monté dans sa voiture. Il agita sa patte à des garçons comme il démarra. Humphrey et Rad ensuite fermé la porte et ont continué sur leur journée.


	26. Plan d'Surprise

Winston rentré à la maison en 15 minutes environ après avoir quitté Humphrey et la maison de Rad. Il était environ 18 heures du soir. "Winston est que vous?" Eve appelé Winston ferma la porte derrière lui. "Oui Eve, je reviens tout juste de Humphrey" at-il dit. Il s'est ensuite rendu à son bureau à l'étage pour faire un travail. Même s'il travaillait à son bureau dans le bâtiment d'Air Canada, il a fait le reste de son travail à la maison.

Kate était dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Mais quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit. Elle écoutait de la musique sur laquelle était accroché à son iPod son stéréo. Elle était le dernier de la question de ses devoirs de mathématiques, puis elle se ferait avec ses devoirs pour la journée. Mais elle n'était pas inquiet au sujet de la question de mathématiques, mais Humphrey.

Depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Garth, elle a senti que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie. Quelque chose qui manquait, même quand elle sortait avec Garth, et chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se sentait toujours mieux quand elle pensait à Humphrey. «Dois-je l'aime vraiment? se demandait-elle, encore et encore.

Mais sa question a été répondue quand la chanson "Aimez-vous comme un Love Song» a commencé à jouer. Souvenirs d'elle et Humphrey a commencé à inonder son esprit. (A / N: Ok les souvenirs ici tout cela pendant que le morceau est en lecture)

Flashbacks

Pendant le voyage de camping, quand Humphrey et Kate ont regardé les étoiles assis à côté de l'autre, leurs pattes accidentellement touché l'autre. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, en rougissant et détourna les yeux tout en retirant leurs pattes. Même si Kate était jeune, elle sentit quelque chose de ce contact.

En 8e année d'obtention du diplôme, Humphrey et Kate ont été choisis pour donner la parole à la 8e année de. Kate était si nerveux pour cette nuit. Elle avait mémorisé la moitié du discours, mais à chaque fois qu'elle monte sur scène devant une foule nombreuse, elle serait toujours geler et balbutier. Mais Humphrey l'a aidée à travers elle. Elle n'a jamais oublié ce qu'il lui dit.

«Je ne peux pas faire cela, et si je le rate" Kate a dit qu'elle et Humphrey était sur le point d'aller sur. "Ne vous inquiétez pas Kate, ça ira" Humphrey dit en essayant de la calmer. "Mais que faire si j'oublie de prendre une ligne ou ...» Elle s'arrêta quand Humphrey s'approcha d'elle et a attrapé ses deux pattes avant (bras) et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Kate, tu vas faire tout aussi bien, je sais que vous le ferez. Et je serai là avec vous» dit-il en regardant droit dans ses beaux yeux d'ambre. Il lui a ensuite donné que chaud au cœur de son sourire, qu'elle aimait. "Merci Humphrey» dit-elle et l'étreignit. Le cœur de Humphrey flottait quand ils embrassés, et encore Kate se sentaient plus qu'un «ami câlin». Cette nuit-là, Kate et Humphrey ont donné un magnifique discours et ont la meilleure paire de le faire.

Puis, en 9e année pour la danse de Noël, Humphrey et Kate sont allés pour que comme une date. Kate a dansé avec Humphrey, elle a parlé avec ses amis et ils avaient tous un bon moment. A propos de 22 heures ce soir-là, Kate attendait à l'extérieur de ses parents pour aller la chercher. C'était une nuit froide, car il a été Décembre. La température était d'environ -3 degrés Celsius. Elle portait une robe rouge avec des talons hauts et qu'elle portait ce bouton jusqu'à chandail qui se termine juste en dessous de la poitrine.

Elle sentit alors une veste venir sur ses épaules. Elle a regardé autour et a vu Humphrey debout à côté de lui. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon habillé et une cravate. La veste était sa veste et que c'était la seule chose qu'il a chaud. "Merci Humphrey, mais qu'en pensez-vous?" Kate dit. "Vous aviez besoin de plus que moi", a déclaré Humphrey. Kate sourit à lui et il a mis son bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Puis le temps a commencé à accélérer à plus de quelques jours. Son premier match pour le Jasper Sharks, quand il a risqué sa vie pour sauver Kate et debout à Garth et lui tolérer pendant près de trois ans.

Fin du flash-backs

"Je l'aime" Kate a dit à elle-même comme la chanson terminée. Kate réalise maintenant qu'elle l'aimait. Toutes ces années comme des amis quand ils étaient petits, les jeunes adolescents et maintenant la fin des études secondaires. Elle a alors pensé que la vraie raison pour laquelle Humphrey ne pouvait pas venir à son anniversaire était peut-être parce que Garth a pris l'invitation, et elle se souvint de placer une carte d'invitation sur le casier de Humphrey.

Mais elle se souvient aussi que Jake, un des petits chiots lui a dit. Depuis les parents de Humphrey et Rad sont morts, ils n'ont jamais eu un bon anniversaire. Et Humphrey a pris l'argent pour le collier sur le compte bancaire de ses parents ont fait pour eux. Il a pris pour elle et puis elle savait qu'il pourrait aussi avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Kate a alors décidé qu'elle allait planifier quelque chose pour Humphrey. En ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna et vit Jade marche po "Quel est le problème?" Kate a demandé. "Je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour Rad» dit-elle assise sur le lit. "Et j'ai aussi des sentiments pour Humphrey, et j'ai l'intention de faire quelque chose pour lui», a déclaré Kate avec un sourire. "Comme quoi?" Jade a demandé. Kate alors chuchoté à l'oreille de Jade. "Tu vas le faire» dit-elle avec de grands yeux, mais d'abord vous aurez à demander père », dit-elle." Ouais allez "Kate a dit et ils marchèrent dans leur couloir à l'étage dans la chambre bureau de leur père.

Winston a entendu quelques coups sur la porte. "Allez dans" at-il dit, et vu Jade et Kate marcher po "Papa?" Kate dit. "Oui les filles, que puis-je faire pour vous?" il demandé. "Eh bien ... ce n'est pas pour nous" Jade a commencé. «C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre" terminé Kate. "Et qui est-ce quelqu'un" Winston demandé, connaissant déjà la réponse. "Humphrey" Kate a dit en rougissant un peu.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire pour lui?" il demandé. «Eh bien, vous savez comment son anniversaire était en Septembre?" dit-elle. Winston hocha la tête. "Et il n'a pas eu une vraie fête d'anniversaire quand ses parents sont décédés" at-elle poursuivi, mais Winston savait où ça allait. "Donc, vous voulez organiser une fête surprise pour lui?" at-il dit.

"Oui, nous le faisons», a déclaré Kate. "Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu?" il demandé. "Eh bien pensez-vous que vous auriez pu réserver la piste de course près par ici pour la nuit?" Kate a demandé. «Vous prévoyez d'avoir l'anniversaire là-bas?" Winston demandé. "Oui, et j'ai une idée pour son cadeau d'anniversaire», a déclaré Kate et murmura dans l'oreille de son père. "Tu vas lui qui?" il a demandé à regarder sa fille. Kate hocha la tête. "Et vous voulez me faire payer pour cela?" il demandé.

«Papa, je sais pertinemment que même si mon parti avait l'air super, je parie que le collier qu'il m'a été plus que le parti", a déclaré Kate. Elle savait que parce qu'elle avait prévu son parti et cherchait à ne pas faire extravagant. "Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire», a déclaré Winston. "Merci papa" Kate a dit joyeusement et embrassa son père. "Tu es ma chérie bienvenue" at-il dit Kate et Jade a quitté le bureau.

Kate est retournée dans sa chambre alors que Jade est retournée à la sienne. Kate fait ses valises pour l'école demain et ne pouvait pas attendre pour dire à tout le monde sur la fête surprise de Humphrey elle jetait pour lui.

Le lendemain,

Il était mardi et tout le monde était sur leur routine régulière à l'école. Mais il y avait un groupe de loups dans un couloir discuter de quelque chose. "Donc, vous envisagez de lui organiser une fête?" Jessie demandé. "Oui, et je vais essayer d'inviter autant de loups que possible sans qu'il le sache à ce sujet", a déclaré Kate. «Et vous avez besoin de nous pour aider?" Rachel a demandé. "Oui, je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide que je peux obtenir», dit-elle.

Puis Rad passait devant eux et Kate l'a appelé. "Rad" elle a appelé et il regarda par-dessus. "Pouvez-vous venir ici pour un moment?" Jade a demandé. »« Bien sûr »répondit-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" il demandé. «Nous allons avoir un anniversaire surprise pour Humphrey ce vendredi soir", a déclaré Kate. "Ok, alors où dois-je entrer?" il demandé.

"Eh bien, nous avons besoin de vous le dire que vous pourriez apporter Humphrey pour la piste de course où vous deux et notre père est allé" Jade dit. "Ok, autre chose?" il demandé. "Et vous devez vous assurer que Humphrey ne trouve pas entendu parler de cette" Kate dit. "Parce que nous allons tous être discuté à ce sujet et l'envoi des invitations pour la plupart de nos et vos amis à venir pour son parti", a déclaré Kate.

"Considérez que c'est fait", a déclaré Rad. "Merci Rad" Jade a dit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Rad rougit un peu. «Pas de problème» dit-il et à gauche pour se retrouver avec ses amis.


	27. natation

Humphrey se réveilla inhabituellement tôt pour un samedi matin. Il regarda sa montre et vit que c'était vers 7 heures. Il est alors sorti de son lit et a fait un long bout droit et bâillement. Il a constaté que tous les muscles de son corps semblait détendue. Comme tous les problèmes qu'il s'était senti avant venait de s'évanouir. Il se souvint alors de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Kate lui avait jeté une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Même si ce n'était pas son anniversaire, elle a dit qu'il méritait un parce qu'il était un loup incroyable et qu'il devait célébrer son 18e anniversaire. Il a également obtenu un enfer de cadeau de sa part. Un gris foncé et noir Mustang 2011 GT500. Ces voitures coûtent environ au moins 45.000 à 50.000 dollars. Et elle avait eu que pour lui.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il a finalement obtenu la fille de ses rêves cette nuit. Il avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle et elle fait la même chose pour lui. Personne ne savait au sujet du baiser sauf Rad et Jade. A propos de 00 heures du matin, ils avaient laissé que Rad a chuté de retour Jade. Humphrey et Kate étaient les derniers à partir.

Flashback

"Merci pour le meilleur anniversaire jamais Kate" Humphrey dit-il la serra contre lui par le côté de sa nouvelle voiture. Ils avaient poussé la voiture sur la piste et ont coupé tout, y compris les projecteurs pour le circuit. «Chaque fois que Humphrey" dit-elle alors qu'elle avait ses pattes autour de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux.

Les deux d'entre eux étaient tellement heureux qu'ils étaient enfin réunis. "Puis-je avoir un bon retour de la promenade?" Kate a demandé, en lui souriant, sachant ce qui allait être la réponse. Humphrey n'a pas répondu, mais lui donna un autre baiser sur les lèvres. Ils ont tous deux fermé les yeux pour profiter de ce sentiment. Après quelques secondes, Humphrey rompit le baiser. "Quel genre de loup serais-je si je n'ai pas pris ma maison amie?" dit-il en lui souriant.

Kate tout lui sourit en retour. Humphrey a ouvert la porte du passager pour elle et elle a po Il est monté dans le siège du conducteur et il partit pour la maison de Kate. Il leur a fallu cinq minutes car il n'y avait pas de trafic. Ils sont arrivés à la maison bientôt. Humphrey a conduit jusqu'à l'allée de forme ovale moitié et s'arrêta devant les portes. Il est sorti et a ouvert la porte pour Kate.

"Merci pour la balade" Kate a dit qu'elle était sur les marches. "Non, merci" Humphrey est arrivé et la serra contre lui et donna un autre baiser. Kate ne se lassait pas de cette mesure, et l'a acceptée. Winston passait par la porte d'entrée et vit à travers l'une des fenêtres, Humphrey et Kate faire sortir.

Il sourit quand il vit que Humphrey a finalement obtenu Kate. Ils ont tous deux avec une voix traînante-du baiser. «Bonne nuit Humphrey" Kate a dit que s'ouvre la porte d'entrée. «Bonne nuit Kate" Humphrey a répondu comme il la regardait. Elle sourit et ferma la porte. Humphrey est ensuite remonté dans sa voiture et a quitté la maison.

Comme Kate entra, elle a vu son père là-bas. «Comment était la fête?" il a demandé avec un sourire sur son visage. «C'était vraiment génial», a déclaré Kate. "Je pourrais dire quand j'ai vu ce baiser", a déclaré Winston, révélant ce qu'il a vu. Kate rougit lorsque son père a vu ce qui s'est passé. Mais Eve a été également à l'écoute de la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce baiser?" dit-elle en venait du salon. "Humphrey et moi et sont maintenant dating" Kate a dit joyeusement. "Vraiment ... c'est super" Eve dit qu'elle étreint sa fille. "Comment avez aimé son cadeau d'anniversaire?" elle demandé. "Il l'aimait, et je savais qu'il le ferait», a déclaré Kate. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux se mettre au lit, il est presque 00h30", a déclaré Winston. "Ok ...», a déclaré Kate avec un bâillement. "Bonne nuit maman, papa" dit-elle serra ses parents et monta.

"Alors, êtes-vous content qu'elle a choisi Humphrey?" Winston a demandé à son épouse. «Oui, je le suis, mais si il la maltraite en tout cas ... ou si il lui oblige à faire» que «je vais arracher les yeux, les pousser vers le bas sa bouche, arnaquer son loup-capot, le pousser jusqu'à son ..." Eve a dit, mais a été coupé par Winston.

"Détendez-Eve je suis sûr que Humphrey ne le fera pas. Ce n'est pas ce genre de loup" Winston dit, peur pour Humphrey. «Tu as raison ma chère, ce que je pensais», dit-elle. Les deux d'entre eux, puis monta pour passer une bonne nuit.

Fin du Flashback

Humphrey a décidé de descendre et prendre le petit déjeuner. Il était dans une telle bonne humeur qu'il fredonnait un air doux. Rad s'est réveillé tôt vers 7h30 du matin. Il est descendu et a vu une plaque avec des œufs, du bacon, du fromage et du pain, avec des verres de jus sur le comptoir de la cuisine. "C'est quoi tout ça?" il demanda à haute voix. "Petit déjeuner, what else?" Humphrey dit qu'il a sa propre assiette avec la même nourriture.

"Alors, comment était votre parti?" Rad a demandé. "Un seul mot peut décrire ... incroyable" at-il dit. «Tu es tellement sanglante chanceux, vous avez une voiture, et un muscle et voiture de sport", a déclaré Rad, un peu jaloux de son présent. "Ouais, c'était assez impressionnant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ..." Humphrey allait dire ce qui s'est passé, mais Rad couper po "... mais rien comparé au baiser que tu as de Kate" Rad dit en souriant.

Humphrey a été stupéfait que Rad savait ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Kate. «Comment saviez-vous?" il demandé. "Moi et Jade demandiez où vous et Kate allait, mais ensuite j'ai vu Jade regardant à travers ces jumelles et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle cherchait à et quand elle me les a donnés, j'ai regardé et j'ai vu que vous et Kate établissant", a déclaré Rad riant un peu.

"Eh bien oui, c'est comme ça qu'il était, il était mon meilleur anniversaire jamais", a déclaré Humphrey. "Je suis sûr que maman et papa serait fier de vous" Rad dit avec un sourire triste, et en regardant son assiette. "Hey man, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez votre chance", a déclaré Humphrey. «Comment, je veux dire, vous avez déjà Kate mais n'avez toujours pas reçu Jade", a déclaré Rad avec un soupir.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que vous allez l'emmener, et je suis sûr que maman et papa sont aussi fiers de vous" Humphrey dit tapotant son frère sur le dos. "Merci Humphrey. Reportez vous savez toujours comment ramener quelqu'un en place", a déclaré Rad. «Je suppose que tu as raison" Humphrey dit qu'il a mis son assiette dans l'évier. "Alors, quel est le plan d'aujourd'hui?" Rad a demandé.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Notre patron chez Best Buy a dit qu'il nous a donné ce week-end, mais je ne sais pas" Humphrey dit-il fini de laver son assiette. "Eh bien, nous pourrions faire une séance d'entraînement pour passer le temps un peu" Rad suggéré. "Ouais c'est une bonne idée. Ça va nous tenir occupés jusqu'à ce que nous pouvons penser à autre chose à faire" Humphrey dit. Ils sont ensuite allés à l'étage et sur leurs shorts de sport et ils ont généralement leur séance d'entraînement sans chemise.

Humphrey a commencé à aller sur le tapis roulant tandis que Rad a commencé à faire une séance d'entraînement de puissance qui est l'endroit où il fait 50 push-ups, puis commence immédiatement 50 sit-ups et fait 25 tractions à la barre et puis il va se déplacer sur le tapis roulant tandis que Humphrey fait la force entraînement. Rad a réussi à sa séance d'entraînement de puissance à environ 7 à 10 minutes, tandis que Humphrey était encore sur le tapis roulant. Rad a décidé qu'il devrait prendre une pause alors il s'est ensuite rendu à la cuisine pour obtenir un Gatorade.

Quand il est arrivé la bouteille dans le réfrigérateur, le téléphone a commencé à sonner. «Bonjour» répondit-il. "Rad, c'est toi?" quelqu'un d'autre a demandé de l'autre côté du téléphone. "Hey Jade, comment ça va?" Rad a demandé. «Ça va bien, moi et Humphrey sont justement en train out" at-il dit. «Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble" Jade pensé à elle-même. Kate avait interrompu Humphrey lors de son entraînement, elle savait à quoi il ressemblait dessous. Mais Jade ne voyait patte de Rad (bras) des muscles et n'avait pas encore voir sa région de l'abdomen.

"Oh oui, j'ai appelé pour vous demander si vous voulez tous les deux à venir nager avec moi et Kate dans notre piscine" Jade dit. "Nager avec vous deux?" Rad a demandé à nouveau en veillant, parce qu'ils fois tous les deux loups les plus chaudes et les plus belles à l'école. Humphrey a été à l'écoute sur ce sujet et quand il a dit à haute voix «Nager avec vous deux», il s'arrêta sur le tapis roulant, mais la machine était toujours en cours, de sorte qu'il est tombé en arrière et heureusement tombé sur le tapis au lieu du plancher de bois franc. Rad a entendu la chute et se contenta de rire de lui-même légèrement.

«Alors vous serez en mesure de venir?" Jade a demandé. "OUI!" Rad a crié au téléphone. "Euh ... je veux dire oui, nous le ferons» dit-il encore plus calmement. "Great pouvez-vous venir à environ 12h30?" elle demandé. "Bien sûr que ce sera parfait", a déclaré Rad. "Très bien voir yah alors", dit-elle. "Hâte d'y être", a déclaré Rad et ils raccroché. "Hey Humphrey nous aller nager avec Jade et Kate", a déclaré Rad de la cuisine.

Humphrey n'a pas répondu mais a couru à l'étage immédiatement. Puis, une minute plus tard, il est venu avec le sac de maillot de bain, lunettes de protection en cas et quelques boissons énergétiques. «Ils ont dit à 12h30", a déclaré Rad, espérant que son frère s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était que de 10 dans la matinée. "Ouais je sais, c'est juste que il n'est jamais mauvais de se préparer» dit-il placé le sac par terre près de la porte.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" Kate a demandé à sa sœur. "Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient à venir à l'heure prévue" Jade dit. Kate laissa échapper un petit cri de bonheur que Humphrey venait. "Ce baiser a dû être quelque chose si tu agis comme ça" Jade dit malicieusement. "Pour votre information, oui c'était quelque chose, mais son corps est tellement ..." Kate n'a pas pu finir sa phrase. "... Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Garth mais il était juste» finit-elle après avoir trouvé les mots justes.

«Ce sera la première fois que je vois le corps de Rad" Jade dit. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir son corps. Fang a également musclé, mais trop musclé à son goût, alors qu'elle espérait SAR serait juste. "On dirait qu'il a le même corps que Humphrey», a déclaré Kate. "Peut-être que tu as raison" Jade dit. Ils avaient tous deux beaucoup sur le bon et ils ont tous deux ne travaille beaucoup. "Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire en attendant?" Jade a demandé. Kate regarda l'horloge. Il était 11 heures donc ils avaient une heure et demie jusqu'à ce que les gars sont venus.

Pour la fin d'Octobre, la journée a été assez chaud, une température de 25 degrés Celsius et le soleil était de sortie. Leur piscine est également chauffée. «Vous voulez juste s'allonger sur les chaises longues jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent?" Kate a demandé. "Bien sûr, il va nous donner une longueur d'avance" Jade dit. Les deux d'entre eux s'est ensuite rendu à l'étage pour mettre sur leurs maillots de bain.

Le temps a passé très vite. Bientôt, il était 12h15 et Humphrey et Rad ont quitté leur maison et se dirigea vers une date de nager avec Kate et Jade dans leur maison. "Alors, comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont ressembler?" Humphrey a demandé. "Laissons la meilleure partie comme une surprise", a déclaré Rad. "Bon point" Humphrey dit. Comme c'était un samedi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trafic et ils ont atteint leur maison en environ 9 minutes. Humphrey a conduit leur dans sa nouvelle voiture, la Mustang GT500. Il fonce dans l'allée et a garé la voiture devant la porte qui conduit à l'espace ouvert sur le côté de la maison.

Ils sont sortis de la voiture. Ils portaient déjà leurs maillot de bain et juste une chemise plus que comme ils ont apporté d'autres vêtements dans les sacs. Ils sont allés jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonné à la porte. Winston est venu à la porte avant en quelques secondes. "Hey boys" Il salua joyeusement. "Bonjour monsieur" ils ont tous deux répondu en même temps. «Entrez» dit-il faisant place pour eux. Ils marchèrent en tant que dit-il et il fermer la porte derrière eux. "Alors, comment allez-vous faire les garçons?" il demandé. «Nous faisons bien monsieur», répondit Humphrey.

"Oh et Humphrey ... bon travail", a déclaré Winston avec un clin d'oeil. "Vous saviez?" Humphrey a demandé à ne pas croire que Winston pouvait savoir ce jeûne. "Ouais, je vous ai vu et Kate embrasser avant qu'elle ne vienne à" at-il dit. Eve est venu ensuite dans la pièce. "Garçons du matin" dit-elle étreint chacun d'eux. «Ils sont déjà près de la piscine, vous pouvez changer dans cette salle de bain et aller", dit-elle, en pensant qu'ils voudraient voir ses filles. «Merci madame» dirent-ils, et ils sont allés à enlever leurs chemises.

Humphrey et Rad juste allé à la salle de bains et ont enlevé leurs chemises, car ils portaient déjà leurs troncs. Ils sont allés à la porte coulissante qui mène à l'arrière de la maison. Quand ils entrèrent dans le jardin à l'arrière, ils ont été surpris par la façon dont il avait l'air magnifique. Il y avait ces beaux arbres, mais aussi quelques palmiers qui sont vraiment cher. La piscine était aussi grande, une piscine en forme de rein, au moins 15 à 20 mètres de long. Mais ce qui était plus belle que les filles étaient en marche vers eux. Dès qu'ils ont vu les leurs mâchoires chuté ouverte.

Kate portait un bikini rose qui correspondait parfaitement avec sa fourrure bronzage doré (comme une pointe, la poitrine des filles loups sont tout ragaillardi en savoir plus que les gars coffres comme dans le film, de sorte que les loups de fille dans cette histoire n'ont pas ce que les filles dans la vie réelle ont leurs coffres sont ragaillardi en savoir plus et c'est tout, mais j'ai encore de leur donner des vêtements comme pour les filles dans la vraie vie. Je voulais juste préciser que, si les coffres sont tout ragaillardi en savoir plus) et l'après-midi soleil fait briller la fourrure. Et pour Humphrey, il regarda comme si elle marchait au ralenti comme ses cheveux semblait souffler dans le vent.

Jade portait un bikini blanc qui allait avec sa fourrure bleu et beige foncé. Rad avait le même dilemme que Humphrey où il semblait qu'elle marchait au ralenti. Mais pour les deux frères, ils avaient l'air magnifique. Leur corps mince, les hanches minces et leur apparence générale. Pour les filles, il était également le même. Kate aimait à voir Humphrey sans chemise, et au soleil, elle ne pouvait faire sortir son six-pack et ses muscles sur ses pattes de devant. Même si à l'extérieur, elle gardait son sang-froid, à l'intérieur, elle hurlait son esprit hors de lui et se faisait chaud au cœur.

Rad avait l'air parfait de Jade. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Fang, mais il était juste comme Humphrey qu'elle aimait. Il avait aussi un pack de six, et on pouvait facilement faire sortir ses coups de bec à la poitrine et les muscles de ses pattes de devant. Les quatre d'entre eux, puis sortit de ses rêveries et a commencé à parler les uns aux autres.

"Glad vous pouviez faire" Kate a dit qu'elle étreignit Humphrey et Jade étreint Rad. "Ce n'est pas manquer cela pour rien", a déclaré Humphrey. "Viens, je te montrerai la piscine" Kate a dit que elle a tiré sur le bras de Humphrey et le conduisit au bord de la piscine, sur la partie profonde. "Pretty nice pool" dit-il négligé il. «Il ya une meilleure vue", a déclaré Kate avec un sourire malicieux que Humphrey ne voit pas. "Vraiment? Où?" il demandé. "ICI!" Kate a crié comme elle l'a poussé dans la piscine. Humphrey est tombé dans la piscine avec un grand splash et refait surface rapidement et a vu Kate, Jade et Rad rire leurs tripes. Mais Humphrey sourit depuis Rad était également sur le bord de la piscine et Jade s'est faufilé derrière lui et le poussa en tant que bien.

Humphrey a commencé à rire comme Rad surface de sa chute. Mais les filles bientôt rejoints comme ils ont sauté dedans aussi bien. Humphrey a alors décidé de jouer un petit acte, qui serait certainement l'amour de Kate. «Je viens de me rappeler que je ne peux pas nager» dit-il alors semblant de commencer la noyade et en essayant de venir à la surface pour respirer. Kate savait où il voulait en venir et a joué le long. "Attends" dit-elle nagea vers lui et l'a amené à la partie peu profonde où les mesures étaient. Kate posa sa tête sur ses genoux. "On dirait qu'il aura besoin de bouche à bouche» dit-elle à haute voix. Humphrey sourit quand elle dit cela. Kate a alors introduit ses lèvres jusqu'à son et ils ont tous deux des leurs museaux connecté dans un baiser.

Humphrey a alors saisi Kate et la tira vers lui. Maintenant, Humphrey était sur son dos avec Kate sur sa poitrine, et le baiser n'a jamais rompu. Quand ils ont finalement ne se brisent, en raison d'un manque d'air Humphrey a déclaré: "Mon héros" alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux ambrés. Kate tout lui sourit en retour. Rad et Jade juste sourit et secoua la tête quand ils ont vu les deux tourtereaux font sortir.

Ils sont restés dans la piscine pendant 30 minutes avant ils sont sortis et juste reposé sur les chaises longues avec Kate et Humphrey située à côté de l'autre, et Jade et Rad située à côté de l'autre. Eve avait préparé les repas et ils ont eu un grand repas. Humphrey Rad restés dans leur maison jusqu'à 4 dans l'après-midi car ils avaient un match de billard au sous-sol, regardé un film dans le système de cinéma maison au sous-sol. Pour Humphrey et Rad, leur vie a pris une tournure pour le mieux.


	28. Le New Celebrity Couples

Humphrey et Rad sont rentrés chez eux à environ 17 heures dans la soirée du samedi, après avoir une journée de baignade à Kate et la maison de Jade. Tout allait si bien pour Humphrey. Même Rad a été un bon moment, comme il se rapprochait de Jade. Il avait encore à effectuer son move sur Jade, mais il n'était pas pressé. Dimanche passé par assez rapidement. Humphrey et Rad seulement restaient à la maison pour la journée et a joué un peu de basket-ball dans l'allée et a joué un peu PS3. Dans l'ensemble, c'était assez ennuyeux ce jour-là, mais ils ne se plaignent pas.

"Donc vous prêt pour demain?" Rad a demandé Humphrey. "Quel est si spécial au sujet de demain?" Humphrey a demandé. En ce moment, il était environ 22 heures et ils étaient sur le point d'aller au lit. "Vous savez que votre relation avec Kate", a déclaré Rad. «Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un sait à ce sujet encore", a déclaré Humphrey. «Ne soyez pas si sûr", a déclaré Rad. «Que voulez-vous dire par là?" Humphrey a demandé.

"Je veux dire que si moi et Jade n'étaient pas les seuls qui vous a vu et Kate baiser?" Rad dit. "Je ne pense pas que même arrivé" Humphrey dit. "Je veux dire ... vous nous avez vu à travers des jumelles, ce qui signifie que nous avons une certaine distance du circuit», a déclaré Humphrey. "Quoi que vous disiez bro", a déclaré Rad et monta. Humphrey ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui arriverait à l'école, si quelques-uns des autres ont vu leur baiser. Très vite, il se débarrassa de la pensée et monta à dormir un peu pour demain. Ce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il allait devenir le centre d'attention demain.

Le lendemain,

Humphrey et Rad fois réveillé à 6h30 du matin, ont vu leurs douches, mangé le petit déjeuner et ils sont partis pour l'école dans la nouvelle voiture de Humphrey. «Alors que pensez-vous de leur réaction sera quand ils voient votre nouvelle voiture?" Rad a demandé, alors qu'ils conduisaient. "Je ne sais pas ... peut-être voiture dont avez-vous volé?" dit-il en plaisantant. "Je parie 5 dollars si cela arrive" Rad dit. "Vous êtes sur" Humphrey dit.

Ils sont arrivés à l'école dans un autre 5 minutes, et se sont garés dans le garés dans le parking derrière l'école. Certains des autres étudiants qui sortaient de leurs voitures, ou marchant dans le parc de voiture a vu la voiture Mustang et le parc, et Humphrey et Rad sortir. "Où avez-vous la voiture?" une 12e année posées. "Un cadeau d'anniversaire" a été tout Humphrey a répondu avec et lui et Rad marché intérieur de l'école.

Quand ils marchaient dans le couloir que leurs casiers étaient, la plupart du 12e'S, surtout les filles lui chuchota quelque chose à l'autre comme lui et Rad passait. "Tu crois qu'ils savent?" Rad chuchoté à Humphrey. "Je ne sais pas" dit-il partie de la 12e année a continué à le regarder.

Humphrey et Rad ont atteint leurs casiers. Alors que Humphrey faisait la combinaison de son casier, Salty est venu et lui a donné une énorme tape dans le dos. "Hey, hey, hey" dit-il avec un grand sourire. Humphrey a alors vu Shakey et Mooch, lui donnant aussi un grand sourire. "Quoi?" il a demandé, se creeped par leurs sourires.

"Ne jouez pas stupide avec nous" Salty dit. "Qu'est-ce que vous en dire?" Humphrey a demandé avec un sourire forcé. Rad est également venu à ses côtés. «Vous savez ..." dit-il signalé quelque chose à Shakey et Mooch, et ils ont commencé un roulement de tambour sur leurs casiers. "... Que vous fréquentez le plus beau ... intelligent ... wolf populaire à l'école le" fini Salty comme Babouche et Shakey clos le roulement de tambour.

Humphrey avait un regard de choc sur son visage. "Comment ... Avez-vous les gars savent?" il demandé. «Nous avons vu que vous deux ... bécoter ..." Salty arrêté comme il en riant comme Shakey fait une imitation de Humphrey quand il embrassait Kate "... sur la colline en dehors du circuit" fini salé. "Mais Rad et Jade ne nous ont vu à travers des jumelles", a déclaré Humphrey. «Oui, mais nous marchions à la base de la colline ... et bien ... on vous a vu deux" Shakey dit.

"Vous n'avez pas parlé à quelqu'un d'autre avez-vous" demandé Humphrey. Salé, Shakey et Babouche se regardèrent, puis de nouveau à Humphrey, et ils ont souri nerveusement. "Eh bien?" Humphrey a demandé, connaissant déjà la réponse mais il voulait l'entendre pour lui-même. "Eh bien ... oui", a déclaré Babouche. Humphrey vient d'apporter sa patte à sa tête. "Vous savez que vous les gars pourrait viens de parler à moi d'abord au lieu de répandre l'histoire", a déclaré Humphrey.

"Eh bien, vous savez nous" Salty dit. "Ouais ... Je n'ai malheureusement", a déclaré Humphrey. «Alors, tu nous pardonnes?" Shakey demandé. "Pour l'instant, non ... pas jusqu'à ce que je pense d'une façon de revenir à vous les gars», a déclaré Humphrey. Humphrey puis regarda autour de lui dans le couloir et j'ai vu que la plupart de la 12e année de avaient abandonné leurs bavardages et est allé sur leur propre vie. «Eh bien, au moins ils ont laissé tomber la conversation" Humphrey dit à ses hommes alors qu'il a obtenu son truc.

"Eh bien s'habituer à elle bro, parce que vous serez le centre de l'attention ici pendant un certain temps", a déclaré Rad. "Comment le savez-vous?" Humphrey a demandé. «Je suis sur l'équipe de football, quand j'ai marqué ces quatre touchdowns contre les Wolverines, ils ont parlé pendant environ 4 jours" Rad dit. "Maintenant, parce que vous et Kate seront le sujet ... Cela peut durer pendant au moins une semaine", a déclaré Rad.

"Super, je vais être le centre d'attention pour le reste de cette semaine" Humphrey a déclaré qu'il fermait son casier, comme l'a fait Rad. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?" Salty demandé. «Je pense que je vais aller avec elle. Qu'ils parlent et qui parlent mourront de toute façon", a déclaré Humphrey.

«J'ai aussi entendu dire que ... et bien d'autres ... parce que Humphrey et Kate sont désormais sortaient, ils ont dit que Jade et Rad seront également sortaient bientôt", a déclaré Babouche. Rad regardait quand il a dit cela. «Je ne l'ai entendu» dit-il en mettant ses pattes vers le haut. "Ouais, je sais, et ils ont raison. Je vais essayer de faire mon déménagement sur Jade bientôt", a déclaré Rad.

"Tu devrais. J'ai déjà fait mon déménagement, il est temps de faire votre déménagement», a déclaré Humphrey. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais" Rad dit. Humphrey et le groupe sont alors entrés dans le couloir où le casier de Kate était. Elle était là et parlait avec ses amis, qui ont également entendu parler de son baiser avec Humphrey. Ils ont tous deux se voyaient et ne regardaient les uns les autres. Rad pourrait dire Humphrey voulait être seul, alors il signalé les gars à passer. "Je vous verrai en classe de mathématiques" Rad dit Humphrey et à gauche avec les gars.

Jade pourrait également dire que Kate voulait être seul avec Humphrey pour qu'elle signe les filles de la quitter et ils ont quitté ce couloir, ne laissant que Kate et Humphrey. Humphrey est ensuite venu à Kate. "Hey" at-il dit. "Hé toi-même» répondit Kate comme elle lui sourit. Humphrey a toujours aimé quand elle sourit. Ses beaux yeux d'ambre correspondent parfaitement avec sa fourrure bronzage doré et ses cheveux d'or. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" demanda-t-elle a vu son sourire malade d'amour. "Oh ... rien" Humphrey a répondu comme il détourna les yeux en rougissant un peu.

Kate rigolé quand elle a vu Humphrey faire. Une partie de la 12e année de commencé à les regarder parler. "N'avez-vous pas des loups n'ont rien de mieux à faire" Humphrey dit, comme il était un peu agacé par les garde pour ce que lui et Kate ont fait. Quand il a dit que les autres loups ont tourné leur attention loin de lui et Kate et encore continué sur leur vie.

"Vous vous habituez à elle Humphrey" Kate a dit qu'elle tiendra sa patte dans la sienne. Elle savait que c'était à cause d'elle, quand elle sortait avec Garth, c'était normal. "J'espère que je fais», dit Humphrey. Kate lui a alors donné un coup de langue sur la joue (Comme ils sont des loups, c'est la façon dont ils donnent généralement des baisers sur la joue). Humphrey sourit quand elle fait ça.

La cloche sonna, et tout le monde a commencé à se dirigeant vers leur premier cours de la période. «Allons-nous», a déclaré Kate. "Premières dames" Humphrey dit-il en fit une place pour elle. Kate sourit et prit sa patte et ils marchèrent à leur classe Math. Quand ils marchaient, ils virent Jade et Rad parler et s'approcha d'eux. "Hey vous deux" Rad dit. "Résolu aucun des problèmes?" Jade a demandé.

«Nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes. C'était notre première rencontre à l'école comme un couple" dit Kate. «Oui, et nous allons certainement faire parler ici pendant un certain temps", a déclaré Humphrey. "Mais je vais m'y habituer» finit-il. L'enseignant puis est arrivé et ils ont commencé leur leçon. Deuxième période a également volé par assez rapide et maintenant c'était le déjeuner.

«Alors tu vas asseyez avec Kate pour ce déjeuner?" Shakey demandé. "Je pense que je serai assis avec elle tous les midis à partir de maintenant" Humphrey dit. "Très bien, mais n'oubliez pas de nous" Salty dit. Ils marchaient maintenant dans la cafétéria. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas oublier le groupe", a déclaré Humphrey. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Kate et Jade séance à une table. «Ils sont là» dit-il. "Je te vois Humphrey», a déclaré Rad. "Attends, tu vas venir avec moi», dit Humphrey.

"Mais je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui", a déclaré Rad. «Pourtant», répondit Humphrey et a tiré sur la patte de Rad. "Les gars, nous vous verrons à la fin de l'école?" Humphrey dit. "Bien sûr, et peut-être demain, peut-on s'asseoir aussi avec vous les gars?" Salty demandé. "Bien sûr, je verrai à ce sujet", a déclaré Humphrey. "Merci l'homme, voir yah" Shakey dit qu'ils allaient rencontrer leurs amis. Humphrey et Rad montèrent sur la table.

«Attention, si nous sommes assis ici?" Humphrey a demandé. «Nous n'avons pas gênés du tout", a déclaré Kate. Humphrey assis à côté de Kate et Rad était assis à côté de Jade, et ils étaient sur la table de Humphrey et Kate. "Donc, Humphrey, vous n'avez pas été rencontrez des problèmes avec les ragots vont, non?" Kate a demandé. "Ouais, je m'habitue à cela" at-il dit. "Eh bien voici votre récompense pour qui" Kate a dit et lui a donné un coup de langue sur la joue.

«Alors vous les gars seront logés pour la pratique du football droite?" Jade a demandé. "Oui, nous avons remis de cette bagarre et nous sommes complètement guéri», a déclaré Rad. «J'entends qu'ils vont faire des changements aujourd'hui», a déclaré Kate. «Nous avons entendu à ce sujet au cours de notre pratique de cheerleading" Jade dit. "Quel genre de changements?" Humphrey a demandé. "Coach Rex a dit quelque chose à propos des changements de position, et a dit qu'il avait seulement fait si vous étiez tous les deux là-bas» dit Kate.

«Je ne peux pas attendre pour notre match contre les Wildcats», a déclaré Humphrey. Leur prochain match sera contre les Wildcats Richmount. "Ils vont être facile. Saison dernière, nous les avons battus 23-7" Rad dit. "Ce sera une bonne occasion pour vous Humphrey, pour obtenir quelques passes de touché dans« Rad dit. "Nous verrons", a déclaré Humphrey. Le reste du repas se composait de parler de travail scolaire ou d'autres sujets, et bientôt il était quatrième période, et bientôt il était cinquième période.

Humphrey a rencontré Rad, Salé, Shakey et Mooch après la dernière cloche est allé. «Alors vous les gars restent pour la pratique du football droite?" Mooch demandé. "Ouais, entraîneur Rex dit qu'il doit faire une annonce", a déclaré Humphrey. «Souviens-toi tout cas que nous serons assis avec vous demain" Salty dit. «Nous nous souviendrons", a déclaré Rad. "Voir gars yah" ils ont dit qu'ils allaient à leur bus. "Voir yah" Humphrey et Rad fois répondu. "Eh bien allons-y, ça fait un moment depuis que j'ai vu Kate dans son uniforme cheerleading», a déclaré Humphrey, ce qui porte le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il la voyait en elle, comment chaud et elle était belle.

Humphrey et Rad se sont rendus aux vestiaires, sont entrés dans leur équipement et les uniformes de football et sont sortis sur le terrain. L'équipe était déjà sur le terrain faisant quelques exercices et étaient donc les pom-pom girls. Il a vu Kate dans son costume de pom-pom girls. Dieu, était-elle plus chaude que jamais à lui. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la regarder. Kate se tourna vers lui, et rougit et eut un petit rire un peu quand elle vit qu'il la regardait.

"Allez Romeo" Rad dit qu'il avait cassé Humphrey de sa transe et se dirigea vers où le reste de l'équipe était. Humphrey jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kate et elle lui envoya un baiser. Les autres cheerleaders vu cela et eu des sourires sournois comme ils la regardaient. Kate se retourna et vit tout le monde la regardait. "Bon, de retour de tout le monde exercices" Kate dit. Les filles se contenta de sourire et sont rentrés à leurs exercices. "Je pense que je sais ce que Humphrey signifie maintenant" Kate dit à Jade. Elle a juste rigolé et ils ont obtenu en pratique avec l'équipe.

"Bon ligne vers le haut", a déclaré l'entraîneur Rex. Les gars se sont réunis autour de lui. "En raison de quelques problèmes de semaine dernière, il y aura quelques changements» dit-il. "Hutch sera notre nouveau QB" at-il dit. Les gars applaudi pour Hutch. "Hutch sera le capitaine, et Humphrey sera le vice-capitaine" dit-il. La mâchoire de Humphrey est presque tombé quand il a dit cela, comme l'ont fait la plupart des autres loups. «Mais monsieur, je ne jouais un match", a déclaré Humphrey.

"Mais vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup d'habileté et vous êtes venu avec bons plans. Maintenant, si l'un de vous ne peut pas être ici pour une raison quelconque, Rad va intensifier en tant que vice-capitaine" dit-il. «Bon, les gars Mettons-nous au travail, nous avons un jeu pour se préparer à" at-il dit, et son sifflet. Pour l'heure, ils avaient des exercices d'entraînement, un match de pratique et quelques exercices. Après la pratique, Humphrey et Rad ont rencontré Jade et Kate. Ils ont décidé qu'ils changeraient dans leurs vêtements normaux quand ils rentrent.

"Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit?" Humphrey a demandé. "Oui, et je suis fier de toi" Kate a dit que elle l'embrassa. "Je suis également fier de vous Rad" Jade a dit que elle lui a donné un coup de langue sur la joue. "Eh bien, notre match le jeudi, de sorte que vous et Hutch aurez beaucoup de planification à faire", a déclaré Rad. "Merci de me le rappeler", a déclaré Humphrey. Ils ont pris leurs affaires et sont allés au parking.

Kate et Jade ont mis leurs trucs dans la Mercedes de Kate. "Je vous verrai demain", a déclaré Kate et Humphrey a donné un baiser sur les lèvres. "Rendez-vous demain Kate" at-il dit. «Je vois que vous Jade" Rad dit serrant dans ses bras. "Voyez-vous" Jade Rad dit et monta dans la voiture. Kate et Jade dit au revoir et ils chassèrent du parking.

"Rentrons à la maison" Humphrey dit de donner les clés de la voiture de Rad. "Vous voulez que je conduis?" Rad a demandé. "Ouais, je veux vous donner un essai à elle", a déclaré Humphrey. "Merci bro" Rad dit. Ils ont obtenu dans la voiture et sont partis pour la maison.


	29. Sharks vs Wildcats

Le milieu de la semaine a été assez normal pour Humphrey, si l'on exclut le fait que sa relation avec Kate était encore le discours de la semaine. Il serait encore voir qu'une partie de la 12e année de chercherait à lui et de parler de sa relation. Heureusement pour lui, Kate avait raison. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être sous les projecteurs et il savait que la datation Kate impliquerait d'autres loups en parler.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les requins dans leur saison. Ils seraient confrontés les Wildcats Richmount aujourd'hui. Ils étaient une équipe relativement facile à battre, mais ils ne devraient pas baisser leur garde. Humphrey et Rad est arrivé à l'école dans sa Mustang GT500. "Donc vous prêt pour le VC de jeu?" (Vice-capitaine) Rad demandé. "Ne me qui appellent ... et oui je suis prêt" Humphrey dit sa ils ont pris leurs affaires dans le coffre.

Parce qu'ils avaient un match d'aujourd'hui, tous les étudiants sur le football et l'équipe de cheerleading seraient laisser sortir 40 minutes avant le match pour se préparer. Le match a débuté à 12h. Humphrey et Rad ont rencontré leurs amis dans la salle de réunion habituelle pour eux ... leurs casiers. "Hey c'est le commandant en second" Salty dit-il, Shakey et Babouche sont joints à eux.

"Va nous conduire à la victoire?" Mooch demandé. "C'est le travail de Hutch, il est le capitaine", a déclaré Humphrey. "Mais le commandant en second a également un rôle important", a déclaré Shakey. "Comme quoi?" Humphrey a demandé. Il savait déjà quelle importance tout vice-capitaine était d'une équipe, mais il voulait l'entendre de leur part.

"Eh bien d'abord vous avez besoin de discuter avec le capitaine sur les tactiques que vous prévoyez d'utiliser" Salty dit. "Aussi, si le capitaine est blessé de toute façon, le vice-capitaine prend le relais" Mooch dit. "Et généralement, si vous faites un excellent travail, vous finirez par être mis à niveau au grade de capitaine" Shakey dit. Humphrey était vraiment surpris qu'ils ont obtenu le plus de celui-ci vers le bas. "C'est vrai" Humphrey a déclaré qu'il fermait son casier. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois voir le capitaine" Humphrey dit qu'il leur a laissé. «Vous voulez dire Hutch?" Shakey demandé. A déclaré: «L'autre capitaine" Humphrey avec un sourire et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Salé, Shakey et Mooch semblé confus. Ils ont alors tous compris ce qu'il voulait dire et sourit malicieusement. "Vous avez pris gars assez longtemps" Rad dit-il en fermant son casier et s'en alla avec eux derrière lui. Humphrey a vu Kate par son casier récupérer une partie de ses classeurs et des livres. Il a commencé à marcher vers elle.

Kate a été ramasser quelques livres de son casier. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un a mis les pattes autour de ses yeux qui les recouvre. "Devinez qui?" dit la voix. «Humphrey», dit-elle avec un béat ludique. "Tu as raison", dit-il retiré ses pattes. Kate se retourna et lui donna un rapide lécher la joue. "Prêt pour le jeu?" demanda-t-elle posa ses pattes autour de son cou. «Je suis prêt depuis longtemps» dit-il comme il le dit, il la tenait par la taille et ils ont appuyé sur son casier.

"Que diriez-vous après le match votre présent?" elle demandé. "Si nous gagnons?" Humphrey a demandé. "De toute façon", a déclaré Kate. "Ne sommes-nous trop jeune pour ça encore?" Humphrey a demandé. "Ce n'est pas que ... je veux dire notre propre ... e session make-out», a déclaré Kate. «Je serai prêt pour ce moment", a déclaré Humphrey. «Vous ne savez environ la moitié du 12e de dans ce couloir êtes à regarder nous-ce pas?" Kate dit. "Laissez-les" Humphrey dit alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, tout comme Kate. Mais, tout comme leurs lèvres étaient sur le point d'atteindre la cloche a sonné.

Ils ont tous deux laissé sortir soupirs frustrés en même temps, et avec un sourire un peu. "Allez, passons à la classe" Kate a dit que elle a mis son sac sur ses épaules et réalisé certains de ses livres. Humphrey a tenu sa patte dans la patte et ils marchèrent à la classe. Première période a commencé 8:05, puisque les étudiants ont eu un temps de 5 minutes pour se rendre à leur classe. Première période allé 8:05-9:22 et deuxième période allait 9:28-10:43. C'était la troisième période si c'était le déjeuner pour Humphrey et qui a duré 10h48-12h02 sorte que c'est la période où ils auraient à se préparer.

Humphrey est entré dans la cafétéria avec son déjeuner. Il serait assis avec son groupe aujourd'hui. Il les a vus à l'une des tables et s'approcha d'eux. "Hé les gars» dit-il en s'asseyant. "Prêt pour le jeu?" Shakey demandé. "Bien sûr, je suis prêt", a déclaré Humphrey. «Vous savez ce qui devrait être un match facile", a déclaré Babouche. «Ne sous-estimez jamais vos adversaires, en particulier les outsiders", a déclaré Rad. "Il ya eu des moments où ils ont battu ou presque battu des équipes plus élevés", a déclaré Rad. "Comme qui?" Salty demandé. "Laissez-moi voir, la même équipe que nous jouons aujourd'hui presque battu la quatrième équipe placée dans le classement" Rad dit. "J'en prends, mais regardez les joueurs que nous avons», a déclaré Shakey. «Je vais vous donner un là-bas» dit Humphrey rire un peu.

Rad puis leva les yeux vers l'horloge dans la cafétéria. "Hey Humphrey, nous devons y aller" Rad dit-il mis son déjeuner, retour dans son sac. Humphrey également regardé l'heure et j'ai vu qu'ils ont dû quitter. Il était 11h20 alors ils ont dû répondre à cette date. "Voir gars yah" dirent-ils comme ils ont attrapé leurs trucs et gauche. "Voir yah" le trois d'entre eux ont répondu. "Allez-y, je vais rattraper" Humphrey dit Rad. «D'accord, mais venez vite" Rad dit et laissée à la salle de gym. Humphrey puis se dirigea vers la table Kate était assis à.

"Hey beau" dit-il en vint derrière elle et se pencha un peu pour son visage soit au niveau de son visage. "Hey beau" Kate a dit. "Alors vous êtes prêt pour le jeu?" elle demandé. «Je suis né prêt", a déclaré Humphrey. "Ensuite, vous devriez être en mesure de gagner si vous souhaitez obtenir votre récompense», elle lui pendant le brossage sa queue sous son menton, pour qui il a créé un sourire maladroit. «Je croyais que tu disais de toute façon" Humphrey dit. Kate n'a rien dit, mais juste un clin d'œil lui. Elle se leva alors et lui donna un coup de langue sur la joue. "Je te vois sur le terrain» dit-elle comme elle est allée avec le reste de son équipe pour se changer pour le match. Humphrey a ensuite fait son chemin vers les vestiaires de gym.

Quand il est arrivé, il a vu que la plupart des gars étaient prêts. "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" Hutch dit-il en vint à Humphrey. "Ouais j'étais occupé», répondit Humphrey. «De toute façon se convenait et je te vois sur le terrain" Hutch dit alors qu'il quittait la plupart d'entre eux sur le terrain. "Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Kate sur?" Rad a demandé que lui et Humphrey ont été les seuls. «Vous savez ... l'habituel« Humphrey dit, ne voulant pas lui parler de la récompense. "Ouais ... Je parie", a déclaré Rad et rit en même temps. Humphrey a mis sur son équipement et l'uniforme au-dessus de lui et était prêt. "Allons-nous?" at-il dit. «Après vous», a déclaré Rad et ils sortirent tous deux sur le terrain.

Quand ils sont venus sur le terrain, ils ont vu leur équipe fait avant-match warm-ups comme les adversaires. Il a vu les cheerleaders de départ pour obtenir la foule des loups qui sont venus voir leur équipe à gagner s'emballent. Kate a vu Humphrey et envoya un baiser à lui pour la bonne chance. Humphrey juste sourit et mit son casque et alla rejoindre les autres. "Très bien les garçons ramassent», a déclaré l'entraîneur Rex. Toute l'équipe tournait autour de lui. "Très bien les garçons que nous venons d'un peu plus de matchs avant les play-offs. Nous devons gagner ce match pour garder nos chances en place" at-il dit. "Hutch, Humphrey, vous aurez deux discuter des stratégies que vous pouvez venir avec votre équipe et dire ainsi", a déclaré Rex. Dans cette école, l'entraîneur est autorisé à aider avec les stratégies créées, mais il encourage l'équipe à faire que de faire ressortir le meilleur en eux et il est juste là pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

"Oui coach" Hutch et Humphrey ont tous deux déclaré. "L'équipe Bon, nous allons y aller et de gagner cette" dit-il mis sa patte dans le milieu et les autres l'ont fait aussi bien. "Le 3 ... prêt ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... ALLEZ LES REQUINS!" ils ont tous crié en même temps. L'équipe a ensuite fait leur chemin vers le centre du terrain et ils ont vu leurs adversaires, les Wildcats sont sur le terrain. "Alors, quel est le plan?" Humphrey a demandé comme il est venu jusqu'à Hutch. "Ok ... dès que je reçois le ballon, essayez de vous procurer effacer si je vais avoir un passage clair pour vous» dit Hutch. "Et si je ne suis pas?" Humphrey a demandé. "Parce que vous avez si bien fait dans la lutte contre le joueur étoile de la Raider ... vous serez face à un joueur qui est proche du loup, je vais lancer la balle à" Hutch dit. "Assez simple" Humphrey dit qu'ils sont entrés dans leurs positions.

Les Sharks seraient partant pour ce match. "Tout le monde Bon, Hutch est notre nouveau QB et il va commencer le match d'aujourd'hui" Jaws dit sur les haut-parleurs comme il était le commentateur. Le jeu a débuté dès que le Centre a transmis à Hutch. La ligne offensive a fait de son mieux pour tenir à distance leur ligne défensive. Hutch regarda autour de lui quelqu'un pour passer à mais ce qu'il n'a pas remarqué qu'un joueur avait rompu grâce à leur défense et se dirigeait vers Hutch. Hutch a vu le joueur à venir à lui et pensait que c'était trop tard, mais il a soudainement été abordée au sol par Humphrey. Hutch vu Humphrey aborder le joueur à terre et regarda et vit que Flynn était ouverte. Il a lancé le ballon sur une distance de 15 mètres à Flynn, il l'a attrapé et a réussi à courir 10 verges avant d'être abordé.

C'était leur premier essai. Ils ont formé leurs lignes de nouveau, et Hutch a reçu le ballon et l'ont transmise directement à Humphrey, qui avait le champ libre à la fin de la zone. "Touchdown pour les Sharks. Gracieuseté de numéro 47" Jaws dit sur le micro. Les fans de requin ont éclaté dans une acclamation bruyante et leurs cheerleaders ont également célébré le touché. À la fin du premier trimestre, le score était de 17-3. Il semblait que les Sharks seraient sur un autre gagnant. Mais le deuxième trimestre a été beaucoup plus difficile avec le score 17-10 maintenant. Et à la fin du troisième trimestre, le score était de 20-17. Les Wildcats ont vraiment monter le chauffage et pour empirer les choses, Hutch a été blessé au cours du troisième trimestre, lorsque 2 joueurs l'avaient abordé et une entorse à la patte avant droite (bras).

A cause de cela, il a dû être enlevé et maintenant Humphrey était le capitaine et Rad déplacé au titre de vice-capitaine. "Super, maintenant que faisons-nous?" Connor a demandé. "Comment ont-ils tellement bon en seulement 5 minutes?" Erick demandé. "Je ne pense pas que nous puissions gagner cette plus", a déclaré Ryan. "Les gars!" Humphrey a crié briser les conversations. «Nous pouvons encore le faire. Nous sommes toujours en tête de 3 points et si nous pouvons au moins marquer un touchdown, nous serons en clair" at-il dit. L'arbitre a sifflé et il était temps pour le dernier trimestre. Les Wildcats commenceraient à cette option. Leur centre a passé la balle au QB et il passa à son retour mi-course. Ils allaient essayer de se rapprocher le plus qu'ils pouvaient pour leur fin de zone.

Humphrey, le joueur qui court vers la fin de la zone et il a décollé après lui. Il lui a abordé quand il avait 25 mètres de la fin de la zone. Ils sont remontés dans leurs files d'attente et étaient prêts pour la deuxième vers le bas. Le QB a transmis un coéquipier qui était ouverte. Ryan a tenté d'intercepter la balle, mais il vient de passer sur sa patte et il est tombé au sol. Le joueur des Wildcats a reçu la passe et a sprinté pour la ligne de but. Rad a vu cela et il Connor et courut après lui. Il était à seulement 2 mètres en dehors de la ligne de but quand Rad et Connor a obtenu assez proche de lui relever mais il avait déjà franchi la ligne de but. "Touchdown pour les Wildcats qui prennent les devants" Jaws dit sur le micro. Les fans de requin étaient silencieux en voyant cette équipe de prendre les devants.

Les Sharks ont obtenu la balle maintenant. Et il y avait 5 minutes dans le jeu et le score était de 20-24. Ils avaient besoin d'un touché pour gagner le match. "Ok tout le monde se rassemblent autour de" Humphrey a déclaré que son équipe recroquevillée autour de lui. "Quel est le plan Humphrey?" Rad a demandé. "Nous allons essayer de voir si nous passons le court et essayez d'exécuter n'importe quelle distance nous pouvons pour se rapprocher de leur fin de zone", a déclaré Humphrey. "Ou nous pouvons essayer de passer longtemps pour quelqu'un qui est ouvert» finit-il. "Ok, nous avons quatre downs, cinq minutes dans le jeu ... nous pouvons le faire" Humphrey a dit avec confiance dans sa voix. Le reste de son équipe a souri et a gagné la confiance de son optimisme qu'ils pouvaient gagner le match.

Ils sont entrés dans leur line-up. Lorsque Humphrey dit le mot, Connor, qui était le centre, a passé le ballon lui. Humphrey avait la balle alors que sa ligne a tenu la plupart de leur retour. Humphrey a vu que Ryan était ouverte et le lui passa. Ryan a reçu la passe, mais a été immédiatement attaqué. Ils étaient maintenant 28 mètres d'un touchdown. Ils sont remontés dans les files d'attente, il y avait 3 minutes et demie à faire au match. Humphrey a reçu le ballon. Il a vu Rad ouvert et a passé le ballon immédiatement à lui. Rad a esquivé un joueur alors qu'il se tournait vers la fin de la zone avec le ballon dans ses mains.

Il n'y avait que trois joueurs entre lui et la ligne de but. Il a vu que deux d'entre eux venaient vers lui. Il courait encore sur eux. Puis, au dernier moment, il a passé le ballon à Erick qui était à sa gauche et les deux joueurs lui plaqué au sol. Erick a reçu le ballon et j'ai vu qu'un seul joueur venait vers lui, mais il n'a pas vu venir deux joueurs derrière lui ils ont abordé Erick au sol mais Erick jeté le ballon en l'air, en espérant un de ses coéquipiers aurait l'obtenir.

Humphrey a vu le ballon et il a couru pour elle, mais il y avait aussi deux autres joueurs pour lui. Heureusement Humphrey allé pour cela au début et a pris la balle et a rapidement éludé la plaqués, et il a couru pour la ligne de but. "Touchdown pour les Sharks!" Jaws crié sur le micro. Les fans de requin ont éclaté en joie que leur équipe a gagné un autre match. "Quel match tendu ce qui a été et ce jeu incroyable dans les dernières secondes du match" Jaws terminé sur le micro. Les Sharks ont envahi plus de Humphrey.

Il avait mené avec succès à une victoire, et le garçon était-il un proche, score final était 26-24. "Vous l'avez fait Humphrey" Rad dit-il étreint son frère. Il a continué à se défoncer-pattes et tapote sur le dos de ses coéquipiers. Les deux équipes ont secoué pattes les uns des autres et félicitent les uns les autres sur un grand match. C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont fait après chaque match pour montrer l'esprit sportif. Comme ils défrichent le terrain, Humphrey est passé à Kate qui parlait avec ses amis.

"Un autre grand jeu" Sweets dit. "Oui, et par le nouveau vice-capitaine de l'équipe», a déclaré Rachel. "J'ai dit à vous les gars, il ferait son chemin à travers l'équipe", a déclaré Kate. "En parlant de faire son chemin ..." Reba dit à haute voix aux autres pom-pom girls. Elle regarda derrière Kate et Humphrey a vu se diriger vers eux. "Que cherchez-vous tout à?" Kate a demandé qu'elle lui tournait le dos à Humphrey. «Nous vous verrons dans les vestiaires Kate" Sweets dit alors qu'ils quittaient. Kate toujours trouvé ça bizarre mais il a compris quand quelqu'un est sorti de derrière et la prit dans ses bras.

«Alors que pensez-vous du jeu?" Humphrey a demandé avec un malin sourit sur son visage. "C'était impressionnant ... et je savais que tu serais" Kate a dit de combler l'écart entre leurs museaux. "Vraiment?" Humphrey a demandé, comme il a également fermé po «Oui, je ne" Kate a dit et a quitté l'étreinte et a commencé à marcher vers les filles des vestiaires. "Mais qu'est-ce au sujet de la ..." Humphrey a demandé alors qu'elle quittait le baiser juste au moment où ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. «Vous savez, nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu pour vendredi soir non?" dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Humphrey immédiatement rappelé et sourit.

"Je l'aime quand vous jouez dur pour obtenir" at-il dit. «Je sais que vous faites ... c'est ce qui le rend amusant», a déclaré Kate et clin d'œil à lui avant d'aller aux filles vestiaires. «Allons amant de loup" Rad dit comme il a donné Humphrey son sac de sport avec ses vêtements normaux et ils ont également allé à l'intérieur pour se changer. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'esprit de Humphrey ... il ne pouvait pas attendre pour demain soir.


	30. Date Night

C'était un autre vendredi et comme d'habitude, tout le monde avait quelque chose de prévu pour le week-end. Wolves allaient voir des amis ou de la famille, certains quittaient la région pour visiter d'autres villes pour le week-end. Mais il y avait un grand plan d'un loup particulier à Jasper haut.

Il a été déjeuner à Jasper haut, troisième déjeuner pour être exact, qui est troisième période pour d'autres loups. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour votre rendez-vous?" Rad a demandé à son frère. "Eh bien ... Je ne suis pas encore sûr", a déclaré Humphrey. "Mec viens!" Salty dit. "Ouais, tu sors le loup le plus chaud à l'école, vous devez avoir un plan pour une simple date", a déclaré Shakey.

«Les gars je sais déjà que« M. Humphrey, un peu irrité. "Désolé mec, mais nous ne voulons pas vous salir cette place", a déclaré Babouche. "Donc vous dites que je vais gâcher ça?" Humphrey a demandé avec un sourire. Salé, Shakey et Mooch s'arrêta et regarda l'autre, un peu peur. "Les gars, je ne vais pas vous tuer, je ne faisais que plaisanter", a déclaré Humphrey. "Oh, Dieu merci. Vous aviez nous d'y aller pour un moment Humphrey», a déclaré Shakey.

"Pourtant, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que tu vas faire pour la date?" Rad a demandé. "Eh bien, maintenant mon idée est de prendre son dîner dehors et déposer son retour à la maison", a déclaré Humphrey. "Cela semble ... très bon en fait" Salty dit. «Oui, vous en avez pensé assez bien", a déclaré Babouche. "Merci les gars", a déclaré Humphrey. Rad puis murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Humphrey.

"Qu'en est-il de la session" make-out 'vous aurez deux? " Rad lui chuchota. Humphrey a été pris au dépourvu par cette mesure. "Comment savez-vous cela?" il demandé. "Vous pourriez dire que j'ai un sens aigu de l'audience", a déclaré Rad. Humphrey a juste regardé en arrière sur les autres, la réflexion sur ce qu'il faut lui dire. "Eh bien?" Rad a demandé. "Ouais, je ne sais pas pour qui" Humphrey dit. «Vous voyez, si elle vient à ma maison et reste pour la nuit, pour l'un, vous êtes là, et deux, sa mère peut me tuer", a déclaré Humphrey. Il était terrifié de sa mère et que c'était le seul problème.

"Ok, maintenant je vois», a déclaré Rad. "Ouais, donc je ne suis pas sûr que« Humphrey dit. "Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pensez à quelque chose, vous n'avez toujours" Rad dit et continua à manger son repas. "Je l'espère" Humphrey marmonna dans sa barbe. Déjeuner passé avec rien de vraiment intéressant cette fois. La seule chose que l'esprit assombri Humphrey pensait de l'endroit où il devrait prendre Kate pour le dîner et quel film ils devraient voir et ce qu'ils vont faire à ce sujet session de leur «faire-out».

Le jour contenait sans autre drame et juste comme ça, c'était la fin de la journée scolaire et le début du week-end. "Donc, Humphrey, avez-vous décidé où tu vas prendre Kate?" Rad lui a demandé où ils étaient à leurs casiers.

«J'ai l'intention de l'emmener à ce nouveau restaurant, Starlight" Humphrey dit. "Vous êtes l'emmener là-bas?" Rad a demandé. Starlight est un nouveau restaurant de première classe à Jasper et ce n'était pas le restaurant qui avait les prix les plus réguliers. Il a été classé là-haut avec les autres 4 ou 5 étoiles restaurants à Jasper. "Ouais, je veux dire qu'elle est littéralement hors de ma ligue. Je ne sais pas comment elle a des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme moi", a déclaré Humphrey. "N'allez pas là-bas Humphrey" Rad a dit qu'il a vu Humphrey entrer dans cette mémoire.

"Ouais désolé, juste oublier l'essentiel, de toute façon je l'emmener à ce restaurant pour le dîner et ..." Humphrey allait continuer, mais Rad lui couper. "... Se bécoter avec Kate", a déclaré Rad avec un sourire narquois. Humphrey rougit beaucoup quand il a dit cela. «Peut-être» dit-il calmement. "Ne vous inquiétez pas bro, je ne dirai à personne", dit-il ferma son casier. Humphrey a également fermé son casier et ils sont allés au parking derrière l'école.

Ils ont eu à sa nouvelle voiture et mettent leurs cartables dans les sièges arrière. Tout comme Humphrey était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du conducteur, il sentit une paire de pattes couvre ses yeux. "Devinez qui?" il entendit une voix qui disait. "Hey Kate» dit-il avec un petit rire. "Donc vous prêt pour ce soir?" elle demandé. "Hell yeah, j'ai beaucoup prévu pour nous faire" at-il dit. Kate sourit, elle ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir. "Et n'oubliez pas de l'autre régime à la fin de ce soir", a déclaré Kate avec un sourire narquois.

«Mais où allons-nous pour cela?" Humphrey a demandé. "Ma chambre" Kate a chuchoté dans son oreille. "Mais qu'est-ce au sujet de votre ..." Humphrey n'était pas en mesure de terminer comme Kate posa sa patte sur son museau. "Ils vont être endormi au moment où nous serons de retour, alors ...» at-elle commencé à courir ses pattes sur sa poitrine et les mettre autour de ses épaules. «... Nous aurons toute la nuit pour nous-mêmes», dit-elle. Humphrey a fait un de ses sourires malade d'amour, il suffit d'imaginer l'expérience qu'ils auraient.

"Je te vois à 8h00?" Humphrey dit. "Je serai prêt" Kate a dit que elle se retourna et courut sa queue sous son menton. "Je te vois à 8h00» dit-elle et monta dans sa voiture. Jade parlait Rad tandis que le deux d'entre eux parlaient. "Voir yah tard Rad" dit-elle monta dans la voiture de sa sœur. "Voir Jade yah" at-il dit. Les deux d'entre eux ont regardé la Mercedes conduire sur le parking.

«Comment ça se passe avec Jade?" Humphrey a demandé que les deux d'entre eux monta dans la voiture. «Ça va très bien", a déclaré Rad. "Avez-vous fait votre déménagement encore?" Humphrey a demandé. "Euh ... pas encore", a déclaré Rad. "Allez mec, tu sais qu'il ya d'autres loups qui ont aussi un œil sur elle, afin de mieux vous faire un geste rapide" Humphrey dit alors qu'ils se rendaient sur le parking. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais, j'ai juste besoin de temps, et je pense que nous sommes proches", a déclaré Rad. "Cela sonne bien, ne peut pas attendre de voir votre premier baiser", a déclaré Humphrey. Rad rougit un peu et maintenant c'était au tour de Humphrey à rire.

Une soirée à 18h30

Humphrey a descendu les escaliers et se rendit à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Il vient de passer la dernière demi-heure de prendre une douche, et de décider quoi porter pour la date. Il portait un jean bleu foncé, et une médaille d'or et chemise bleu bouton-up, avec un pull par-dessus. Il serait également porter veste sur lui car il était un peu froid ce soir. «Alors, tu es prêt?" Rad a demandé, comme il entra dans la cuisine. «Je suis tellement nerveux ... c'est mon premier jour" Humphrey a déclaré que le verre dans sa patte a secoué un peu de sa nervosité.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas homme, comme je l'ai dit, je suis sûr que vous ferez bien" Rad dit placer sa patte sur le dos de Humphrey. "Merci beaucoup Rad" Humphrey dit-il posa le verre dans l'évier. Il s'est ensuite rendu jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, a mis ses chaussures Nike et a pris la veste en cuir de la penderie. «Alors, quand reviendras-tu?" Rad a demandé. "Je pourrais dormir sur à la maison ce soir Kate" Humphrey dit. Rad vient de faire un autre sourire narquois. "Whatever" Humphrey a dit et il est parti pour son rendez-vous avec Kate.

Kate a couru vers le bas pour mettre sur ses hauts talons pour la date. Elle portait déjà une longue robe rouge. Parce que c'était un peu froid dehors, elle avait un chandail demi-taille qui couvrait la partie supérieure de son corps pour la garder au chaud. C'était couleur noire si elle correspondait parfaitement avec la robe rouge. Ses talons hauts étaient d'une couleur d'or tan qui correspondait à sa fourrure. Il était 19h55. «Il sera là quand Kate" Jade dit alors qu'elle regardait sa sœur mettre sur ses hauts talons.

"Ouais, je sais, je suis sûr que cette date sera dix fois mieux que toutes les dates combinées que Garth m'a emmené sur" Kate a dit qu'elle attendait. "En passant, ce qui lui est arrivé?" Lilly a demandé. «Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais maintenant, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment», a déclaré Kate. Ils ont ensuite entendu un lecteur de voiture dans l'allée devant la maison. "Il est là" Jade dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre et j'ai vu une Mustang dans l'allée et a vu Humphrey sortir de la voiture.

Kate puis se leva du canapé dans le salon et attendit pour lui faire sonner la cloche. Humphrey était très nerveux car il a obtenu près de la porte. Il s'agissait de sa première date, et il voulait que ce soit parfait. Il sonna à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes et puis il entendit des pas venir à la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce qu'il a vu lui a soufflé loin.

Kate avait l'air absolument ... renversant. Il a déjà pensé que Kate était magnifique, et il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, elle regarde mieux ... il était heureux qu'il avait tort. Elle avait l'air cent fois mieux. Sa robe correspondait parfaitement avec sa fourrure bronzage doré. Il y avait un arôme agréable autour d'elle, une odeur de cannelle sucrée et il a vu le collier autour de son cou ... celui qu'il lui a donné pour son anniversaire. "Hey" Humphrey a déclaré à la regarder. "Hey" Kate a répondu en arrière, les yeux dans les yeux.

Leur moment était cassée quand Winston entra "Bonsoir Humphrey» dit-il avec un sourire. "Soirée monsieur" Humphrey a répondu. Eve est aussi venu po "Soirée madame" Humphrey accueilli. "Bonjour Humphrey" dit-elle. "Vous avez un bon moment sur votre date bonbon" Eve dit qu'elle étreint sa fille. "Merci maman" dit-elle. Kate se retira de l'étreinte. "Se souvenir de Humphrey, n'essayez pas de faire", a déclaré Eve, sa voix semblant sérieux. Encore une fois, Humphrey et Kate rougit intensément quand elle dit cela. «Viens Eve, ils ne feront rien comme ça" dit Winston. "Kate, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, j'ai mis notre réservation pour 08h25", a déclaré Humphrey. «D'accord, maman de bye, bye papa" Kate a dit que elle est partie avec Humphrey. "Bye Kate" le deux d'entre eux ont répondu à la porte. Humphrey a ouvert la porte du passager pour Kate. Elle a souri et lui a donné un coup de langue sur la joue et a po Humphrey a fermé la porte et se dirigea vers la porte du conducteur, monta et ils démarra au restaurant.

"Alors, quel est le restaurant, nous nous dirigeons vers?" Kate a demandé. Ça fait environ 10 minutes depuis qu'ils ont quitté la maison de Kate et ils ont été d'avoir un peu de conversation le long de la route. "Oh, c'est un nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir. C'est au centre-ville de Jasper" Humphrey dit. "Quel est le nom du restaurant?" Kate a demandé. "C'est ce qu'on appelle Starlight", a déclaré Humphrey. «Avez-vous entendu parler?" il demandé. "Euh ... pas vraiment", a déclaré Kate. "Eh bien, nous y sommes presque" Humphrey dit-il transformé en une autre rue. Ils ont roulé pendant 5 minutes et s'approchaient du restaurant.

Le restaurant était maintenant en vue. "C'est le restaurant?" Kate a déclaré en état de choc. "Ouais" Humphrey dit-il en souriant, sachant qu'elle a été surpris. Il a conduit la voiture jusqu'à le parking du restaurant et a vu une ouverture. Il y avait une grande foule aujourd'hui parce que le restaurant venait d'ouvrir il ya quelques jours, et en plus c'était un vendredi soir, il a été prévu qu'il y aurait une foule ce soir. Il a garé la voiture.

«Très bien, nous sommes là" dit-il éteint le moteur. Kate regardait par sa fenêtre pour voir la face du restaurant et il était assez grande et avait un design moderne. "Il ressemble beaucoup", dit-elle. "Alors allons-nous?" dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. «Tiens, juste une chose" Humphrey dit alors qu'il atteignait quelque chose derrière son oreille. Kate se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il a alors sorti une fleur rose et il le plaça sur son oreille. Elle rougit quand il l'a fait. "Comment puis-je l'air?" elle demandé. "Encore plus beau» dit-il alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux.

"Eh bien allons-y" Humphrey dit qu'il est sorti de la voiture. Il s'est rapidement dirigé vers l'autre côté de la voiture et ouvrit la porte pour Kate. «Merci Humphrey" Kate a dit qu'elle sortit de la voiture. Elle a mis son bras (patte avant) à travers son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. «Bonsoir monsieur, avez-vous une réservation?" le concierge a demandé Humphrey quand ils ont juste entré dans le restaurant. "Oui, une table pour deux sous Humphrey Richards" at-il dit. "Ah oui, nous avons réservé la table que vous avez choisie. Par ici» dit-il alors qu'il a mené tous les deux à leur table. C'était un restaurant de deux étages. Ils montèrent les escaliers. La moitié du deuxième étage était ouverte, ce qui signifie que la moitié de celui-ci était le balcon du restaurant où les loups pourraient avoir des dîners à l'extérieur, sous le ciel de nuit. Et cela coûte plus cher que les dîners normaux parce que c'est sous le ciel de la nuit et les étoiles, d'où le nom Starlight.

«Voici votre table", dit-il leur montra une table qui avait une vue magnifique de la ville de Jasper. Les lumières de la ville dans le ciel de nuit, les lumières des gratte-ciel, des autoroutes et des routes, le tout sous la nuit étoilé. Kate et Humphrey s'assirent et admirer la vue depuis là où ils étaient. "Humphrey ... comment as-tu ... comment avez-vous une table ici?" Kate demanda-t-elle regarda autour. "Eh bien, je voulais vous amener ici et bien, c'est ma façon de dire merci à la voiture et de me choisir" Humphrey dit.

«Je suis désolé, il m'a fallu si longtemps pour réaliser que vous étiez le gars», a déclaré Kate. «C'est bien, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais droite", a déclaré Humphrey, et ils ont tous deux ri à la blague. En ce moment, le garçon est venu à eux. Ils ont ordonné à leurs repas, allant droit au plat principal. Humphrey a ordonné le New York steak grillé New caribou et Kate a commandé un saumon cuit à la vapeur. Ils ont terminé leur plat en 15 minutes environ. "Alors, comment a été votre choix?" Humphrey a demandé que le serveur est venu pour recueillir leurs assiettes. "C'était délicieux, comment était le vôtre?" elle demandé. "Meilleur caribou de ce côté de Jasper" Humphrey dit. «Vous avez de la place pour le dessert, et ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet des coûts», a déclaré Humphrey. "Etes-vous sûr Humphrey?" Kate a demandé, en s'assurant que tout allait bien avec elle, parce que c'était un restaurant cher. "Oui Kate Je suis sûr" at-il dit, en lui donnant un sourire assuré.

«Alors je vais devoir un gâteau au chocolat", dit-elle. "Très bien, je vais l'appeler sur», a déclaré Humphrey. Le serveur est venu et il a donné les ordres. Humphrey a ordonné le gâteau au fromage aux bleuets. Ils ont pris leur temps avec les déserts. Humphrey a payé le chèque pour les repas. Kate savait que c'était beaucoup, même pour elle, mais il lui a assuré qu'il allait bien. Il était 23 heures quand ils ont quitté Starlight. Parce que près du milieu de la nuit, il y avait moins de circulation et l'entraînement à la maison de Kate était beaucoup plus rapide.

Ils sont arrivés à sa maison en 10 minutes environ. Humphrey a garé la voiture à l'entrée du côté de la maison. «Venez à l'intérieur" Kate a dit qu'elle sortit de la voiture. "Prêt pour notre petite séance?" dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. "Mais Kate, qu'en est-il votre ..." Humphrey a commencé mais a été coupé. "Ils dorment en ce moment, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas nous entendre" Kate dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Humphrey suivit po la chambre de Kate les parents étaient au rez de chaussée, près du côté gauche de la maison, ce qui était la chambre des maîtres. La plupart des lumières du bas étaient hors ce qui signifie que la plupart d'entre eux étaient endormis.

«Voyez, ils dorment tous», a déclaré Kate. "Très bien, mais je ne crois toujours pas ..." Humphrey dit, mais n'a pas pu terminer que Kate a tiré sur son bras (patte avant) et elle poussa sa tête pour suivre les escaliers. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas nous entendre" Kate a dit que Humphrey a suivie dans sa chambre. "D'ailleurs, je leur ai dit que vous seriez dormir avec moi ce soir" Kate a dit qu'ils étaient au deuxième étage et est allé dans la chambre de Kate. Elle a allumé les lumières dans la salle et leur estompé un peu pour le rendre plus romantique. Humphrey marchait après elle et a fermé la porte à clef.

Kate allumé quelques lampes qui étaient près de son lit et aussi grisé cela. Elle a ensuite éteint les lumières de la chambre de sorte que seules les lumières des lampes allumées dans la chambre, ce qui n'était pas tant que ça, mais il a augmenté la romance dans l'atmosphère. Humphrey se dirigea vers Kate comme elle avait le dos tourné sur lui. Il l'embrassa et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. "Alors, êtes-vous heureux qu'ils dorment?" Kate a demandé. Humphrey puis embrassa son cou. Kate ferma les yeux et leva la tête, en lui donnant plus de son cou et a apprécié le sentiment. "Oui je suis", a déclaré Humphrey. Kate se retourna ensuite si elle lui faisait face, et connecter leurs museaux dans un long et profond baiser.

Humphrey son lieu autour de la taille et Kate a eu ses pattes autour de son cou. Leur baiser devenait de plus profond. Ils ont arrêté leur baiser pendant un certain temps comme Humphrey a enlevé son chandail et Kate a enlevé son demi-pull (celui que les filles portent qui couvre la moitié supérieure de leur corps). Ils ont ensuite s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois, tandis que leurs bouches étaient connectés, Kate a commencé non boutonner sa chemise. Quand elle est arrivée à la dernière touche, elle a enlevé sa chemise et revit son corps musclé, qui a vraiment allumé.

Ils étaient maintenant sur le côté de son lit et il lui posa doucement sur le dos sur le lit. Il a ensuite obtenu sur le dessus d'elle et a commencé à embrasser son cou, et le lécher. Kate était vraiment profiter de cette. Elle se détendit tous ses muscles pour avoir une meilleure expérience et ferma les yeux. Humphrey arrêté embrasser son cou et relié à nouveau leurs museaux. Ils laissent leurs langues vont dans la bouche de l'autre. Chaque baiser était profonde, passionnée et pleine d'amour. Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois comme Humphrey a défait la fermeture éclair de la robe de Kate. Il a attiré l'éclair vers le bas et Kate retiré lentement sa robe. Elle ôta sa robe et la jeta sur le sol. Elle portait des sous-vêtements sous sa robe. Humphrey a également retiré son pantalon comme il avait ses boxeurs sur.

Ils ont de nouveau s'embrassèrent avec Humphrey au-dessus de Kate allongé sur le lit. Ils se sont arrêtés pendant une minute, pour reprendre leur souffle. "Alors, êtes-vous heureux que nous avons fait cela?" Kate demandé comme elle avait ses pattes autour de son cou. Humphrey juste lui donna un autre baiser sur les lèvres. "Oui, et peut-être nous pouvons le faire à nouveau" at-il dit. "Mais la prochaine fois, pourquoi ne pas le faire chez moi?" il demandé. Cette fois, Kate lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres. «Je suis tellement là», dit-elle. Les deux d'entre eux ont continué avec leur session make-out profondément dans la nuit. Mais ils n'étaient pas préparés à la surprise dans la matinée.


	31. Surprise inattendue

Eve a été le premier à se réveiller, comme elle l'était habituellement. Sa routine quotidienne, un samedi matin était de descendre, faire le petit déjeuner pour la famille et passer du temps avec eux comme c'était le week-end. Elle serait parfois recevoir des appels de l'hôpital pour une opération ou juste pour couvrir un autre quart de travail.

Il était environ 8 heures du matin quand elle est descendue. "Je me demande si Kate avait un bon moment hier» se dit-elle. Elle a vraiment aimé Humphrey, beaucoup mieux que Garth ... mais elle était beaucoup plus surprotéger que les autres mères. Si elle a attrapé quelqu'un coucher avec sa fille, ce serait la dernière chose qu'ils ont jamais fait. Mais elle pensait Humphrey savait mieux que cela.

Comme elle faisait elle-même café, elle entendit patte-étapes à venir à partir de l'escalier. Elle a alors vu Winston venir dans la cuisine. "Eve du matin" at-il déclaré moitié endormi comme il lui donna un baiser (lécher) sur la joue. "Matin Winston" répondit-elle. «Comment était votre sommeil?" il lui a demandé. "C'était très bien" répondit-elle. "Alors, comment pensez-vous que les choses allaient sur sa date?" Eve a demandé d'essayer de créer une autre conversation. "Par la façon dont ils sont les uns avec les autres, je dis qu'il serait allé assez bien" Winston dit-il en s'asseyant à la table avec son café.

"Mais rappelez-Eve Kate nous a dit qu'il resterait plus avec nous ce soir, car il aurait été en retard au moment où elle rentrait" Winston a dit, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas surpris et essayer de tuer Humphrey pour dormir dans leur maison. «Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je sais ... J'espère juste qu'il dormait dans la chambre d'amis», dit-elle. Juste à ce moment, Jade est descendu. "Bonbon bonjour, comment était votre sommeil?" Eve a demandé.

«C'était assez bon" Jade a répondu comme elle a pris un peu de jus d'orange sur le réfrigérateur. "Est-Kate et Humphrey encore endormi?" elle demandé. "Oui, ils sont, ils ont eu une longue nuit hier", a déclaré Winston. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps pour eux de se réveiller" Eve dit qu'elle a commencé à aller à l'étage. "Pourquoi maman, c'est un samedi" Jade dit. «Oui, mais tu ne te rappelles les plans que nous avons eues aujourd'hui, nous allons faire de notre maison sur le lac pour le week-end" Winston a dit qu'il a également commencé à monter les escaliers. "Oh! J'ai complètement oublié que" Jade a dit que elle se tape sur la tête.

"Est-ce que Rad et Humphrey se joindre à nous?" elle demandé. "Oui, ils seront" Winston dit et monté un escalier. Eve était déjà devant la porte de la chambre et était sur le point d'aller à se réveiller Humphrey. "Humphrey, le temps de se réveiller» dit-elle gentiment en tapant sur la porte. Elle n'a pas entendu de réponse. "Humphrey?" elle a appelé à nouveau. Elle a ensuite ouvert la porte et regarda à l'intérieur et j'ai vu que les draps étaient comme elles étaient, et ils n'étaient pas ridée, et les couvertures étaient toujours en place qui a indiqué ne dormait là.

L'œil gauche de Eve a commencé à se contracter comme elle s'y attendait, où il dormait. Winston vit sa femme marchant vers la chambre de Kate à un rythme soutenu. "Quel est le problème Eve?" demanda-t-il se tenait avec sa chambre de Kate à l'extérieur. «Je n'ai pas trouvé Humphrey dans la chambre d'amis", dit-elle, un peu de colère dans sa voix. Winston savait où il pourrait aller et a essayé de la calmer.

"Eve calmer, Humphrey n'est pas ce genre de loup., Il ne prendrait jamais l'âge de la venue de notre fille» dit-il debout devant elle, le blocage de la porte. "Et si il dort avec elle en ce moment?" elle demandé. «Au lieu de faire irruption là et lui déchirer, laissez-leur d'expliquer bien", a déclaré Winston. «Très bien», répondit Eve, mais ne pouvait toujours pas l'aider si Humphrey dormait avec Kate.

Winston ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il a vu Kate dort paisiblement avec un sourire sur son visage. Il a alors vu pourquoi. A côté d'elle, il vit Humphrey. Eve a également examiné par les vit dormir ensemble, au cours de laquelle exemple son sang commence à bouillir incontrôlable. Winston a vu cela, mais au lieu de l'arrêter, il a essayé de la convaincre. "Voulez-vous vraiment faire ça quand notre fille est à la recherche comme ça?" il a demandé des gestes à ne pas manquer.

La colère de la veille a commencé à se calmer quand elle a vu comment heureux Kate regardait. Elle avait le dos appuyé à la poitrine et l'abdomen de Humphrey et il avait sa patte sur son épaule, le câliner encore plus proche. "Mais ils sont dans leurs sous-vêtements, ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils l'ont fait?" elle demandé. "Eve, vous êtes le médecin ici, tu sens quelque chose?" Winston lui a demandé. Eve sentait l'air et a trouvé son compagnon avait raison. S'ils avaient accouplés, il y aurait une odeur dans la pièce.

"Très bien, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas donner une conférence Humphrey« amicale », dit Eve et sortit de la pièce. Winston se contenta de sourire un peu et regarda les loups endormis. Il était temps de se réveiller. Il est allé jusqu'à les rideaux et les attirait, laissant le soleil du matin entrer dans la salle. Les rayons lumineux sont tombés directement sur Kate et Humphrey. Kate a été le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Elle plissa les yeux un peu de la lumière et quand elle a vu son père en lui souriant, elle a reçu un peu un choc.

Humphrey se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard aussi et fut surpris de voir le père de Kate là. «Les soins de vous expliquer deux» dit-il gentiment et tira une chaise et s'assit. «Papa, ce n'est pas à quoi ça ressemble" Kate dit. "Oui, monsieur, nous n'avons pas fait ... que" at-il dit, en rougissant un peu aussi, ainsi que Kate. "Ce que je sais, comme nous l'aurions senti qu'elle" a déclaré Winston avec un sourire. «Nous?" Kate a demandé, comme elle ne voyait son père dans la chambre. "Ta mère et moi" a déclaré Winston répondu.

«Attends, tu veux dire ... maman nous voyait comme ça?" Kate a dit, hors de l'embarras et de choc. Humphrey a failli s'évanouir quand il a entendu cela. "Oui, elle était sur le point de déchirer Humphrey à part, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre que je voudrais vous parler de deux" Winston expliqué. "Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous êtes deux dans vos sous-vêtements?" il demandé. Kate et Humphrey fois rougit à ce sujet. «Nous» made-out la nuit dernière "Kate a répondu, en espérant que son père n'était pas fou à Humphrey.

"C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir", a déclaré Winston et se leva. "Oh, j'oubliais, pourquoi ne pas vous deux s'habiller et de descendre pour le petit déjeuner car à environ 12 heures, nous partons pour le lac à la maison", a déclaré Winston. «Nous allons là-bas aujourd'hui?" Kate a demandé, ne pas se souvenir du plan. "Ouais, et Humphrey et Rad peuvent venir pour ce voyage" Winston a déclaré qu'il fermait la porte et descendit.

"Les gars, vous avez une maison au bord du lac?" Humphrey a répondu. "Vous ne vous souvenez Humphrey, nous y sommes allés une fois quand votre ..." Kate s'estompa car elle ne voulait pas dire «parents». Humphrey savait pourquoi elle se tut. "Hey Kate ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas de problème avec vous le dire" Humphrey dit qu'il a mis sa patte sur son épaule. "Merci Humphrey" dit-elle léchait sa joue. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps pour nous de se préparer» dit-elle en sortit du lit.

Humphrey également sorti et la suivit à la salle de bains. Kate savait qu'il la suivait et l'arrêta en dehors de la salle de bain dans sa chambre. «Où pensez-vous que vous allez?" elle demandé. "Euh ... à la salle de bains" at-il dit, en souriant un peu. "Votre salle de bains est celui dans la chambre d'amis», a déclaré Kate. «Mais qu'en est-il celui-là?" il demandé. "J'utilise celui-ci", dit-elle avec un sourire. "Hé, ne peut pas blâmer un gars d'essayer» dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Kate juste rigolé et se frotta le nez avec lui. «Le temps pour vous de vous préparer, je vous vois en bas" dit-elle en fermant la porte de la salle de bains. Humphrey se contenta de rire de lui-même et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de chambre pour se préparer pour le petit déjeuner.


End file.
